


Yoonmin christmas calender

by MaliDK, SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Park Jimin, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jimin is the oldest, Jungkook Is a Brat, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, jimin is precious, tae is the child that everyone wants, yoongi is emotionally constipated at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 91,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliDK/pseuds/MaliDK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Yoongi could be described as an anti-social, grumpy teenager who had an interest in music and lyrics. What one would never descripe him as was an insecure romantic and unsecure teenager but Jimin was about to notice these sides of the danish-korean boy.Yoongi min lived a normal life in Denmark, nothing out of the ordinary, well except for a certain bestfriend named Jungkook Jeon whom could get slightly crazy at times. The two of them had somehow managed to meet just as crazy people online, and one of them happened to be a swedish-korean male named Jimin. Through a joke made by Taehyung the two had earned the title as the parents of the chat, and used the days to tease each other like an actual married couple, but what happens when the game is over?





	1. 1st december

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :) 
> 
> This work has been imported from AFF and we hope you yoonmin shipper will enjoy it ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> This story has been beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover and CookieDk

1st December

 

Yoongi let out an annoyed groan as he heard his phone play the despicable noise he was forced to listen to every damn day. He always thought about changing it from that awful standard beep noise his phone had chosen for him, but then again he didn’t want to spoil any of his favorite tunes by making them his archenemy.

 

 

Yoongi immediately killed the alarm by swiping his screen, and ran a hand down his face and through his blonde hair. He always hoped it would wake him up, but he was practically a zombie until he got under the hot streams from his showerhead. Even though he had done the same thing for 2 years, he still found himself not wanting to get out of the nice and warm covers. Especially in the winter season where his room went from a bearable temperature, to his own mini Alaska. That was probably one of the main reasons why Yoongi always woke up around 6am.

 

 

He could make it to his bus, which left at 7am if he woke up at half past 6, but he enjoyed staying in bed for a while before getting up. It wasn’t like he was going to fix his appearance much except for taking a shower, which he did, everyday. So Yoongi quickly unlocked his phone once again to scroll through Facebook for a few minutes since he knew none of his friends on the chat would be up yet, he could of course write to Baekhyun, but the brunet was properly already taking a shower and getting ready, and Yoongi certainly didn’t want to interrupt his friends ‘beauty session’. Even though Yoongi started out on Facebook he ended up going on his messenger to check the chat to check if one of his friends was up earlier than normal. Apparently Jungkook had stayed up till 12am again to do his homework, and ended up chatting with Namjoon who had probably just gotten home from his daily college classes.

 

 

Somehow having people from around the world in a chat was messy time wise, but even though the chat contained around 4 nationalities it was only Namjoon who fucked the time up since the rest of them lived in Europe. Yoongi quickly texted a whining comment about what ungodly hour he had to wake up at, and proceeded to go on Instragram instead, checking if some of his friends or the celebrities had posted something of interest. He was however quickly interrupted by someone opening the door to his small room, and sighed a bit when he saw his mother stand in her bathrobe and looking slightly sleepy as well.

 

 

“Yoongi aren’t you getting up?” His mother asked while turning on the light in the room making the younger hiss internally.

 

“Mom, I haven’t missed my bus more than 3 times during the last 2 years, I know when to get up to make it.” Yoongi stated.

 

“Yea, yea I know, I’m gonna make breakfast now.” His mom shrugged and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

 

 

Yoongi knew his mother meant well with her persistence about him having to get up a bit earlier, but it was tiring when he was already groggy and slightly impressed he could even get his 18y.o butt out of bed. But as usually he easily exited his nice and warm comforter, and grabbed some clothes and a towel since he thought walking stark naked out with his mother still in the house was something he’d rather avoid. Especially if his mom was going to give a long speech about how it was alright for him to do whatever he felt like, and whatever that made him happy.

 

 

After the nice and refreshing shower he returned to his room fully clothed in his usual black hoodie and blue jeans. Even though he knew it was viewed as a bit feminine not to wear cotton jeans, he still preferred to have his pants sit comfortably and stretch according to his legs. He silently ate the toast his mother had made while checking the chat once again for any source of life. He put his toast down and decided that he might as well stuff his computer down into his backpack so he won’t have to run around like a mad man to make it to his bus. His phone buzzed and he looked slightly surprised, since usually Jungkook wouldn’t be up before 7am.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Kim Taehyung:**  Good morning~

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Baba did you leave Q-Q?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi let out a laugh from the younger’s’ cuteness, after meeting the younger on the internet Yoongi had started to feel protective about the younger since he was such a cute soul. He knew if someone else read about the younger calling him Baba they would probably get the wrong idea, but with all the weird shit they wrote in the chat it seemed quite normal.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Nope~ Still here XD But leaving with the bus in like 6 minutes. Why are you up so early lil alien o.o?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi quickly typed in the reply because if he didn’t get moving and brushed his teeth he would be behind schedule, and since he was at the bus around 3 minutes before it came he had to be pretty precise. So he quickly finished up and bit his mom goodbye, after sprinting around and getting his thin plastic leather jacket on and his warm scarf on. When he opened the door it felt like Mother Nature punched him in the face, and he immediately regretted not wearing his big blue jacket. But it was all in the name of the little bit of fashion sense he still felt he had in his body.

 

 

With his latest favorite song buzzing through his headphones he ran down the path leading to the bus stop, but he must have looked pretty comical because he took small running steps to make sure he wouldn’t fall on his ass and miss the bus. But luckily he made it to see the regulars at the bus stop, and was quickly on his way to his towns’ train station to take a train to the capital. Because Yoongi had to be oh so smart and go to a school, which took around 40 minutes to get to. It was probably not much for people from bigger countries, but here you could basically drive for 3 hours and get to the other side of the country so Yoongi felt like his whining was appropriate.

 

 

He quietly cursed the driver for having to park farthest away from the station entry, and not just stop at the swing, which made his life 100% easier since he didn’t have to deal with new driver’s poor ability to park. Not that he had extremely good driving abilities, since he always got nervous in a car, even though his driving instructor was by his side and he already had the theory test done he still felt like dying every time he was driving. It didn’t make it much better that he had his driver’s test this Monday. He was quickly seated in his train, enjoying his favorite song once more before Baekhyun would be joining him at the next station. Yoongi quickly checked the chat to verify Taehyung’s answer, since he thought it was quite impolite to do it while Baekhyun was there.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Kim Taehyung:**  I had my computer out yesterday, and I have a big biology test today QAQ so I’m trying to study some before leaving. SAVE ME BABA!!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi chuckled. He knew the latter loved learning languages, but when it came to chemistry and biology he hated them more than the pest itself. Not that Yoongi couldn’t understand him; usually he just hated subjects because of the teacher. Well with the exception of Chinese cause Yoongi simply didn’t understand that. The fact a 1st year student had monitored him writing on his Chinese paper and the little shit had the nerve to snort at him and ask if that was what they learned. Though Yoongi was a pacifist, well he would never hurt a fly in the outside world but he had probably choked the guy 100 times in his head, he still had a tempter. And he had been rather grateful that the 1st year had been called back into class, because Yoongi patience had almost disappeared when the 1st year had started chatting to his friends about it.

 

 

Yoongi felt the train stop and he immediately took his headset off and buried his phone in his pocket, already muting it so he wouldn’t be interrupted during class. Yoongi quickly spotted the black haired male, who had chosen to wear a baby-blue beanie, and was wearing his massive black jacket and brown scarf. But he must have been deep in his own thoughts cause Yoongi almost fell down his seat, when he tried to grab the elders’ jacket to gain his attention cause screaming ‘Byun Baekhyun!’ in a packed train was just slightly embarrassing.

 

 

“Oh! Hi~” Baekhyun stated, seeming slightly startled, but Yoongi simply send the male a smile and made room for him to sit beside him. As usual they had to be a bit persistent to make the woman beside them remove her bag from her hip and place it on her lap instead, but it worked out and the two men leaned back and tried to enjoy the trip before they reached their school.

 

“So… you got a new beanie?” Yoongi stated, trying not to sound as teasing as he wanted to, because he knew Baekhyun was probably still slightly grumpy from waking up early.

 

“I don’t even know what to do with my dad anymore, he keeps buying me random things on the internet?!?! I found some leopard leggings on my bed the other day. I mean I know I told him I was gay, but there’s no need to think it means I only wear provoking clothes geez. Apparently wearing a bit of eyeliner now and then suddenly makes one the diva queen.” He sighed

 

“I’m sure you would be able to pull it off?” Yoongi teased happily, even though he probably didn’t seem that excited since he was still slightly sleepy.

 

“Ha. Ha. I think we’ll just integrate them as our new home wear and never use them in public.” Baekhyun stated.

 

“Well we’re taking that group picture soon; you could simply wear it there! I heard they were considering gangster or something similar, I’m sure you would pull off that badass look with those leggings.”

 

“Shut up.” Baekhyun stated, hitting Yoongi who simply snickered.

 

“But what are we having today?” Yoongi asked. He had checked yesterday, but somehow his memory always failed him.

 

“Well first we’re having Danish, then English and god we’re having the witch in our last class. God that sucks.” Baekhyun stated, while reading the text he had gotten from the school with their daily schedule.

 

“Well wooo~ that’s gonna be so much fun discussing her latest choice of shoes huh.” Yoongi sighed, immediately feeling more drained than usual. “Not to mention we’re having John in second class, that dude may be smart but his ego is on the size of half our fucking building.”

 

Baekhyun laughed and agreed, the rest of the trip went quickly and luckily the train service didn’t decide to screw up Yoongi’s’ day. When they finally reached their station and exited the train on the underground station Yoongi could already feel the chill from outside.

 

“You’re a dumbass you know, just fucking bring your jacket.” Baekhyun stated as he led them up the stairs to the cold outside.

 

“Yea, yea I know. I just keep forgetting to do it every day.” Yoongi sighed, and immediately started shaking when they got out.

 

“God it’s fucking cold holy shit.” Baekhyun hissed, as he quickened his pace. Yoongi couldn’t do anything but agree, and took a hold of Baekhyuns arm, cause to hell with what people might think because he was fucking freezing.

 

“God it must look ridiculous the way we’re walking right now, I mean we must look like Bambi on thin ice or something.” Yoongi hissed, making Baekhyun full out laugh because he had also noticed the way they swayed because they tried to take longer and quicker steps to reach the school before they froze their face off.

 

 

But soon enough they we’re in their warm classroom and after greeting Mark whom was already seated in his seat in front of them, they proceeded to open their computers and simply enjoy the warmth. Yoongi immediately dived into Facebook again and noticed that Jungkook was up already and complaining about how he had slept through his first alarm, and just blaming everything between heaven and earth.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Well someone is grumpy this morning huh?

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Shut up hyung, I was fucking doing my math hw all evening! I just don’t understand what our teacher is saying like?! I got B last year and now I am just staring blankly at the board and waiting for my approaching death at our exams. Cause this man MAKES NO DAMN SENSE.

 

 **Min Yoongi:**  Then go to the principal?

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  I don’t know, but seriously he’s like 71?! When is he going to retire? OLD MAN YOU MAKE NO SENSE JUST FREAKING CALL IT A DAY AND ENJOY YOUR RETIREMENT!!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi chuckled, and chose to let Taehyung deal with Jungkook’s’ bad morning mood. Because he had obviously been an idiot and watched some stupid Kpop crack video yesterday, so he hadn’t read the entire play they had for homework for the first lesson, so he quickly pulled it out and proceeded to read the ancient words. Mark had apparently proceeded to ask Baekhyun for help regarding understanding the plays. Yoongi felt quite bad for him since this was pretty old fashioned Danish, and Mark was born in China so he had obviously problems understanding the words. But then again He didn’t even have to pay attention in Chinese so Yoongi didn’t feel that bad for him. Yoongi did however admire him for mastering 3 languages, because he was barely getting a C in Chinese, and other than that he had only mastered Danish and English. Even though his parents were Korean they thought it’d help him if he didn’t grow up with two languages to confuse him. He knew a few words but most of it had been caused by his weird obsession about the pop music coming from the country. Honestly, he had never thought it was something for him but apparently he was a fan. And now his playlist was probably the most random thing he had seen for a long time. But some of it was courtesy of Baekhyun who had given him some of the music he had downloaded. So there was everything from fast raps to heavy metal and bubble pop. And it fitted Yoongi pretty well since his mood always determined what he wanted to listen to, and being the weird awkward teen he often was.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Park Jimin:**  Good morning~

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi’s’ eyes were quickly gone from the Shakespeare play, and on the chat. He was pretty happy that Jimin was already up. The elder was attending university now so he was pretty happy that he decided to come online before leaving from school.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Min Yoongi:**  Morning

 

 

 **Park Jimin:** HUBBYYYY QAQ<3

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi giggled silently. Just like Taehyung had claimed that Yoongi was officially his Baba then Jimin had been promoted to Papa. Taehyung had firstly called him mama, but the male decided to give a long rant about how he was indeed a man and identified himself as one. Yoongi had to admit that the older was too cute for his own good, and defiantly the mother figure of the chat. Even though Yoongi had his moments where he could be comforting and all he was just too damn lazy for that role.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Min Yoongi:**  Babeeee~

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Hyung! ^^

 

 **Park Jimin:**  MAAAAKNAAAEEE <3

 

 **Park Jimin:**  *clings to maknaes leg* Mine =w=

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi quickly closed the chat window again, since ignoring Baekhyun further would probably be a bit too rude.

 

“I don’t understand this at all.” Mark sighed, shaking the paper slightly to express his frustration.

 

“It’s just some woman feeling split about what she wants to do. Because she wants her son to be happy, but at the same time the woman he likes is technically his half sister so she kind of feel like she have to tell him that. And then a pissed off priest mixed into it all, easy!” Baekhyun stated.

 

“Are you even hearing what you’re saying?” Yoongi asked, but Baekhyun simply shrugged.

 

Baekhyun was about to open his mouth to retort but the door quickly slammed open and a panting Minseok entered the classroom.

 

“I-I made it, right?” He panted exhausted, letting his bag fall to the floor and dragging it after himself.

 

“Well this is probably the earliest you’ve ever come to school, there’s still 10minutes till class starts.” Baekhyun stated, and the older male looked like he was about to curse the entire world.

 

“And here I thought I was late, then there was no need for me to sweat like a pig.” He muttered, and made his way to the back of the classroom.

 

 

By now the room had been filled by quite a few people, but Yoongi hardly noticed since he didn’t really care much about his classmates. He might have been in the same class for 2 and a half year, but he wasn’t that close with most. He could stand some of them, and others were pretty chill to speak too, but god he hated a few of them to the point he questioned how that amount of hate could fit in his small body.

 

 

It was rather funny cause some days some people didn’t bother him, of course he had a few people he just simply couldn’t take. He supposed he had just grown a little bit more critical after he changed school. Before he had continuously convinced himself that he should not say bullshit about people, but now all that pent up negativity just made him all the more critical to some actions. Of course he would never criticize some of the things, because it was simply a matter of personal preference about how you should act. So bashing them would be as pointless as to argue why hip hop was a better genre than rock.

 

 

“Well are you excited for tomorrow?” Minseok asked as he returned to our table to chat before the class.

 

“What you mean? What happens tomorrow?” Yoongi asked, while feeling slightly confused. Both Baekhyun and Minseok looked at Yoongi as if he had grown a second head, and Baekhyun silently pointed at Minseok’s forearm to try and save Yoongi’s’ image just a tiny bit. Yoongi's eyes widened in realization as he noticed his friend’s inked arm and realized he had his own appointment with a tattoo artist tomorrow, which he had completely forgotten. “Oooh, the tattoo! Well I suppose, I mean it’s still kind of surreal so I just think I haven’t really realized yet what I’m doing.” Yoongi stated, because honestly he was thinking about it, but he didn’t really feel any emotion about it yet. Maybe a tiny bit of excitement mixed with fear in his stomach, but other than that he didn’t feel anything. “But you better fucking hold my hand if I cry Baekhyun.” Yoongi added.

 

“God I can’t even imagine it, the needles just, nope.” Baekhyun stated, shivering slightly.

 

“And yet you have at least 4 pierced holes in each ear.” Minseok stated.

 

“Don’t even get me started on going in to the doctor with him to get the shots when we went to China, he panicked so much I was shit scared about getting my shot, and then it was absolutely nothing.” Yoongi stated, earning a glare from Baekhyun.

 

“Yea, remember when we had to get the second shot and you weren’t there, he freaked out there as well and it was absolutely hilarious.” Minseok stated with a shit-eating grin.

 

“Yea, yea, yea. I’m scared of needles and you can’t even hold a fucking turtle which is smaller than your own hand.” Baekhyun stated.

 

“Hey! He actually managed to hold it, it was a big moment for him.” Yoongi joked, making both Baekhyun and him laugh slightly, but it simply made Minseok glare at them.

 

“Is Luhan coming today btw?” Baekhyun asked the elder, but he merely shrugged.

 

 

It was a normal thing for the Chinese to not attend school, in the beginning Yoongi had guessed it was because of his health but he often met in 2nd and 3rd class and after 2 and a half, year it just seemed strange. It had reached the point where the Chinese actually hadn’t attended any of the school picture days so he wasn’t on any of the pictures the school had taken of them. God Yoongi couldn’t even look at the picture from the first year. So much had changed from back then. He used to have shoulder length black hair, because in 9th grade he just didn’t care about anything. And now he had side cut, short blonde hair and was about to get his first tattoo and it just kind of shocked Yoongi somehow. It had actually been pretty funny when they had gotten their first history lesson after their 3 months long trip to China, and Yoongi had cut his hair and dyed it red, and the teacher had looked at his picture in the achieves and looked at him and her clear wonder had amused Baekhyun and himself a lot.

 

 

“Dunno he did respond to my text this morning, but knowing him he has probably already fallen asleep again.” Minseok shrugged. Yoongi knew that Minseok often felt worried about Luhan’s absence, cause the elder wanted his friend to complete his education. Those two had hardly spoken to each other the first year of school, but after the trip to China they had basically been tied by the hip.

 

“Well he’ll surely come.” Yoongi reassured, and Minseok soon returned to his seat as their Danish teacher entered the room. Yoongi knew he had to pay attention, but he doubted being on Facebook while his teacher checked who was absent would affect his grade considerably so he simply opened the chat once again.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Hyung did you leave QAQ?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Jimin left already?

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** I think so… he must be at school or something.

 

 **Min Yoongi:**  That reminds me, when are you off tomorrow brat? And do you know how to get to the tattoo shop??

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi glared at his screen from the sassy reply the younger send, boasting about he of course knew it cause he was the great and almighty Jeon Jungkook. Yoongi simply snickered internally, no need to get in trouble by being ridiculous, and exited the chat to play some game he had stumbled upon. Like that the first two classes and the first break went by in a rush, and before Yoongi knew it Baekhyun, Minseok and he were walking down the street to buy some lunch.

 

 

“Well wasn’t that just enjoyable?” Yoongi asked sarcastically, recalling the last lesson, which had been filled with his English teacher taunting them about their unknowingness. Not that it helped that every time he asked a student something they didn’t even answer him most of the time, because by now everyone knew that even if you had the right answer it would never be enough.

 

“I swear, I know all the stuff he is talking about but it’s just when he ask you, you just don’t want to answer cause it’s just urgh. GO AWAY.” Minseok stated angrily, feeling annoyed that he once more had mumbled a poorly pronounced answer out in class when they all were better at English than what they presented.

 

“Oh I think I do take the crown today.” Yoongi stated as he recalled how John had basically led him onto an answer he didn’t know for 2 minutes. John was simply not a man to let his students run away, and Yoongi certainly felt that.

 

“Well now there’s only one class left guys. Let’s think positive!” Baekhyun stated, earning stern looks from both males. “Or we could just continue hating her guts and deem this a sucky day?”

 

“Voting for that.” Minseok stated, raising his hand to prove his point.

 

“Same.” Yoongi laughed, slinging his arm around the pouting brunet.

 

 

The rest of the school day went in a rush, mainly because the witch, also known as Mrs. Larsen, let them watch a movie. What a George Clooney movie had anything to do with marketing he didn’t know, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. As he finally made it through the door to his house, after using 50 minutes on getting home cause the bus never matches the train, he sighed and spread his arms dramatically to welcome the warmth.

 

 

“Min Yoongi did you put you leather jacket on again?! We’re in December for goodness sake!” Yoongi’s mom immediately said when she noticed her idiotic son. Yoongi simply apologized and promised to wear his winter coat tomorrow cause honestly; he thought it was high time for it as well with the low temperatures.

 

He quickly went to his soft bed and hugged the object as if it was a lost friend he hadn’t seen for years, but he soon pulled his laptop out once again to try to be productive, but mainly to chat with the others.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Anyone here????

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Oh hi o.o

 

 **Min Yoongi:** ASSHOLE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi felt slightly excited seeing Namjoon finally online, if the man wasn’t busy sleeping or studying he was with his boyfriend. Yoongi had often offered him to add the male to the chat, but apparently Namjoon feared his boyfriends mental health if he ever had the unlucky faith to join this chat.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Kim Namjoon:**  I have been sleeping slut, and good morning to you too <3

 

 **Min Yoongi:**  Yea yea morning college kid.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  GEGE!~

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Yah you come when he’s online, but when I’m here you just leave?!?!

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  I’m in class hyung… can’t really text. My teacher might catch me.

 

 **Min Yoongi:**  WELL SUCKS FOR YOU I’M IN THE LAND OF FREEDOOM.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi snickered slightly from the maknaes rant filled with enough profanities to even make Yoongi feel slightly impressed and that really said something. But his attention was caught by his father, whom was standing in the door entry of his room with a package.

 

 

“I bought these for you Yoongi.” The elder stated with a broad smile.

 

“Dad you have like a year’s worth of cookies in the basement, why are you giving me these?” Yoongi asked, not wanting to seem impolite but honestly, his dad was too crazy about these hazelnut Christmas cookies.

 

 

“Come on Yoongi! It’s the 1st December, I have to do something to make your Christmas spirit appear.” His dad stated cheerfully, and threw the package at the blonde whom barely managed to catch it.

 

“And what’s the catch?” Yoongi asked, eyeing his father.

 

“Well we’re going to have dinner at your grandpa’s place this weekend, so remember to have your weekend open.”

 

“Fine.” Yoongi sighed, and returned his attention to his computer.

 

 

Yoongi wasn’t in the best position to be in Christmas spirit, since his teachers had chosen to make him do his biggest paper just before Christmas. It was a giant amount of work and expectations since they had prepared for it for a few weeks and after tomorrow they got 2 weeks off school to just focus on writing the paper. The blonde was already scared about doing it, since his brain had a bad habit of procrastinating things to the last minute, but he couldn’t just make a paper of that size in 2 days so this time he really had to get his shit together and just make a plan. He had already prepared several books, so he already knew that the first days will just consist of reading, and even though Yoongi had found a subject he was fairly interested in he still knew, from earlier papers, that he would end up hating the Chinese political evolvement before the week was over.

 

 

So as most other teens he took advantage of one of his last days in freedom, and ended up spending his time on YouTube and Facebook, only interrupted with quick replies to Taehyung and Jungkook whom were discussing something in the chat, and his mothers cooking. So before he knew it. It was already 11pm and he was lying in bed staring at the maknaes constant texts, and Yoongi had honestly stopped paying attention a few hours ago so he was quite confused. So he exited the chat and noticed Jimin had texted him before he left earlier.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Park Jimin:** HUBBY I WROTE SOMETHING, CHECK IT OUT!!! QAQ

 

 **Park Jimin:**  And goodnighty <3 DREAM OF ALL YOUR HOT KPOP IDOLS <3 <3

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes, and opened the document the elder had sent him. The younger had a love for writing, and currently he was using his passion in the world of fan fictions. In the beginning Yoongi felt slightly awkward reading it, since it was basically stories about living people, which he found rather creepy. Now he had made a barrier of when he saw the people and when reading fan fictions, since he basically didn’t feel like the characters in fan fictions really resembled the idols particularly much, it was more like the authors took them as empty shells and filled their own imagination. Of course every fandom had their stereotypical way to portray of a certain character, but that didn’t mean much since the variation was a wide as it was.

 

 

Yoongi simply saw it as guidelines for people if they had difficulties figuring out how to make a fic. He never saw it as a lack of imagination since the entire plot, each letter and sentence was written by the author. If he ever wanted to write he would find it much nicer to write like this since looks and such had been taken care of in advance, and he could simply think about the storyline and their personalities. But Yoongi liked to use his imagination to make small tunes and very short songs as it was now. He had sadly chosen to go to business school and not attend a school with music as a subject.

 

 

Yoongi quickly typed in encouraging words from the nice piece of literature the elder had send me, and lied down to the soft tunes from his phone, easing him into sleep.


	2. 2nd december

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover and CookieDK

2nd December

 

”Are you nervous tattoo boy~” Baekhyun whispered, while their history teacher was talking about WW1, and was explaining about how two historians perspective varied from each other. It was their last class of the day and Yoongi was barely paying attention to anything. Unfortunately he still managed to catch Baekhyuns comment and could already feel his stomach contrast slightly, but it was nothing compared to what he had expected considering he would get the tattoo in a few hours. His brain probably hadn’t really processed the idea, which made Yoongi wonder how in the world his brain was this damn slow.

“I’m great, thank you.” Yoongi snapped back, keeping his voice low since he actually liked his history teacher and didn’t want to interrupt her. Baekhyun simply smiled, and turned back to their teacher who was currently explained to someone how you could criticize both historians and such.

“When are we even leaving?” Baekhyun mumbled while looking at the clock on his computer. Yoongi pulled his phone out behind the computer, and searched for the bus they had to take and knowing how slow the two of them walked he shouldn’t choose the last one that was for sure.

“We need to lea- holy shit is it already this late we need to leave at around 13:50 so in a few minutes.” Yoongi stated.

 

Yoongi started packing some of his things down, trying to be discreet about it once again as a group who had forgotten their presentation last time was asked to present their subject now. Yoongi praised his luck that they would probably be able to sneak out after the group was done and the next one got their things out. But somehow the minutes passed and Yoongi didn’t know how they would leave since the group kept going off topic, and Yoongi hated to drag everyone’s attention onto him. Yoongi was startled when he saw Baekhyun rise, and decided to just say fuck it and try to get out without ramming into some of the tables.

 

“Yoongi, Baekhyun are you guys leaving?” Their teacher asked from the other end of the class, looking at them in wonder while they stopped at the door and Yoongi could have sworn he heard Baekhyun curse lowly.

“Well you see, we both have appointments in a few minutes.” Baekhyun stated while scratching his neck. He had a habit of doing so every time he was nervous. Yoongi could already see Luhan and Minseok trying to keep in their laughter, and Yoongi immediately glared at the two males.

“Both of you?” Yoongi cursed silently as he saw his teachers eyes widen in confusion. Well this was just absolutely fucking great, now his teacher probably thought they were some weirdoes.

“Yup, so ehm bye!” Baekhyun stated, and they moved out the door faster than they had moved in a few months and Yoongi waited till they were a few meters from the classroom to burst out laughing.

“God that was embarrassing.” Baekhyun sighed, but couldn’t help himself from letting out a short laugh.

“You don’t say, but what should we have said. Oh hi Maja, we’re just gonna go get a tattoo right now cause fuck education. Not really the best way to make a good impression on your teacher.” Yoongi laughed.

“Exactly I kept thinking: shit, shit, shit ehm we’re just going now okay bye!”

“Well I hope we’ll manage to get off at the right stop, since I am actually not sure I remember where we went when we got the appointment. There’s just so goddamn many bus stops on the way there and they don’t stop at everyone of them.”

“Well I’m sure we’ll manage.” Baekhyun reassured.

“And I’m looking forward to you meeting Jungkook, can’t wait to hear your thoughts about him.” Yoongi chuckled as they exited the school.

“Well can’t wait to see how tall this giant Jungkook is.”

“I mean. It’s not like he is a skyscraper but he’s a bit taller than me so I always have to look up at him. Getting my neck all sore and such.” Yoongi joked, earning a breathy laugh from Baekhyun, courtesy of the stairs they just ran down.

 

After many difficulties, and one man laughing at them for their cluelessness on the station, they were walking down the right street and Yoongi immediately noticed the tall red haired male. As always Jungkook was clad in his trusted Timberland booths and his favorite red jacket since his leather jacket wasn’t warm enough in the winter, not even for stubborn Jungkook. Yoongi felt his phone vibrate but since he saw Jungkook hold his phone up he deemed it was probably him calling.

 

“I’m right here you blind giant!” Yoongi yelled, quickly earning the taller redheads attention.

 

Baekhyun and Jungkook quickly got their awkward introductions over, and the three entered the shop, earning raised eyebrows from the lady behind the reception. Suddenly Yoongi kind of regretted bringing them both since it seemed like he was a complete coward, but then again it was unexpected that Jungkook was early off and he was there already so it was what it was.

 

“Who of you have an appointment?” Asked the receptionist, and Yoongi raised his hand making the receptionist nod and yell for someone in the back.

“Your artist will be here in a few seconds, but you’re welcome to place your things on the bench there.” She stated, and placed herself on the couch beside the bench and proceeded to open her computer. Yoongi felt slightly surprised how relaxed the atmosphere was in the shop.

A tall dark haired male soon came up, and Yoongi was surprised to see that the male was defiantly from Korea at one point. The male seemed surprised to see the three males as well.

“Ehm hi? So which one of you guys is getting a tattoo.” And once again Yoongi raised his hand.

 

The next 20 minutes consisted of him explaining his tattoo, and showing the design he had found on the Internet, but he wanted a few details to be added so it was a bit more original. Yoongi had decided to get a compass and the words ‘not all those who wanders are lost’ placed beneath it, with a pattern as a map behind it and banners behind the words so they were easier to read. Yongguk – the tattoo artist, didn’t seem to need that many explanations, and Yoongi was nervous already since he had only given the pictures from the internet.

 

He thought he had to be there while some of the work was being done, but after 20 minutes Yongguk returned with a piece of paper which was being photo shopped together of Yoongi’s pictures. Yoongi liked the composition a lot, and Yongguk explained he would add the map in the background when he drew it up, since he had some difficulties doing it with the program. Jungkook and Baekhyun quickly placed the piece on Yoongi’s upper arm and started discussing if it was the prober size, and after some debate they settled on it being all right, with Yoongi’s consent of course.

 

If anyone had told Yoongi he had to wait an hour for his tattoo to be finished, he would probably have prepared himself a bit more than he had. He had mentally prepared himself in advance to get it, but the wait just made him increasingly nervous and he honestly felt like dying when Yongguk placed the blue outline on his arm.

 

“I’m just gonna set everything up, and I’ll call for you in a few minutes.” The elder stated, and moved into the backroom where the buzzing from the machinery sounded.

 

Yoongi wandered around the shop, sometimes stopping to look at the man who was getting a portrait made on his underarm. Yoongi could only imagine how painful it must have been, but the male simply looked at his phone as if he was at the freaking hairdresser. Jungkook was currently seated on the bench and watching one of the costumers child run around, trying to show the receptionist the pictures she had drawn with excitement, but the receptionist was of course busy doing her work so she simply looked at it for a few seconds and smiled at the younger and asked if she could draw her something else. It was quite cute since they had already put up some of the younger’s’ drawings on the walls.

 

Baekhyun was currently getting some soda from the shop beside the tattoo shop, since Yoongi assumed they would all get low blood sugar levels since they hadn’t expected to stay there for so long, and Yoongi sure as hell didn’t want to have low blood sugar while getting tattooed, since he shook like a Chihuahua when it happened.

 

“Everything is set.” Came Yongguk's voice and Yoongi felt like someone took his heart and hammered it down a million times. This was really it, this was the day Yoongi’s’ skin would forever have ink on it and not be the pale empty canvas it had been this far.

“Well this is happening.” Yoongi let out without even noticing, causing Yongguk and Jungkook to chuckle.

 

Yoongi laid down on the bench, he had already said he would probably prefer to have it done like that so he could completely relax. He had his back turned to the artist, and Yoongi couldn’t exactly figure out if he thought this was an advantage, or if it just made him even more nervous about his situation. Yoongi heard Baekhyun return, and the males had followed him inside, and Yongguk had already asked them if they wanted a chair to sit on since it would take a while. Baekhyun had already placed himself on the floor so he was good, and Jungkook didn’t seem to mind standing up so Yongguk turned on the machine.

 

“Holy shit, that is a lot of fucking needles.” Baekhyun breathed as he saw the needles near Yoongi’s skin, and Yoongi cursed himself for bringing the elder cause he was defiantly not helping right now. To Yoongi’s pleasant surprise he could not feel that much pain when the needles penetrated his skin. Of course there was some minor discomfort, but he could defiantly keep up with this if this was all it was.

“How is it?” Jungkook asked, trying to tip toe to see Yoongi’s expression.

“Well right now it’s completely fine to be hones-“ Yoongi quickly interrupted himself hissing slightly when Yongguk found a sensitive place on his arm and suddenly Yoongi was dreading the next hours. Luckily there weren’t that many sensitive places on his arm, but he could feel his skin getting sore from the constant attacks on it. And by the time they were having a break, since Yongguk wanted to take a smoke, Yoongi felt how sensitive his skin on his arm was.

“Wanna take a look at it in the mirror?” Baekhyun asked, as he got Yoongi’s’ sweatshirt so the younger could cover half his body since he was freezing. Yoongi sat up and walked to the long mirror in the bigger room, and his brain could once again hardly process that the white skin now was donned with black and brownish lines. All the lines had been made and now they only had to make the shading, but Yoongi already thought the tattoo was amazing.

“Ready to finish up kid?” Yongguk asked, and Yoongi was absolutely excited even though he knew the pain was ensured.

“Holy fucking shit that hurts.” Yoongi mumbled, trying to mask his discomfort to not seem like a whiny kid, but they were nearly done and the shading on the compass felt never-ending. Yoongi swore that if Yongguk returned to the damn thing one more time he would go absolutely bonkers. He knew he had agreed with getting some lines there highlighted with a white line, but right now he just wanted to burn those needles and end the torture.

 

When Yongguk finally said they were done he felt like he was on cloud nine, and finally rose up and went to the mirror to look at the finished result and Yoongi was satisfied beyond words. He had thought about getting a tattoo for years now, and after some discussion with Minseok he had thought it was finally time and to finally see it on his skin completely finished just felt surreal. Yoongi always left projects and alike unfinished, and finally seeing something he thought would take years to get with his laziness, on his skin was just an amazing feeling, making adrenaline run through his blood.

 

Before he knew it he had paid and was sitting in the bus, moving his arm gingerly.

 

“Well I hope this arm won’t make writing harder, because that sure as hell would be annoying.” Yoongi stated as they got on the train, after running like mad people and Yoongi losing his jacket, which was tied around his hips. He had tried to keep up with them, but the damn thing had fallen off so he had to grab it and sprint as fast as his small legs allowed, and when they finally entered the train he was breathing heavily.

“Look on the positive side! You aren’t feeling cold!” Baekhyun laughed, earning a glare from the younger.

 

Jungkook had mainly kept quiet and looked at Yoongi’s’ new tattoo from time to time. Yoongi knew the younger had an interest in getting one as well, but he preferred to be a bit older before getting it, which Yoongi respected. Yoongi was after all a very impulsive person, but he didn’t feel any regrets about doing this for sure. Yoongi bid the two males goodbye as they departed on each their station, which left only Yoongi in the train. When he finally exited the station and made his way to the bus stop his mom was waiting there in the car, and Yoongi sighed in relief. He was not up for sitting in the bus right now, and was eternally grateful his mother decided on picking him up.

 

“Oh my goodness it is huge honey!” his mom stated with wide eyes as she saw the part of said tattoo which was poking out from underneath the t-shirt Yoongi was wearing. Yoongi simply chuckled. He knew both of his parents didn’t like tattoos’ and his father had expressed how ugly they were to him so many times but he still wanted one so it didn’t really bother him much. He knew his mom wouldn’t be too harsh with him since she didn’t want to hurt him, even thought his dad would defiantly never admit any kind of positive feedback on the tattoo but Yoongi had expected this.

“Yea it was supposed to be this big mom.” Yoongi stated.

“Well I don’t know, I just hadn’t expected it to be this big.” Yoongi’s’ mom repeated, but Yoongi simply turned on the radio, and that stopped the conversation about the tattoo quickly, and they enjoyed the ride home with the rhythmic tune from the most popular hits.

“Dad we’re home!” Yoongi stated as he entered the house, he immediately went into his room and placed his bag on the floor. Yongguk had told him he should remove the foil he had placed over the tattoo when he returned, so his tattoo could breathe properly. So he quickly found a basic white top, and exchanged his t-shirt with it. It was rather cold, but it was much more comfortable to have the tattoo free from everything. Yoongi’s’ dad was already standing in his doorway, and was clearly examining the tattoo.

“Do you like it?” Yoongi asked excitedly, but his dad simply shrugged. Yoongi didn’t mind it much since he was convinced it was simply his dad being stubborn, since he personally thought it was a well-done work. He would defiantly try to get Yongguk again if he was going to have another tattoo, and right now the idea didn’t sound too bad in Yoongi’s’ ears.

 

Yoongi laid down on his side and felt grateful he had chosen to get his tattoo there, instead of a stupid place like his back. He knew he had history homework due tomorrow, but he really wanted to see everyone’s reactions so he immediately went to the chat. Yoongi’s’ eyes widened when he saw the 300+ messaged, but pressed the messenger and pressed on the upper button, which led him directly to the top.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Hyung is taking forever to get here =.=

 **Park Jimin:** Where in the world are you o.o? Are you guys meeting up???

 **Jeon Jungkook:** ….Hyung you forgot didn’t you?

 **Park Jimin:**  O.O what do you mean???

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Hyung…. Yoongi hyung is getting his tattoo today.

 **Park Jimin:** …….

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Yea….

 **Kim Taehyung:** Baba is getting his tattoo ^^

 **Park Jimin:**  HOW THE FUCK DID I FORGET GODDAMNIT, WHY AM I LIKE THIS. BABE ARE YOU SURVIVING QAQ CAN I SEE PRETTY PLEASE.

**~Jeon Jungkook has added a picture to the chat~**

**Jeon Jungkook:** It’s not done yet, and hyung is whining already XD

 **Park Jimin:** ….. that’s pretty hot….

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  o.o

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi chuckled from the elder's compliment; sometimes he really wondered how Jimin could go from a shy schoolgirl, to a shameless flirty wolf in a few seconds. Yoongi felt his heart warm slightly from the praise, and seeing the praises from Taehyung he felt like he was on cloud nine. He quickly went through the remaining messages, and exited the chat to check his private chat to see Jimin repeating his compliment, and praising his tattoo.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Min Yoongi:** Glad you like the tattoo babe XD

 **Park Jimin:** it’s just *q*

 **Min Yoongi:**  ;3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi really enjoyed when the two of them were playful and flirty like this, but sometimes he almost forgot that they weren’t a thing technically since it all was a joke that escalated when Taehyung had decided to call them his “parents.” Yoongi had to admit he sometimes had difficulties finding the thin lines that separated them from an actual relationship and a joke between friends. Sometimes Yoongi even wondered how it would be to date the elder, since he honestly didn’t have much romantic experience so he supposed that what they had could technically be seen as how a couple acted. And as many sites stated, a boyfriend/girlfriend should also act like one of your closest friend, and Jimin certainly fitted that role.

 

But somehow Yoongi felt afraid to change things from what they currently were, he felt rather content about how things were currently so he didn’t feel any major want to change it. But if the change came naturally then he was pretty sure he probably wouldn’t mind it much. Then again it took two people to make a relationship so Jimin's opinion was as important as Yoongi's, and Yoongi didn’t exactly feel comfortable suddenly going ‘hey wanna like date even though we have never met in person’ to the red haired.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Min Yoongi:** But babe I need to start on my research TAT, or at least find some articles ;n;

 **Park Jimin:**  But you just got here QAQ

 **Min Yoongi:** I know, I’m sorry, but be sure to write some for me when I return before I go to bed!!

 **Park Jimin:**  =.= you and your damn demands, fiiiiiiiine BUT YOU BETTER BE HERE 22:00

 **Min Yoongi:** Promise~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Just as Yoongi had predicted, he used 1/4 of the time on finding articles, and the rest on short YouTube videos, and checking if some of the fan fictions Jimin had recommended him were updated. Yoongi wasn’t really interested insanely in it, but he loved to have something to talk to Jimin about so if he had to read about some hot Korean shape shifter, then he would do it. But he made sure to erase his search history, cause if Baekhyun or Minseok ever found that on his computer he would be sure to get his coffin ready for him. Not that they weren’t good, and Yoongi appreciated them more now, they were just simply not his style.

 

So when Yoongi returned it was already 23 and Jimin had bid his goodbyes while screaming bloody murder at Yoongi for not managing to keep their deal, but he hardly ever did it so Yoongi was sure he wouldn’t be moody about it for long. Once again his evening ended up filled with Jimin's characters, and new scenarios he knew the younger would love to discuss.


	3. 3rd december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover and CookieDK

3rd December

 

Yoongi felt like shooting himself, he had done it once again, the great Min Yoongi had somehow managed to barely read 20 pages, and he had already been up for 6 hours. The worst part of it was that his goal was to read around 80 pages today. He was planning on at least finishing a few chapters but here he was sitting only staring at the second chapter, not to mention feeling even more confused about the political system in China than he had been when he had started reading.

 

“There should be people out there who made this idiot friendly.” Yoongi mumbled, as he read the same sentence for the 3rd time. He had tried to get more constructive by promising himself a YouTube video for every 10 pages he read, but somehow one short funny video had become 5, and he had to hit himself in the face for being this stupid. Even though the blonde hardly deserved it, he felt like he needed a break. So he put his book down and opened his Facebook page, and proceeded to open the chat to see if someone at least had a bit better day than him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Sometimes I wonder why my math teacher hasn’t retired yet. I wonder what keeps a 70 year old man motivated to teach 3 students when all of them look like giant question marks.

 **Min Yoongi:**  Passion perhaps?

 **Jeon Jungkook:** HYUNG! How’s the paper going??

**Min Yoongi:......**

**Jeon Jungkook:**  So procrastinating constantly it is?

 **Min Yoongi:**  You would be surprised how interesting BuzzFeeds videos are right now.

 **Min Yoongi:** Where are the others btw?

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Well dunno where Namjoon is, probably still sleeping. Tae is still at school and Jimin is studying right now so I suppose you two feel the same.

 **Park Jimin:** …

 **Min Yoongi:**  Babe! :D

**Park Jimin:…….**

**Jeon Jungkook:** Ehm hyung… you okay there o.o?

 **Park Jimin:**  I SWEAR THE PERSON WHO DECIDED I HAVE TO FUCKING LEARN THE HISTORY OF TEACHING IS A FUCKING ASHOLE, HOLY FUCKING SHIT AND IT’S NOT EVEN HISTORY IN GENERAL IT’S IN SO MANY FUCKING DETAILS AND IT’S ALL IN SWEDEN AND THERE’S OVER 500 PAGES, HOW IS THERE EVEN A TEST IN THIS?!?! ISN’T IT BAD ENOUGH WE HAVE TO HAVE MIDTERMS IN EVERYTHING ELSE? WHY AM I READING SO MUCH ABOUT THIS SHIT JUST GAAAAAH!!!

 **Jeon Jungkook:** O.O

 **Min Yoongi:**  Ehm… at least it isn’t math?

 **Park Jimin:** That… is a very good point

 **Park Jimin:**  I need cuddles QAQ

 **Min Yoongi:** Well I’d love to come and give you some cuddles, but I don’t have a license so meh. But you’re getting off around Christmas right?

 **Park Jimin:** Yes the grand teacher lords have bestowed me the privilege of having two weeks off around Christmas.

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Well I already went through your guys hell, so imma just lean back and enjoy the show :3

 **Min Yoongi:**  I thought this shit only had to be around 10 pages… IT’S FUCKING 15-20 PAGES QAQ

 **Park Jimin:** SHUT UP YOU UNKNOWING FOOL! ENJOY THAT SHIT, HERE WE HAVE TO WRITE LIKE 3 OF THOSE YOU ONLY HAVE TO WRITE ONE.

 **Min Yoongi:**  That doesn’t mean I’ll like the idea more *pouts*

 **Park Jimin:**  don’t you dare try to act cute here Mr. Min =.= Go back to your assignment!

 **Min Yoongi:** Geez fine, fine. I’m going

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  BYE~Hyung <3 hope you enjoy all the work =w=

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi could feel himself choking the younger mentally, that fucking little shit with is little sassy personality to match it. Then again, Yoongi hadn’t really been the most compassion filled person when the younger was almost awake 24/7 to make his assignment absolutely perfect. His work did pay off and he got a giant B for the assignment, and Yoongi is pretty sure the younger was very grateful for that since his teacher hadn’t made the questions easy.

 

Yoongi decided to finally close the computer and lie down with a book, which explained the Chinese ideologies, and how there was discussion in the Chinese society even though there was only one party (Well technically a few more but they were all controlled by the main party.)

 

The terms were just all simply too long for Yoongi’s brain to handle right now, he hadn’t had social studies in 2 years, and some of the words in some parts of the discussion just made him more confused. He did manage to pick up some of the important subjects for his theme, but almost half of the text was just swallowed by the grand sea of Bla,Bla,bla.

 

He had even asked Baekhyun how he was doing, and the little fucker had already written on his paper. Not that it was anything grand but Yoongi already envied the elder, but the elder did share the same aggressions towards his numerous books about politics. Since their assignment had to either have Chinese or Marketing as the main subject, and neither of the two wanted to deal with a certain old witch, they had both decided to look at China in some political way. While Baekhyun had started his long journey into workers-rights in the country, Yoongi dived into the ideologies and their relationship to Taiwan and how the ideologies differenced and how it ended there and which problems it caused the two countries. Even though the subject in general was really interesting, he just felt like every single page he was reading was slowly killing the interesting aspect of the subject.

 

 Yoongi already felt like he would puke if he read one more page about how one scientist has a slightly different opinion than someone else, cause right now he was just so damn frustrated by the entire slow and seemingly unnecessary process each of these “ideologies/opinions” had. He sure as hell was never going to be some politician in China, with how long time it took and all the connections you had to have. In Denmark a freaking comedian could be chosen for the parliament, it hadn’t happened yet, but there sure as hell were some stupid people out there who would like to use their vote like that.

 

“I can barely understand my own freaking politic system, and now I’m reading this fucking shit.” Yoongi mumbled to himself, while trying to draw all the info into categories on a paper.

“Baby, whom are you speaking to?” His dad loud voice could be heard through the house, and Yoongi simply growled back that he was simply speaking to himself, while blushing slightly.

 

Honestly Yoongi didn’t know what was worst about this entire studying thing, but it was probably just the simple fact that he wasn’t really that good at keeping track of it and planning it properly. He honestly admired people who were filled with ambitions and alike. He was just there trying to get a middle raged grade at least, while his friend was studying what she was passionate about, music. Sometimes Yoongi did regret not trying it out, but then again traveling was also a passion he loved and this education had made him able to visit China for 3 and a half-month. It had been a great experience, if he ignored his stomach hated being there, so it was with a bit less regret than earlier he had continued his 3rd year.

 

But often when he heard about how graduated students had pursued companies, and marketing and such he just felt so off, almost as if he had chosen the wrong place to be. He just didn’t find business that awfully appealing. He liked communication between workers and such, and in that aspect he would be really interest in working in a company, but other than that it didn’t appeal to him.

 

He liked it a lot more when he was trying to produce something with Namjoon over Skype. Music was something he could understand, and speak on a level where he didn’t feel like a complete fool. The praise they got from posting some beats and sometimes videos including both beats and lyrics on YouTube defiantly boosted his confidence, but they hardly did it with school anymore, and it was a summer hobby more than anything.

 

But right now Yoongi could defiantly need some beats to help him make his heart rise, perhaps a few half decent songs where he was simply rapping his aggressions away. Yoongi used it to relieve stress, just like Jungkook jogged and Taehyung read books. His stress reliever was however a double edged sword, since Yoongi often wanted to finish a song and had to finish it rather quickly to be able to keep up with his homework.

 

Yoongi groaned at himself for getting sidetracked once again, and noticed he had just been looking at the two pages without absorbing anything. He might as well take a break since he wasn’t doing anything productive, maybe he could even manage to catch Jimin before he returned to his studying hell, which he had to finish before going to work.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Min Yoongi:**  Babe, you there?

 **Park Jimin:**  Yea… but I need to go again in a few minutes QAQ I hate studying for this shit.

 **Min Yoongi:**  don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll do fine!

 **Park Jimin:**  I hope… I don’t want it to end up like the last test. ;n;

 **Min Yoongi:** Babe don’t sweat about it, I’m sure you’ll do perfectly fine on the tests. I’m married to the smartest and most handsome man in Sweden ;3

 **Park Jimin:** … no

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes internally; sometimes he couldn’t see why the elder would think he wasn’t absolutely gorgeous. He knew the elder would be classified to be on the more curvy part, but Yoongi didn’t mind it at all. It wasn’t like it was entirely the elder's fault, since he had his problems with his knees. It wasn’t like he could suddenly decide to actually start running or something since he couldn’t put much pressure on the knee, not unless he wanted to risk it escalating. If the elder wanted to diet or something Yoongi wouldn’t think anything different of him either, Yoongi wasn’t much into the entire thing.

 

If people wanted to get slimmer to have more confidence they were welcome to do it, he wasn’t some overlord who was above everyone else. Not to mention that it was Jimin's choice, so Yoongi had no god damn right to decide for the elder. All Yoongi hoped when people wanted to diet was that they did it in a healthy way, and he would of course cheer them on even though he wasn’t much interested in it. Perhaps it was because he was lucky to be ‘blessed’ with a body that didn’t put on much weight when eating. His weight had never been a problem for him, so perhaps he wasn’t really the one that was in the best position to have an opinion about the matter since he was basically a lazy skinny ass.

 

Yoongi hadn’t really wanted to seem rude, so it had taken a while for him to get to know about the elder’s knee condition. Yoongi personally had felt awful about simply lying in bed with two good working legs, when Jimin couldn’t dance around or do any of the activities he had loved before his knee had started acting up. Luckily even years of bullying and numerous times in the hospital hadn’t broken the elder’s lively personality, and Yoongi just admired that in him so much.

 

Yoongi would probably simply have felt too discouraged to do a lot of things, but the elder was already on his teaching studies, and even though he wasn’t able to attend the teaching in person he still managed. His online classes were sufficient, but Yoongi often worried about the elder's possibilities to get a relationship with his classmates. Not that Yoongi was someone who had a million friends, but he would still be happy if the elder had a friend who didn’t live in a freaking other country. A person whom was close, and that could be there for Jimin in ways the others couldn’t. It would for example probably take Yoongi 7-8 hours to get there in a car, and with his driving license still in process he wasn’t really able to make it there.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Min Yoongi:**  But you are beautifulllll babbeeeeee

 **Park Jimin:**  I. Am. Cute. Nothing more, nothing less.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi let out a sigh, and stretched his fingers. The elder only left him with one option.  _Guilt tripping it was._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Min Yoongi:**  So you’re saying I don’t know how to tell if someone is beautiful? That I can’t choose whom is hot and who is not. That I’m just senseless blind idiot?

 **Park Jimin:**  Wait- that’s not-

 **Min Yoongi:**  That every time I look at someone it’s not true what I see. I am just some weird psycho walking around lying to everyone, not to mention myself, a big lying asshole.

 **Park Jimin:** Y-YAH STOP.

 **Min Yoongi:** I guess I’m just a worthless piece of shit…

 **Park Jimin:**  Yah you’re not!

 **Park Jimin:**  Fine you win =.=

 **Min Yoongi:** I always do babe <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi bashed in his victory shortly, and Jimin seemed to be procrastinating as much as himself, since Yoongi noticed the elder had send yet another part of his story. Yoongi opened the document quickly, and started reading from where he had ended last time. Even though he was sure the elder would disagree with him, Jimin did use a shy boy often in his fics. Yoongi didn’t blame him since Jimin was shy, so of course the younger would try to make the character alike him so it would be easier for him to write. Yoongi just couldn’t help himself from teasing the red-haired about how he had basically always used the good old plot with a submissive character, which the popular dominant character falls in love because they’re just special and cute.

 

The younger had a preference to write Yaoi fics, which sometimes contained smut that was extremely awkward for Yoongi to read firstly. He actually had a few fans on the website he uploaded them on, which made Yoongi happy since he knew from personal experience how nice it was to get feedback for your work. Jimin was apparently obsessed with a boy group called Topp Dogg, and was one of the popular authors in that group's fandom. Sometimes the elder wouldn’t shut up about the latest comeback, and how Hansol and Hojoon looked amazing. Yoongi could hardly remember the names, or figure out which face belonged to who. But those two were etched into his brain after Jungkook’s and Jimin’s picture wars, where they tried to get each other riled up by sending pictures.

 

Yoongi cursed silently when he noticed the time and immediately got up, grabbing his uniform in his rush and running out the door. His father was already used to his son being late so he simply shrugged it off and yelled a goodbye after the younger. Yoongi was cursing loudly now, since it was raining and he was trying to get his stupid jacket and hood placed properly on him without messing up his uniform. Luckily he made it to his bus, and soon he was standing in the dressing room at his work, adjusting his tie and dreading scanning people’s products. It was defiantly not the worst thing to do, considering he started in the bakery where he had to clean everything up when he left, but it still felt dreadful at times.

 

Yoongi greeted the people in customer service. Yoongi liked most of the employees in the customer service, since they always helped the blonde when he was in trouble. Unfortunately he wasn’t that great at showing his gratitude by showing interest, since he had a bad habit of forgetting their names so his greetings were often short and impersonal. He was defiantly better now that he was a cashier, but he defiantly still needed improvements.

 

Soon he was facing the first annoying costumer, who simply wanted to go home and feed their kids after a long day. Yoongi tried to greet and bid every costumer goodbye, but many usually ignored his existence at this time of the day. Not to mention the amount of costumers that would state the price of the product when it didn’t want to scan properly, making Yoongi curse in his mind. He swore if he got a cake for every person who had suggested that, he would be on the size of a house. Then again they weren’t working here, so Yoongi had long ago learned that just because he knew something didn’t necessarily mean they knew it. And sometimes Yoongi really did wish that it was as simple as putting a price in instead of the entire number so the damn thing was in the system.

 

As usual none of the others were online when he had his break, which was freaking typical; Yoongi had already grown grumpy since some asshole had started calling him stupid for simply following the stores policy. It wasn’t his freaking fault it wasn’t quick or efficient, it was law and he actually liked his job.

 

Luckily his mom was waiting on him when he finally went outside of the store; if he had to take the damn weed smelling train home in this weather he would defiantly have been grumpy for days. Especially since his tattoo hadn’t appreciated the cotton in his working shirt, and Yoongi just wanted to go home and let the thing breathe freely. The two of them finally made it to the house, and Yoongi quickly took his uniform off and sighed in relief as his tattoo finally got some fresh air.

 

“Want me to help you apply cream on your tattoo darling?” his mother asked, and Yoongi figured she could since he didn’t speak to his mom that often, so he owned her doing things together.

“So how is the assignment coming along?” She asked as she applied the cold cream onto his arm, which felt like absolute heaven right now. Yoongi groaned internally, his mother had a habit talking about schoolwork and Yoongi knew that it was the most obvious conversation starter, but he just hated talking about it. He mainly hated speaking about it since homework was one of his big stress factors, and speaking about it simply reminded him of how much work he needed to finish. He knew his mom just wanted to know how he was doing, but he was too tired and he didn’t want to small talk right now.

“Fine mom.” Yoongi whined, and his mom could already tell that the younger didn’t feel like talking about it, so she simply washed her hands and checked the tattoo one last time.

“But get some sleep darling, I’m sure it’ll be easier if you don’t stay up till 2am.” She stated, and made Yoongi promise to go to bed now. Not that the younger was against it, he had been working and he was already completely exhausted and just wanted to sleep so in less than 20minutes he was already under the covers.

 

Yoongi was defiantly not looking forward to the next 2 weeks, especially when Jimin was as busy as himself. Jungkook and him had already agreed to party when he was done with the assignment, since the younger was celebrating his birthday with his friend at a club. Yoongi didn’t know how he felt about going clubbing, but there was a long time till it, so he figured he didn’t need to worry about that now. A bigger concern right now was defiantly that he had to go eat at his grandpa's place, and he honestly didn’t know how the elder would react to the tattoo. He was defiantly not going to wear a t-shirt because he didn’t have the word dumbass plastered across his forehead. He did want to show his aunt it, even though she had expressed strong dislike to it as well but Yoongi didn’t really care about that. Before the blonde knew it he had fallen asleep in the middle of his constant thought stream.


	4. 4th december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover and CookieDK

# 4th December

 

  
“You know I only invited you so you could help me, I didn’t invite you so you could eat all my instant noodles and use our Internet.” Yoongi stated as he tiredly eyed the book he had somehow read half of already, not that it was that admirable at this point since he still had 6 books left and around 5 articles. He knew he was only on the second day so he wasn’t sweating much about it yet, but he had hoped the first book had been finished the first day. He had even called for backup but that plan had ended up in the trashcan since his so called help was currently lying on the floor with headset on and speaking on Skype.

“Yah I’m speaking to you fucker!” Yoongi stated louder and threw his stuffed panther onto the younger, why he still had his stuffed panther he did not want to admit, he liked to think it made his older brother happy to see it still lying around even though it had been ages since he was given it.

“I’m listening! I’m listening! Geez hyung, just because you don’t want to talk to Tae or Jimin you don’t need to be all moody.” Jungkook stated, and pulled the headset off one of his ears to be able to hear the elder.

“Well obviously I don’t want to asshole, I have a fucking paper and I asked you for your help so called ‘social studies’ expert.”

“Well Jimin will only be online now and then leave for the day; we got to take advantage of that.” Jungkook stated. “Wait a second, Jimin is yelling at me, I’ll put you on speaker Jimin.” Jungkook continued and pulled the headset out. Yoongi could already feel his soul being sucked out, and prepared himself on the worst.

“MIN YOONGI ARE YOU BEING MEAN TOWARDS JUNGKOOKIE?!?” Came the loud voice, with a slight Swedish accent but it was hardly noticeable. Yoongi groaned loudly and pulled the book to cover his face.

“Baba!” Came another deep voice, and Yoongi sighed again and supposed he wouldn’t be able to get anything done with those idiots in the room. He quickly got up and poked his head before the screen so he could see the two males in the small frames.

“I am not being fucking mean, he promised to help me with my paper and look at him! He is just sitting on his ass listening to Big Bang while eating my entire fridge.” Yoongi growled, placing himself onto the younger, making sure to press the younger into the closet behind them so his idiotic little head would get crushed.

“Yah, be nice.” Jimin stated trying to glare at him, but Yoongi simply thought it looked absolutely adorable with him in his big hoodie and slight bed hair.

“Baba! How is the assignment coming along?” Came Taehyung’s deep voice, the younger was currently clad in a white t-shirt and half covered by his duvet. The younger had caught the flu, and was currently at home studying biology because he had a test next Monday he couldn’t miss.

“Coming along as nicely as your biology studying if that answers anything.” Yoongi grumbled, making the younger groan with him as well. If there was one thing Kim Taehyung couldn’t stand then it was fucking biology.

“Well if you two are finished discussing how much you suck at studying, can we then perhaps talk about something else than school. Yoongi show me the tattoo again!” Jimin stated, making the younger blush slightly but pulled his t-shirt sleeve up a bit so the entire tattoo was visible. It was still sore, but Yoongi hadn’t made it to the phase where as Minseok had put it:”Itches like you’ve gone to hell and been bathed in stinging nettles while being bitten by mosquitoes.” Yoongi was defiantly looking forward to that…

“Now don’t get all corny and say it makes me look like a badass, I’m still a skinny lazy ass with limited amount of muscles.” Yoongi stated before Jimin even had the chance to open his mouth, making the elder pout immediately.

“Fine, be moody like that.” Jimin huffed.

“Hyung no offense, but you’re crushing me MOVE IT!” Jungkook stated and pushed the elder off so he ended up landing on the floor on his shoulder.

“Jeon Jungkook you’re damn lucky that wasn’t my tattooed arm or you would be dead right now.” Yoongi growled, but he didn’t make any effort in moving himself, he wasn’t really that great at keeping a conversation so he simply kept lying there and listened to Jimin and the younger two’s conversation.

 

 

He did notice the elder whine about his absence, but Yoongi figured he had to keep himself reading since the minute the Skype call ended Jungkook would be wanting entertainment and Yoongi sure as hell would bring it, he had just the horror let’s play he was going to show the younger. In public the younger somehow managed to contain his screams, but when he was with the elder he just let it all out. Sometimes the younger’s screams had caused his father to come running to the door flinging it open and asking what was wrong, Jungkook’s face had been absolutely priceless. Sometimes Yoongi felt so powerful knowing all the crap he had on the younger, and it was indeed always handy when the younger was being a little bitch.

 

 

“That reminds me, Hyung we got your Christmas present and we’re gonna send it real soon!” Jungkook stated happily making Yoongi sigh, the gift was simply the latest Topp Dogg album, and with a card that Jungkook had drawn in one of his ‘inspirational’ moments. Yoongi almost groaned out loud thinking about how the younger had been sitting on the floor and cursing at his drawing for 2 hours, while Yoongi was figuring out which group they should buy an album from.

“But Kookie! I told you not to buy me a present. I only accept Fanfictions and hugs.” Jimin stated, glaring at the two males.

“Babe, don’t force me to guilt trip you again.” Yoongi stated bored. He had finally found the book he was reading earlier in the mess on the floor, and tried once again to be absorbed by the interesting world of neoliberalism.

“Baba! That’s hardly fair!” Taehyung stated, coughing slightly making the three other flinch and feel pity for the younger.

“Yah, Kim Taehyung go out and make some tea for that throat!” Jimin scolded, and soon the younger was out of the frame looking for something to soothe his throat.

“So anyone know where Namjoon is?” Yoongi asked, flipping another page, which introduced him to yet another scientist and not a politician.

“Knowing him he probably just woke up.” Jimin stated.

“Who knows maybe he is hanging out with his boyfriend~” Jungkook stated while having a stupid smirk on his face.

“And you guys seriously wonder why he hasn’t added Seokjin to the chat?” Yoongi asked still paying full attention to the book, but he still managed to slap the younger’s arm earning a whine.

“Stop playing innocent Yoongi, you’re as interested and curious as us. Namjoon is my son and I have the right to know what he’s up to!” Jimin stated, crossing his arm with a determined look in his eyes.

“Then add him to the chat if you’re this curious geez.” Yoongi mumbled.

“I might just do that!” Jimin stated, already typing away on his keyboard.

“Fine!”

“FINE!”

“Ehm… guys.” Jungkook stated, shifting his gaze from the two of them. “Can we like try to be, I dunno? Not 3 years old for 2 seconds.” Jungkook stated.

“Well would a 3 year old be able to read this boring crap, I think not! Thank you very much.” Yoongi stated, and rolled over.

“Awww did little Yoongi’s’ pride get hurt?” Jimin teased.

“Well it’s not the only thing that is gonna hurt if you don’t watch your mouth brat.” Yoongi growled at the elder, finally glaring at the screen.

“YAH! Respect your hyung!” Jimin yelled.

“Well we’re not in Korea so bad luck, no respect for elders here I Scandinavia! We have other rules here!” Yoongi proclaimed loudly, making Jungkook roll his eyes.

“Yeah, most foreign countries view it as the 10 commandments about how the be a socialist asshole.” Jungkook stated.

“Say it loud, and say it proud.” Yoongi continued, exaggerating by putting his hand to his chest and looking up.

“Yeaaaaah nope, but glad we agree on you being an asshole Yoongi.” Jimin stated.

“Love you too babe~” Yoongi could hardly contain his laugh when he noticed how the elder immediately started blushing, and it was not a light blush. When Park Jimin flushed his entire face turned a shade of red, and you could almost feel the steam leaving his ears from the high temperature. “Awww someone is getting embarrassed.” Yoongi teased, not that he really had anything to say since he blushed uncontrollably if someone suddenly confronted him. He often felt like strangling himself when it happened, but he loved when the elder would blush like a tomato, since he found it rather entertaining.

“You’re such a freaking asshole I can’t believe I’m married to this guy.” Jimin stated.

“Okay what did I miss?” Taehyung mumbled as he dumped himself down into the frame again. Hopefully he had already placed his warm cup of tea on his bedside table but knowing the younger you could never be too sure.

“Yoongi's being an asshole." Jimin whined. Yoongi simply settled on making a face at the young alien, and shifted his gaze to the chat smirking toards Jimin. He immediately pushed Jungkook away and opened the contact and added it the minute he saw it was online.

“Babe… what are you doing.” Jimin asked, looking at him with slightly concerned eyes.

“You’ll see.” Yoongi stated and waited patiently for the ringing tone to stop, and the second he did Yoongi had already taken a deep breath.

“KIM NAMJOON YOU LAZY FUCKER WAKE UP ITS ALREADY 15PM. GET THE FUCK UP.” Yoongi yelled at the top of his lungs, making both Taehyung and Jungkook squeal girly and made Jimin flinch while covering his ears. Yoongi could hardly hear Namjoon cursing at him for greeting because he was laughing like a hyena. “Aww that was glorious.” Yoongi stated while catching a stray tear that was on its way down towards his cheek.

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed that you little asshole.” Namjoon mumbled, finally starting his webcam, which revealed a sleeping looking blonde still in his black t-shirt.

“Gege how’s college?” Jungkook asked, immediately pushing Yoongi away to speak to the blonde whom was never present.

“Fucking exhausting, so why are you calling me now?” Namjoon grumbled.

“Look at our little family, it’s all together for once.” Jimin spoke, exaggerating with an emotional voice.

“Well I would have loved to appreciate it more, but unlike you singles I actually have a boyfriend to go eat breakfast with so imma go again.” Namjoon stated with a smirk.

“Okay, rude! I am actually married if you hadn’t noticed.” Jimin stated while sounding utterly offended.

“Where’s the ring then?” Namjoon asked, smirking at the elder with his damn annoying cocky smile.

“Well maybe it’s too precious to be in the company of you and I keep taking it off every time I see your ugly face!” Jimin huffed with crossed arms, adding a childish act of pointing his tongue towards Namjoon.

“Children! Children! Please, let’s all have a calm conversation here.” Yoongi stated, holding his arms out.

“How about you shut up midget.” Namjoon stated.

“Well I was trying to be nice here you little fucking giraffe, why don’t you stick your head up someone’s ass if it’s so fucking big you little piece of shit I swear if I see your ugly face in Denmark again I will throw you to the ground.” Yoongi growled out.

“Oh please, you would be out before I even touched the ground.” Namjoon teased.

“No but seriously guys I would love to stay all day and offend each other but I seriously have a breakfast date to catch, so bye bye. Love yoouuuuu.” Namjoon stated and immediately cut the camera since he knew from experience that goodbye sessions in this chat took at least 10minutes.

“Well I need to go as well, need to study and all.” Jimin stated, and bid everyone goodbye.Taehyung quickly left them too to take a nap in hope that his head would feel a bit better, and actually be able to absorb any biology information that was written in his most hated books.

“Well I guess that only leaves us two, you know what that means.” Yoongi smirked and Jungkook visibly paled, but Yoongi had already taken the computer and asked the younger to cut the lights and that only meant one thing.  _Five nights at Freddy’s_

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“I swear to god hyung, if I see another demonic chicken I AM GONNA LOOSE MY FUCKING MIND ARGH!” The younger screamed as yet another animatronic popped up on the screen. Yoongi hadn’t actually bought the game, since he felt like it was expensive and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna play that shit, so they were watching some YouTube screaming along to Jungkook’s cries.

“This is your punishment!” Yoongi said dramatically, trying to ease his raising heart. He might not have screamed like Jungkook, but he had defiantly flinched a bit. Thank god he always watched the videos before watching it with the younger. It gave him a sense of where the jump scares were and when to prepare his heart.

“Oh my gawd is it already this late!! Hyung I have to go, I need to grab some things at my dad’s place before I go to my moms.” Jungkook stated while getting up, immediately packing all of his belongings and was already at the door before Yoongi had even moved up from the floor.

“Yea yea, just give me a second to get up geez.” Yoongi grumbled and followed the younger to the door.

“See you soon hyung, or like whenever you have decided to bring yourself out of the paper cave.” Jungkook teased.

“Well you’ll have to wait a bit for that brat.” Yoongi grumbled, already hating this entire writing period.

“Bye hyung~” Jungkook stated and nearly ran out the door, leaving the elder to close it gently.

“Yoongi I need to speak to you about something.” Yoongi’s mom said suddenly, nearly scaring the crap out of Yoongi, since he hadn’t seen her standing in the kitchen.

“Right now mom? I’m still reading.” The younger whined.

“Yes, right now you lazy butt.” She stated, leading him into the living room.

“So you remember aunt Min right?” His mother asked, and he immediately nodded. “Well she decided that it’s been so long since all us sisters and our family have seen each other, so she asked us if we wanted to come to South-Korea for a family reunion slash Christmas celebration, and your dad and I already said yes.” She finished.

“But you haven’t even mentioned it!” Yoongi stated utterly surprised. Not that he didn’t find it interesting to see his family; he just really wasn’t one for big crowds, especially big crowds consisting of people who spoke a language he could only have very basic conversations in.

“Well we knew you might not like it, and since you’re 18 now I thought we would give you the choice to come join us, or to perhaps celebrate with Jungkook or someone else.” Yoongi’s mom suggested.

“Is everyone going?” Yoongi asked.

“Yeah, your brother already said yes, you know how he misses the cousins once in a while. And he hasn’t seen his dad in a while, so he has already applied for permission to go there, and he got it a few days ago. Even grandpa and dads’ sister is going, so we’re all going. Of course this doesn’t mean you have to go, but it would be a lot of fun I’m sure of it.” Yoongi’s mom stated.

“I dunno mom, I need to chew on that one, and I hardly know anyone of them and I’m the only one who’s Korean sucks.” Yoongi whined.

“That’s not true! There’ll be babies there as well.” Yoongi’s father joked, but he simply earned glares from both his son and wife.

“Well you don’t need to answer now, just do it before Friday okay? So we can sell your ticket if you don’t want it.”

“Thanks mom, I’ll go back now.” Yoongi mumbled. He immediately went to his laptop and prayed that Jimin was online.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Min Yoongi:** Babe TAT, what should I do? My mom is asking me to come to some family reunion during Christmas, and I don’t know anyone and my Korean sucks.

 **Park Jimin:** That’s not true babe! I mean, you could even say dog in Korean.

 **Min Yoongi:** Jimin you’re not helping here.

 **Park Jimin:** I mean it sounds exciting, but it’s you who should decide! God I wish I could go back there, I was there when I was like 7-8, but after that we weren’t able to go there QAQ. But my dad's sister sends tourist crap from Busan and such so it sounds fun.

 **Min Yoongi:**  Yeah, I’ve been to Korea like twice, but it’s just. I always end up looking like a moron when I’m struggling to buy a freaking cup of coffee or something. Because of course everyone assumes I know Korean, so when I’m trying to ask in half Korean half English they just look at me like I’ve grown a second head.

 **Park Jimin:** OMG XD that sounds hilarious!

 **Min Yoongi:** Well my mom defiantly agree with you on that one, evil woman wouldn’t even take over and save my ass, she was just giggling with one of my aunts. Betrayers’ all of them.

 **Park Jimin:**  Now, now babe… Isn’t there anyone back you can celebrate Christmas with?

 **Min Yoongi:**  No, most of my family is going, so it’s just me. Dunno if I wanna crash Jungkook’s dad’s celebration yet, might end up doing that if I don’t get a better proposal.

 **Park Jimin:**  I mean you could always come here if you’d like XD

 **Min Yoongi:** … Really?!

 **Park Jimin:**  Or I mean, I dunno actually if my mom and dad would be fine with that but I mean, maybe they would XD can’t guarantee anything, but I could suggest it! But how would you even get up here o.o?

 **Min Yoongi:** If I’m lucky I might be able to like, get my license here on Monday and then I could technically drive up there. I could ask my parents if I could use the car!

 **Park Jimin:**  Well I’m gonna ask before we get our hopes too high, would be nice though :3 <3

 **Min Yoongi:** GONNA SHOWER YOU IN PRESENTS!!

 **Park Jimin:** DON’T YOU DARE MIN YOONGI! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE.

 **Min Yoongi:** But babe, try to suggest it to your parents, who knows? Maybe my traveling instinct will overpower my fright about being social and I might leave. But I would love to meet you parents. They sound hilarious XD

 **Park Jimin:** Yea I’m sure it must be rainbows and unicorns when you don’t have a dad whose scoring line when he was younger was. “Hey ladies, I can be your hope~”

 **Min Yoongi:** Well now we know where our bad pick-up lines origins.

 **Park Jimin:** Hey!! Be nice =.=

 **Min Yoongi:**  Will do babe but I have a case of some serious work to do so I’ll be gone for the rest of the night, so goodnight and I love you~

 **Park Jimin:** Love you too<3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. 5th december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover and CookieDK

# 5th December

 

Yoongi sighed as he walked down between the different rows of books in the library. He had discovered that he there was another book about Chinese politics at the library, which didn’t only have damn Chinese scientist whom didn’t even live in the damn country. He also needed more reference material on Taiwan since he had already read the book he found during his first trip to the library. He was surprised about how concentrated he had been that morning, since he had woken up at 6am and felt complete awake. None of his friends were online, since it was Saturday. Without his friends being online there was nothing to distract him as he finished his history book about Taiwan, which wasn’t that long but a book is a book regardless its size. He already knew the path to the right section by now, since he had written another paper about Chinese politics before. So he hoped to find the book, which was finally available, and perhaps something else that could be interesting and relevant.

 

“There you are.” Yoongi stated. He had headphones on so he wasn’t able to judge the volume of his voice so the librarian had to hush him since he had been a bit too loud. Yoongi mumbled a sorry, and went back to the counter to rent the books and return to hell.

 

Somehow he always grew nostalgic when he walked through his town’s center, even though the train station was just besides the outdoor center he never really visited the actual mall. So it always, somehow, managed to make him feel nostalgic while he walked between the stores, which hardly ever changed and seeing the familiar group of old people and occasional younger people whom were just driving by on their bikes. There was a bit snow here and there, but those were the only reminders of the snowy days they had last week. Yoongi really wished that it would snow again, because he kind of felt like the icy weather was pointless if the streets weren’t covered in snow.

 

Being in the center also reminded him that he had to get his family’s presents early this year, or at least earlier depending on him staying or not, since they left the 18th. Yoongi’s’ mom had joked quite a bit about the younger secretly wanting them to leave there, since Jungkook had invited the elder out clubbing that evening. They had planned on staying at Jungkook’s moms house, but Yoongi figured that they could go all the way home to his house and enjoy the freedom, if he wasn’t sitting in a flight that is.

 

Yoongi had to admit that making his paper wasn’t even his main concern today, since he was visiting his grandpa, and I he didn’t know how it would end up. He wasn’t stupid so he knew the elder wouldn’t approve of him having a tattoo, so he would obviously wear a long sleeved shirt. He did want to show his aunt it since he had always liked her, and even though she wouldn’t like it he still wanted to show it. Yoongi was just happy, well not happy but it lessened the concern, which he didn’t need to show his grandma the tattoo since she had died the year prior. Yoongi had even gotten the tattoo with his grandma partly in mind, since he had added some stars to the tattoo. His thought was to add one each time someone close to him died, so they in some sense always were with him. He had gotten three already from his three dead grandparents.

 

But he was sure his grandpa wasn’t interested in the story behind it, and Yoongi was more comfortable simply stating he found a cool design online than start on a longer speech about how he was afraid to get too close to his grandpa after losing his grandma. Yoongi was fine now, but he still didn’t like talking about it. Sometimes his mother would ask Yoongi about how he felt about her death, and ask him if he was sad. Yoongi often answered that he was fine, and didn’t want to mention his sadness since he didn’t need his mom to fix his sadness cause he was fine as it was, which probably made his mother believe he didn’t care and feel slightly disappointed with her son. He did miss his grandmother from times to time, but he just didn’t want to speak about her that often. He was determined to visit her unknown grave sometime, but he hadn’t done it yet since he just wanted to do it alone, and it was quite far from home.

 

His grandpa had really changed after losing his grandma, he had defiantly become more religious, with his many visits to the church, but also more blunt. His dad usually joked about how his grandpa wasn’t afraid to say what was on his mind now, since his grandma had died. Yoongi knew that in elder days there was a tendency for the man to have a leading role, but that certainly didn’t count when you looked at his grandma. He had never really realized how much he admired her before she was gone, but when she was he had placed her in his own little hero corner in his brain. He had often joked with her, and he was defiantly the family’s brat and spoiled brat since his three cousins only had their mom, while Yoongi had both of his parents to spoil him with presents.

 

Yoongi had actually found the entire process of his grandmas’ death interesting in some sense, since it had been the first time for him to really feel how it was to lose someone, since he hardly remembered his mom’s parent’s deaths. The only thing Yoongi could recall from their deaths was that he had grown a habit when he was younger to say goodnight to his grandmother ghost most nights. His younger self had truly believed that after his grandma had died, she had moved into their home to keep an eye on his mom. Yoongi did find it quite cute that his younger self had handled the sadness in such a way, but now it was slightly different. Now he was much older, and had known his grandmother for so much longer than the others. She had been a bigger part of his life, which he hadn’t realized before she was gone. The worst part was that he was the person whom had known her for the shortest amount of time.

 

Even though the entire thing had been an emotional rollercoaster, were there two things than Yoongi was sure he would remember for a long, long time. The first thing had occurred while they had been at the hospital. Yoongi hadn’t really been that manly when he had arrived at the hospital. His grandma had originally been turned in for an appendicitis removal, and they had actually visited her Saturday, a few days before her death, where she seemed to be recovering well.

 

But his aunt had called up his dad Tuesday morning, and explained how their mothers’ condition had worsened significantly, so his dad had rushed to the hospital. Yoongi’s mother had explained the situation briefly to Yoongi, so he had been texting his father during school to know how his grandmother was holding up. Yoongi had been terrified in his seat, and at some point been afraid he might’ve had a few tears flow from his dads worrying messages. He had basically been sitting in his chair during all his classes, praying she wouldn’t die during them. He had rushed to the hospital after school and that was where the tears had finally started to fall. He liked to say he had inherited being a crybaby from his dad, but Yoongi would have wished his dad hadn’t cried like he did since it broke the younger.

 

Thinking back, he couldn’t help but feel guilty from the way he had acted towards his grandmother. His dad had told him he could go see her, and explained she couldn’t really speak or anything but she was still there, and had led the younger inside the room. Yoongi, however, couldn’t handle being in the room at all, seeing his grandmother lying on the white sheets looking thin and already dead. Yoongi had immediately begun to cry, and had to leave the room since he simply couldn’t stop sobbing. His dad had explained to him how a dying persons hearing ability was the last thing to go, and to think how his grandmother had heard him very like she was already dead, in her final hours had hurt him badly. But Yoongi had still had a slight hope for her recovery before he entered the room, but he assumed reality simply punched him square in the face when he finally saw her.

 

After he had calmed down outside, he had finally been able to enter the room without crying too badly. His eyes had still been soaked, but he was able to keep his sobs in while he had been seated beside his grandmother. His dad had offered him that he could hold her hand, but Yoongi simply didn’t dare to touch his grandmother. She simply looked so fragile and weak, and Yoongi felt as if his hand would be able to give her the finishing blow. The entire evening had been one of the saddest of Yoongi’s’ only 17-year-old life, but what had shattered his heart completely was the way his grandfather had looked at his grandmother when she finally passed away. He had looked so incredibly lost and vulnerable, like a weak puppy, which was left on the streets alone. He had lost the person he had shared most of his life with and Yoongi was sure that many of his tears that evening was caused by the sympathy he felt for his grandfather.

 

The second memory had been in the church, while the priest had held his speech to honor his grandmothers’ life. The priest had begun to speak about his grandmothers’ life, and Yoongi’s eyes had been wide with wonder during the entire speech. He had felt as if the priest was talking about a stranger as he spoke about how his grandparents had gone to Italy and such to view art and museums. Yoongi had been taken on a lot of art museums when he was younger, and had even been interested in drawing, but when his skills wasn’t impressive for his age anymore he had lost the interest. He had assumed it was usual for grandparents to take their children to museums, he had never thought about the fact that his grandparents were interested in art to that extent.

 

Yoongi was pretty sure he had never paid as much attention to anything in his life as he had during that speech.

 

The ceremony had also been sad, and the entire day had of course been gloomy from all the people that would miss his grandmother. The saddest part of the day had however been when Yoongi noticed his dad’s aunt look at the car, which drove his grandmother away, with sad eyes. She was the last one lest of the 8 siblings his grandmother had originally been part of, and Yoongi could hardly comprehend how lonely she must have felt when she saw her sister being taken away like the others. His grandpa still visited her, and she had even been there when it had been his 18th birthday, but Yoongi was sure she must feel lonely when she’s on her own.

 

Yoongi finally felt himself snap out of his thoughts as he saw his bus waiting, and soon his legs were running towards it at an impressive speed. He luckily made it, he really fucking hated it when he exercised for no reason, and sat down in the seat breathing heavily. Yoongi couldn’t help feeling slightly embarrassed about feeling this exhausted after running 200m, but he shrugged it off once again. Finally the bus took off and Yoongi fished his phone out since it would take 11minutes to get home anyway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  I don’t wanna do this stupid assignment =.= I just wanna sit down and watch YouTube or something.

 **Min Yoongi:**  Shut up I’ve been awake since 6am, you woke up at 11 and it’s like half 4 now of course you should get started XD

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Well it’s not my fault that my friends like to fill me with alcohol. Geez I hope my hangover disappears soon.

 **Park Jimin:** YAH JEON JUNGKOOK HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK?? =.=

 **Min Yoongi:** Probably not much, I mean have you seen that lightweight in action?

 **Kim Namjoon:** XD

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Well fuck you too hyung.

 **Min Yoongi:**  <3

 **Kim Namjoon:**  Just be glad you’re not in college, its hell here QAQ it almost makes me miss high school… almost.

 **Min Yoongi:** Well I will be looking forward to my free nice university RICH LIL CAPITALIST STUDENT <3

 **Kim Namjoon:**  Shut up you damn communist =.=

 **Park Jimin:**  Oh gawd here we go again

 **Min Yoongi:**  Oh what was that? I can’t hear you all the way over here with my awesome work conditions, and my minimum wage, which is the double of yours.

 **Kim Namjoon:**  WELL I CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER MY FREEDOM.

 **Min Yoongi:**  How the fuck are you free idiot? Aren’t you all being monitored by your government, you’re as free as us here. Just ask the little American monitoring our Facebook chat.

 **Kim Taehyung:**  Someone is reading this o///o?

 **Park Jimin:**  Just ignore them Taetae, they’re idiots.

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Hi Mr. American *waves*

 **Park Jimin:** …*facepalms*

 **Kim Namjoon:**  Well I’ll remember that when I have bought my giant mansion, while you’re having half your income sucked away peasant.

 **Min Yoongi:**  Oh is that the silent cries from student debt? I think we all know who will be paying the most ;3

 **Kim Namjoon:**  Oh please, you live in a fucking shoebox.

 **Min Yoongi:**  I LIVE IN A FUCKING HOUSE?!?! HOW IS THAT A SHOEBOX!?! JUNGKOOK LIVES IN SOMETHING WAY SMALLER?!?! And bitch if you want to complain I can get you a fucking tent in the backyard next time.

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Yah! Don’t drag me into this.

 **Kim Namjoon:**  I may just fucking do that. =.=

 **Min Yoongi:**  That reminds me… Jimin guess what maknae did yesterday =w=

 **Jeon Jungkook:** o.o

 **Park Jimin:** What? o.o

 **Min Yoongi:**  Well you see, I had bought some spicy pepperoni and some wrapped cheese for toast right? And since we tried to make it quicker I sliced the pepperoni, while Kookie tried to open the cheese packs =w=

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  DON’T YOU DARE HYUNG!

 **Park Jimin:**  Anndd???

 **Kim Namjoon:**  Somehow I feel like I know where this is going…

 **Min Yoongi:** Well he had already unwrapped one and we were on the second serving and he was struggling with the package, and he asked me how he was suppose to open it and I went: “Well of course you’re suppose to use the opening at the top where the plastic is cut and the date is on.”

 **Park Jimin:**  Don’t tell me…

 **Min Yoongi:**  The idiot had completely ignored the opening and tried to open it from the corners in the other end…

 **Jeon Jungkook:** I don’t even like cheese! Why would I know how to open it!?

 **Kim Namjoon:** Because it’s basic logic?

 **Min Yoongi:** ^

 **Park Jimin:** ^

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  I hate you all…

 **Kim Taehyung:**  Don’t worry Kookie XD I’m sure it could happen to all of us.

 **Min Yoongi:**  Speak for yourself tae.

 **Kim Taehyung:**  I’m sorry QAQ

 **Park Jimin:** YOONGI

 **Min Yoongi:**  Sorry!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi sighed, and quickly checked how far he had gotten since the chat was dragging out, he almost got a heart attack when he noticed they were a few meters from his stop and he immediately pressed the stop button, and walked out of the vehicle when it finally came to a hold.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Min Yoongi:**  Well you guys almost made me miss my stop =.=

 **Kim Namjoon:**  As I stated earlier, I am not responsible for y’alls stupidity.

 **Min Yoongi:**  No, you have your hands filled with your own huh?

 **Park Jimin;** OOOOOOOOOOOH

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  XD

 **Kim Namjoon:**  ... I hate you

 **Min Yoongi:**  <3 but guys imma leave you so I can fix myself for the dinner tonight, I think we’re eating out so I assume my mom doesn’t want me to look like someone who haven’t been out from his bed the last two days.

 **Park Jimin:**  byeee <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi quickly hid his phone in his pocket again, and raised the volume of his music so he could get lost in the beats while he made his way to his house. He hardly had time to get in the door before his mom was over him, and fussing about how he needed to get ready and had to fix his hair for goodness sake. After loads of stress, he was finally clad in a white shirt, with a basic pair of black pants with his sneakers on.

 

“Come on Yoongi we need to pick your brother up as well.” Yoongi’s mom stated, as she practically pushed Yoongi towards the door.

“Yea yea geez! Just let me grab my phone!” Yoongi stated, while grabbing his valet, keys and phone and immediately made his way to the car, and placed himself on the backseat. He usually got slightly motion sick on the backseat, but his brother had a bad back so it was better for him to sit in the front seat, and Yoongi didn’t mind much when it was short trips like this. Before he knew it they had already arrived at his grandpa’s place after picking Kangin up on the way.

“Yoongi!” Came the voice from Yoongi’s grandpa, whom was already standing in the doorway to greet them all. Yoongi hugged the elder quickly, and made his way inside to find his aunt and, surprisingly, his cousin sitting at the table in the living room. Yoongi was about to ask what his cousin was doing there, but caught himself before he did so. Yoongi immediately placed himself in the big chair in the living room, and tried discreetly to pull out his phone so he could entertain himself by playing some games since he wasn’t that interested in socializing right now.

“Yoongi we’re going to eat the snacks now!” Yoongi’s mom stated, glaring at the younger. Yoongi gulped, and placed himself on the table and sighed, this was going to be one long day since if there was one thing the Min's could do; it was arguing.

 

Yoongi didn’t know how, but suddenly he had ended up in a “calm” argument with his dad and aunt, which mostly considered of his dad firing all kind of random opinions, and Yoongi going “Dad how do you know that/dad you don’t know anything about that” most of the time. They had even managed to take the argument with them into the restaurant, where they were currently sitting and ordering food.

 

“Hey Yoongi.” Kangin stated, eyeing his little brother whom was struggling to figure out if he was able to eat both an appetizer and a main dish.

“Yea?” Yoongi asked.

“So mom said you had gotten a tattoo? So when are you going to get it removed?” Kangin stated. Yoongi knew his brother was joking, from the light expression on his face but he was somehow asking some higher force how it was possible that everyone in his family was against tattoos.

“Well it wouldn’t be very economical to remove it right now.” Yoongi joked back, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Luckily the waiter, whom accepted their orders, interrupted their conversation. It was actually quite an interesting feeling to know he was walking around with the tattoo, but no one else apart from his parents had seen it, and he doubted his cousin had even heard about it. It felt like he was walking around with his own little secret, and he didn’t really know how to feel about it cause it did make him feel excited to revealed it but also worried. He hadn’t really gotten a chance to show his aunt it yet, but he was determined to do so.

 

After eating the amazing food, and eating half of the free bread, because Yoongi just loved the garnished bread that much; they headed back home for some coffee and such. The evening stretched out a bit too long for Yoongi’s liking with their arguments going on and on, which annoyed the younger cause he could only handle listening to his father arguing and never agreeing with, unless it was his father of course, anyone.

 

“Mom can’t we go home soon?” Yoongi asked his mother who was sitting beside him, who looked slightly tired as well to Yoongi’s luck.

“Honey how about we call it a night, it’s already 22pm.” Yoongi’s mom suggested, earning a nod from Yoongi’s father.

“Dad I think we’re gonna call it a night, but it was nice seeing you.” Yoongi’s father said, as he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

“That’s so typical of him.” Yoongi’s mom stated, and got up to go grab her things. Yoongi was on her tail and followed her out with his aunt. Yoongi figured it was now or never if he wanted to show her the tattoo, and asked his aunt if she wanted to see it. Dragging the shirt up his sleeve wasn’t easy since the fabric wasn’t that flexible. They somehow managed to get most of the tattoo out, and of course His aunt didn’t have a lot to say about the tattoo, but Yoongi felt happy about her seeing it until someone else walked in.

“Yoongi, what is that?” Came the voice from his grandpa, and Yoongi immediately froze in fright.

 

He instantly pulled his sleeve down and tried to walk away but his aunt mentioned it, and his grandpa just, he didn’t even look angry he just looked completely and utterly disappointed. Yoongi knew he had prepared himself for this, but his heart was still hurting a bit. Especially when the elder started speaking to him, and talked about the tattoo like it was a sickness. Not to mention how he compared it to something primitive humans did in tribes in Africa, and his grandson certainly didn’t do it. He just sounded so utterly confused and heartbroken, while he hugged Yoongi like he was a lost soul whom had given his soul to the devil himself. Yoongi was very grateful when his mother finally said they had to leave, and the younger immediately moved to the car, after showing his cousin a bit of his tattoo because he just didn’t want to let him go before that, and sat in a tucked the seatbelt in fast.

 

The trip wasn’t much better since his parents were talking about his grandpa’s reaction, and he had asked them not to because he was feeling really uncomfortable about it right now. His father had however taken it as if Yoongi wouldn’t want them to share other opinions, and had given him a lecture on 10 minutes about how he should just move out if he wanted to dictate a certain opinion. When Yoongi was finally he home he didn’t even bother to check the chat, he simply slipped under his covers and begged for the horrible day to finally be over.


	6. 6th december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover and CookieDK

# 6th December

 

Yoongi let out a sigh as he read about the nationalist parties’ escape to Taiwan. He was still down about the entire thing yesterday, but more than anything he was nervous about his grandpas’ and his relationship. One second he would reassure himself that it would probably all pass by, but the next second he couldn’t help thinking he had perhaps lost his good relationship with his grandpa forever. The only positive thing Yoongi could think of, if there was anything, was that he was able to read concentrated now since he was in no mood to go online and chat with the others. It wasn’t often he managed to keep that, he often ended up having a brainfart on the chat, but right now he didn’t feel like he should do that. Somehow he always felt childish for making a big deal out of everything, but he really hated situations like this.

 

They made him question what was right, and what was wrong in this situation, especially with his dads scolding. He had talked about the tattoo thing with Baekhyun earlier that week, since he had talked to his aunt before the tattoo appointment and she basically used 30min on explaining how tattoos was the most hideous thing in existence, and how she would kick his cousins out of her house if they came home with one. Baekhyun had said it was childish of his aunt to act that way, sure she could have mentioned it once, but there was no reason for her to continue. Yoongi just didn’t know how to feel about the tattoo anymore. Before he had been so happy about it, and all his friends had expressed how cool it was, but at the same time he had his family where most didn’t like it particularly much. Luckily he had texted his cousin and showed her it, and she had thought it was pretty, so that had made Yoongi more positive about it.

 

He had hardly spoken to his dad again about the whole ordeal, mainly because his parents had gone to his moms’ sisters place to help her fix something, Yoongi hadn’t quite caught what they had said, and had been gone for an hour already. So right now Yoongi was actually taking advantage of them leaving, by playing music out loud and just reading as much as possible since he was in the zone. It was sad that he had come to the zone from being slightly down, but he still needed to take advantage of it. That was until he heard the house phone go off, and he immediately got up since his dads’ friends usually called and they were always quick to hang up so it was a matter of life or death to sprint to the damn phone. Yoongi could sadly admit that he had fallen on his ass once or twice because of the slippery floor.

 

“Hello?” Yoongi asked as he picked up the phone, sounding slightly bored since he usually was whenever one of the guys from the fishing club called and asked for his dad.

“Yoongi?” came a quiet voice, but Yoongi recognized it everywhere and he could feel himself tense, and his heartbeat quicken as realization hit him.  _It was his grandpa!_ “Yoongi, where’s your dad?” His grandpa asked, Yoongi could clearly hear that his voice was thin and on the verge of breaking but Yoongi didn’t want to make the situation weird so he somehow managed to keep his voice calm and normal.

“Mom and dad went to my aunt to fix something in her apartment, so you can catch him there, gramps.” Yoongi stated, and waited for the response he didn’t know if he would get. He could almost sense his grandpas’ inner struggle regarding if he should hang up or not, and Yoongi really begged the conversation was over.

“I am really sad about what you have done Yoongi, I think it is a really bad decision.” His grandpa let out and his voice already sounded completely broken, and Yoongi had to really focus on not being affected by it and simply hum in agreement. “I just thought you would be different from your other cousins, you were the little one and you just screwed everything up now.” He sobbed, and Yoongi could almost feel the corners of his heart crack, but all he could do now was simply saying yea and hum, since he really didn’t want to discuss with his grandpa since he would simply cry and he would certainly not show that weakness to his grandpa right now. “I just don’t understand, you’re just, you’ve just become so much cheaper now. And I never saw you as a cheap skank before-“ His grandpa started, but broke up in a little sob interrupting himself, but Yoongi barely registered any of it cause he could feel his heart shatter when his own grandpa, his rock through his entire life, had called him a cheap skank.

 

Yoongi barely caught what his grandpa said after that, and simply waited till he heard the familiar beeping sound from him hanging up. It was as if the noise allowed his tears to flow, and he didn’t even know what to do with himself. He had honestly never been in such a situation before; he had never had someone from his family do something like that towards him. So he was simply standing there with tears rolling down his cheeks, trying to understand what had happened there. He really tried to not let any of the sadness let out, but as he had mentioned earlier, he was a big cry baby and soon he was in the shower, because he needed one anyway, and was standing there sobbing.

 

He had already texted his dad, but the tear had smeared his view and he had probably not made such an awfully grammatically correct message, and his dad had simply pointed that out and it had just pissed Yoongi off to the extent he just felt completely done. He needed someone to tell him it wasn’t okay for his grandpa to call him that, to act like that towards him simply because he had gotten a bit of ink put into his skin. He needed to have one of his breaks, and god had it been long since he last had one. So after writing a quick comment on what had happened in the chat, he opened his drawer and pulled the pack out, and pulled on a coat, his head headphones and his notebook and headed out.

 

He needed to just have the music banging in his ears, hoping they numbed the pain he was feeling. He just needed the air to feel alive, and not to feel how devastated he was. The last time he had been sitting under the tree and written possible lyrics had been in the spring, and back then it had certainly been warmer, but Yoongi barely paid any mind to that as he walked down the path towards the lake by the small forest, which was located in his town. Yoongi could hardly notice the nice layer of white snow, which was scattered everywhere; he simply walked towards the tree by the lake and ignored all the people whom were possibly walking their dogs around. He had been going to that lake every time he was upset, since he had found the place. It wasn’t exactly hidden, but he had once walked around with a writer’s block and had discovered that his mind somehow just spit lyrics out under that specific tree. So he went there every time he was very upset, since he would be able to write a lot of lyrics to get all his frustrations and anger out on the paper.

 

He plopped down onto one of the trees roots, and laid his notepad out of his lap, and fished out a lighter and the pack he had taken and lit a cigarette. He usually didn’t smoke; he never actually did unless he was having one of his depressive moments. He had somehow grown the habit after he had been at a party, which ended up sucking, and a guy had given him one and said he could just smoke it away. Luckily he hadn’t made it a habit, well a daily habit that is, but he did do it every time he was down enough to not really care about his health. He silently inhaled, and let the slightly familiar heat and rush run down into his lung, and exhaled. He had somehow hoped the cigarette would have burned all the feelings away, but it had simply made him cough a bit since it had been such a long time, and had given him a bad taste in his mouth he hardly minded.

 

The last thought in his mind right now was the paper and such, he was simply listening to the loud beats from his headset while pouring his feelings out on his notepad. Pages were soon filled with his frustrations about people’s fakeness, and the betrayal, which was apparently, ebbed into humanity according to Yoongi’s current mood. He was quite frightened when his music suddenly stopped, and his phone was vibrating indicating someone was calling him. He quickly pulled the said object out, and noticed his moms name on the screen and quickly swiped the screen to answer her.

 

“Hey baby, what happened? Why is your dad standing and grumbling out there?” Yoongi could hear his moms concern, and took another inhale from the cigarette to ease his voice.

“Well grandpa called.” Yoongi stated, and could already feel his voice growing uncertain. “And he certainly said his opinion.” Yoongi finished.

“What did he say Yoongi?” His mother asked, concern clear in her voice.

“Well it was certainly not nice things, but he did call me a cheap skank.” Yoongi stated, cursing for having his voice completely break after uttering the last word.

“Yoongi, he has no right to say that to you. I am certainly having a talk with that man about that.” Yoongi’s mom said and Yoongi feel his shoulders relax slightly hearing his moms upset voice, and somehow felt reassured he wasn’t in the wrong for thinking that was going too far.

“Mom I don’t want you to get into problems, but thanks.” Yoongi stated, nearly feeling gratitude emit from his body.

“Baby we’ll speak about it when we get home, but don’t worry okay? What he said wasn't okay.” His mom reassured, and Yoongi thanked her once again and hung up. He felt his heart become lighter and finally was in a good enough mood to open his phone and actually watch what the others had to say to his rather upset message.

 

Yoongi was quite surprised to see only Taehyung and Jimin having responded to it, but he figured when he saw a figure approach him from the distance, he could recognize the red coat from miles away. Yoongi quickly closed the notepad, no reason to show the younger some pretty violent usage of words, and make him worried.

 

“Hyung.” The younger stated, voice revealing a bit of concern, but the elder simply shrugged it off taking another inhale. “Are you okay?” The younger finished as he was finally in prober hearing rage from the elder.

“Feeling pretty shitty, but I’ll manage.” The elder stated calmly, finally removing the cigarette from his lips for the last time. He proceeded to kill the flame in the snow, and put the remaining thing back into a used package he still had in his pocket for used smokes. Just because he felt like smoking once in a while, didn’t mean that some animal should walk around in it.

“If you say so.” Jungkook stated, allowing himself to plop down on the snow beside the elder. “I mean we can speak about it if you feel like.”

“Naw, just got to have a few days to get the initial shock away, but should be pretty great after that I suppose. I mean I have that drivers test tomorrow I think, that’ll probably distract me.” Yoongi stated, stopping himself from grabbing another cigarette, since he didn’t like smoking in the younger’s’ presence.

“You know I don’t mind right?” Jungkook stated, seeing the elder hesitate.

“Well I do so that’s a final, why are you even here brat?” Yoongi asked, shifting himself slightly so he was resting on the tree.

“Well Jimin actually tried calling you, and when you didn’t answer to any sort of communication he asked me to go look for you, and I know you usually go here so I mean. It’s pretty obvious how I ended here.” The younger smirked. “But I promised to have you call him, so please do, so he will get off my back.” Jungkook stated.

“Yea yea.” Yoongi stated, fishing his phone out and opening the app he assumed Jimin had called him and dialed the elder’s number, nearly shoving the phone in Jungkook’s face to let him lead the conversation because he was in no mood to do so.

“YOONGI?!?” Came a loud voice, and if Yoongi hadn’t been in such a shitty mood then he had perhaps laughed.

“Yeah hyung, I found him. Dunno if he’s up for communicating though.” Jungkook stated, but his expression clearly showed that Jimin was raging, and Yoongi decided to save the poor child and took the phone from him and held it against his own ear.

“Yes what is it?” Yoongi asked, his voice sounding quite drained.

“Babe? You okay?” Jimin asked, and Yoongi kind of felt bad about the fact that Jimin almost made him feel better than his mom and Jungkook, but then again he had almost always been quite biased, and what could he say, his heart was an asshole.

“As good as I can get, not as bad as it sounds, I’ll get around it in a couple of days probably.” Yoongi stated.

“He has been smoking again.” Jungkook exclaimed, and Yoongi braised himself for a scolding from Jimin, but the elder simply kept asking how he was, which surprised Yoongi.

“No health preaching about smoking?” Yoongi asked in wonder.

“Don’t make it sound like that you idiot, I just do it for your own sake, well at least for you health’s sake. But I suppose that, you needed it now. I just, you know, would hope you drank tea when you’re feeling like this instead of that.” Jimin mumbled, but Yoongi knew he was just trying to be thoughtful since Yoongi was feeling shitty, if it had been at a party and he had accidentally smoked and Jungkook reported it he would have gotten one hell of a scolding.

“Well I’m quite disappointed, I’m not even getting my usual deal of preaching.” Yoongi teased, hearing the elder sigh.

“Sometimes you’re such an annoying brat, you know that?” Jimin stated, coming out a bit fuzzy because of the swinging connection.

“Well, still doesn’t beat the king over beside me.” Yoongi stated, Jungkook raise his eyebrow since he didn’t know which context he was called king, and knowing the elder dane it wasn’t a good one probably.

“You sure?” The elder fired back, and Yoongi just bit his snarky remark back, since he knew if he started now they would be insulting each other the next 20minutes and he didn’t really need that. “But seriously Yoongi, I know you’re probably thinking we’re all making a big deal out of something, which doesn’t matter. But we just worry, your mom probably already called you I assume?” Jimin asked, and Yoongi hummed. The elder had only briefly seen his mother during their Skype calls, and his mom had only greeted Jimin quickly. “So let us baby you once in a while geez, you’re only 18 brat.” Jimin stated.

“It’s not like you’re some ancient all knowing saint Park Jimin, you’re only 20.” Yoongi remarked.

“Well I think we should just be grateful for that, since I would be quite a pervert to be with an 18 year old kid then.” Jimin stated.

“Technically I’m a grown up, but yea I do appreciate you’re not in your 40’s either.” Yoongi stated, making himself shudder slightly from the mere thought. Jungkook didn’t look that approving of the thought either, and shook his head slightly.

“Hyung when are you finally figuring out when you’ll visit us?” Jungkook asked, snatching the phone out of Yoongi’s hands and put it on speakers.

“Dunno, I think I’ll be busy with studying most of the year. So I’ll probably first be able to come visit you guys in the summer or something.” Jimin explained, voice coming out fuzzy from the speakers. The elders’ mom had been speaking about attending a Christmas market, which was taking place in Copenhagen, but had jumped off since they decided to just go to a local one. Yoongi thought it might have been good that Jimin wouldn’t be driving and walking in the cold weather since his knee was more vulnerable in the cold temperatures, so he hadn’t minded extremely much.

“Who knows I might be visiting you this winter. I mean that Christmas come together sounds even less appealing if I have to be awkward with my own family as well.” Yoongi stated.

“But its South Korea Yoongi, don’t you wanna go? I wish I could go.” Jimin mumbled.

“You know I suck at Korean.” Yoongi sighed while busying his hands with making patterns in the snow.

“Don’t we all.” Jungkook laughed. “Good thing you picked up the Chinese so you still can impress people.”

“How am I going to impress anyone when I can barely introduce myself? The conversation would basically be like: Hi, My name is Yoongi. I’m Danish, I speak English and Danish, and that would be it.” Yoongi sighed.

“Well it sounds impressive when you don’t tell people how much you suck at it.” Jimin stated.

“You damn lucky you’re in a different country right now Jimin or I would be after your ass.” Yoongi growled.

“Wouldn’t you anyway?" Jimin snickered, making the younger let out curses.  "And that’s hyung to you! How many times do I have to say it!?” 

“Now, now children. Let’s all get along here. Especially you two lovebirds, you’re supposed to be married.” Jungkook stated, successfully making both males snort. “Well Taehyung would be very disappointed in you both.”

“Well then it’s good he isn’t seeing this.” Yoongi mumbled, finding some candies in his pocket and stuffing his mouth. He might not have been smoking regularly, but one still made him hunger for another. “I mean he probably wouldn’t want to see how vulgar Jimin obviously is.” Yoongi added, voice slightly muffled by the sweets.

“Mind you, I am the purest of them all.” Jimin stated.

“I don’t know if that’s something to be proud of in this part of the world Hyung.” Jungkook pointed out, making the elder growl at him and start a longer speech about how it didn’t fucking matter someone hadn’t fucked him yet or the other way around.

“Well you have Yoongi so I mean I’m sure it’ll be no problem.” Jungkook stated while smirking.

“Why are you including me in this for, I was just eating my sweets.” Yoongi stated, blushing slightly but hoping the cold weather had already caused him to blush enough to make it hard to notice.

“You’re an easy victim of course.” Jimin stated.

“Says the person who blushes the second someone even mentions the word boobs.” Yoongi states, causing Jimin to snort.

“Yeah right, since when?”

“Since forever babe.” Yoongi stated, making the elder curse at him loudly, in what he assumed was Swedish. “But we should probably start walking back now, my ass is freezing off.” Yoongi stated, getting up while patting the snow off his legs. He managed to pick his notepad up before Jungkook’s curious fingers snatched it. Yoongi felt like this break was probably one of the greatest he has had. He should defiantly invite the younger with him next time. Or perhaps just call Jimin. “Thanks guys, I do appreciate it.” Yoongi stated, simply getting some stupid comment back about how he was becoming a softie.

 

Sometimes Yoongi really wondered how he had become friends with these people, but he was grateful he had.


	7. 7th december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, our universities think that giving us several exams for one month is a really good idea so we had to prioritize and here we are, two days too late XD But anyways, it's been beta'd by me and CookieDK and I hope you all will have a pleasant double-update reading ^.^  
> \- SwedishFanFictionLover

# 7th December

 

If there was one thing in life Yoongi hated, then it was the times where he got nervous to the point where he hardly realized what was going on. He was currently seated in one of the places it had happened before and felt fear creep up his back as he waited for his teacher to get the driving instructor, whom would be the one to tell him - after a trip lasting around 30 minutes - if he had failed or passed. Yoongi had already been to a driving test and just the thought of it had been gruesome for him. It had started out great, with him successfully backing between cars, and made a beautiful turn towards the exit of the parking lot, but the beauty stopped there. It all started to go downhill after he had accidentally set a too high gear and ended up stopping in a turn, it had been no problem since mistakes were allowed and such things could happen. Soon, however, he had to back around a corner - which he failed miserably to do since he was around 1,5 meters from the swing and he had to follow the line. This had basically made him think about his mistake for too long, and soon movements became too rash, and nerves clouded his ability to notice other vehicles. By the end of the day, Yoongi had felt like a danger to the public, and had, of course, failed miserably and even been asked to drive them home, which took around 1 hour.

 

Now he was back behind the wheel, and honestly felt like he had to be a fucking superhero, he just had to see, hear and just notice everything. He felt his chest clench when the instructor knocked on his door and finally asked him to inspect the motor room. Yoongi had already been through it at his earlier test so it was easy for him to tell where the different functions were. They soon got into the car and Yoongi simply prayed to some higher force that he wouldn’t be some public enemy like last time. He did feel a lot calmer about driving here since it was much closer than the last town. He actually had taken a few of his lessons here, so this was much more like his home field. So he managed to turn quite well, and only got remarks on his slow pace driving, since he probably was too nervous to drive faster, since he thought he might miss something. They were about 20 minutes in when he had to take a left turn, where the road parted up in two left swinging lanes.

 

 

Unfortunately, his luck slipped, and he changed lane without checking or blinking. So when they got back to the gas station he was told he didn’t pass, and his instructor pointed out the slow speed and especially that turn. He also mentioned he had to be better at cutting bikes off, but somehow Yoongi felt rather relieved. The last time he had stopped around 5 times, and almost rammed into a truck so he almost felt like he passed since he had made such a big improvement. His driving teacher had even said that if he hadn’t missed that swing then he had gotten his license. Of course, he was bitter, especially since he would have to wait quite a while for another test, but he still felt significantly better than last time. He called his parents and told them the news, and Yoongi could, of course, understand they were less excited than him, but he just felt amazing somehow. He had somehow proven to himself he wasn’t a complete catastrophe behind a wheel, and that really just gave him a confidence boost. He quickly opened the chat to tell the others the news.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Min Yoongi:** Well didn’t get the license, but I defiantly improved compared to last time XD 

 **Kim Taehyung:** o.o eh? 

 **Min Yoongi:** Tae, I had my driving license test today XD 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Oh!! 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Well good for you! I’m starting this Thursday on theory and it’s just SO LOOONG. I’ll have to be there from 19-21:00. =.= 

** Min Yoongi: ** Brat you better not fucking get it before me, I have been doing this shit for almost a year now.

** Kim Namjoon: ** Maybe you just suck at driving?

** Min Yoongi: ** Okay first of all, hella rude bitch. Second of all, aren’t you supposed to sleep or something?

** Kim Namjoon: ** Well I was but you guys are blowing my phone up XD

**Kim Taehyung:** Sorry QAQ 

 **Park Jimin:** Kim Namjoon you better not fucking make my duckling sad or I’ll kick your ass. 

 **Kim Namjoon:** I’d like to see you try midget. 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** o.o 

** Kim Taehyung: ** o.o

** Min Yoongi: ** Namjoon… you just dug your own grave.

**Park Jimin:** MIDGET YOU SAY?!? HUH? WELL, THAT’S A LOT COMING FROM YOU. YOU LITTLE BRAT. YOU BETTER RESPECT YOUR DAMN HYUNG =.= I’M 3 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU BRAT. 

 **Kim Namjoon:** I can’t hear you over my American awesomeness. 

 **Min Yoongi:** Says the person who has to have the credit card ready when he falls on his ass. 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Well at least I’ll be making the million, while you’ll be paying the millions in taxes ;* 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Please, I hear enough about politics in school and such. Spare us. 

 **Min Yoongi:** Fine you get away this time. Capitalist =.= 

** Kim Namjoon: ** Always do~

** Park Jimin: ** But anyway, I’m just gonna go again. Need to study for the test and that history test I have to retake QAQ

**Jeon Jungkook:** Be strong hyung <3 QAQ 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Bye papa <3 

 **Kim Namjoon:** bye midget <3 

 **Park Jimin:** I swear to god Namjoon I’ll smash your ugly face in when I see you. 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Let’s see if you can even reach it <3 

 **Min Yoongi:** Sometimes I wonder why Seokjin is dating you. 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Maybe I can compensate in other departments ;) 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** LET US NOT 

 **Min Yoongi:** *covers Taehyung’s ears* 

 **Kim Taehyung:** what o.o 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** LET US NOT, AND SAY WE NEVER HEARD. 

 **Min Yoongi:** Agreed. 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Bye singles, I have school so see ya~ 

 **Min Yoongi:** See ya later asshole <3 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Bye Gege. 

 **Kim Taehyung:** <3 

 **Min Yoongi:** Well now it’s just us. 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** I mean, you could watch that SISTAR comeback with me… 

 **Min Yoongi:** I am writing! I am a very professional individual who likes to write concentrated with no distractions. 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** They’re in bathing suits though. 

** Min Yoongi: ** I AM COMING RIGHT AWAY.              

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi had to admit he enjoyed the comeback very much, he had needed one of his favorite groups to have a comeback, especially now since he was still feeling a bit down about what happened yesterday, but not as bad as he had felt yesterday. Since Jungkook had pestered him all day, and he had talked to his father and they were on good terms again. Yoongi just needed to know that he had his father’s support; he knew his father loved his dad a lot, and watched out for him extra much since his grandma died, but he still needed him to tell him he had the right to be upset, or at least startled. His mom had been great and had talked to Yoongi most of the evening, and they had just been sitting on the couch watching some culinary program while speaking. Yoongi didn’t do it a lot, but he really liked speaking with his mother when he could. He often seemed quite rejecting to her, and he was quite annoyed about that aspect of himself, but he didn’t seem to change considerably. Yoongi would blame it on her always being there when he was tired, but he knew he was in the wrong since his parents had given him everything in life, so he should be nicer to them.

 

Jungkook and he couldn’t hang out for long since the younger had homework to do because his teachers were trying to press as many assignments through before Christmas as possible. So Yoongi was home once more and was sitting in the living room seeing some 12-year-old cooking in a competition.

 

 

 

“Yoongi.” His mother said, and Yoongi simply hummed, while looking at the dish the 12-year-old had made with wonder. He could hardly make good instant noodles, and in that show, some 12 years old had just finished a freaking steak that made professional chefs mouth water.

 

“I am going to ask you this early since I want you to make other plans if it is you decide to refuse after all, but do you still wanna go to Korea for Christmas?” Yoongi shifted slightly in his seat, because most of his brain screamed no, but then again it was Christmas and he was sure his mom would prefer him being there and them celebrating it. “There’s no pressure, of course, it’s just this one year.” She stated, seeing her sons hesitance.

“Well I dunno where else to go, but I don’t think I want to this year mom, I'm sorry.” Yoongi stated.

 

“Yea I know, gramps will be sad, but I mean, he has lost the right to say anything to my little precious thing for a while.” Yoongi’s mom stated, making the younger blush and grumble out how his mom was being embarrassing. Yoongi kept looking at the program until they had a secret challenge and they had to cook a traditional Swedish meal and suddenly Yoongi got an idea.

 

“Mom, do you think that like. If it’s possible, that I could stay at Jimin’s for Christmas?” Yoongi asked.

 

“Well… I have never met him, but I suppose so. You’re 18 years old after all, I would, of course, prefer you being with Jungkook, but if he’s busy then I can see why you would try and spend it with Jimin. But you will need to have his parents agreeing.” Yoongi’s mom explained, and Yoongi smiled in victory.

 

Usually, his mom was more hesitant than this, but he assumed his mother was feeling bad for him and wanted to be extra nice to him. She had even bought chocolate for him after hearing he failed his driving test. So Yoongi was now in his room munching on the delicious chocolate treats while trying to contact Jimin. He finally logged on Skype after an hour, and Yoongi didn’t waste any time and called him immediately. Yoongi cursed quickly since he accidentally brushed his arm along his bed. His Tattoo was healing fine, but it had started itching and Yoongi soon felt like Minseok really hadn’t been joking.

 

 

“Yea?” Jimin asked as he popped up on the screen, clearly being surprised since he looked like he had been studying a few minutes earlier.

 

“Hey so yea, cutting to the case, remember what we were talking about me coming for Christmas as a joke?” Yoongi asked, making the elder raise his eyebrow.

 

“Ehm yeah, what about it.”

 

“Well actually my mom just said I could come if it was okay with your parents, I mean I understand if you would-“

 

“OMG REALLY!?”Jimin exclaimed, his eyes wide open in interest. Yoongi was slightly startled by the elders’ excitement, he thought he was the only one who was going on this mad ride, but apparently, the elder was in on the idea as well.

 

“I mean we would need your parents’ agreement, but then again I don’t know how I would get there though. I dunno if there’s any train, and I could drive but I just failed my test.” Yoongi sighed, suddenly feeling worse about failing the test.

 

“Well I don’t know, I’m sure there would be a train going to a nearby station, but it is an hour away so I would need to ask my dad or mom to get you from there.” Jimin explained. “But I mean it’s only my aunt coming over, with some of my cousins so I hope you like small kids. Other than that there are only my brother and my mom and dad. Uh and my grandma, but I mean I’m sure you’ll like her.” Jimin stated with a smile.

 

“I would need to buy something for them as well.” Yoongi stated, already drunk on the idea.

 

“Well I guess I could inform you about their wishes when I have settled it with them, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind not getting anything from you.” Jimin explained.

 

“Well I do mind, and I gotta impress my in-laws right?” Yoongi stated.

 

“I’m getting excited, we just need to figure out the transportation stuff. I could also send you my parents' mail so you could write to them. Don’t worry they can read Danish easily.” Jimin stated happily.

 

“Guess I’ll have my Jimin time, just like Jungkook did last summer.” Yoongi laughed.

 

“Yup!” Jimin stated with an eye smile which made his eye turn into slits, but Yoongi couldn’t imagine a more attractive picture.


	8. 8th december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover and CookieDK

# 8th December

 

Yoongi nearly squealed in victory as he finished the 5th page of is paper. He had never imagined himself making this much progress, but then again he had managed to read a lot and had finally enough knowledge to finally get a good amount of writing done. He still needed to really get into the texts he was going to analyze, but he was currently making sure his entire introduction and the historical intro was looking fine since it was quite essential that enough was written. Besides, it was already 5 pm and Yoongi thought he deserved a break after working so hard on the paper. His mother had actually seemed rather surprised when she had returned from work and seen the younger work intensely on making a timeline to make sure he was getting everything done. She had actually asked him if he was okay - in a joking matter of course - but Yoongi had simply shrugged and not even given a snarky reply, which left his mom baffled. Yoongi was usually extremely moody when writing about anything, but she supposed it was going well for her son so she simply shrugged it off and left the younger to work.

 

“Yoongi.” Came his mother’s voice once again, she had left him for a while but Yoongi supposed she had something she would ask him so he put down his headphones and looked at his mother. “You know, we need to buy the Christmas gifts soon since we’re going to Korea the 18th.”

“So soon?!” Yoongi asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah, so we can go around and talk to our old friends and such and we know it’s a while but I mean look on the positive side! When you’re out clubbing with Jungkook you guys don’t have to worry about embarrassing yourself in front of us when you come home completely smashed.” Yoongi’s’ mom stated.

“Mom. Don’t talk like that… please.” Yoongi stated burying his head in his hands from sheer embarrassment.

“Oh come on I can be hip with the youngsters.” His mom added, pouting slightly from her sons’ unimpressed glare.

“So you were saying… shopping?”

“Yeah I was thinking of going tomorrow since you did so well on studying today so you should have time right? And I managed to get the day off tomorrow since I’ve been working so much lately.” She explained.

“Well of course I’ll torture myself by walking around the mall for hours.” Yoongi grumbled.

“Glad you’re in, sweetie, we’re leaving around 11 tomorrow.” She stated happily.

 

Yoongi let out a sigh when she finally left, and slumped down slightly. If there’s one thing in this world Yoongi hated, then it was shopping. He liked to look at stuff, especially books and electronics, but when it came to walking around in a store for 2 hours without finding anything he would go bonkers. He liked to shop with some of his friend because it was sometimes nice since he wasn’t that great at socializing, and in a mall there was always something to start a conversation about. Yoongi did however not enjoy shopping with a certain male at all. As much as Yoongi loved Jungkook, and the younger was basically his closest friend, he could not shop with the man, ever.

 

Yoongi had once tried to shop with the younger where the younger needed pants and he had spend nearly 3 hours on going between rows of pants and just going no. Yoongi personally just needed to check the size and then they were surely bought, but Jungkook had to check everything. It didn’t help that the younger kept growing so the jeans nightmare had become a yearly thing for the younger and his mom. Yoongi remembered how him and Jungkook’s’ mom had stood outside the waiting room for 20 minutes before the younger finally let a worker in to help him figure out his size. By then Yoongi had already said fuck to all sorts of common behavior and had been sitting before the changing room with his nose in a book for a few minutes. Even Jungkook’s mom had grown tired of the younger, and she was a star at going in stores for hours already. Usually Yoongi shopped with one of his friends from his old school, and he somehow felt that was more productive than shopping with Kookie since his friend nearly found something in every store that interested her. Sometimes Yoongi thought he was simply there to give her an honest reply, so she wouldn’t buy something she would never wear.

 

Sometimes Yoongi felt really bad for Jungkook’s best friend whom had to stand all his shopping madness in Sweden. Since the younger had lived there for a year he got some great friends there, and when he saw a photo of him trying pants on with his best friend in the background Yoongi simply replied with a prayer for the safety of said best friend’s sanity.

 

Yoongi finally ended his sentence, and since he had already had the mental discussion on if it was fitting to finish for the day, he immediately logged on Facebook. He could already see that Jimin was having one of his study breaks and joined the elder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Min Yoongi:**  No. More. China. *faints*

 **Park Jimin:**  I WOULD RATHER READ ABOUT THAT THAN THIS STUPID BOOK

 **Park Jimin:**  WHO THOUGHT OF WRITING ABOUT THE DAMN HISTORY OF SWEDISH TUTORING?!?!

 **Kim Namjoon:**  Ehm.. The author perhaps?

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  ^

 **Park Jimin:**  Kim Namjoon you better shut up or imma come to America and rip your dick off.

 **Min Yoongi:**  Well I don’t think Seokjin would be rather amused, or happy about that.

 **Park Jimin:**  But he’s is being mean babe QAQ

 **Kim Namjoon:**... Ehm

 **Kim Namjoon:**  Okay?

 **Min Yoongi:**  Don’t question it… He turns into a true hormonal mess when he’s stressed. It’s like his own personal man period.

 **Park Jimin:**  TAT

 **Kim Taehyung:**  BABA!!! STOP BEING MEAN TO PAPA >:[!!

 **Park Jimin:**  That’s right Taehyung!!! Defend me!!

 **Park Jimin:**  ALL MY CHILDREN DEFEND!!!

 **Kim Namjoon:**  How about no?

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  ^

 **Min Yoongi:**  Well aren’t you awfully independent this evening Jeon Jungkook…

 **Jeon Jungkook:**  Well what can I say, I agree XD

 **Park Jimin:**  Babe do my stuff for me I don’t want to go to my test tomorrow QAQ

 **Min Yoongi:**  Babe I’m sure you’ll do great!

 **Park Jimin:**  BUT I FAILED LAST TIME AND IT’S JUST

 **Park Jimin:**  -cries-

_-Park Jimin has left the chatroom-_

**Min Yoongi:**  Two seconds imma get him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi let out a sigh, and opened Jimin’s private chatroom, and instantly typed a message asking if the younger was okay.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Min Yoongi:**  Babe? You okay?

 **Park Jimin:**  It’s just been a long fucking day, my teacher was an ass and made me late so I had to walk fast to catch my train, which I’m not allowed to do since my knee will hurt QAQ And now I’m just sitting here revising and I know I’m just gonna fail this damn test again, and I’m just so angry at the teacher and my stupid leg for not cooperating and just ;n;

 **Min Yoongi:**  Babe I’m sure you’ll do fine on the test, you’re one of the best people at studying I know. You just keep focused on the job like a freaking tiger on its prey, it’s pretty impressive.

 **Park Jimin:**  But I’ll get kicked out if I don’t pass this test and it’s just so damn stressful and I think imma cry soon QAQ.

 **Min Yoongi:**  babe you’ve been studying for days, not to mention when you studied before the test before you’ll be fine.

 **Park Jimin:**  I’m Sorry, I’m just so stressed and just, fuck my teacher, fuck this test, fuck my knee for hurting like a bitch QAQ

 **Min Yoongi:**  Well I dunno if it’ll help, but since you’re taking a break anyway. I found this video yesterday and it strangely reminded me of you XD <3

 **Park Jimin:**  What o.o

 **Min Yoongi:**  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2RJN9a_jdM>

 **Park Jimin:**  -watches-

 **Park Jimin:**  …

 **Park Jimin:**  THAT DOG IS SO ADORABLE CAN I HAVE IT QAQ!?!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi couldn’t hold back his laugh as the elder seemed to bathe in excitement, and kept going on and on about the little pug in the video. Yoongi hated when he sounded mushy, but he really thought the pug somehow reminded him of Jimin. He sometimes worried for Jimin, since he knew the elder had his knee problems and the elder had actually been bullied with it a lot when he was younger. It had often been when they had P.E or other activities and the other kids had gone to him and asked why he couldn’t play, and Jimin said he couldn’t run. Then they had proceeded to call him fatty and to make fun of him. Jimin had even said that a kid had once kicked his bad knee, and the younger had felt immense pain from it. Stories like that really got Yoongi’s blood pumping; it was one of the things that always made Yoongi snort whenever he saw posts about children’s innocence and such. If there were anyone in this world whom was evil it could truly be kids. When something like social norms hadn’t settled entirely in them and they just felt like saying everything and doing everything without a consciousness about their actions.

 

Unfortunately, Yoongi often caught himself thinking back, and realizing he himself had said some bad stuff. He had been slightly bullied as well, but the blonde could hardly remember any of it, and didn’t even know if he had even been bullied. He often doubted it himself since whenever he remembered something from his past he didn’t find it bully material, but his parents would sometimes talk about how he came home crying multiple days. Yoongi of course moved school, but when he got there one of the most popular girls left the school and Yoongi couldn’t really see how the class would see his arrival as a good thing. I mean they were in 5th grade, and the prettiest and most social girl had just left the class, and what they got instead was a socially awkward guy, who tended to spend more time socializing with the teacher and staying at the library than with his classmates. Yoongi had eventually found some friends and settled in, but he never really became that popular or social in the classroom.

 

There had actually been a dude from the class, whom had basically told Yoongi he would drive him out of the class before he started. Said male never really accomplished that and Yoongi stayed. Not that Yoongi ever found it a great class, not that he really helped his own social circle with his quiet personality, but I mean he had some good friends, not to mention he met Jungkook there as well so he guessed it was good. His new class was basically the same, but luckily people had matured during the years so now it was bearable. Even though Yoongi thought some of them said some stupid things at times and there were one or two he couldn’t stand at all, they were generally pretty cool in the class and could talk with different people if they felt like it. Of course there were groups whom preferred to stay together, but Yoongi never felt that there was a lack of communication when they worked in groups and such. Since most of the class talked with each other, it was just Yoongi whom didn’t integrate in the bigger social group in the class. Not that he really needed to, he felt pretty content having a few good friends in the class.

 

Yoongi snapped out of his daze, and noticed Jimin was asking where he was. He let out a short laugh, feeling slightly ridiculous for actually having spaced out for 2 minutes. He quickly resumed his stream of encouraging words to the elder, and tried to stuff the elder so damn filled with love till he was flying. Yoongi knew it somehow stuck to the image of being quite calm and collected, and not really acting spontaneous and such but even though Yoongi probably gave off that wipe he really wasn’t. He would love to be associated with that type, because he had always admired the ability to keep a calm mind and think logically. He had definitely become more logical and such after meeting Baekhyun since the younger didn’t hesitate to voice when Yoongi said some stupid shit, and since Yoongi liked to keep the conversations in a good mood he adapted to this. Not to say he was forced or anything, cause Yoongi didn’t find anything wrong in changing with new friends’ influence.

 

Of course he had his days where he would like to have Baekhyun not voice his disagreement or accidentally growl at him in math, but they were few and the chill and fun days were plenty more. As Yoongi always told himself, if the car can be repaired, no need to sell it then. So Yoongi’s natural frown didn’t really help him fight the stereotype of a quiet person either, since he basically looked like he was judging others 24/7 when in fact, it was just his natural calm face. Sometimes it was a real bother since he had to smile with his teeth sticking out, or it would look like some forced bitchy smile. But Yoongi was probably as mature as a 12 y/o. He was often saying stupid shit, and he was honestly a chatter head, especially when he got drunk. Yoongi actually enjoyed socializing a lot; he just enjoyed it in limited amounts of time. Sometime he would enjoy the attention, but often he would hate it as well. Yoongi was quite annoyed about this personality because it felt like there was constantly raging a war inside his head between right and wrong, and opinions and what was logical and what was the correct thing to do.

 

He knew it was probably that end of the teen years where basically everything you think is revised and such on and on, but god sometimes he was tired of not being able to make up his god damn mind about certain things. It was like he was thinking he had an okay argument for something, and then the next second feeling like he was 5 years old. He often saw people talking about how youths’ opinion should be considered more, but honestly, he would have seen the sense of influence. In these years they changed opinion every 5th minute, so somehow it was probably good that some things were settled among people who had experience with certain situations. And there Yoongi went again, starting an argument inside his head once more. He would say he was a pretty good at multitasking, because he was currently discussing the mentality of teens while consoling an upset and stressed Jimin. The video did seem to have put the elder in a greater mood, and Yoongi truly hoped it would help the elder cope with his nerves for the test he was doing. Yoongi often didn’t like to get excited about these things, but he really hoped that the elder would at least score an average grade, if not a higher cause he really deserved it.

 

Sometimes Yoongi really wondered how anyone could ever have felt the need to bully Jimin, because the elder honestly had a heart of gold in some situations. They had actually settled on not discussing animal’s rights, because Jimin would always turn into a raging monster when something he was so invested on was discussed. How could anyone think that it would be fun to bully a kid with bad knee problems that caused him to not be able to play with them and such? But then again Yoongi had indeed experienced how he couldn’t really understand some people’s mindset. He had for example been sitting in his workplace’s cafeteria and the girls from the other sections had been dining and suddenly one of them was laughing about how she made girls cry when she was younger, and about one time where she actually pushed a girl into a dresser. Yoongi would never understand how anyone could speak of that with such a sense of proudness, and especially couldn’t believe that not one of the girls seemed opposed to this madness. He had almost laughed multiple times, not because of the stories, but from the sheer fact that he found the entire situation utterly ridiculous, not to mention strange.

 

Yoongi quickly managed to calm the elder down. He sighed in relief and noticed it was already 8 pm. His mother had called him for dinner, but consoling Jimin seemed slightly more important than eating the dish of the day. So Yoongi finally bid Jimin goodbye and dragged himself into the kitchen to consume some food. He was slightly surprised about how tired he was feeling, with his droopy eyes and heavy limps. He knew it was early but he decided that he might as well get a good long sleep, and quickly bid his parents goodnight. His parents seemed quite surprised seeing as Yoongi often went to bed after them, but Yoongi didn’t have any minor assignments so he figured he’d take advantage of that. So soon he was under the blankets, but somehow it took him quite a while to fall asleep. He blamed the worry for Jimin’s performance tomorrow, but then again the elder would probably do fine. After all he was pretty damn impressive in Yoongi’s eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts about the story so far? :)


	9. 9th December

# 9th December

”Mom I thought we went shopping for Kangin and dads gift.” Yoongi stated as his mother got out of the fitting room for the 4th time, clad in a nice sweater with knitted ice flakes.

 

 

His mom had dragged him to the mall in the neighboring town; cause the mall in his town basically sucked, and after Yoongi found a few movies on sale for his brother his mom had hit the clothing stores. Yoongi actually enjoyed being there when they first arrived cause he had been insanely stressed, and he would be really busy the rest of the days writing. So some relaxation, even though it was shopping, was much needed. The entire mall had been covered with Christmas trees and decoration along every wall and corner of the place. Christmas music was playing softly outside, but they were hammering Christmas songs inside the store to the point where Yoongi was certain the old lady looking at tops would complain sooner or later, preferably sooner.

 

 

“Well your dad never buys any presents after all, so I should be allowed to buy something while we’re here. Besides, I have to find cute things to wear so I can impress my siblings when I see them.” His mother stated, nodding at her reflection and walking back into the changing room to change into her regular clothes.

“Yeah but I gotta find something for dad as well mom, not to mention auntie. And probably all the others, maybe I’ll just buy some cheap thing for them at the shop beside the entrance.” Yoongi stated.

“Well I’m sure you don’t have to buy gifts for all of them, we could go home and decorate something for them instead!” Yoongis mom stated, voice racing with excitement as she opened the changing room once again, clad in her regular jacket.

“Mom, I’m 18.” Yoongi stated.

“What does that mean? You can’t hang out with your mom, is your umma not cool enough for you?” His mom added, and Yoongi knew he was stepping on thin ice and if he wanted to survive he had to choose his words carefully.

“O-of course not mom! But I mean… There’s no decoration set at home, so we won’t be able to do it.. such a shame!” Yoongi stated, rubbing the back of his neck while giving his mom an awkward smile.

“Well, you know what Yoongi, that’ll be no problem! They have a hobby shop down there, where we can get all the stuff we need.” Yoongis’ mom smiled in victory making Yoongi curse silently.

“Fine, but you owe me food.” Yoongi stated, glaring slightly at his mom while she was purchasing the sweater.

“Fine, and stop being so grumpy, it won’t kill you to spend some time with your lovely mom you know?”

“Yea yea, but come on we need to find socks and such for dad.” Yoongi muttered.

 

 

They ended up spending 6 hours at the mall, simply walking around hunting for good presents for their family. Usually, the list wouldn’t be that long, but since his mom insisted on him at least assisting her on her quest to buy her family presents, they had to stay for so long. They went to every store and discussed what would be coolest to have. They had bought everything from half expensive chocolate, which Yoongi immediately sounded his concern about the transportation possibilities, to dresses and alike. Yoongi thought he would puke if he saw one more shop. He usually liked the stores with the decoration stuff and small gifts, but after being through 6 with his mom he had to admit that he almost preferred the clothing stores, at least there weren’t a million different snowmen in those.

 

 

But as his mom promised she bought him some nuggets at the center's grill. That place had everything from Asian cuisine to hamburgers, and Yoongi felt slightly bad for the new worker behind the desk. He was no expert but he knew the lady behind the counter was speaking Chinese, and he assumed that she forgot that the girl she had hired didn’t know one word of Chinese and just looked like one big question mark.

 

But now Yoongi just pitied himself, as he sat in the living room trying, and failing, to fold Christmas stars while his mom was baking in the kitchen. His mom had put her old Christmas Cd on so Yoongi couldn’t even enjoy a variety of Christmas songs but just the old and slightly annoying ones.

 

His dad had finally returned and was laughing at his sons failed attempts to fold the small piece of paper, making the younger growl at the elder to try it himself before he opened his big stupid mouth. His mother had also stated that right now they had family time so no phones allowed, so Yoongi wasn’t even able to ask Jimin about how his test went. He was basically stuck in the living room, listening to some history programming his dad was watching, which sadly got silenced from yet another Christmas song.

 

 

“Yoongi have you figured out where to celebrate Christmas yet?” His father asked him, making Yoongi shrug his shoulders.

“I dunno for sure yet, if I want to celebrate at Jimin's I need my license, but I dunno if my teacher has time before that. I have texted him, and I hope it’s possible but then again, Jimin's dad and mom haven’t even approved or anything.”

“Well, hopefully, you’ll be able to go.” Yoongis father stated, returning his attention to the screen playing a scene from WW2.

“Mom, can I go now? I want to ask Jimin how his test went!” Yoongi growled annoyed, slamming the stupid ripped paper on the table and placed his head on the table as well, completely surrendering to the impossible task of folding paper.

“Well, the cookies need some more time in the oven so sure, go to your cave again, but you better come out and join us more often okay!” Yoongis mom stated.

“Yeah, yeah, mom.” Yoongi stated, finally getting up from the damn chair he had sat in for an hour, and made his way towards his own room. He quickly shut the door and lied down on his bed while opening his phone. Yoongis eyes widened as he saw the 400+ messages his messenger informed him he had received, and proceeded to open the chat and skim Jungkooks and Taehyung's conversation about how much Chemistry sucked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Park Jimin:** I hope I’ll get a good grade QAQ

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** I’m sure you will hyung! After all, you did say you had studied the subjects they came with so you surely passed at least.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Hi~

 

 **Park Jimin:** HUBBY SAVE ME I CAN’T TAKE ANY MORE TESTS AND I HAVE TWO MORE –cries-

 

 **Min Yoongi:** o.o

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Yea…

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** He has basically been like this the entire time.

 

 **Park Jimin:** I’ll get kicked out if I don’t pass :’(

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** papa you’re smart! I’m sure you passed ^w^

 

 **Park Jimin:** Taehyungie! My rock in the middle of all this betrayal!  <3

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** WHAT DID I DO!?!?!

 

 **Park Jimin:** EVERYTHING!

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Babe you studied all week for that test, you’ll surely pass it with a top grade! And don’t sweat too much about it! Just think of my handsome face visiting you!

 

 **Park Jimin:** I’d rather have Hojoon visit me :P

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Why you! You! Nasty person! =.= What did I do?!?!? I only spread love!

 

 **Park Jimin:** Sorry babe I’m a bit moody right now, you know… having had a test, which basically determines my future on this study so… yea.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Yea I know. Wanna Skype?

 

 **Park Jimin:** Yes please QAQ.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi laughed slightly, and opened his Skype application, and immediately proceeded to call Jimin. He was quickly met by a dishelved looking Jimin, who was sitting on his chair with one of his dogs on his lap and just looked like Hell has eaten him and spat him out again.

 

“Well aren’t you just looking fabulous today?” Yoongi chuckled, hearing the elder growl something along the lines of brat.

“Yeah, I feel great actually, not like I was hit by a truck or anything.” Jimin mumbled, patting his dog head as it eyed his camera suspiciously, trying to locate the unknown sound.

“Hi, Luna.” Yoongi stated, and the dog immediately raised its ears and looked around with wide eyes, making Jimin let out a laugh at the dogs’ curiosity.

“Don’t pick on her, she’s nice unlike you, you meanie.” Jimin stated.

“Come on, I’m just trying to lighten up the mood, and ignore the fact I am going slightly insane thinking about my paper.” Yoongi said.

“Well I mean, I’m sure it’ll be fine Yoongi, your subject is pretty interesting and all.” Jimin stated.

“Babe, there’s no need to lie, we both know you don’t give two fucks about politics.” Yoongi stated.

“The truth has been spoken.” Jimin laughed. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t find your paper interesting. I mean I am biased and it is written by you.”

“Now you’re just being cheesy, you know that.” Yoongi stated.

“Yup.” Jimin smirked.

“Well aren’t we just in an awfully bright mood suddenly, did you just want me to call to make fun of me so you could get over your test mood?” Yoongi asked

“Possibly~” Jimin sang, stroking his Chihuahuas’ head like he was imitating a villain.

“Sometimes I wonder why we’re married.” Yoongi stated.

“Well, internet marriage happens to be a bit tougher to break, so you’re stuck with me Blondie.” Jimin smiled.

“Don’t call me that, I thought we agreed that the only blonde here in this chat was Jungkook.”

“But times change babe!”

“No, they sure don’t!”

“Well, you’re no fun.” Jimin stated, pouting at the younger loosing his “intimidating” pose, and slouched down in his seat.

“But seriously Jimin you’ll do fine on your test tomorrow, so don’t worry about it. It’s me who should be worried about writing that damn paper. I have that and the responsibility to entertain Jungkook, not to mention finding another driving exam so I can visit you.” Yoongi stated, already feeling his shoulder stiffen just from the thought.

“I don’t think Jungkook would mind not getting attention for a few days.” Jimin snickered, letting his dog down since she seemed to have found something more interesting. Yoongis’ eyes widened slightly as he heard Jimin's door open and a voice started talking to the elder. Yoongi caught a few words, not that Swedish was insanely difficult for him but Jimin had a habit of speaking extremely fast. Luckily his dad didn’t and Yoongi was able to catch that the elder was asking Jimin to come for dinner, and asking whom he was talking to.

“Dad no, don’t come in.” Jimin whined but the elder was already standing beside Jimin, having a very satisfied Luna in his arms as he looked at Yoongi with wide eyes as Yoongi waved slightly awkward. Even though Yoongi had known Jimin for a while he had never talked to his parents, they both seemed quite hilarious when Jimin spoke about them but having 88% of the conversation on a Facebook chat didn’t leave a lot of opportunities to say hi. So here Yoongi was, probably one of the most awkward human beings on the planet, and was saying hi to Jimin's father.

 

 Jimin's mom was Swedish, his dad was Korean, but had been in Sweden most of his life. His father had gone to Sweden to study when he was younger and had met Jimin's mother at some point. His parents had just fallen for each other’s bright personalities from the beginning, so a year in Sweden had become a lifetime. Jimin looked a lot like his dad, to the point where people often asked his mom if he was adopted until they met his father, but her looks had softened up his face giving him a rounder face than his fathers.

“I had somehow imagined he would be bigger.” Jimin's father stated, making Yoongi widen his eyes slightly and Jimin honestly looked like he wanted to hide in a hole, or perhaps dig one to bury his dad in.

“Dad! You can’t just-“ Jimin started, and then Yoongi lost the rest in quick and slightly upset words directed to his father, whom didn’t look that affected by the words.

“Jimin, you know no one understands you when you’re speaking that fast.” Jimins father stated in perfect English, perhaps he had noticed Yoongi's lost look but Yoongi was grateful regardless.

“Dad stop being annoying, can’t you just go.” Jimin whined, switching back to English.

“But I wanted to meet the infamous Min Yoongi.” Jimins father whined, sounding 30 years younger than he probably was.

“MOM!” Jimin exclaimed, successfully making his dad send a betrayed look at him.

“Park Hoseok, stop messing with ya kid!” Came a loud voice from outside the room, and Yoongi felt quite amused by the situation. Jimin's family truly seemed like one taken out of a comedy show.

“But he is talking to his Internet boyfriend!” Hoseok yelled, making Yoongi wide his eyes to the point he was scared they might roll out his head. Jimin looked like someone had dipped his head in red paint, and started pushing his dad out the room. Hoseok was simply laughing loudly from his son's embarrassment, and his laughter was so high that even when Jimin smacked the door closed you could still hear it clearly.

“Well… that happened.” Yoongi pointed out.

“Can we please never speak of this again?” Jimin asked. “And I need to eat dinner so you know… I have to go.” Jimin stated.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to let my boyfriend go.” Yoongi smirked, enjoying how the elder flushed all over once again.

“Y-Yah he just read a sentence once in the chat and now he won’t shut up about you being my boyfriend” Jimin grumbled.

“Well I’d love to get to know him better this the vacation. I just hope my awkward greeting was a good first impression since he has to approve of me coming over.” Yoongi stated.

“Oh yea, I need to ask them about it. Any luck on getting a new driving thingy time?” Jimin asked.

“Well not yet, but I am hoping for it, or rather praying for it. I also need to remember to ask my parents if I can borrow the car if I get the opportunity.” Yoongi explained.

“Well I mean it’s far from reality now, but I really hope tis thing will turn out to something.” Jimin stated with a gentle smile.

“Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up forgetting to update again, i am so sorry XD i guess when a story has already been prewritten it is easier to forget, but i hope you guys enjoy this regardless, since i wanted to post something this Christmas, and really wanted to introduce this work to AO3 which i first became a member of around 1 year ago. Hope you guys are enjoying <3 and don't worry i will make sure to upload all 25 chapters within december, or SwedishFanFictionLover will have my head XD


	10. 10th december

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update (or, maybe it's early depending on where you live XD) but anyways here it is <3  
> \- S

# 10th December

 

 

Once again, Yoongi found himself behind his keyboard writing his paper, but unlike the last time where he relaxed wrote 5 pages while being completely into the subject he was now only overwhelmed with one emotion; stress. He somehow had made the illusion that he had plenty of time, and had actually arranged a movie night with Jungkook the next day, so he was officially in paper writing arrest. He had to at least write 10 pages today, he didn’t care if it was bullshit it just had to have the general meaning so he could edit it later. So he was currently furiously analyzing his texts, and cursing himself for waiting this long to ask Mark to translate an article into something.

 

Yoongi didn’t have anything against Mark, but saying his Danish grammar was amazing would be a big fat lie. Yoongi was reading the article like it was written with familiar words but mixed together in a way it might as well be Swedish. So Yoongi was currently speaking to the elder on Facebook. Luckily Mark was kind enough to send the text to Victoria, another of his classmates, who had given him a more clear translation, and Yoongi was simply thanking the male now and helping Mark with editing a piece of his paper to show his gratitude. He defiantly had to thank Victoria when he saw her again, but for now, he would be crying about how the Chinese politicians spoke. It was one big mess of different Chinese sayings, and Yoongi had been going through most of them to get out the necessary parts for his analysis. Jungkook had written to him earlier asking where he was since he usually procrastinated with social media, but right now that was the last thing on Yoongi's mind.

 

This grade counted double, and he sure as hell didn’t want to hand in a piece of crap to the two teachers he actually liked. Not that Yoongi hated a lot of his teacher, he only hated two of them, but he didn’t want to disappoint his teachers, especially his history teacher who had discussed this subject with him with great excitement. She always managed to find interesting ways to bring in different subjects, of course, she did talk like a flood so you defiantly had to either take notes or have a pretty good memory, but she was a great teacher. When she had first entered the room back in 2nd year she had been the kind of teacher Yoongi hadn’t seen since he graduated his old school. Now his new Danish teacher was quite similar, and he quite liked the contrast of those two and the rest of his teachers.

 

Since his teachers weren’t technically educated to be teachers, but rather people with a university degree who had worked for a while and then decided they had earned their share of money in the private sector and wanted to have fun to tutor young people. Yoongi had heard his share of stories from teachers. It was everything from his Danish teacher to be young and only having worked at another school for a while, to his law teacher who had been driving around in Miami in his big Mercedes with a few companies under his wings. His class had definitely a favorite teacher, and that had been their old economy teacher who had retired when they ended 2nd year. He had promised to continue with the 3rd years that had chosen economy, and the man was simply like a sweet elder uncle or grandpa. He had cried when one of the students didn’t seem to be able to make it to the class trip to China because the insurance company rejected her, she made it after all, and when he had spoken about his old classmate being bullied and he hadn’t done anything. He was simply a teddy bear person, and even though Yoongi had hated economy he still missed his old teacher. Yoongi had to be a smartass and had chosen to continue math and god did he often regret doing that.

 

Last year he had understood everything, if not immediately then after solving one question, but now he could be told the same thing over and over again and he would still look like a giant question mark. Luckily Baekhyun had chosen it with him, so they survived together by solving the questions together. The worst part of it was that now there were millions of numbers in every question and Baekhyun and himself had a really bad habit of misplacing numbers and writing something else and it was just god damn annoying to know that you had the right solution but you fucked the numbers up.

 

 

Luckily he didn’t need math when he was reading about the communists and nationalists cursing at each other’s like sailors after a few too many days on the sea. No wonder there was so much talk about Taiwan and China from time to time. He had actually been surprised when he visited China since he had an assumption of China being a place where people got locked up from saying simple things. His English teacher in China had shrugged at Taiwan and simply told there were split opinions about Taiwan being a part of China or not. Yoongi had actually believed she would avoid the subject altogether. Yoongi had gone to his old hairdresser since he returned from China with half long red hair, cause he didn’t feel like getting his hair done by the Chinese hairdressers. Yoongi had found it rather interesting how she had begun asking how horrible the citizens had it, and Yoongi hadn’t really seen much that indicated that. Yoongi could, of course, not be sure since he hardly spoke to any locals, but they looked satisfied and didn’t look that interested in politics.

 

 

Not only did he have the stupid politicians to worry about, his parents had invited his grandpa over for dinner. Yoongi was feeling a lot better about the whole ordeal, and he wasn’t as pissed off towards his grandpa. He was still hoping for an apology, he had apologized over the phone to his mother since Yoongi didn’t want to speak to him, but he hadn’t apologized to Yoongi yet. At this point Yoongi was pretty uncertain how to act around the elder, so he was pretty nervous about how the elder would act.

 

 

Yoongi drove through the pages, but each one made it harder to not look at Facebook or anything alike, he really wanted to speak to someone or anything for that matter. He had basically been sitting the same place for 8 hours, reading, writing and going slightly insane. His mom finally opened the door and announced that his grandpa had arrived, but Yoongi could feel his heartbeat speed up and literally feel how his body refused to move so he simply said he would get up in a few minutes. Minutes soon turned into an hour, and since no one seemed to drag him out, except his dad who visited him once to ask him if he wanted cake, which Yoongi replied no to.

 

 

At some point, he felt slightly bad about not greeting the elder, but then again the elder hadn’t greeted him either. Yoongi was really fighting an inner battle, and he could simply feel himself loose to the urge to just stay inside his room and just cuddle up with some analysis models. All good things had to come to an end though, and Yoongi couldn’t run away from dinner so he awkwardly made his way into the living room seeing his grandpa. He tried to push his inner voice screaming about how awkward and horrible the situation was away, and placed himself beside his grandpa. His grandpa, however, was speaking to his mother, and actually dragged Yoongi into the conversation as if nothing had happened at all. Yoongi didn’t know if he should feel relieved or slightly hurt that the elder acted as if he never called him anything. But for now, Yoongi supposed he was grateful that his grandpa had acted the way he did, cause Yoongi was quite stressed and if he knew himself right he would probably cry if they started speaking about it.

 

 

So here he was, sitting with his dad and grandpa, opening a link on his Facebook profile Baekhyun had sent him. The elder was much more interested in politics, which had caused Yoongi's interest to grow simply to have something to talk to the other about. But Baekhyun had stumped upon a comedian who specialized himself in political satire, and Baekhyun and he couldn’t stop agreeing and laughing at what the male said about their government. So he was currently showing it to his grandpa and dad, earning laughs from both of them, and Yoongi felt pretty great there. His family once again around him, instead of yelling at him and complaining about his actions, now the three of them was laughing at the male cursing at their ministers and Yoongi was pretty damn happy to share something with them he enjoyed. He often didn’t have the confidence to do so, and he often preferred to keep his interests and works to himself. But he liked sharing things like this with his family, but he was a bit disappointed his dad didn’t want to watch a lot of the videos. Yoongi figured he’d take what he got, and leave it at that.

 

 

It was always hilarious when his dad and he were talking cause they always ended up speaking pretty loudly, they never meant something with it, it just happened. His mother, however, would always begin her rants about how strange her family was, and even though Yoongi sometimes felt hurt by her words on a bad day he mostly found it funny to bother his mom with it. His mom had a pretty stoic set of rules when it came to communication, and Yoongi didn’t really fit all the categories. Like his dad, he was bad at expressing himself, which was funny since he hardly had any difficulties when writing so he supposed all the chatting he did when he was on Facebook played a part. It was rather funny when Yoongi would return from the summer holiday, where he mainly socialized over the internet rather than socializing outside, and simply end up having the same communicative qualifications as a rock. He would often end up saying I’m sitting when he was lying down, and he would basically mix those two verbs when speaking about everything, and his mom pointed it out, every, god, damn, time.

 

 

Not that it helped anyway, cause Yoongi supposed he was simply a being unable to communicate in other ways than rap and texting. That would sure look good on his resume when he grew older: Min Yoongi professional at speaking through written rap and texting. At his workplace, he would also somehow mix up the greeting and such when working. When he had a late shift he would have said goodbye to costumers for hours, so when he met in the next morning he would always say have a nice evening to the costumers earning himself a laugh. Sometimes someone simply stated they would probably also go bonkers sitting in a chair for 6 hours, and some simply smiled and responded politely. Yoongi never really realized how much a customer in a good mood could affect the cashier, so recently he had started to greet cashiers and said goodbye to them. Some of them are actually quite surprised he does, and once a woman seemed to actually brighten up from it, which made Yoongi feel quite happy. Not that he probably made a big difference, but perhaps he made her feel noticed for 2 minutes. Of course, everyone had their stressed days where they were in a bad mood, so you had to take the sweet with the sour.

 

 

Finally, his grandpa announced he would leave, and Yoongi hugged him as he always did. He felt extremely bad every time he didn’t ever since he didn’t hug his grandma the last day he saw her feeling well. Yoongi decided that he had earned himself a break from the homework, especially since he had written 7-8 pages by now, and he was only missing the discussion now, which he had plans on beginning on later. So he left his parents and entered his room and dug out his computer from the giant mess of papers that was situated on the bed. He really hoped the others were online, especially Jimin.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** So much work QAQ LIKE CAN I PLEASE GET ONE FUCKING WEEKEND WHERE I CAN ENJOY MY LIFE ASSHOLES.

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Yea QnQ

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I AM ALIVE

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I HAVE RESURFACED FROM HELL AND HAVE RETURNED AS YOUR KING AND MIGHTY LEADER.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Hey maknae?

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Yea?

 

 **Park Jimin:** Do you think that hell accepts returned goods?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Be nice to me I’ve been in hell all day QAQ.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Tell me about it, I have been studying non-stop for my test tomorrow. I need a DAMN BREAK!!!

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** My tests are coming up next week as well QAQ, I don’t want to!!!

 

 **Min Yoongi:** So basically.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** We all agree that this December is a sucky month.

 

 **Park Jimin:** But Christmas though!!!!  <3

 

 **Park Jimin:** And I have mentioned the thing about you visiting as a serious thing to my parents XD I think they were going to talk about it for a while again. I have mentioned it before but they thought I was joking.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Let’s hope! Or I’ll be stuck alone on Christmas.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Well you could join me??

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Kookie you’re going to the other side of the country to celebrate this year XD and the car you guys are using can barely have you guys.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** …true

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** You could always come here baba ^^

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Poland is a bit far away tae, but thanks for the invite XD

 

 **Min Yoongi:** But let’s hope my driving teacher has a test before Christmas then.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Good luck on driving all the way to Sweden XD

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I’ll get loads of practice that’s for sure.

 

 **Park Jimin:** I wanna see you tho QAQ see how small you are =w=

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Babe just because Kookie calls me small doesn’t mean I am, he’s just a giant.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** I’m not!!!

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Namjoon is taller than me!!

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Why am I being mentioned o.o

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Because you’re a tree.

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Well okay, I’m just gonna return to my biology notes then, see ya XD

 

 **Park Jimin:** Well that was a quick visit.

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Biology –hisses-

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Anyway, hyung what do you want to watch tomorrow?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Dunno? We could have a Harry Potter marathon, even though that would take forever, or just watch Pirates of the Caribbean.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Movie night *A*

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I mean we might end up watching kpop videos because Jungkook has a new liking for some boy group…

 

 **Min Yoongi:** He thinks one of the band members is hilarious.

 

 **Park Jimin:** YAAAAS JUNGKOOK JOIN THE DARK SIDE.

 

 **Park Jimin:** LET THE GAY SIDE FLOW THROUGH YOU!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi couldn’t help laugh out loudly from the elder's comment, the elder was defiantly lacking sleep to come to the point where he was using Star Wars inspired lines, the elder didn’t even like the movies. Then again it was around 11 pm, and around 11-12 pm the chat got really weird. Yoongi mainly blamed Jungkook for something if since the younger tended to snap around that time, and he simply didn’t give two fucks and started shouting weird stuff. He had once compared his own name to the word young cocks, and Yoongi had of course taken a screenshot. What he would use the screenshot for he did not know, but who knows, maybe he’ll hold a speech when he has a birthday or graduates and starts telling people what school stress does to the younger.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Min Yoongi:** OMFG XD

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I was going to say something about relating being gay to the dark sound was rather offensive, but I’m gonna bury my political sense and just applaud that because I’m tired XD.

 

 **Park Jimin:** -bows- thank you, thank you, I’m here all week.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Now don’t get ahead of yourself babe, your puns still suck.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** I like them tho…

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Kookie your humor sucks, it doesn’t count XD

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** I like them too tho XD

 

 **Park Jimin:** See babe!! I am fun!! :c

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Fine I’ll let democracy win this time. BUT MARK MY WORDS, I WILL BE BACK!

 

 **Min Yoongi:** No but on a serious note I’m about to begin my discussion so I really have to go. Bye  <3

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Bye hyung  <3 good night.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Goodnight babe  <3

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Goodnight baba ^^  <3

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi let out a sigh and collected the scattered papers he had been writing on, and decided he would write the main points down so it would be easier for him to write the discussion. He would have to re-read and edit some of the first 13 tomorrow, but for now, he wrote down the main points and decided 2 am was a decent time to end. So he packed his stuff together, meaning he carelessly threw them on his desk. And let out a content sigh as he was finally under the duvet, letting sleep rush over him, which had been pestering him for hours.

 


	11. 11th December

# 11th December

 

”Mom?” Yoongi asked as he saw his mom put on her necklace, clearly struggling with it so Yoongi went to her rescue and fixed the lock.

“Thanks, Yoongi, what is it?” His mother asked him, showing slight curiosity.

“Do you think you and dad would want to read my paper when you get back tomorrow, it won’t be finished but I need someone else to read it, and I figured you guys would like to do it.” Yoongi stated, already regretting making the decision. He had argued with himself if it was worth it or not, but earlier that year he had written another big paper, which a very tired Jungkook had helped him with, and he had just felt so embarrassed to read what he had ended up turning in after he had received his grade. So this time he wanted to make sure he didn’t make the same mistake.

“Well, we would love to do that baby!” Yoongi's mom's face brightened immediately, making Yoongi flush slightly.

“But when are you going?” Yoongi asked, going into his room once more.

“We’re leaving in around 30minutes, when is Jungkook coming?”

“He should be here soon.” Yoongi said. Immediately after there was someone knocking at the door, and Yoongi's dad was at the door opening it for the shivering teen.

“It’s snowing, and damn, it just made the temperature drop and I wasn’t r-ready.” Jungkook stated, clearly underdressed with his thin scarf and jacket.

“Well, Yoongi is in his room as usual.” Yoongi's father shrugged. “Yoongi, get up and greet your guest!” Yoongi's father growled, slightly annoyed about his son's rudeness.

“Too cold, Kookie come in here!” Yoongi stated and pulled the duvet over himself as he waited for the younger to come.

“Boys, they’re saying the snow will pick up during the evening and night, so we might be staying the night with auntie if it turns bad okay?” Yoongi's dad stated. “You might want to buy your dinner now, even though it’s only 5pm.”

“Thanks, dad.” Yoongi stated, groaning internally from the mere thought about all that snow. Sure it was pretty to look at, and Yoongi liked snow a lot, but he preferred simply looking at it and not use hours on shoveling it away.

“So how was school?” Yoongi asked, smirking slightly in victory cause even though the workload was big with the assignment, he could still sleep 2 hours longer.

“Awful, seriously I was in math and you know those times when your math teacher is explaining something, but you’re just sitting there like; I know you have some point with this, but I don’t understand a syllable coming out your mouth.” Jungkook groaned. “And to make it worse I actually told him we didn’t get what he was saying at all, like remember we’re like 3 people in one classroom and believe me the others were as lost as I. And the man just stands there looking slightly dazed, and then just repeats what he just said like for fucks sake I can't use that! The man should seriously just retire, enjoy his paid retirement, instead of making my life suck.”

“Guess you still miss ya old math teach?” Yoongi laughed, feeling grateful once again that he had kept his current math teacher.

“Yes, I fucking do, like 1st year was shit and I understood like 50% of what my teacher was saying, and the second year was just so fucking amazing, like, let me go back. Whenever I see students complaining about my old teacher I almost want to slap them.” Jungkook growled.

“Well, I certainly admire your ability to remain calm.” Yoongi snickered.

“You’re one to talk, weren’t you the one to have a massive rant about some kid from the younger grade who had seen your Chinese letter and asked you if that was the level 3rd years were on.” Jungkook asked.

“We do not speak of him, besides me and Baekhyun met him at some party and he admitted he was an asshole so...” Yoongi stated, shrugging his shoulders. “But I mean it was just such a bad day, and then he just walked over and said that. Who has the fucking need to read what someone else wrote and be like, ‘hah is that the Chinese level of the 3rd years?’ God, I just want to throw them into a ball and smash them together into a big pile of GRRRR.” Yoongi growled, fisting his blanket roughly.

“Now, now, no need to get aggressive, we use big words here to insult each other.” Jungkook laughed.

“And that’s coming from you?” Yoongi asked.

“Well, I blame your bad influence.”

“And I blame Baekhyun's bad influence, so go talk to him about it.”

“Hyuuung, don’t be like that.” Jungkook whined, slinging his arms around the elder and leaning on the elder, making Yoongi fall back with a heavy Jungkook on top of him.

“You do know you weigh a bit, right?” Yoongi mumbled, with his voice muffled by Jungkook's larger frame. But even though his voice had been muffled, you could clearly hear the annoyance radiate from it.

“Naw.”

“Are you two fighting again?” Yoongi's mom asked, hardly looking at the two from the hallway where she was putting on her earrings.

“If this was proper fighting Jungkook would be on the floor already, so no.” Yoongi snickered, making Jungkook glare at him from above him. But Yoongi simply kept laughing, and cheered internally when he had managed to release his hand without having the younger notice. He immediately proceeded to tickle the younger, and Jungkook was so surprised he flinched immediately and fell on the floor, surprising Yoongi and his mother.

“Jungkook!” Yoongi's mom exclaimed, simultaneously with Yoongi screaming a panicked “My Computer!”

”Your computer is fine geez.” Jungkook mumbled, holding his shoulder, which had taken most of the impact.

”I’ll be the judge of that.” Yoongi hissed, fishing the computer up and opened it, and sighed in relief, as it seemed to be unharmed. Best friend or not, if Jungkook had erased his paper he would have been a dead man.

“See it’s fine, stop staring at me like I’m the enemy.” Jungkook stated. “But let’s get the general editing finished now, so we can start watching movies.”

Yoongi smiled instantly; glad the younger actually wanted to take the time to read his crappy writing. Yoongi felt like he would regret it soon though, cause while they were reading it together Yoongi simply looked at his paper as if it had grown a 3rd head. He might have written 7 pages in one day, and was on his 15th page finally, but what he had written was a bit fishy so Jungkook was completely lost at places.

“Hyung, what are you even writing there, what do you mean?” Jungkook asked with raised eyebrows, as he read about some weird mention in history that didn’t seem that important.

“I have no idea, no fucking idea.” Yoongi started, and buried his face in his hands and let out a groan, it wasn’t like it couldn’t be saved but it sure as hell needed some editing.

“But luckily it’s just spelling and some grammatical things mainly, and a few weird inputs and confusing things.” Jungkook encouraged.

“Jungkook I wrote that education was pro-communism and against capitalism and liberalism.” Yoongi stated, raising an eyebrow at the younger.

“Well, okay, that one was a bit bad, but the rest is fine.”

“Yeah, I suppose, but now we have done a lot of editing, I mean my parents left 10 minutes ago, let’s call it a day on that and get some pizza and watch those movies.” Yoongi stated.

 

 

They were soon clad in jackets, and Yoongi pulled a beanie over his head and a thick scarf. He gave Jungkook one of his scarfs since the younger wasn’t clad for the weather probably. Yoongi's curtains had been covering the window, so they weren’t entirely sure how the weather was, and they were too lazy to check, so they packed themselves in and hoped for the best.

 

 

“Holy shit.” Yoongi squealed, sounding more surprised and startled than he had hoped, but what can you do when you’re hit in the face with a massive amount of snowflakes.

“And they said it would worsen during the evening, this is going to be awful.” Jungkook stated, taking Yoongi's keys and locking the door up. “You think we could use an umbrella, I mean snow and rain is the same thing right?” Yoongi simply gave Jungkook one of the judgiest looks he's ever mustered, which silenced the younger immediately and they silently went out into the horrible weather.

“Jungkook, how in the world would you ever think we would be able to hold an umbrella with this wind.” Yoongi stated, turning himself so he was covered from the massive amount of snow that was coming from the roof.

“I dunno, just forget I ever mentioned it.” Jungkook shrugged, burying his head in his scarf while trying to find some warmth in his pockets for his shivering hands.

“It’s only snowed for 1 hour and it’s already this deep.” Yoongi stated, taking rather comically looking steps since his booths were slipping on the snow. “I swear if I fall on my ass I wi-ARGH.” Yoongi started, but quickly ended his sentence with a high yell, as he tripped in one of the snow holes and fell face first into the snow.

“Oh my gawd!” Jungkook exclaimed startled, immediately holding his stomach from the laughing fit he got after seeing the elder's situation. “Hyung, are you okay?” He asked as he approached the elder, almost breathless from his intense laughing.

“I hate my life.” Yoongi mumbled embarrassed, as he finally pushed himself up and brushed off all the snow from his body. “Why was I born with short legs?”

“Well, who knows, maybe they’re made to make people think you’re adorable and let them fall for you before they meet that horrible sassy attitude.” Jungkook laughed, earning a fuck you from the elder.

“Let’s just get that stupid pizza, and you are holding it cause I don’t think my pride would be able to handle it if I fell with our food.”

“Roger that.” Jungkook laughed.

 

The rest of the trip went rather smoothly, Yoongi only had to endure a surprised pizza man who asked what had happened to him, and awkwardly explain he had fallen in the snow. They were finally back in the safe surroundings of Yoongi's house, and Yoongi made his way to his dad's liquor cabinet while Jungkook prepared the pizza.

 

 

“Isn’t it a bit too early to be drinking hyung?” Jungkook chuckled, moving the plates and sodas to the living room.

“I am freezing, and I bought some mint shots I wanted to try, and you’re my one and only test subject.”

“Well, let’s take one then, but only one!” Jungkook said sternly since they tended to end up drinking a bit more when they got a few sips.

“I can’t promise anything, my mom bought me some fruit wine as well.” Yoongi shrugged, bringing the liquor to the table with two shot glasses. Yoongi immediately put the first movie on, so he didn’t have to get up twice, and the familiar intro music started playing as he sat down.

“Remember to put it on English, it’s annoying to listen to the Danish dub version.” Jungkook stated.

“Yeah, yeah, geez, I don’t think it even has that option.” Yoongi stated when he had finally managed to figure the annoying menu out, and choose the right subtitles. “Well do you want to try the mint thing now, or wait?”

“Let’s get it over, so I can eat some delicious pizza if it’s bad.” Jungkook stated, opening the bottle and sniffed at it suspiciously. He immediately coughed and held his hand before his nose to protect it. “It sure is fresh, holy shit.”

“Let me try.” Yoongi stated bored, and took a whiff of the bottle, and started coughing when the fresh air flew through his nose into his lungs. “This better be great.”

“Who knows, maybe it’s like drinking a candy cane?” Jungkook asked, and poured some into his and Yoongi's glass, they quickly mumbled a small cheer and poured the entire thing down their throat.

“Oh my god! It does taste like a candy cane, this is some dangerous shit.” Jungkook stated with wide eyes, taking the bottle to go over the ingredients.

“Well, this will probably not end well, we’ll probably sound like Sparrow before this night is over.” Yoongi stated.

“Well, homework must bow to this great drink and the great Jack Sparrow.” Jungkook smiled.

“Captain Jack Sparrow.” Yoongi corrected, earning a glare from the younger, which simply made him chuckle.

 

 

The idea of drinking to the movies defiantly spiced them up considerably, and Yoongi and Jungkook could feel their cheeks start warming up after the 3rd shot. They made it through the first movie without any problems, and they still managed to walk downstairs and get some snacks on stable legs, but as the second movie progressed they started slurring up.

 

 

“How could she do that?!?” Jungkook yelled, feeling his emotions take over as he saw Sparrow fall into the ocean. “What a bitch! How could she do that to the great Captain Jack Sparr-OW.” Jungkook slurred and managed to somehow roll forward enough to fall down onto the floor, startling Yoongi who was rather drunk but still less than Jungkook.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Yoongi laughed, looking at the younger lying with his face down.

“This kind of reminds me of Dan’s existential crisis.” Jungkook mumbled, and Yoongi chuckled at the image of the famous British YouTube lying in a similar position as the younger was currently in.

“Well, are you having one?” Yoongi asked.

“No, I just want to be a pirate, then there’d be no homework.”

“Yeah, but you’d risk dying often, so I think you should be grateful we don’t have bigger problems than homework.”

“You’re no fun hyung.” The younger whined as he got up, he was on his way to the kitchen when he slipped again and lost his balance for a second, but he managed to stay put. “Hah! You won’t get me a second time.” Jungkook stated, and Yoongi simply rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the movie, which was about to end when he heard a loud bonk. It took Yoongi a few seconds, but then he almost facepalmed and sighed.

“You forgot to close the cabinet didn’t you?” Yoongi asked.

“Possibly.”

“Nothing is damaged, right? Well, obviously your brain is, but did anything that is actually functioning get damaged?” Yoongi asked, laughing when he saw the younger come back pouting, clearly having a red mark on his forehead from walking into the cabinet door. “I think we should probably drop the 4th movie, and just stick with the 3rd. I don’t think you’d last longer, and let’s be honest we won’t be able to stop drinking that.” Yoongi stated, gesturing to the alcohol.

“Fine, but we’re watching it some other time.” Jungkook slurred.

“Yeah, yeah you big baby.” Yoongi laughed, and Jungkook didn’t seem very pleased from that, and laid himself onto Yoongi, making the elder voice his discomfort. “Get off me you heavy ass, you keep doing this.”

“I wanna chat with Jimin hyung so shut up.” The younger mumbled and opened his phone. Yoongi's heart rate picked up slightly from the thought. Now that he thought about it they had barely talked to Jimin, he didn’t even know how his test went. He suddenly heard a ringing noise and looked alarmed at Jungkook.

“Are you calling him on Skype, right now?” Yoongi asked with raised eyebrows, but then again he didn’t care much with the alcohol flowing through his blood so if the younger wanted to embarrass himself by calling Jimin while being smashed then he was welcome to do so.

“HYYUUUNNNGGG.” Jungkook sang when he noticed the small picture pop up on the screen.

“Ehm, hi?” Jimin said, looking slightly confused.

“He had a bit to drink.” Yoongi stated, making Jimins eyes widen in slight realization, and the red-haired immediately smirked.

“Kookie~ Are you drunk?”

“Maybe hyyyuunnngg~.” Jungkook stated with a broad smile.

“What time is it even?” Yoongi asked.

“It’s around midnight why?” Jimin asked.

“Just wanted to know if I should put the 3rd movie on and I can defiantly take 2 hours more of this.” Yoongi explained, and got up to put the third movie in, taking his shot glass on the way and downing the rest of his 7th shot.

“Hyung, it would be so fun if you could come, but you can’t.” Jungkook pouted, and Yoongi laughed. The younger might have his sass when he was sober, but when he was drunk he was a cuddly teddy bear with endless amounts of aegyo. Yoongi himself enjoyed skinship a lot when he was drunk, so he had wished Jimin was there as well so he might have been able to kiss the elder or-. Yoongi caught himself before his mind wandered over on more dangerous grounds, and returned to Jungkook and lied down beside him, or rather on him since the couch wasn’t that wide.

“Well, you guys certainly look like you’re having fun.” Jimin laughed, his eyes naturally becoming like a pair of crescent moons, making Yoongi's heart jump in approval.

“How did the test go?” Yoongi asked, trying to distract himself with Jimin's test instead of the elder's appearance, which was quite distracting.

“I think I did alright, there was a few questions I wasn’t prepared for, but this one I feel pretty confident in, at least more than I felt about the other.” Jimin stated, rubbing his neck while swinging nervously from side to side on his chair.

“Well, I’m sure it went amazing, but really you should have been here. Jungkook is falling all over the place.” Yoongi laughed, feeling the urge to make yet another comical performance for the elder.

“Ooh~ Do explain further.” Jimin stated while resting his head on his palms.

“What? All I was doing was yelling at that chick for hurting Sparr-OW!” Jungkook explained and found himself, yet again, on the floor with a laughing Yoongi lying on the couch. Yoongi had managed to tickle the younger so he ended up on the floor for the 3rd time today. Yoongi dried his single falling tear, and grabbed the younger's phone and faced a slightly worried Jimin.

“And that babe was what happened.” Yoongi stated and showed the younger boy who was sprawled out on the floor.

“Is he okay?” Jimin asked slightly concerned.

“I’m fine, it’s just my ego that has been damaged.” Jungkook mumbled, and finally got up, and glared at Yoongi.

“What?” Yoongi asked.

“Can we please have a conversation in the same furniture for once without me ending up on the floor?” Jungkook asked, seeming slightly soberer.

“Maybe, but for now we drink.” Yoongi stated, putting Jimin down on the table.

“Could someone pick me up, so I’m not just watching the ceiling?” Jimin asked rather annoyed, and Jungkook immediately picked him up and accepted the shot Yoongi placed in his other hand.

“Yoho, Yoho a pirate life for me~” Yoongi sang and emptied the glass. “God, I’m glad we’re drinking this and not some awful rum.”

“Well, you know how it is, you puke in it, you ruin it.” Jungkook stated.

“Let me enjoy my alcohol in peace.” Yoongi pouted, holding the half-empty shot glass like it was his baby.

“I think the alcohol is kicking in babe.” Jimin pointed out.

“Maybe it’s just your charm kicking in.” Yoongi smirked.

“Ewwwwww.” Jungkook stated and started laughing immediately after, closely followed by Jimin who found it just as amusing.

“Guys, as much as I find it hilarious you two are drunk and such, I have to sleep to get ready for more studying tomorrow, so goodnight, sweet dreams.” Jimin stated.

“Nighty.” The both of them mumbled and turned off the app.

“Okay let’s finish this ish and go to bed.” Yoongi slurred, and one and a half hour and 4 shots later, the two males had finally gone to bed.

 

 

Jungkook immediately had proceeded to snore at his heart's content, while Yoongi lied in bed exhausted, but still able to lie for a few minutes flowing in his thoughts slurred by the alcohol. He kept thinking about how nice it must have been to be able to snuggle up to a certain male, and just sling his arms around his cute waist, and bury his head inside the elder's neck and inhale his scent. He was left to wonder about how the elder smelled, if he used a strong or discreet perfume, if his hair was as silky as it looked or if his lips were as soft and nice as they looked. Yoongi finally fell asleep with the image of a smiling Jimin in front of him, with a special glint in his eyes. 


	12. 12th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover, seriously - I'm just the beta of this story while MaliDK writes it all, give an applause to her for this story! :D <3

# 12th December

 

 

Yoongi let out a small groan as he stirred slightly, he felt like there were a million tons pressing down on his eyelids, but he somehow managed to open them slightly, which turned out to be a horrible idea since the male was instantly flooded with nausea. He shifted slightly, so he was facing away from Jungkook who seemed to be waking up as well. Yoongi cursed slightly as he felt his morning wood, and cursed whatever god or power that had decided that he had to have that right now while Jungkook was sleeping just a few centimeters away from him. 

 

 

“Yoongi, Jungkook are you guys awake?” Yoongi's mother asked as she entered clad in her winter jacket, and Yoongi let out a loud groan and looked at his phone, which said 9 am.

“God mom, turn down the volume will ya?” Yoongi mumbled and looked for some kind of shirt on the floor which he put on his morning wood to hide it a bit so that he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself in front of his mom as well.   

“Sweetie you have to help your dad, the entire garage is covered in snow, and the rest of the road is as well so up you go.” Yoongi's mom stated and walked up to the younger to pull at his duvet.

“Yeah, yeah! Let me just go to the bathroom real quick.” Yoongi mumbled. “And could you turn around for a second?”

“Baby, I’m your mother, would you stop being embarrassed.” His mother stated and Jungkook let out a weak laugh as the elder stormed towards the bathroom with the shirt in front of his crotch as innocently he could to hide his morning wood and locked himself in.

“Not funny!” Yoongi stated, trying to keep his volume at a level where his head didn’t feel like exploding.

“You got to admit that was pretty funny hyung.” Jungkook stated as he walked past the bathroom to go to the one downstairs.

“Hilarious.” Yoongi said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He immediately tried to calm his boner by thinking of dead cats and puppies. He barely even remembered what he had dreamed during the night, but it had defiantly been anything but innocent. Yoongi had a slight idea of what it might have been but that would be super awkward so he shrugged it off and finally left the bathroom to grab his coat and some socks.

“I’d like to see if you found this as hilarious if it was your own mother seeing you in this situation.” Yoongi grumbled, feeling like someone had driven him over with a truck and put it in reverse a few times just to make sure they had smashed his brain properly. At least Jungkook looked as wrecked as himself, perhaps even more.

“Fuck no.” Was Jungkook's response as he opened the door, Yoongi felt that the strong sunlight increased the sick feeling in his stomach. It didn’t help his mood at all that there was a 30cm thick layer of snow there and when they walked a few meters out into the white wonderland, they could see the tall wall that had been created by the snowplow that had thrown the snow up making it almost a meter high. His father was already standing there digging out the giant wall, and suddenly the snow was 100% more unpopular in Yoongi's head. “Well, this fucking sucks.” Jungkook stated, trying to make his way through the snow, still feeling slightly drunk.

“Remind me we are never drinking during a snowstorm ever again.” Yoongi mumbled, as the both of them picked up a snow shovel and went to Yoongi's dad to help. Yoongi didn’t make it far though, and accidentally pressed his shovel down making him fall back onto the snow. His father immediately laughed from the comical scene, and Jungkook joined him instantly making Yoongi growl in annoyance.

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t clean that part yet or you might have hurt yourself.” Yoongi's dad commented while the younger struggled with pulling himself up. “What’s with you two, did you went to bed late?”

“Try drinking half a bottle of mint shots and be woken up by your mother 6 hours later dad and then you know how we feel.” Yoongi mumbled, starting the task.

“Oh, well I’m sure we’ll be done quickly since we’re this many.” Yoongi's father smiled, slinging his arm around his son's shoulder and giving him a side hug, making the younger growl at him.

“Who knows maybe the secret cure for hangovers is manual work.” Jungkook stated, slinging small portions of snow onto the growing pile.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, just shut up.” Yoongi growled as he started scooping big amounts of snow up, hoping that it would make the dreadful task be dealt with quicker.

 

 

The work, to Yoongi's annoyance, took forever and they weren’t even halfway. Yoongi's mom had been kind enough to bring them some coffee and a granola bar, which made them feel slightly better.

 

 

“I think I might throw up.” Jungkook suddenly stated, and Yoongi and his father just exchanged looks and sighed.

“Then run inside you idiot!” Yoongi exclaimed, and Jungkook quickly dropped the shovel and ran towards the door but of course, he didn’t make it and fell face down in the snow. Yoongi was going to say a snarky remark but he figured the younger was probably feeling really sick, so he hurried up to the younger and helped him up and inside, and with his mom's help the younger was finally throwing some of the sickening alcohol up. “So have I ruined candy canes forever?” Yoongi asked, trying to ignore the sound of the younger throwing up so he wouldn’t end up doing the same thing.

“I fucking hate us.” Jungkook mumbled. Yoongi sighed as he entered the bathroom and went over to the younger to rub his back, while another load came out.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t have eaten that bar.” Yoongi stated, stroking the youngers’ hair. He felt quite bad for the younger since he didn’t get horrible hangovers, so he rarely had to throw up.

“Perhaps.” Jungkook stated weakly, Yoongi flushed the toilet before the smell could make the younger sicker than he already was. He opened the window and helped the younger out after he cleaned his mouth. Luckily the younger seemed to be feeling better after emptying his stomach and was much more efficient in removing the snow than before. Now it was simply Yoongi who had to deal with his hangover, which, fortunately, wasn’t bad enough that he had to puke but still bad enough to make him feel like the ground was rocking slightly.

“If you guys don’t mind I’ll be lying in the snow real quick.” Yoongi mumbled, letting himself fall face down into the big pile of snow. As he had hoped the cold helped his head immensely and he hugged the pile as if it was an old friend.

“Stop being lazy and get back to work.” His father laughed, throwing a shovel full of snow onto him.

“Hey! Let me rest for one minute!” Yoongi exclaimed, holding his head immediately after.

“Why don’t you get some pills from your mom and then come back here with some biscuits for Jungkook?” his father asked, taking the shovel from the younger and ruffling the snow out of his hair.

“Geez fine.” Yoongi mumbled and received said pills and biscuits, making Jungkook and himself survive the cleanup and after an hour they had finally cleaned the garage and the path from the garage to the main entrance to the back exit and the small path to the bikes. Yoongi was currently sitting on top of the big pile of snow, and ruffling with his cigarettes package in his pocket. He kind of wanted to take one but decided it was probably unwise to do so, even though it would probably help him feel better but he decided against it. They were feeling fine and were having a good time, so there was no reason to take a cancer stick at the moment.

“Wow hyung, for once you’re actually tall!” Jungkook laughed, already practically back to normal with the help of the biscuits and all the water he had consumed. Yoongi growled at the younger and collected some snow and smashed it into the younger's face.

“Don’t you have homework brat?” Yoongi asked but the younger seemed to have gotten into his competitive mode and before Yoongi knew it he was rolling around in the snow pile being attacked by a laughing Jungkook who was after revenge. This was defiantly dangerous but Yoongi figured that if he tickled the younger so he would fall into the bush he would be able to escape the younger. So he managed to do the exact thing and stormed towards the lawn by their garden, not without slipping a few times though and made giant steps through the high snow.

“I’m coming for you hyung.” Came the maknae's loud voice.

“WE'RE TOO OLD FOR THIS SHIT FOR GOODNESS SAKE!” Yoongi exclaimed as the younger caught him and once again they were rolling around in the snow and throwing snow onto each others’ faces.

“I will never get too old to kick your ass.” Jungkook laughed.

“Oh, you think so then let me show you, you little shit!” Yoongi growled and immediately tickled the younger, successfully turning him around and managed to straddle the younger's stomach making Jungkook raise an eyebrow at him. “Now this is why you don’t fuck with your hyungs brat.” Yoongi stated, filling his beanie with snow and putting the hoodie over the younger's face and proceeded to run away while the younger was recovering. He luckily managed to get inside and was breathing heavily when his mom noticed him.

“Want some hot chocolate?” She asked.

“Yeah, Jungkook probably want some as well.” Yoongi stated, ruffling his hair to remove the last snowflakes. A pissed off Jungkook opened the door and grumbled something about coward as he laid the soaked beanie in the box by the door.

“I’d like to address it as winner.” Yoongi laughed, taking his wet clothes off and put it down into the bathroom in the basement.

“I should probably go home soon though since I have loads of homework and you can edit the last things before finishing your discussion.” Jungkook stated.

“Yeah and Jungkook, could you, like, ask your dad if he could read my paper. I believe in my parents but he does have a longer education than them.” Yoongi asked. His parents hadn’t attended university; while both Jungkook's had so he figured it might be a good idea to get some feedback from them as well.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind doing that, just send me it when you have finished it.” Jungkook smiled, shivering slightly in his wet jacket.

“You sure you don’t want something dryer to wear Jungkook?” Yoongi's mom asked but the younger simply shook his head and thanked her for asking.

“I’ll be going hyung, good luck on the assignment.” Jungkook stated and the two made their usual aggressive goodbye hug which made Yoongi's t-shirt very cold and wet. Yoongi waved goodbye to his friend while saying goodbye in a few languages.

“Mom, I’ll be doing my paper and I don’t think Jungkook will be needing that chocolate after all.” Yoongi stated once he returned to his mom in the kitchen.

“I figured that much out, here, and remember to change your shirt or you’ll get sick.” His mother stated.

 

 

 

Yoongi groaned the minute he opened his document and looked at how he was only halfway through the discussion but got to work soon enough then the time just flew away as he typed on his computer. Luckily he had written most of it down on a paper or at least the main points of the discussion and the statements. He fixed some of the sources on his analysis and his introduction. He had surprisingly managed to finish his discussion, making his assignment end up on 17 pages. Yoongi felt great since this meant he had two days to edit the entire thing and he immediately sent it to Jungkook so that he would able to get the general errors pointed out by Jungkook's father. His mom would easily point out the grammar mistakes and if something sounded wrong. Jungkook's dad was only for the purpose of the bigger mistakes or wrong usage of methods and such, which had to be fixed as fast as possible.

 

 

Yoongi sighed, and opened his Facebook and noticed it was already 6 pm.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Why am I always wondering why I chose Math on level A when I’m here. It’s like our chat is the place where I am actually thinking about my life choices.

 

 **Park Jimin:** I’m just sitting here thinking why being a teacher is this difficult QAQ I got an assignment back and I failed it apparently TAT.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I’m sorry to hear that babe. Was it an important assignment?

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** QAQ

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** QAQ

 

 **Park Jimin:** Well I was just asked to change some things in it, but with the other workload I am getting slightly stressed, at least there’s a light by the end of the tunnel called Christmas. That reminds me!  YOONGI YOU CAN COME QUQ!!!!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi could barely believe his eyes when he saw the message and typed faster than he ever had before to make sure he wasn’t mistaking.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Min Yoongi:** SERIOUSLY?!?!

 

 **Park Jimin:** YES QAQ they thought it would be fun if you visited, and I mean I’m sure it’ll be fine  <3 BTW they said you don’t need to buy anything, but if you decide to do they wish for some Danish souvenir and my grandma isn’t really picky. And I’m sure the little one will accept anything that has Disney written on it.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** So young yet already brand biased.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Stop being critical for a second and realize we might meet in less than a week or a bit more.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** IMMA MEET MY BEAUTIFUL HUSBAND QAQ

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Say hi from me when you go ^^

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** I’ll just awkwardly be in the European country that’s the farthest away from you three.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Don’t worry duckling, if I can find a train we’ll visit you as well.

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** :D

 

 **Park Jimin:** So ya driving instructor better make it happen!!! <3

 

 **Park Jimin:** And I’ll send you my dads email and number since he will be the one coming to get you when you arrive. I hope it’s okay you’ll have to use like a minute's data in Sweden. He has an iPhone as well so you should be able to simply message him.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Cool, he seems like an interesting man XD

 

 **Park Jimin:** You don’t say, sometimes I am truly embarrassed by him. He is so loud when we’re with others, some call him sunshine, but sometimes he is just…

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Too much???

 

 **Park Jimin:** yup.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Well having your antisocial boyfriend meeting your social butterfly father will be interesting.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Yah Jungkook shut up ==

 

 **Park Jimin:** o///o

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Sounds like a match made in heaven.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Well then it’s good that I’m married to Jimin and not Mr. Park.

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** It’s still gonna be hilarious.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Just like when you had to confess to Jin and he thought you were joking until you kissed him??

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** …Shut up.

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** You gotta admit that’s pretty funny Namjoon (JIN)

 

 **Min Yoongi:** EVERYONE WE HAVE THE BOYFRIEND IN THE HOUSE, TIME TO GET SOME SHIT ON NAMJOON.

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** o.o

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Hello Jin hyung~

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** …Should I be scared??? (Jin)

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Naw you’re dating Namjoon after all, it probably won’t get much scarier than that.

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** And you guys wonder why I haven’t added him to the chat.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Personally I think we’re great company but if you want to keep him for yourself, fine. But then again. JIN YOU WANNA JOIN TO GET MORE SHIT ON NAMJOON TO USE AGAINST HIM?

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** …I am listening (Jin)

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Then come to the chat tomorrow, since we’re all too exhausted today. Add kookie on FB!

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Why Kookie? O.o (Jin)

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Cause he’ll make you fall in love with his cuteness.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** It worked with Jimin as well.

 

 **Park Jimin:** It indeed did.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Wauw so this is how Jin looks like.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** How? And see Namjoon this is why you add people to the relationship status when you get into a relationship, you have like 1000 friends, like I’m gonna check all that.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Oh he defiantly scored, holy hell.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Let me see.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I wanna see it before I believe it.

 

_-Jeon Jungkook has sent a picture-_

 

 **Min Yoongi:** THIS CAN’T BE TRUE.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** HOW DID THIS DUDE SCORE THAT.

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** I am just awesome like that looooosers~ 

 

 **Park Jimin:** No but seriously was it begging or did you promise to do his homework.

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** He likes me geez, I am actually decently handsome and a musician. People love that shit.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Then where are the girls and dudes flocking around me?

 

 **Park Jimin:** *cough*

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Sorry babe.

 

 **Park Jimin:** But anyway, it’s getting late so imma go relax for a bit and then go to sleep.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I’ll do that as well, goodbye guys.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi turned off the computer and informed his mom he would be going to bed early today. He already felt tired but he couldn’t stop recalling how he had woken up the way he did, especially thinking about the image he had seen before he dozed off. It had to be Jimin he had dreamed of but that felt somehow embarrassing. In some ways, it did make Yoongi view the male as an, even more, potential love interest. He had considered that there was something behind the pretense but it had always been his heart beating slightly from certain things and that wasn’t much to go by. His heartbeat also increased when he was nervous so that discovery didn’t help much but now he had evidence of his body wanting Jimin and that somehow changed the game further.

 

 

Yoongi felt slightly scared of it because he had never really been attracted to someone to the point where his heart started to race and definitely not to the point where he had dreams about them. But Yoongi was certain he had to actually meet Jimin to be completely certain, so he would do anything in his power to pass the driving test and get to visit the elder as fast as possible.


	13. 13th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover

# 13th December

 

 

Yoongi leaned back in his chair, feeling like he was on the verge of tears from sheer relief. Almost two weeks with writing, with family drama and with all kinds of bullshit he was finally finished. He had edited the last bit, he had made his mom read it and approved of it and was just leaning back in his seat relishing his victory. After all the bullshit with correcting his analysis countless times, and almost feeling like the world was going to end when he couldn’t find a speech, were gone, and now he was sitting with the final 18 pages of pure Yoongi bullshit. Or it was rather nice this time compared to earlier, but it was still a big old mess. Luckily he had actually finished in good time this time, so he had managed to structure the information accordingly and now he felt more satisfied than he had done during the entire school year.

 

 

Now he only had one week of school left and then it was time for a sweet, sweet vacation. Yoongi had actually gotten a driving test earlier that day and was looking forward to informing Jimin since he had promised himself to finish the editing before stepping into that chat room. His Teacher had said that another of his students jumped off a test, so he could get one that Friday. Yoongi already knew he would surely have to practice the two days after if he had any hope of being able to drive that far. But he defiantly needed to pass the test this time; he just had to go visit Jimin since he didn’t want to wait until next summer vacation. Yoongi opened his browser and started typing already getting excited to see the elder's reaction to the good news.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Fucking done with social studies, now I need to finish this fucking math assignment.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Want me to come and give you moral support?

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Yes please :c

 

 **Park Jimin:** HUBBY <3

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Babbeeee~

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I got a test this Friday ^^

 

 **Park Jimin:** OMG?!?!?

 

 **Park Jimin:** YOU DID?!!? QAQ

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Yeah! I mean I have to pass it before it’s any good news, but yeah I managed to get one.

 

 **Park Jimin:** It’s amazing :3 And I’m sure you’ll be able to do it <3 ^^

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** So you’re coming for dinner, or was it just empty words cause I do need moral support.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** If it’s food you know I’ll be there  <3 When should I come??

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** My dad says he’s done in a few minutes so now XD

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Can’t wait to gang up with Changkyun to make your life suck <3

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Just get over here geez =.=

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi let out a laugh, and packed his computer into his backpack, something he hadn’t done for almost 2 weeks, and ran up and found his phone and keys.

 

 

“Dad, I’ll be at Kookies!” Yoongi yelled and his mom answered instead since his dad was too slow to respond.

 

 

After getting the green light to leave he sprinted out, or tried to since it was still slippery so he quickly deemed that a bad decision, and took his bike and started biking carefully. Luckily Jungkooks house wasn’t far from his own, so he managed to get there within his time limit without risking breaking any of his bones. Yoongi turned down the volume of his headphones as he approached their backdoor since he hated placing his bike outside the front entrance since it seemed quite exposed there. Yoongi noticed Mr. Jeon in the door and knocked on the glass door, earning a kind smile from the male whom immediately opened the door.

 

 

“Hey Yoongi, glad you could join us.” He stated, quickly returning to his pans.

“Thanks for having me, where is Jungkook?” Yoongi asked.

“He’s upstairs being a lazyass.” Came a new voice from the living room and Yoongi poked his head in, noticing Changkyun at his usual spot at the computer. Yoongi greeted Jungkook's little brother with a handshake and laughed slightly from the younger's sassiness. The two brothers were so similar that Yoongi sometimes couldn’t figure out why they always tended to fight.

“Well I’ll leave you at it, I’ll go get Jungkook.” Yoongi stated, sneaking up the stairs.

 

 

Jungkook had gotten the bigger room in the house, so Yoongi could unfortunately no longer surprise him regardless of the situation. He loved to just open the door and surprise the younger. Even though it had ended quite awkward one time when he had done it and Jungkook had some girl over and he basically embarrassed himself big time. The worst thing was that they ended up having a new years party with her and if Yoongi hadn’t gotten a few shots it would certainly have been much more awkward.

 

 

Yoongi opened the door silently and noticed the younger sitting with his glasses on and eyes consumed on something he was watching with his headphones on. Judging from the stupid smile on his face he was doing everything but his math homework.

 

 

“And here I was thinking I would see the master student Jeon in action.” Yoongi stated, startling the younger. He figured he could have scared him much more but he noticed Jungkook's dad had made his noodle salad and Yoongi would rather consume that than messing with the younger.

“Get up, your dad’s done cooking.” Yoongi stated while he placed his backpack and jacket on top of the younger's lone chair.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get up. I was working really hard just for your information.” Jungkook grumbled, putting his laptop down on the floor.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Yoongi stretched his neck slightly. “Dan Howell is a very fine example of a mathematically related person. How is he feeling about multiplication?” Yoongi asked, snickering as the younger glared at him.

“Just move dammit.” Jungkook grumbled and pushed the elder towards the door. The two of them soon joined Jungkook's dad and his brother at the table. A minute barely passed before Jungkook and Changkyun were at it. It was at the point where they nearly greeted each other with a snarky remark. Yoongi could just sense the love radiating from the both of them, while he was taking a big portion of the salad before their fighting could harm the food in any way.

“So, how is the math coming along Jungkook?” Mr. Jeon asked, glancing at his son.

“Well, I caught him on YouTube so I would go as far as saying it might have been unproductive the last half an hour but I did see evidence of work scattered around his body.” Yoongi informed, barely shifting his gaze from his plate. He laughed when he heard Jungkook huff, the younger was defiantly not pleased since he slapped Yoongi's arm.

“Well, at least it’s better than when he’s doing geography.” Changkyun stated.

“Hey! That’s not fair, that was only back in 7th grade.” Yoongi stated but Jungkook still sent him a glare. “Don’t worry, I suck at the whole ‘where are these cities in Denmark’ thing as well.” Yoongi tried since he thought he might have been teasing the younger a bit too much.

“He couldn’t even remember South Korea's capital. “Changkyun stated, raising an eyebrow. Yoongi couldn’t help chuckle at the memory, him and Changkyun had a lot of fun playing ‘name the capital’ with Jungkook since he didn’t really know many of them.

“That was one time.” Jungkook whined. “Dad, do something!”

“Don’t look at me, I am not here.” Jungkook's dad stated, smiling at his sons' bickering.

“We can’t all be nerds like you Changkyun, I don’t find a new hobby every second month.” Jungkook stated.

“Well, he has stuck to the Japanese thing for a while now so maybe he’ll actually go through with that.” Yoongi stated, loving defending Changkyun since there was nothing in the world that pissed Jungkook more off.

“Now, now, children no need to be like that.” Mr. Jeon stated but it was already too late.

“Hah! I know the cities now, after all of you guys’ stupid teasing I have become invincible in that department!” Jungkook stated and leaned back in his seat, staring challenging at his little brother.

“That does not change the fact you did in fact not know Italy’s, Japan’s, Korea’s, Russia’s, Ca-“

“Yeah, yeah, I think we got it Changkyun, geez.” Jungkook grumbled out.

“Well, at least you two often agree about the politicians being idiots, so I suppose that shows some cooperation?” Yoongi stated.

“Just because my brother is smart enough to agree on making 8-year-olds staying longer at school is a bad idea, doesn’t mean he isn’t an idiot.” Jungkook stated, earning a glare from Changkyun.

“Well, it’s not you who is attending the sucky school system that the politicians thought they’d reform and fuck everything up about, I mean I see some points in it but it’s just idiotic.” Changkyun stated.

“I just don’t see the idea of the state having to babysit the kids but then again I’m a lazy ass so I would certainly not feel like running around for an hour a day because someone in the government thought it was a good idea.” Yoongi mumbled. “There’s a reason I choose a school without gym classes.”

“You are indeed a lazy ass.” Jungkook stated.

“Besides, if kids needed exercise their parents could just sign them up for some kind of sport, is there really a reason for the school to be responsible for doing something like that. I know the teachers needed more hours, but it just seems stupid to me.” Yoongi stated.

“And boy do I love how they made those extra classes for homework, I do enjoy looking into nothing with nothing to do.” Changkyun added.

 

 

Yoongi chuckled; the school reform was always something they would end up talking about at the dinner table at Jungkook's house. Not only did Jungkook hate it to the point where Yoongi was certain the younger would be able to light on fire if he heard one more person compliment it but the rest of his family did as well. Yoongi usually didn’t discuss politics that often since he still didn’t feel like he knew enough to come with an actual useful argument but he had grown up with his family yelling about political reforms and such. When he was younger he would simply ignore them but now he was on his way to being admitted among the yelling monkeys. Usually, it was worse on his dad's side since him and his family had stayed in Denmark longer, so the political awareness that was spread across the country had affected them a lot and turned them into the yelling monkeys Yoongi knew today.

 

 

“Changkyun, do the dishes since it’s your turn this week. I can check if there’s a new Game of Thrones episode out.” Mr. Jeon stated while standing up. “Yoongi and Jungkook, you two can help him clear the table.”

“I don’t know if he deserves that.” Jungkook stated, earning himself a very unpleased younger brother who immediately took Jungkook's head and did a headlock.

“I do believe I deserve that _hyung_!” Changkyun stated, putting an extra mocking tone to the hyung.

“FINE! FINE! I SURRENDER!” Jungkook exclaimed and Changkyun finally lets him go and smiled sweetly as he went to the sink to begin his work.

“Well, aren’t you just strong-willed huh?” Yoongi chuckled, placing his plate by the sink.

“Shut up asshole.” Jungkook mumbled.

“Language!” Mr. Jeon shouted from the living room, making Jungkook glare in his general direction.

“But Yoongi curses as well?!”

“I am not Yoongi's dad Jungkook but I am yours.”

“If you would be looking for me I’ll be upstairs, looking through your secret chocolate stock.” Yoongi stated, jumping up each step and he made it to the younger's room with Jungkook on his tail. He managed to close the door in the younger's face and cursed as he noticed the younger hadn’t bothered to place the key in the keyhole.

“What are you going to do, hyung?” Jungkook teased, already trying to press down the door handle with his entire weight.

“Run for it!” Yoongi exclaimed and let go of the handle, hearing some crashing sound outside the door but shrugged it off. He went and opened the drawer beneath Jungkook's bed and took out the English chocolate Namjoon had given the younger. Jungkook had started on some medicine to treat some of his skin problems, so he had barely been allowed to consume anything with milk in it so he had been looking at the package for a long time with a pout. There was nothing the younger liked more than chocolate and Yoongi knew nothing would hurt him more than get his special chocolate taken, so of course, he was going to do that.

“STOP HYUNG!” Jungkook exclaimed as he rushed in and managed to crash into Yoongi before he opened the package, so the two teens ended up sprawled on the floor.

“Get the fuck off me.” Yoongi stated, his voice muffled from his face being squashed by the younger's chest.

“Not before you promise not to touch the chocolate, you’re too mean seriously!” Jungkook stated and Yoongi laughed at the younger's natural aegyo coming out. The younger didn’t really like to be cute at times so he actively tried to not use his higher tone but he simply just fell into old habits. So whenever Yoongi was bothering him and being mean he would start pouting and use his big, stupid, doe eyes to get his will. Not that the younger could actually do anything against Yoongi with his bigger size since the younger was extremely ticklish so aegyo was his only way of protecting himself and his goods.

“I’ll tell Jimin hyung to punch you if you take it.” The younger whined, holding his priced box in his hands and pushed it across the room so it was under the desk now and out of Yoongi's reach.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ll leave your stupid chocolate alone, for now.” Yoongi stated and gave the younger a jab to the side making him squeal and roll off the elder. “Well, I was actually here to help you with math so let's get on with it.” Yoongi stated, finally remembering what he actually came for. That was always the horrible consequence when he hung out with Jungkook. They would always forget what they were supposed to do and usually ended up going home with nothing done. Jungkook immediately widened his eyes and looked almost hurt from the elder asking him to do such a thing. “Don’t look at me like that, it was you who wanted Math for three years, get your ass moving.” Yoongi stated, kicking the younger lightly with his feet.

“Fine but I don’t even think you know any of this stuff, it’s all about circles and stuff.” Jungkook stated as he got up. He immediately found a big pile of papers and threw some of them into Yoongi's lap.

“Here’s my teacher's custom-made book, I believe he purely made it to make sure that we couldn’t even have a book that might be able to save us from his weird explanations. It’s like his confused self is following me home and haunting me by writing his own god damn book.” Jungkook stated, spreading out his papers and finally finding the one he had been writing on.

“Well, I mean last time I simply helped you by reminding you how to multiply a fraction with a fraction and that took like 5 seconds to figure that out on Google.” Yoongi stated.

“My brain doesn’t work when I’m doing math, don’t judge.” The younger mumbled, already looking at his assignment as if it had grown a third head.

“Well, that’s what my beautiful and sexy brain is here to fix.” Yoongi stated, taking the paper and looking at it. He was looking intently at it for a few seconds, making Jungkook's eyes widen slightly in what resembled the slightest of hopes until. “I don’t understand what the fuck this shit is, like what in the world do you learn this for.” Yoongi asked, making the younger bend forward and bury his face in his hands. “Like in my book they ask about companies and shit like that, this is basically like ‘If Paul had a car that was blah, blah, blah and his stupid girlfriend had to do this and this. So how long would it take to calculate this’ And then they ask you to use a formula with a fucking circle?” Yoongi asked with a raised brow.

“Don’t be stupid hyung, I need to figure out which one fits this the best, and it’s not all about circles.” Jungkook stated.

“That’s good cause I just started on this circle thing and I’m like slightly confused already, I had to go earlier that day and Baekhyun texted me a picture of a tan x graph or something and boy, I have never seen such a weird picture on my Geogebra in my entire life.” Yoongi stated.

“Arghh, I just don’t want this! At least I’m not some poor American student. Imagine memorizing all this shit, like I can see a sense of learning it but memorizing it, while you’re still in high school? That’s madness!” Jungkook stated, remembering how Namjoon had spoken to them about the horrors of math in high school.

“Yeah, the Internet makes it seem insane. I wonder, sometimes, how it really is because if half their stories are true, damn.” Yoongi stated, looking through some of Jungkook's notes.

“Speak for yourself, I have assignments and such all the time hyung. It’s just your school is more lenient.” Jungkook laughed, finally pulling out his calculator.

“Hey! My teachers communicate and think about the time and such. I just get longer and fewer assignments than you. Not to mention that there were subjects I never had assignments in but hey, I am certainly not complaining.” Yoongi stated. “Even though ancient history would have been cool, like nice classes where we speak about Greek mythology instead of me trying to guess how a fucking juice company should brand their strawberry juice in freaking Australia or something. Sometimes I really admire the people whom can actually figure it out and are passionate about it.” Yoongi stated.

 

 

He hadn’t really figured out what he wanted to work with after college. Of course, he sometimes had dreams about how nice it could be to be a producer but he had barely started playing with beats and he was 18. If it hadn’t been for Namjoon and his friend he would never have taken the jump towards that place but he did enjoy when he had enough time on his hands to play with some music and find some old lyrics which might have been able to fit into the songs. He had actually surprised his mom by wishing for a professional microphone, not an extremely pricey one but just something that made his voice sound better than the build in one on his MacBook.

 

 

Culture did interest him a lot but when he had spoken to the study counselor he had quickly found out that people from that bachelor often end up as private advisers for companies and that didn’t sound much appealing to Yoongi. Contrary to his awkwardness he liked communication a lot, how people communicate and such. He had kind of hoped he could be a boss of some section in a company or be stationed in a foreign country for the company and then take advantage of his education in communication/culture to be able to make it a great workplace for the locals as well. Jimin had already figured his future out, he was planning on becoming a teacher. The kind of teacher that wouldn't let his pupils have to be bullied or let them bully and teachers who wouldn’t care either way, because if Jimin saw that shit in his classroom the hammer would fall down. Yoongi had also briefly thought of the possibility of becoming a teacher, the motivation was there to shape the future generations interest in learning and he could possibly change someone’s view on education if he surprisingly ended up being good at it. But it somehow didn’t feel like something for him in some sense but he really didn’t know. Yoongi was never someone to take chances, so he didn’t feel like taking the chance with music at all.

 

 

“Hyung you’re spacing out again.” Jungkook stated, poking the elder's shoulder. Yoongi blinked once and looked around confused making Jungkook chuckle. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just you know, the future, no biggie.” Yoongi stated, knowing the younger was as clueless as himself. The only thing Jungkook knew was that he wouldn’t be able to start on a Danish university immediately after they graduated because of all the stress he had during the 3 years. Jungkook had a nice mix of striving for the perfect result, with a dash of procrastination and tons of homework and that was just a combo made in heaven. They had actually considered going to Scotland together to attend a foreign university since Yoongi wanted to explore and Jungkook needed a break and Jungkook's mom's friend had recommended them attending there.

“Well, now is not that time for that hyung, we need to figure this stupid integral out or I’m going insane.” Jungkook stated.

“Fine, you’re such a drama queen, geez.” Yoongi laughed but he felt relaxed from the youngers complaints.

 

 

Even though he didn’t know where he was going or where he would end up he knew he would have the stupid maknae by his side, just like he had during the last couple years. Yoongi always noticed how relationships and girlfriend and boyfriends were stressed in every movie he had ever watched but Yoongi honestly felt happy about his friends. Of course, he didn’t have that person who might spark his life of a bit, at least not officially but that didn’t matter much to Yoongi since he had all the people around him filling him with the same amazing feeling that he assumes a partner would.


	14. 14th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited by SwedishFanFictionLover

# 14th December

 

 

“Yoongi!!” Baekhyun stated excitedly, or at least as excitedly as it is possible to be on the train without drawing attention, as he saw Yoongi sitting in their usual spot. Yoongi smiled seeing the elder and lifted his backpack so the elder could sit beside him. Yoongi had missed his friends from school since they usually didn’t hang out that often outside of school; besides, they had both been insanely busy. Yoongi could remember how Baekhyun had texted him and explained how he hated every living Chinese author for making it this hard for him to find good translated short stories.

“You survived!” Yoongi laughed while putting his headphones away.

“Barely, the last couple of days were really stressful because I didn’t know if I wanted to change the first part of my analysis and stupid me decided to change it last Friday so I have been stressing with it the entire weekend.” Baekhyun sighed.

“Yeah, Minseok didn’t sound too fond of it either.” Yoongi stated, he had been up earlier so he could print the 5 copies of it and when he was finally walking around with the giant pile of papers he could really feel how much he had worked the entire time. It was nice that it was finally over and that he didn’t have to defend his paper in an exam like he had to with another paper later that year.

“Nope but then again he did find a difficult subject and I’m pretty sure he just wanted to rip our Chinese teachers head off when he saw his questions.” Baekhyun stated but they both knew that Minseok had turned the damn thing in since he had texted them around 2 am that morning yelling about victory. Yoongi was simply happy that he hadn’t done that this time and could go to sleep at a reasonable hour and feeling content with his assignment. They soon arrived at their station and walked up the stairs. Yoongi had certainly not been up at this early hour for a while because the second he went up he remembered how cold it could be in the city at this hour. He had been shivering all the way from the bus to the station but he had hoped the buildings might have shielded some of the cold wind but they were met with a strong cold wind making Baekhyun squeal in discomfort.

“It’s so damn cold!” He exclaimed, taking Yoongi's arm and proceeded to take as big steps as it was humanly possible for him, which wasn’t that impressive. Yoongi couldn’t help but feel like they were repeating themselves and were probably looking rather amusing for the pedestrians that passed them cause they all had damn long legs so it didn’t matter how fast they walked.

“Why couldn’t I have gotten the same genes Chanyeol had? Like, I don’t understand it? His parents aren’t even that tall and then he is just this giant who is taller than everything!?" Baekhyun exclaimed.

“Tell me about it, my mom says I have some cousins in Korea that are around 2 meters, all three of them. I don’t know what my mom's sister did but they’re all giants. I think they visited us when I was younger and she said they had to crouch every time they passed through a door.” Yoongi stated.

“I could only dream about how it would feel being that tall, like look how lucky girls are that they can wear heels if they feel small. If you’re a short dude you just have to suck it up and accept it. Can't we like, can we invent a good solution here?” Baekhyun grumbles.

“Well, those Kpop idols I like have things in their shoes, so you could try that but I don’t think it gives more than a few centimeters.” Yoongi laughed.

“Well, I mean at least I am taller than some of the girls in our class, so I guess I can manage to be a bit below the average height.” Baekhyun shrugged and opened the door to our school. “Sweet, sweet heat.” Baekhyun sighed as he walked inside, Yoongi sighed in content as well from feeling the heat melt his frozen limps. They immediately noticed the tables that were placed in the canteen, each of them stated a different class and there were already people by the different tables. Yoongi fished his papers out along with Baekhyun and they both approach their table. The lady smiled kindly at them and checked the papers and asked the both of them to sign. Yoongi felt like a ton of bricks fell off his shoulders the second he finished writing and put the pen down.

“Should we try the small elevator?” Yoongi asked, earning a nod from the elder and they went to the elevator. He pressed the bottom button but it didn’t light up so they sighed.

 

 

Yoongi tried again and was pleasantly surprised to find the elevator arriving and soon they were cramped inside the small place. Yoongi found it rather amusing to take the elevator because when Jungkook had visited his school and tried it. The younger had been absolutely horrified about the fact that the door didn’t close and the elevator simply ran up so you could see the entries come and go. Yoongi thought it was slightly cool and hilarious the few times where they would stumble out cause it stopped a bit too early or late so there was an unexpected step. Yoongi was surprised to see that Minseok was already seated in the classroom with his laptop open when they arrived in the classroom and looking like he had just exited hell.

 

 

“Good morning?” Baekhyun stated, seeming as surprised and confused as Yoongi.

“I know, it’s weird but I didn’t want to go through the print drama again so I figured I’d come early. Let's hope it pays off.” Minseok stated, holding his coffee-to-go up as if he wanted to salute his effort.

“Well, that’s great! How far along is Luhan?” Baekhyun asked.

“Don’t worry, he’s printing as well. This was the one time I wanted to make sure he didn’t come in late so I slept at his place and dragged him out this morning.” Minseok explained and Yoongi almost felt relieved that Luhan at least turned in before the deadline and had it all figured out. Even though Yoongi somehow found it unfair that the elder's action didn’t seem to have any consequences he still didn’t want him to be kicked out.

“Hopefully no one forgot the front page this time.” Baekhyun stated while opening his bag and rummaging through it to fish out his computer which was buried under 5 books.

“Turning in all the books today?” Yoongi asked, earning a nod from the elder. It felt great to be back in school, Yoongi had, of course, enjoyed sleeping in but he preferred being able to pay half attention in class rather than sitting at home on the verge of tears while trying to figure out where to find sources.

“How do people even function after waking up at 6 am?” Luhan asked as he walked into the classroom, greeting Yoongi and Baekhyun lazily. “I mean there’s already a sea of people down there and the deadline is still 20 minutes away.”

“It’s only for the best I suppose and I mean everyone remembers how the last paper turned out so it’s for everyone’s best.” Baekhyun stated.

“Yeah, I actually think they have a technician in the printer room on standby, I mean they seriously mean business with this.” Luhan stated.

“Well hopefully we won’t loose two modules because the printer room is flooded again.” Baekhyun stated and Mark entered the classroom, ending the fours conversation.

 

 

All of Yoongis classmates soon entered the room and there was one emotion radiating from their face and that was a relief. Yoongi felt like this experience might have some emotional value for all of them at some point since they all had 2 weeks in hell and now they had completed it. But then again it might have simply been Yoongi's tired brain trying to make simple gestures into a sentimental material. He caught himself doing it more often, because making situations dramatic somehow helped him color his raps in more interesting ways.

 

 

Yoongi was actually happy about returning to school for another reason as well, if everything went well then he would be going to Jimin's around the 20th but Yoongi felt really nervous. After the weird experience in the weekend, he didn’t really know how he felt, it had freaked him out a bit more than he cared to admit. He had always supported people who liked the same sex and the other sexualities but he never imagined himself actually feeling that way towards another male. He had never been in love so he didn’t know if he was there yet but he thought it was safe to say that he indeed did like Jimin and not just in a friendly context. So he figured he would ask Baekhyun, since the younger had been dating Chanyeol for a few years now and could, perhaps, help Yoongi. Then again Yoongi felt quite embarrassed speaking to Baekhyun about such a matter as if he was a confused 13-year-old boy who didn’t know anything about love.

 

 

He was close to that but with his 18 years, it seemed less cute and close to one of the stories people put pity in. Yoongi didn’t want to beat himself about not really having been in a relationship yet, he had kissed with girls at parties a few times but he had never been in an actual relationship. That was one of the reasons he hated playing games where people revealed the embarrassing things they had done in bed because Yoongi was simply as innocent as one could be when it came to that. He kind of hated that he didn’t have much experience because he didn’t feel like he was able to offer his future partner anything. What was it exactly he could offer Jimin other than a bad attitude and a lazy personality. But he guessed it was Jimin's decision if he wanted to date the younger, Yoongi just felt the need to speak to Baekhyun to confirm his feelings. There was no need to make a great friendship awkward because of a simple little crush, Yoongi had to be sure.

 

 

So he waited and finally Baekhyun and he was seated in the cafeteria. Yoongi was thankful that Minseok and Luhan had gone out to buy food, which brought him a few minutes where he wouldn’t be completely humiliated for his innocence.

 

 

“Hey Baekhyun, this is a bit random but how did you know you liked Chanyeol?” Yoongi asked, too impatient to drag the conversation out and simply went to the point. Baekhyun looked slightly surprised with the question but he didn’t seem to suspect anything yet.

“Ehm, why do you ask?” Baekhyun asked.

“Just curious you know and my friend asked me for, ehm, love guidance the other day and I figured you knew more than me.” Yoongi stated, cursing at himself for using that old excuse.

“Your friend? Ehm... I don’t really know, I mean me and Chanyeol were like best friends before we started dating so it kind of just happened.” Baekhyun explained and Yoongi could feel himself facepalm internally.

“But wasn’t there like a time where you felt like there was a change?” Yoongi asked, seeming more determined than before.

“It’s a while ago, you know I suck at this. Remember how Yixing kept asking about how he should impress Elizabeth. It’s not like I don’t want to help, I just don’t know.” Baekhyun stated. “But you seem rather determined to know something, it must be one close friend or is there something you’re not telling me?” Yoongi couldn’t help blush slightly because he felt pressured and every time he felt the least bit pressured his cheeks betrayed him and painted half his face red. “Who is it?” Baekhyun asked knowingly.

“It’s no one.” Yoongi mumbled, burying his face in his arms.

“Come on, I have seen you kissing with at least one chick before you shouldn’t be acting like this, unless.” Baekhyuns eyes widened with excitement. “Did you fall for some dude?” Yoongi's stressed groan confirmed his suspicion and made Baekhyun smiled widely, patting his shoulder. “Welcome to the wonderful world of the bi’s, we offer much more than the straight side.” Baekhyun joked. “But what do you need help with, I mean if it's flirting it’s just like flirting with a girl, or, of course, you have to take it into consideration that it’s a male you’re flirting with but you got this.”

“But he’s my friend and he lives far away and it’s just weird for me right now.” Yoongi mumbled.

“You like that Namjoon dude who visited you last summer? I thought he had a boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked with wide eyes.

“No! Not him! Geez, Baek, I’m not someone who goes around stealing peoples boyfriends. It’s that guy from, ehm, Sweden.” Yoongi admitted, feeling the rest of his face being consumed by his blush.

“Aww... I mean I would find it problematic with a long distance relationship but I mean if he likes you as well then there should be no problem.” Baekhyun stated.

“But I don’t want to risk our friendship if I’m not sure if I really like him in a romantic way and I don't know how to make sure.” Yoongi stated, resting his chin on his hand.

“Well Yoongi, have you ever come to me for love advice before?” Baekhyun asked.

“Well no, but-“

“That’s already something different and trust me I know you enough to know that you would not be asking me this if you didn’t like that guy.” Baekhyun stated. “Because you certainly just gave me teasing material for the next 3 months.”

“But like, how do you know?” Yoongi asked again, ignoring the elder.

“Well, it’s different from each person but I guess if that person makes you happy in a special way. Ehm, like different from a friend, like you don’t get butterflies in your stomach when you’re hanging out with Jungkook right?” Baekhyun asked, making Yoongi shook his head. “See, so you just have to like, perhaps talk to this dude and just be aware of how he makes you feel or something I don't know I suck at this stuff.” Baekhyun stated, raising his hands in defeat.

“Nah, it’s okay, it helps regardless. At least it’s better than getting information from some sappy romance movie.” Yoongi laughed, noticing Minseok and Luhan entering the school.

“But yeah, talk to him and figure it out or something. My little Yoongi is becoming a big boy with crushes and stuff.” Baekhyun gushed, clearly trying to piss off Yoongi but the younger didn’t really feel like giving him that pleasure. Yoongi quickly fished his phone out when Minseok and Luhan arrived, since he supposed he would be able to text Jimin real quick and not seem rude when Baekhyun was speaking to Minseok anyway.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Are you free today?? After your midterm I mean XD I was thinking we could Skype or something.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi closed his phone once more and slipped naturally into the conversation the males had. The rest of the school day went like a blur, it was like Yoongi's brain had decided that he was already on vacation, even though he still had a little assignment to fix and classes to pay attention to. But Yoongi just had to finish his English assignment, where he only missed 400 words. So he decided it was okay for him to relax that day, and finish the assignment tomorrow so he could edit it once more cause he really couldn’t afford to get another bad grade in English.

He sighed in relief as he entered the door, the trip home from school always felt long but today it somehow felt even longer. He greeted his dad quickly since the male seemed focused on the news playing on the TV. Yoongi wandered to his room while opening his phone to check if Jimin had noticed his text. Luckily he had and said he would love to Skype but that he wouldn’t be home before 5 pm, since he had to go to his university which was a good distance from his house. Jimin had been able to get his tutoring through online classes and alike, so he didn’t need to attend school every day. He would of course not be able to socialize as much with his classmates but with the elder's knee, it was for the best.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Park Jimin:** Should we invite Jungkookie as well ^w^?? or Taetae =w=?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Naw, besides then we can talk about Christmas and stuff.

 

 **Park Jimin:** oh okay o.o

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi sighed internally, he didn’t want to make it seem like a big deal but the elder already seemed to be confused and they hadn’t even called each other yet. And what would he even do if he did realize that he had a major crush on his friend? Should he just suffer in silence or hope that Jimin would feel the same way? But why would the elder feel like that, Yoongi had always imagined Jimin's type to be some tall, handsome man who could make him feel secure or alike but here Yoongi was a skinny, small man. He definitely didn’t fit into Jimin's dreams and it wasn’t like he had an amazingly charming personality to match with it. He was quite girly or what was currently viewed as girly, when it came to nagging and he was quite emotional with the whole crybaby thing so it felt like he was the leader of the anti-Jimin's type squad.

 

 

Yoongi also felt slightly annoyed that his view had changed slightly after his discovery, before they could be joking about masturbation and stuff and Jimin w, of course, feel flustered but they both laughed about it in the end. Now Yoongi felt like there had been made a thin invisible wall, because now that Jimin was a potential love interest he didn’t fell like he could talk to him about stuff like that. He had never seen any movie where the couple had been that relaxed about each other, not that he wanted to compare real-life romance with that in the cinema but it was the only thing he really had. What if Yoongi turned out to be an annoying kind of boyfriend and would get annoyed every time Jimin spazzed about some idol or alike. Maybe Jimin would be crazy enough to go for it in the beginning but he would certainly feel sick of him eventually, right?

 

 

Yoongi groaned and forced all the irrational thoughts into the back of his mind where they belonged, he didn’t need them right now and he would just take it easy. Knowing himself he probably won’t be able to hide his crush from Jimin, since he has a tendency to want to keep something hidden but tells it anyway. Yoongi laid down on his bed and checked the time, there was an hour and a half till Jimin would be online, so he might as well take a nap and try to ease his running thoughts.

 

Yoongi woke up, feeling completely confused as he noticed how dark his room was. Not that it was uncommon for it to be this dark in the winter since the sun went down at around 4-5pm but when his brain remembered him going to bed when it was still bright outside it was sure to be confused. So now Yoongi was lying there, slightly confused about which year it even was and if he had slept for weeks. He quickly stopped his phone from playing calm instrumental music and opened his chat to check if anyone was online so they could help him wake up.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Phew, now I only miss one assignment and then it is sweet, sweet freedom next Friday.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Me too, just some stupid English assignment and I’m ready to sleep in and be a lazyass.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** So act like you usually do?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Yes =w=

 

 **Park Jimin:** BABBEEE

 

 **Park Jimin:** I’m here we can Skype now ^u^

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Can I join :D???

 

 **Min Yoongi:** no.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** why o.o??? QAQ

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I’ll tell later, but you get free hot chocolate from my mom's machine if you keep silent.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Am I in trouble?? O.o

 

 **Min Yoongi:** nope XD

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi proceeded to ignore Jungkooks whines, and opened his Skype and pressed on Jimin's icon. It took a few seconds and finally, he saw Jimin's sleepy face. The elder was dressed in a black hoodie he had pulled over his head and he had a sleeping Luna resting on his lap peacefully. The elder looked like he had just been through hell and back but it was probably just his midterms taking a toll on him. Yoongi felt a few of his heartstrings tighten in slight worry but calmed himself down immediately. Jimin was an adult who knew how to take care of himself.

 

 

“Hey.” Jimin stated, sounding as tired as he looked.

“Hey, rough day?” Yoongi asked, cursing himself for seeming so awfully awkward but he was used to Jungkook being here as well but it was necessary if he wanted to figure out his feelings for the elder.

“Yeah, I had to speed walk towards the train since my teacher ended up dragging the last class out. So my knee was pretty bad when I came home, I don’t think it’s gonna escalate but had to take some pain meds.” Jimin stated. Yoongi finally noticed that the elder had one of his legs resting on something to keep it straight and elevated. It was mostly hidden by Jimin's desk, so Yoongi deemed that was the reason he hadn’t noticed it before. “But I’m all fine now, so was it nice to return to school once more?” Jimin asked, forcing a small smile on his lips since he probably didn’t want to seem unfriendly. Yoongi almost wished he hadn’t cause just the taste of what Jimin's smile had in store was enough for him to feel a butterfly make itself comfortable inside his stomach.

“I definitely prefer it over being stressed but I mean Jungkook tried to remove some of my stress with his visit. Too bad it ended up in a lot of shots.” Yoongi stated, groaning just from the memories of the hangover. Jimin lightened up and let out a small chuckle from the younger's complaint.

“Well, you two did seem awfully like friendly drunks so maybe that’s why Jungkook's friends always assume he is flirting with everyone when he’s drunk. That man has the worlds largest amount of aegyo and I don’t even want to think about how he would be in a club like that.” Jimin stated, seeming to shiver at the idea.

“Nah, he just chats with girls but they always seem happy about him doing so. He doesn’t end up kissing with that many that often since some of the girls' friend zone him pretty early on because he is apparently over-friendly.” Yoongi laughed, feeling grateful that the conversation was getting lighter, and losing its awkwardness.

“But what was this thing that was so important that the maknae couldn’t join us?” Jimin asked and Yoongi wished the elder had been a bit less intelligent, so he would simply have forgotten Yoongi's earlier comment. Yoongi figured there was no need to try and avoid the subject but he defiantly didn’t feel like going directly to the main subject if Jimin was interested in him.

“Well, I don't know, sometimes the maknae takes all your time because his mouth keeps running for hours. So I figured I wouldn’t be able to ask you that many questions without getting cut off by his endless chattering.” Yoongi stated. Yoongi didn’t find Jungkook annoying in that sense, this discussion should simply just be private in Yoongi's eyes since it was about Jimin and his relationship and the younger would probably feel awkward anyway.

“Well, ask your questions then silly.” Jimin stated.

“Well.” Yoongi cursed at himself, how in the world should he turn the question so it wasn’t obvious what his intentions were. “Ehm, I read one of your chapters the other day, and like, I ehm, was having trouble with some lyrics! Yeah, and you always seem to be able to express the feeling of liking someone well, babe. So I was wondering if you had a crush on anyone lately.” Yoongi stated, trying to end it with a confident smile so the elder might understand it as if he wanted some blackmailing material on him.

 

 

Jimin immediately turned slightly shy, since he had never been good at talking about emotions and especially things like love. Yoongi wished he hadn’t asked because every time the elder turned shy he felt the small butterfly come to life and he felt like hitting himself with a fucking hammer because he sounded like one of those love consumed idiots from the movies and that was just not Yoongi's style at all.

 

 

“Well ehm, I simply use other fics and stories as inspiration so... I wouldn’t say they come from my own experience but if you need help I think I could help. But you haven’t even sent me the song Yoongi so how would I be able to help?” Jimin asked with a raised brow, which Yoongi could completely understand. Yoongi had always sent Jimin all of his songs, even some which weren’t finished. Because he liked to see the elder's excitement and his encouraging words, which helped his writing blocks a lot. When Yoongi looks back it was perhaps simply him who wanted attention from the elder because he loved it, he liked Jimin's personality a lot since it was teasing but it was most loving and caring which Yoongi felt like compensated for his own sucky attitude.

“Well, I mean, the song is still sucky because I’m trying to write about love and such, but I don’t really know anything about it.” Yoongi explained, feeling himself step further into his grave.

“But you always tell me you write songs from experiences, why would you write a love song now if that wasn’t the case. Did you find someone to crush on Yoongi~ You should tell me.” Jimin teased, smiling at the younger to the point where his eyes closed.

“No'! I swear it’s not that, ehm, Namjoon just asked me.” Yoongi stated.

“But why are you asking me then? Namjoon is on cloud nine with his boyfriend in America. If anyone knows about love then it’s him. It’s not me, I mean I haven’t even been in a proper relationship yet and do I look lovesick?” Jimin asked, making Yoongi's heartstring wriggle in discomfort. Well if Yoongi doubted his feelings, they were definitely confirmed by the kind-of-rejection there.

“Yeah, I guess I should ask him.” Yoongi stated, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

 

 

He kind of felt like he should just say it since he didn’t like the idea of keeping it a secret and risk acting awkwardly around Jimin which would make the elder think he did something wrong. But then again Jimin had a big heart and Yoongi didn’t want him to feel bad about not liking Yoongi. Yoongi knew this was the real world and people didn’t necessarily return your feelings. That didn’t make them bad people, they just preferred having them as friends. But Yoongi trusted Jimin and he believed that the elder would forgive him and they would be able to move on if he didn’t like him.

 

 

“Or the real reason I asked was... Well, ehm, this is really bothersome and I don’t want you to be upset with me.” Yoongi started.

“Why would I be upset with you?” Jimin asked confused and Yoongi had already begun his brainfart so he might as well continue it.

“Well, remember how I was acting weird when Jungkook called you when we were drunk?” Yoongi asked, not entirely sure he did something different but he was sure he must have been staring or something.

“Well, not entirely, I mean you were drunk so I suppose it’s natural to act like that.” Jimin stated, seeming more and more confused about where Yoongi was trying to say.

“Well, I have been thinking about something lately and I didn’t want to keep being slightly awkward with you. I’m sure you noticed it a bit.” Yoongi stated, earning a slight nod from Jimin.

“Well, I would call it distanced but I figured you were simply stressed out.” Jimin stated, seeming less confused but Yoongi was pretty sure he was on the wrong track so he decided to just go with it.

“Well, I have just gone around thinking a lot, and well, I really like you Jimin.” Yoongi stated, feeling like someone punched a dose of adrenaline into his veins.

“Well, of course, I like you too Yoongi, what is your point?” Jimin asked confused and suddenly Yoongi didn’t see their playful relationship as such a good thing when he was trying to clear things up.

“No, Jimin I don’t mean in a friendly or joking matter Jimin, I like you as in I have a good old teenage crush on you.” Yoongi stated.

 

 

Jimin seemed to have to use a few seconds to process the younger's words but when he did his eyes widened slightly and he seemed to grow incredibly shy. He looked away from Yoongi and shifted his attention to his hands he was currently playing with. Yoongi ignored his army of butterflies in his stomach and decided Jimin probably needed some reassuring.

 

 

“Jimin, you don’t need to answer me now and you know I don’t expect you to return my feelings. You don’t have to feel like you owe me anything, I just needed to tell you it so our chats wouldn’t turn even more awkward.” Yoongi stated, wishing he could pat the elder's shoulder to make sure he got the message.

“I just didn’t expect it I guess, I thought you were joking, are you sure you mean it?” Jimin asked and Yoongi immediately nodded and repeated himself a third time, swearing he wasn’t joking. Yoongi could understand the elder’s reaction since all the bullying the elder had experienced had probably affected his amount of trust in people, even his close friends. But Yoongi simply felt relieved that he had told the elder and figured his own confusing feelings out in the process. “W-well it’s not like I haven’t thought about it but I just don’t know what to do then... I want to try but how should we do that?” Jimin asked, seeming completely confused but Yoongi nearly missed it from his mind being filled with Jimin's accept. Jimin had actually accepted his feelings and told him he had similar thoughts about it. Perhaps not to Yoongi's extent but he got a shot and that was all he ever hoped for.

“Well, I don't know but we could... Like, take baby steps. Maybe try to see how it goes if I’m able to go to Sweden. I guess there’s no need to scream it to the world yet. We’ll just take it easy and just do what we usually do, just without the game I suppose?” Yoongi stated, feeling slightly uncertain since he didn’t know what they exactly should do either.

“I’d like that, I mean it could be interesting and who knows, maybe it could work out.” Jimin stated seeming more relaxed.

“Well, I mean I am very charming so of course, it could work.” Yoongi joked, earning a loud laugh from Jimin. He didn’t know if he should feel relieved or insulted but he guessed he would go with the first for now.

“Well, was the love confession all you actually wanted to talk to me about?” Jimin asked and Yoongi loved how the conversation had turned so relaxed once more. As if his statement had simply been a needle to pop a thin bubble between them.

“Don’t get all confident there, I did hear a certain bird tell me the attraction was returned.” Yoongi smirked.

 

 

And their conversation lasted for nearly an hour of corny jokes and Jimin deeming that he could finally try some of his awful pickup lines for now. Perhaps it wasn’t exactly like a couple should function but it was a step in the right direction and Yoongi fell asleep that night, feeling completely relaxed and content.


	15. 15th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover

# 15th December

 

 

Yoongi sighed, as he took a bite of his apple while rubbing his head. He had just had 2 marketing classes and he felt like his head would explode from all the stupid comments some of his classmates had asked. Of course, you could ask questions, but when the teacher had just explained the thing then it was just a waste of time. Besides, Yoongi was pretty sure that repeating what another student had just said would give you nothing but annoyed classmates and an unimpressed teacher.

 

 

“So how did that crush thing work out?” Baekhyun asked as he returned after his quick bathroom break.

“Well, I mean, you know me so I tried to be discreet but of course I ended up spilling all of my feelings.” Yoongi stated, munching boredly on his apple.

“Well, from your relaxed posture I assume it went alright? No one announced a war or their disgust?” Baekhyun asked earning a punch from Yoongi.

“Mind you I’m not disgusting and nope he was pretty chill about it. So I think we’re just gonna try it.” Yoongi stated to a pouting Baekhyun who was rubbing his arm.

“Well, that’s good and there’s no need to punch the remaining non-existent muscles out of my arm asshole.” Baekhyun huffed.

“But I mean, nothing really changed I suppose. It doesn’t feel much different from before I have to admit.” Yoongi stated. Of course, there was a slight difference but with their originally flirty personalities, it didn’t feel that different.

“What had you expected? That your entire world would make a 360 because of one sentence? Nah, it’s a process, my young apprentice, with a bit of awkwardness before it gets really good.” Baekhyun explained.

“Yeah, I was hoping I would get my license so I can actually visit him to really try this boyfriend thing out.” Yoongi stated.

“Well, have you figured out how to get there? Can you borrow your parents' car or?” Baekhyun asked.

“My parents want to use their car to make sure burglars think they’re home, so I was thinking about asking my grandpa if I could borrow his since he is driving with them but I don’t know if he would be willing to let me drive it all the way to Sweden. Not that I blame him.” Yoongi explained. “But he’s coming Thursday so I’ll ask him then, besides I need the license as well.”

“Yeah but I’m sure you’re going to pass the next time, both Minseok and Luhan had to try until their 3rd test, so I’m sure you’ll pass like them.” Baekhyun encouraged.

“I really hope so.” Yoongi muttered.

 

 

Yoongi was currently putting the finishing touches on his English assignment before his big brother came. His parents were out shopping so he had asked the elder to come so they could wrap their presents together since they both sucked at it so maybe it would be much more efficient if they did it together. Yoongi had made sure to only buy small things for his parents, so it was easier for them to bring them to Korea without having too much weight in their baggage. He was just putting the finishing touches on his speech when the doorbell rang. Yoongi figured his brother had a key, so he stayed put and finished his last sentence. He heard the door opening and the familiar greeting from his brother, Yoongi finally lifted himself up from the bed to greet the elder or he might have become a bit annoyed with the younger.

 

 

“Yoongi you know, a doorbell is made so you know when to answer the door.” Kangin grumbled, placing his bags down on the floor filled with small gifts.

“Sorry, I had to finish my English speech but I’m at your service now.” Yoongi stated, picking up one of the bags and saluted his brother in a mocking fashion.

“Whatever, let’s just get it done before mom gets back.” Kangin grumbled, following the younger into the living room where he luckily already had the stuff they needed ready.

“Why in the world have you bought this many snow globes for the others, mom said you should buy Danish souvenirs. What in the world is Danish about this?” Kangin asked, eying the things that were already located on the table.

“But look, it’s that toy store figure which looks like a Danish royal guard, they’ll surely like it.” Yoongi stated.

“It’s a big fat child with a tall black hat, how in the world will they know that’s Danish?” Kangin stated with a raised eyebrow.

“Listen, they like cute stuff in Korea right and this was the best thing I could find. Do you even know how expensive miniature little mermaids are? Besides it was the least sexual thing the shop had.” Yoongi explained. “I figured I shouldn’t give them an apron with a naked woman's body plastered on it?”

“Geez fine, it’s great! Let’s give them fat babies!” Kangin laughed.

“But they are a pain in the ass to wrap in, I mean, they're round so what am I suppose to do?” Yoongi asked. “Mom always makes it seem simple and I think I used at least double the amount which was needed to wrap one of them in.” Yoongi grumbled, fiddling with the wrapping paper to make it fit somewhat.

“Don’t know, maybe we should wait with doing the souvenirs gifts and just wrap mom's and your dad's presents first.” Kangin stated.

 

 

Yoongi nodded, he had only bought a few pairs of socks for his dad since that man never wished for anything so it was hard to choose something, and with Yoongi's limited imagination it ended up being socks. He had bought a dress for his mom that the lady at the shopping mall had stated was really popular with women on his mother age. He was certain his mom would have glared at the woman if she had heard it, but Yoongi simply took it and felt grateful that the woman had wrapped it. Unfortunately, she had wrapped it into a box and the room in his parents' bag was limited so it was out with the good looking box and in with some cheap Frozen wrapping paper, Yoongi had found at the discount shop.

 

 

“Why have you bought a toy car?” Kangin asked, holding the said object up.

“It’s for Jimin's smaller cousin, he said I could just buy whatever I felt like.” Yoongi explained, fishing the object out of his brother’s hand, taking some more of the Frozen wrapping paper.

“Well, I’m sure they’re going to appreciate the wrapping. How are you even getting there?” Kangin asked.

“I was thinking about asking gramps but I don’t know if he would want to borrow me his car when I’m this in-experienced driver who's going to Sweden.” Yoongi explained.

“Yeah, his car is driven on petrol right? Isn’t your driving instructors car driven on diesel?” Kangin asked.

“Yeah? Why do you ask?”

“Well, driving a petrol car is a lot different from a diesel. The clutch is also different so if you could get a diesel it would be safer since you're more used to driving a diesel car.” Kangin explained, making Yoongi's eyes widen. He had never known it worked like that, he felt like cursing at his dad for never mentioning it to him once but he shrugged it off. He hadn’t even driven a petrol car yet, so he supposed he was happy he had gotten the information now. But he was pretty sure none of his family drove on diesel since it was more common for trucks to be driven on it, and he was pretty sure that diesel cars were more expensive. And with the high tax percentage on cars there already, it wasn’t really that attractive price wise. “But fear not little brother, you are in the presence of the greatest big brother in the world.” Kangin stated and motioned the younger to follow him. Yoongi was quite confused, but he simply followed the other outside after he had gotten his shoes on. It was quite dark outside, even though the streetlights had been turned on. As they walked out he started to notice a slightly bigger presence than his brother's usual car. Yoongi's eyes widened as he noticed the old Jeep placed on the street, and send his brother a confused look. “Well it is old, and it will probably only last around 2 years but I got it from a friend who I had told about my baby brother who was getting his license. So I figured you could use it as a lu-“ Kangin stated but was soon half tackled by a Yoongi who was clinging to his elder brother with all his power. He knew he should be mindful of his brothers bad back but in that moment he couldn’t do anything else than scream thank you to him continuously. Yoongi could never imagine having a car since they were as expensive as they were and he preferred traveling and such over a vehicle and seeing his brother give him one made his inner crybaby break out again. “You should thank Leeteuk for this, and especially his laziness. He knew he probably couldn’t sell it if it was in its current situation but he has told me it is safe to drive it, the rust is just going to kill it in a year or so.” Kangin explained. Yoongi would defiantly make sure to thank Kangin's best friend the next time he saw him.

“Is it really mine, can I drive it to Sweden?” Yoongi asked, seeming completely out of it.

“Yeah, all the papers are in order already since I figured you didn’t want to deal with that and it is safe to drive to Sweden in it, I even got him to put its winter tires on!" Kangin took the old keys out and put them in the younger's hands, Yoongi immediately used them to open the old thing. Leeteuk might have changed the tires but he defiantly didn’t clean the interior of the car. Not that Yoongi was complaining but his mom would defiantly have a mental breakdown if she saw it. “Now all you need is to pass your test Friday.” Kangin stated, patting his brother's shoulders.

“I really hope I will.” Yoongi said, feeling some of his worries disappear but pressure simply replaced its place on his shoulder.

“Well, it’s frankly freaking cold out here so let's go inside and pack the last presents.” Kangin suggested and Yoongi quickly agreed finally noticing how cold it had become.

 

 

They finally finished packing the last present, Yoongi felt like cursing at his grandparents for having so many kids cause the small gifts had seemed unending. The worst part was that all of his cousins didn’t even attend the come together, so he could only imagine how it would be if they all were there.

 

 

“Well I need to catch a bus, so I’ll be leaving now. I suppose they’ll be back soon anyway so I’ll leave you with this giant pile.” Kangin stated gesturing to the pile of wrapping paper, which looked like a damn mountain by now. Yoongi simply nodded, he had gotten quite a few gifts wrapped up anyway so no need to ask the elder to stay. Soon Kangin was out and Yoongi proceeds to scoop the numerous Olafs’ into the garbage bag. They had used at least two rolls of tape and Yoongi swore that he never ever wanted to see one more package in his life. He had also managed to wrap in Jungkook's and Jimin's gift. Jungkook and he had decided to order some albums for the elder in November, so they would be there in time. Yoongi didn’t want to repeat the stressful experience from when he had ordered some albums for Jungkook's birthday and they first arrived the day before the younger's birthday. Needless to say, Yoongi had a mental breakdown until the last second of that day.

“At least you bad boys are here in time.” Yoongi mumbled, putting the albums into a separate bag.

 

 

He simply placed Jungkook's on his desk since he would give it to the younger so he could open it at his own Christmas celebration. The younger seemed suspicious about why he had to do that but Yoongi had simply smirked and said it was all for the sake of surprising the younger. Yoongi did like preparing gifts for everyone since he didn’t consider himself good at expressing his gratitude to people so he liked to give them gifts to compensate for it.

 

 

He opened his computer since he figured the others were already online and he sure as hell had something to brag about.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** It’s weird how I have literally just one assignment to do but I just can’t make myself do it. I just want a vacation.

 

 **Park Jimin:** I am sorry to tell you this Jungkook but you seem to suffer from a bad case of procrastination.

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Will he be okay papa??!!?! QAQ

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Don’t worry Tae, I think the only thing that will suffer is his schedule.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Maybe I should start drawing again…

 

 **Min Yoongi:** NO!

 

 **Min Yoongi:** DON’T LET IT TEMPT YOU KOOKIE, BE STRONG!

 

 **Park Jimin:** And that comes from you, didn’t you manage to like write 2 songs last time you had a marketing assignment XD?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** …possibly?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** but anyway that was not my point, what was it I wanted to say.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** That you’re a lazy ass?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Not that.. ehm. Wait I got a car!!!

 

 **Park Jimin:** WHAT?!?!!

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** …you’re joking right?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** No my brother just gave me a car, I am not shitting you I was having a heart attack as well!

 

_-Min Yoongi has posted a picture-_

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** OMFG??!?!?

 

 **Park Jimin:** …Ehm, can it actually drive? It does seem rather old.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Don’t worry my brother reassured me that it would be able to run, so I have a vehicle to come visit you now babe! Now I just need an address and your dad to write me where he is going to get me :3

 

 **Park Jimin:** Yeah, I dunno when he will write to you. He does seem excited about something lately, he is kind of freaking my mom out XD.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** … well, that’s quite strange…

 

 **Park Jimin:** Yeah, but don’t worry you’ll get used to it… I hope? XD

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Don’t worry hyung his dad is awesome like he even knew who Bigbang was XD

 

 **Park Jimin:** Yeah… my dad has a tendency to sometimes listen to kpop for some reason. As I said, he is quite strange.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Jimin… no offense, but you’re listening to kpop, Kookie is listening to kpop XD

 

 **Park Jimin:** But he’s old though!!

 

 **Min Yoongi:** …

 

 **Park Jimin:** Yeah, yeah I know it sounds weird but you’ll get what I mean if you actually see him. Sometimes he like breaks out into some small dance moves from groups! Like he danced to Bang Bang Bang he other day.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** That sounds rather entertaining XD

 

 **Park Jimin:** Not when it’s your dad *pouts*

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Sorry babe.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** I mean imagine if your dad asks Yoongi to battle him, have you ever seen hyung dance like it is really an experience.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** You’re just jealous you can’t attract all them ladies with ya moves.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** I’d rather keep my own moves hyung, I don’t think it’s admires you earn yourself with your grandpa moves.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Grandpa moves XD?

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Somehow I’m getting the feeling that baba shouldn’t dance in public…

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Oh you don’t even realize how right you are.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Hey!!

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Sorry ;n;

 

 **Park Jimin:** God dammit Yoongi he finally felt comfortable to tease you and now we’re back to step one.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** WHAT DID I DO, I DIDN’T EVEN CURSE?!!?

 

 **Park Jimin:** Well you’re yelling now…

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** *hides behind Papa*

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Fine I’ll just keep quite then…

 

 **Park Jimin:** Just messing with ya XD

 

 **Park Jimin:** but I think I’ll call it a night, still have that test Thursday. Two more days and then I’m free till January.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Yeah, me too, might as well catch on some sleep before I have to drive tomorrow, and not to mention babysit Jungkook.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** wauw… thanks hyung.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** you’re welcome.

 

 **Park Jimin:** GOODNIGHT ^w^!! SWEET DREAMS EVERYONE  <3

 

 **Min Yoongi:** nighty~

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** good night  <3

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Nighty!  <3

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. 16th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover

# 16th December

 

 

“Remember to look over your shoulder when you turn, you tend to forget it.” Yoongi's teacher pointed out, making Yoongi growl at himself. If there was one thing he seemed to forget at times it was to look for bikes and pedestrians. He had improved extremely much, going from almost forgetting every time to hardly forgetting to but it was frustrating. Yoongi finally turned in at the driving school and let out a sigh. It was always exhausting to drive when he hadn’t been out for a while. “Well, I’ll see you Friday and don’t worry Yoongi! I’m sure you’re going to nail it this time.” His teacher encouraged.

 

 

Yoongi thanked the elder for his support and grabbed his things in the backseat. He quickly placed his headphones on top of his head and walked towards the bus stop with hard beats thumbing through his brain. It always calmed him down to have the volume up, since it felt like the music consumed him but he wasn’t a fan of sharing his music with others, so he quickly turned down the volume as he entered the bus. He made sure to check where he had to get off since he was meeting Jungkook at the mall he had been in with his mother earlier that month. Apparently, the younger hadn’t gotten around to buy presents yet and missed a few people so Yoongi agreed to help the desperate kid.

 

 

He kept looking up at the screen to make sure he didn’t miss the station since he had tried to drive too far a few times and he certainly didn’t want to do it again. He had once tried to sit beside a woman on the train who had been chewing loudly on some candy. At the time he tried to drown the annoying sound with music and had ended up missing his station. He wouldn’t even have known if it wasn’t for a kind man, who had explained to him that he had indeed missed his station. He had to call his grandparents, who had been waiting on the station to help him find his way to the dentist and asked them if they could get him in the small city he was located in. The only thing he had been able to see in the city was a one convenience store and a few houses here and there. With Yoongi being the city kid he was, he felt like he was in the middle of nowhere and thanked his grandparents wholehearted when they had finally gotten him. Especially since he had grown tired of hearing some man yell at his friend about something Yoongi hardly heard or cared about.

 

 

Luckily Yoongi managed to get off at the right stop and quickly got out of the bus making his way towards the entrance. Jungkook had gotten there earlier, so he just had to find the younger. He had texted him saying he was by some store, resulting in Yoongi asking the younger if he was an idiot cause there was no way Yoongi would be able to figure out where he was supposed to go. Not that the younger knew where he could go either since both of them weren’t that familiar with the mall. Yoongi walked past the familiar Thai grill and made his way towards the biggest store in the mall. He had texted the younger saying he would be there since it had to be easier that way. Luckily Yoongi hadn’t even needed to go all the way over there since he nearly got a heart attack when someone suddenly poked him making him turn around instantly seeing a very amused Jungkook.

 

 

“Hey hyung.” The younger greeted, his smiled widened further when he noticed the glare the elder send him.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Yoongi hissed, taking his headphones off.

“I actually called you but I guess you couldn’t hear it because you were listening to something,” Jungkook stated snatching the elder's phone and opening it. “And to think that I was ignored because of Nickelback, I am judging you hyung.” Jungkook teased.

“You don’t hear me talk shit when I notice you listen to Little Mix.” The elder grumbled and continued down the hall.

“Hey! That’s not fair, they’re hot! And their singing is pretty good too.” The younger whined but followed the elder regardless.

“So how many gifts do you need?” Yoongi asked.

“Well, I’m still missing my dad's and his girlfriend's and if my brother counts then him as well.” Jungkook stated. “And a small thing for my mom's boyfriend.”

“Well, you could try some snow globes, I bought a bunch for my relatives.” Yoongi suggested.

“I was thinking of giving him a Christmas tie just for the fun of it, so no snow globes this time.”

“Suit yourself.” Yoongi shrugged. Following Jungkook as he entered a shop with a brand Jungkook's dad apparently loved. Yoongi should never have gone inside, cause there were so many hoodies inside with various fabrics but they were all incredibly soft and in nice, dull colors just like Yoongi preferred them. Yoongi somehow managed to refrain from buying anything in there, mainly because it was rather expensive but it sure took a lot of self-control to resist the temptation.

“Hyung, I think you might have confused the employee back there a bit huh?” Jungkook laughed since the elder had been in the women section since he didn’t want to look at the cool hoodies and shirts.

“Don’t care, it’s healthy for my wallet.” Yoongi stated. Jungkook had ended up buying two t-shirts for his father since there was a sale on them.

“I think Sille wished for some book, so we need to visit the bookstore.” Jungkook stated as they reached said bookstore. Yoongi was defiantly not complaining about this since he loved walking around in the bookstore. He always ended up buying books, which was a horrible habit since he purchased them much faster than he read them. It just felt too tempting to let go of an amazing adventure that seemed so awfully cheap in Yoongi's eyes.

“Well, I think I have some money on my gift card left, so imma go explore the English section.” Yoongi stated as he saw Jungkook make his way towards the biography section.

 

 

Yoongi looked through the classic sections, where a few of the most famous books were. There were mostly authors such as Charles Dickens and William Shakespeare and they were all there for a quite affordable price. It always made Yoongi feel quite conflicted when he bought the books since he truly wanted to read them, but the language always seemed to be a bit too hard for him to not feel discouraged after a few pages. He was planning on reading some English books on an easier level before going into the harder literature but he never really made it that far. When he was younger he had been reading a lot more and had been able to finish a Harry Potter book in a day and managed to get a good bit into the next as well but now he was untrained and not able to concentrate as his younger anti-social-self had managed to.

 

 

“I found it!” Jungkook exclaimed as he made his way towards Yoongi. He was carrying some book that seemed to be speaking about social studies and alike, which made Yoongi understand why Sille had wished for it. Yoongi never thought that Jungkook's dad's girlfriend had been much of a reader but after seeing the book he could defiantly imagine it. “Hyung. are you looking at those books again.” Jungkook stated, voice mixed with playfulness and sternness.

“Yeah, I have a gift card so I am allowed.” Yoongi mumbled and grabbed 3 titles that seemed interesting and were slightly familiar to him. They went over to the cashier and Yoongi discovered to his own surprise that there were plenty of money on his gift card and he had only used 1/3 of it with the purchase. “Well, I need to go there another time, there’s money to be used.” Yoongi stated happily, making the younger roll his eyes as they walked out of the bookstore.

“Hyung, you seem to be in such a surprisingly good mood today, what gives?” Jungkook asked, making the elder tense slightly.

“Well, isn’t it obvious? I just got a freaking car from my big brother and I just bought a few books I won't read for a few years. Why wouldn’t I be happy?” Yoongi asked, trying to seem as casual as always.

“If you say so.” Jungkook shrugged. “But can’t we just go now? I mean my bro hardly needs anything with the way he has acted this year.”

“Jeon Jungkook, you will give your brother a gift this year because you’re an adult and you know that anything else would be extremely rude.” Yoongi stated, making the younger pout. “And my mom is picking us up in an hour anyway.”

“She is?!” Jungkook exclaimed, making a few heads turn to them which made Yoongi feel extremely embarrassed because of the younger.

“Will you lower your voice!? Jesus Christ, there’s no need to scream like that.” Yoongi hissed.

“Hyung, you always forget to tell important stuff like this.” The younger whined and Yoongi simply shrugged his shoulders. The younger knew his memory was complete shit, so he should have been grateful Yoongi remembered at all.

“But let’s go to the game store and see if there’s something that seems interesting, otherwise you can just buy him a gift card.” Yoongi stated, already making his way towards the store which he surprisingly remembered was a few stores away.

“I don’t know which games he likes, do I look like a gamer to you?” Jungkook asked as he looked at the different games.

“Well, I mean, after seeing you play Slender I kind of get why. You suck at playing video games.” Yoongi stated, laughing when the younger glared at him.

“It was not my fucking fault that my brother walked in while we played and scared the crap out of me, I really hate that guy.” Jungkook huffed. “Well, I’ll just get a gift card for him.”

“Good idea.” Yoongi agreed.

“Do you need something while we’re here?” Jungkook asked as they made their way into the shop.

“Nah, I don’t think so. I mean, I bought gifts for my family and Jimin's so I don’t think I’m missing anything.” Yoongi stated innocently, earning a slap from Jungkook.

“You better buy me something you asshole.” Jungkook grumbled.

“Fine, if you insist.” Yoongi sighed, chuckling when the younger punched him half-heartedly again and before getting the gift card from the clerk. They mad their way outside the game store and looked around like lost lambs for a minute before Yoongi sighed again. “Let’s try to figure out our way outside then we’ll look for parking lot signs to figure out where the parking lot my mom would park at is.” Yoongi stated.

 

It was a good idea to begin their search that early, because they finally found the right parking lot just a few minutes before Yoongi's mom's black car was making its way towards them. The boys got inside and drove home to Yoongi's for some well-deserved dinner from all the shopping, at least according to Yoongi because there was nothing more exhausting than shopping.

 

 

Soon they were sitting at the dinner table, and Jungkook and Yoongi's dad was up and discussing the school system once again. Usually, Yoongi just ignored his dad's attempt to provoke him into a pointless discussion, since his dad liked to discuss, simply for the sake of discussing and never seemed to have a clear opinion. Jungkook, however, seemed to enjoy it very much and kept coming with arguments and examinations that had been made about the subject while Yoongi's dad simply said the opposite and Yoongi felt like pulling the hair out of his head. It was like having a know-it-all fighting with some troll whom simply mirrored the argument back at his opponent.

 

 

“Now, now honey, there’s no reason to argue with Jungkook.” Yoongi's mom tried but the two of them seemed to ignore her. Yoongi was already feeling tired so he was getting slightly bothered by the two of them, so he simply joined them and started dictating the discussion like he usually did. Not that he could actually control it but he was allowed to keep pressuring his dad to drop it since Jungkook was too polite to do so.

“Geez, you guys are always at it with each other, dad do you really have to annoy him? You know he’ll just keep going.” Yoongi asked, rubbing his face which made Jungkook smile proudly.

“Well, we should be able to discuss things like this Yoongi and Jungkook seems to like it.” Yoongi's dad stated.

“Yeah, his radiating annoyance and frustrations are clear proof of that theory.” Yoongi grumbled.

“Don’t be so moody Yoongi, we’re leaving Friday. Let us have some fun while we’re home.” Yoongi's dad stated. Yoongi honestly thought that the only reason he ever put up with their arguments was the fact that he didn’t speak that often so he supposed he felt like Jungkook compensated for that at times. Besides, Yoongi always seemed to talk more when the younger was in the house for some reason.

 

 

Jungkook stayed another hour and then finally left the house since he had that stupid assignment to do and he needed to get started today or he would never get started. Yoongi simply took advantage of the time to watch a few YouTube videos and edit his English speech. It felt quite nice to have it finished now and he could take his time to edit and change the things he was unhappy with. Usually, he would be staying up the night before and type in all sorts of random words and make the sentences mix up and such. Not that it wasn’t a generally good performance but he could certainly improve by simply reading them through a few times. He had a tendency to do the same thing with his songs. If he had worked on the lyrics for some song for a week and was sitting a Saturday night with nothing else to do he would immediately grow desperate and write some nonsense, which he would erase the next day and wonder how he ever managed to make something as bad as that.

 

He occasionally texted Jimin and asked if the elder was able to Skype with him tomorrow after his test. The elder had made the joke about how their Skype sessions should be re-named Skype dates now that they were technically dating and Yoongi didn’t know if he should break out into a blush or start cringing. He supposed that was simply how love, if you could call it that at this point, worked.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Should we like tell the kids we’re an actual thing or?

 

 **Park Jimin:** Well, it’s probably not such a big deal to them since we’re already ‘play married’ so personally I think we should wait till after we have hung out this Christmas, and if all goes well and I’m not scared away by you then sure.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Hey! I am rather charming just so you know, I have lots of boyfriend material.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Like what? :3

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Well, ehm, I make music so that gotta count for something, all the ladies love people who write songs, even though my songs suck but that’s another thing.

 

 **Park Jimin:** babe, you do realize I am in fact a male right? XD And yes you are indeed categorized as the mysterious artist and don’t worry I like some of your songs.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** ‘some’

 

 **Park Jimin:** Don’t be like that!! QAQ Most of them are great! Is that better?  >.<

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Don’t worry I’m just messing with you XD, Of course, they’re not all great, it’s not like I’m a professional artist. I’m just sitting in my room playing with some beats, and some songs Namjoon sends me.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Still impressive babe.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** But like you can write and such, which I think is pretty damn impressive like. I can like write decent lyrics at times, but when someone asks me to write a story I just go blank and like. I cannot English, please do not request this from me ever again, goodbye!

 

 **Park Jimin:** I’m sure you’d make a better author than that XD and I mean personally I think Tae is a bit better than me, but thanks ^w^

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Well I’m happy we’re able to accept compliments now, or this conversation would have stretched out a few minutes.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Don’t worry I know how stubborn you are; I don’t wanna fight with that determination.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Damn straight I am, next mission is for you to realize how pretty (or handsome if that makes you feel more manly) you are.

 

 **Park Jimin:** I’m cute… not pretty or handsome *pouts*

 

 **Min Yoongi:** The world disagrees tho.

 

 **Park Jimin:** No it’s just you babe XD

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I AM THE WORLD!!

 

 **Park Jimin:** No you’re a random Danish teen, whom once got yelled at in your convenience store because some old lady thought you had ruined your hair cause you bleached it.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I thought we agreed to never speak about that again…

 

 **Park Jimin:** Nope~ But I can let it disappear from my mind if you’d like that.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** mmmMMmmm

 

Yoongi felt his phone vibrate, and quickly fished it out expecting it to be Minseok or Baekhyun who had texted him. It turned out to be a new email, from a slightly familiar email address, which seemed to be Park Hoseok’s.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** wait a second your dad emailed me.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Why in the world would he do that if he could just text you, god, sometimes I don’t know what to do with that man.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi chuckled and scrolled down so he could actually see what the elder had written to him. Apparently, he was interested in knowing when Yoongi's test was exactly and Yoongi wrote it down for the elder but he did wonder why the elder was asking him, so he ended the email with a polite question as to why he needed that information and send the email.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Well let’s see what he had in mind XD he just wanted to know about my test and such.

 

 **Park Jimin:** Maybe he’s just excited to see how it goes… But then again that would be really weird even for my dad. Well, we’ll just have to wait for his response I suppose.

 

 **Park Jimin:** But I gotta return to my studies babe QAQ

 

 **Min Yoongi:** yea I was thinking about going to bed anyway, don’t stay up too late unless you really have to XD

 

 **Park Jimin:** Naw I think I’m mostly in a good position, just need to add a few things here and there and then I should be good to go, but goodnighty~ <3

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Yeah nighty~ saranghae~

 

 **Park Jimin:** o///o saranghae~

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	17. 17th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover

# 17th December

 

 

“I’m kind of thankful our teach isn’t here today, I almost feel bad about sending him this since my English is absolute shit.” Baekhyun stated as he scrolled through his speech, seeming rather relaxed with bored eyes.

“Do we ever feel confident with our papers?” Yoongi laughed as he read through his own speech. Luckily the two males had agreed on doing this during school time since they had a bad habit of simply uploading what they had written without checking it first.

“Okay, that’s it! I am not looking at this thing anymore, we’re going home now.” Baekhyun stated, closing his laptop to prove his point.

“Yeah, two seconds, I just got to save and send it so I don’t forget to do it later.” Yoongi stated, feeling rather thankful that there were no notices left on his school page after he uploaded the document.

“Well, now there’s only tomorrow left and then we’re off.” Baekhyun stated while he put on his ridiculously big beanie on. It was yet another gift his dad had given him and he expected the younger to wear it daily and Baekhyun wasn’t one to particularly mind what other thought, so he simply did what the elder had asked him to.

“So are you going to see Chanyeol during the vacation?” Yoongi asked while they strolled beside the fountain.

“Yeah, after Christmas and I don’t know if he’s going to the New year's party our old friend from our school is holding but if he is then I’m going to be with him a lot this vacation. But he did say he was going to hang out with his friends, so I don’t know if he’s going or not yet.” Baekhyun shrugged while maneuvering between the numerous Christmas shoppers.

“Jungkook invited me to one of his friend's party, so I’m probably going there after dinner at home.” Yoongi stated.

“When are your parents home?” Baekhyun asked.

“The 28th, which is perfect since I was counting on staying at Jimin's for a week.” Yoongi explained as they boarded the train.

“Well, that is awfully convenient.” Baekhyun stated with a smile. “You excited?”

“More like scared, don’t know how to do this whole boyfriend thing, like I hardly knew how to do it with girls and now I’m just on completely new grounds.” Yoongi mumbled.

“Don’t worry you have me, I am the all-knowing Byun who will be able to answer all your questions, even the embarrassing ones.” Baekhyun stated with a wide grin.

“Thanks for the tip but I have seen gay porn, Baek.” Yoongi shrugged.

“Well, that doesn’t mean you know shit brat!” Baekhyun stated, crossing his arms.

“Do know some though, like the basic ehm... Mechanic?” Yoongi stated.

“Mechanic… that sure is charming Yoongi.” Baekhyun laughed.

“Baek, you were able to figure it out on your own, I am sure I’ll be good but I’ll be sure to get romantic advice from you because I know you’re a genius on that front.” Yoongi teased, earning a quite ‘fuck you’ from Baekhyun.

“But you’re skipping tomorrow to go driving right?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yeah, I mean I could make it to the first class but I just want to relax and make sure my nerves aren’t jumping off the walls.” Yoongi stated.

“It’s fine and I really do hope you get it this time.” Baekhyun stated as he got out of the train.

“Yeah, me too and have a nice vacation Baek! Merry Christmas!” Yoongi stated, seeing the elder wave at him from outside of the train.

 

 

Yoongi tried to make the rest of his trip move faster by actually playing some Christmas music, he hadn’t been in much of a Christmas mood since his parents weren’t going to stay this Christmas so he guessed he just hadn’t caught up with the Christmas spirit yet so he hoped a few tunes might put him in the mood. There was something about Christmas tunes that always put you in a good mood somehow; maybe it was the addictive beats or the nostalgic feeling of last Christmas. Yoongi surely wanted to be able to make people in good moods with his songs as well but he felt more emotional so deeper lyrics came to him easier. The same thing went for Namjoon, so usually, they just stuck to that theme. Yoongi was probably not going to manage to get that many songs done this break but he did hope he could manage to make at least one after his trip to Jimin. Namjoon and himself had agreed to collect some of their tracks and post them on Sound cloud, simply to see people’s reaction. It was mostly to check if the music was popular or not, not that Yoongi simply wanted to make popular music but if there was something they found weird in the beats or some of the rapping that needed improvement, then he would be happy to hear it from others than the people who were close to him. He liked the arrangement where his family and friends were supportive, so he was able to take the critique from the world to him.

 

 

Yoongi noticed their car was already back and unlocked the door as silently as possible. Just as he had foreseen his mom was laying and sleeping on the couch, she had to work overtime to compensate for the days she would be gone. It wasn’t as bad as his father's but she still had to take a few extra hours here and there. Even though Yoongi tried to sneak around, his mom still woke up as he closed the door gently. She seemed rather distant and confused, to Yoongi's amusement.

 

 

“Hey, mom.” Yoongi stated as he entered the living room.

“Don’t you ‘hey mom’ me brat, I was sleeping.” His mother grumbled, turning around to continue her previous task. Yoongi always found the rough tone his mom used when she was tired amusing; he supposed he got more than just good looks from her.

 

 

Yoongi entered his messy room and figured he might as well clean it so Jimin wouldn’t think he lived in some dumpster when he called. His clothes were all over the place, not to mention all the wrappings by his bedside, courtesy of him being too lazy to remove it. It was rare for Yoongi to be able to clean his room by his own will, often it was because his mom was tired of seeing it the way it was and asked him to fix it. This time he didn’t only have freshly washed clothes on the desk and dirty on the floor. He also had a case for a coffee machine he had bought for himself and his mom, even though his mother still hadn’t learned how to use it. Yoongi quickly walked into the kitchen to find something to wipe all the dust off with and after around 2 hours his room was finally looking fresh and new. Yoongi groaned internally just thinking about how it all would look horrible when all of his Christmas presents would be covering the floor soon.

 

 

“He must be online now.” Yoongi mumbled as he got his computer out and placed it on the bed while he sat on the floor.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** One fucking day left and then vacation.

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** All the presents *u*

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** That too, I wonder what hyung is giving me, I can simply not trust this man ==

 

 **Min Yoongi:** It was one year, where I gave you an M! magazine in front of your mother.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** SHE EVEN LAUGHED?!!?

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** I will never forgive you…

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** What is M! o.o

 

 **Min Yoongi:** let us just say there were loads of woman, and all them weren’t exactly dressed.

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** oh.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Oh how I wished the ground would eat me up at that moment.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Hey! I gave you some nice drawing stuff… I should be forgiven.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Not when you’re joking about me using the models as fucking inspiration for my drawings. My mom kept insisting on wanting to see my drawings after that…

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Well, if you didn’t draw women then there should be no problem.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Hyung, it doesn’t matter what I draw, I don’t want my mom to see XD

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Sometimes the things you guys do sounds like something taken out of a bad comedy XD

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I’ll take the blame for this one, but I mean most of them are kookie's fault.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!!?

 

 **Park Jimin:** SWEET FREEDOM FINALLYYYYYYY!!

 

 **Park Jimin:** FUCK SCHOOL FOR THE NEXT WEEKS, HELLO MY NICE COMFY BED AND DOGS.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** now, now language!

 

 **Park Jimin:** And that comes from you?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** everything to protect the children.

 

 **Park Jimin:** …. Wait did you give maknae a porn magazine as a present?!?! XD

 

 **Min Yoongi:** It was once, and I don’t even know if I would call it a porn magazine.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Others would probably….

 

 **Park Jimin:** Seems like you’re included on that list huh maknae XD

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Definitely =.=

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I swear from the bottom of my dark heart that I didn’t give you an M! magazine this year XD.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Jimin even knows what I’m giving you! You can just ask him XD

 

 **Park Jimin:** =w=

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** …

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Hyung… Jimin hyung isn’t exactly helping your situation…

 

 **Min Yoongi:** but he is definitely making it more fun.

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** papa QAQ

 

 **Park Jimin:** TAEHYUNGIE I READ YOUR FIC AND OMG.

 

 **Park Jimin:** I NEED A SEQUEL RIGHT NOW AND I DO NOT ACCEPT A NO!!!

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Here we go again.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** … So what is it about this time… or do I even want to know?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Babe, stop getting distracted… you promised to call me about the trip.

 

 **Park Jimin:** yeah, yeah, we are speaking about important smut here, hush, hush children.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Well then I would definitely prefer to not know what this fic is about XD.

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** I gave the fic you asked for now!!! Where is my gift?!?

 

 **Park Jimin:** … So Yoongi, you were saying?

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** PAPA!!

 

 **Park Jimin:** I’ll make it soon okay XD pinky promise!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi figured the elder would never get his shit together to actually call him, so he opened his Skype window beside his Facebook and started calling the elder. It called for a minute and then he was greeted with Jimin's handsome face, which seemed rather concentrated.

 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re writing it now.” Yoongi laughed, seeing how the elder kept correcting a certain part and judging by the loud sounds from his keyboard he was not satisfied.

“Yeah, it’ll take 2 minutes max.” Jimin mumbled absentmindedly.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Yah! Taetae XD you’re stealing all of Jimin's focus.

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Sorry QAQ.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jimin seemed to notice how Yoongi had typed to Taehyung and sent the younger a glare before returning to the computer.

 

 

“You know he’ll feel guilty if you do that.” Jimin mumbled.

“Well, I demand to be entertained.” Yoongi stated, no trace of seriousness in his voice.

“Then let me get something real quick.” Jimin stated and went off the camera for a few minutes but soon he returned with a little brown Chihuahua in his arms.

“Loppan!” Yoongi shouted excited and was happy to see the small brown Chihuahua respond to his call by looking at the screen in wonder, while she walked around on the desk, shaking slightly.

“Aren’t you excited about me coming?” Yoongi asked happily, earning a small sound from the dog. It was probably annoyed about not being able to find the sound he was looking for but soon settled behind the keyboard Jimin was typing on. “Babe, this isn’t really the ideal first date.” Yoongi laughed.

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean that my characters date has to suck as much as ours does right now.” Jimin laughed, as he finally deemed the chapter done and posted it on his profile. “Now, what were you saying?”

“Oh, don’t mind me, Loppan was much more excited about hanging out with me.” Yoongi stated, pouting slightly.

“Don’t be like that~ I just had to finish it for Tae or I would forget it. I mean I asked him to wait since I just returned but he insisted.” Jimin huffed, laying his head gently on top of Loppan's back. The dog seemed to appreciate the attention a lot and commenced to close her eyes.

“Well, I’m glad to see your dog is enjoying this date.” Yoongi laughed.

“But you know, you can’t keep using the excuse that we’re talking about the trip around Jungkook. I mean he is a bit thick headed at times but not that much babe.” Jimin stated, stroking the little dogs head.

“Yeah, I know but let’s enjoy the time before they demand to be added. How did the test go?” Yoongi asked.

“No idea, I think it went fairly well but I don’t want to say anything before I get my grades. Lets hope its good grades, since you’re here by then and like. I wouldn’t say I probably wouldn’t enjoy your stay as much but I would definitely get a bit more, ehm.”

“Bitchy?” Yoongi suggested, seeing the elder try and fail, to find a more attractive word for it.

“Yeah I suppose but when was your test tomorrow?” Jimin asked. “I want to know when I need to be online!”

“Well, I am training at 11 and my test starts around 12.” Yoongi explained. “I really put my hope on this one, I have driven there before so I am counting on this one.”

“I really hope you do as well, I must admit I would be a bit disappointed if you didn’t.” Jimin mumbled.

“Don’t worry I will definitely make it and then I can hug the shit out of you when I see you.” Yoongi stated.

“Hopefully not, that would be a bit of an awkward encounter.” Jimin laughed, making Yoongi facepalm from the elder's bad humor. “Aw, come on! You made it so easy for me!”

“Okay, it was a bit funny, just a bit.” Yoongi chuckled.

“And I don’t know if you’ll be disappointed with the food, my mom decided we should all start to eat healthier. I think she is simply doing it so I can have it a bit easier with loosing some pounds, since she was with the doctor the last time and he did say it could make things easier.” Jimin stated, blushing slightly.

“I mean it’s great she is trying to help you, especially if the doctor said so. I’m sure she’ll let you sin when we come to Christmas itself but didn’t you want to? Personally I think you’re fine as you are but if the doctor said so then I guess your mom helping with the meals will be nice.” Yoongi explained.

“Well I do want to but I guess I have just gotten used to all these unhealthy habits. I really haven’t been exposed to all the amazing healthy dishes yet, only those that look like a piece of salad and a nut on it. I think my mom is having some big life changing decision spree right now, she wants to stop smoking as well.” Jimin stated, seeming rather unsure if his mother, actually was able to quit smoking.

“Well, I’ll anticipate it! My mom has diabetes so I mean, I can ask her for some recipes and such. Maybe even bring a book for you.” Yoongi stated, hopefully he would be able to help Jimin if his doctor was ordering to change his diet. Delicious diet food would probably make the transition easier, than horribly boring dishes people usually connected to a healthier lifestyle.

“I’m sure she would appreciate that, just bring whatever you want.” Jimin stated.

“But what is this fic you guys keep talking about?” Yoongi asked.

 

 

Immediately he was met with an excited flood of words. Yoongi loved seeing Jimin get excited about something, so he didn’t mind being told about some corny plot with struggles that Yoongi figured could be settled with simple communication. The hours went by like this, the two didn’t seem to run out of subjects to speak about, not that it surprised either one of them, since they usually chatted for a long time. Yoongi's mom finally entered and said there was dinner. Yoongi nodded and bid Jimin goodbye. The rest of the evening went uneventful until Yoongi's phone vibrated, indicating someone had sent him a mail.

 

 

Yoongi opened the mail, and to his surprise it was Jimin's dad Hoseok wom had send him the mail.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Email~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_Hello Yoongi! :D_

  _As you may have noticed my son has been feeling rather stressful lately and I thought I would plan a surprise for him to lift his mood. As much as I believe your simple arrival would bring him joy, I believe that if he believed you wouldn’t be able to make it and then came unexpectedly would make him even happier. (And my son might already have told you I’m quite a prankster, so this might not come as a surprise)_

_This may seem weird and such, but I hoped that you could see the fun in this experience as well. And if you happened to actually fail your test, I have found a route with train where I could sneak away and get you at the train station. I, of course, hope that this won’t be necessary, but I hope it takes some of the pressure off. But I am looking forward to have you over at Christmas._

 

_Park Hoseok._

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Email~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	18. 18th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover

# 18th December

 

 

”Are you nervous, Yoongi?” Yoongi's teacher asked, as they finally made it to the stop where the test would start. They had driven around for a bit, to check the different hard spots in the city.

“A bit, but I hope I pass this time.” Yoongi stated, letting out a deep sigh to relax.

 

 

His teacher got out and started looking for the policeman who would monitor Yoongi and Yoongi got out of the car as he saw his teacher speak with a bald man. Yoongi could feel his nerves return tenfold and now he simply felt like his stomach had gotten legs of its own and was trying to escape Yoongi's body. He greeted the policeman kindly and looked after his teacher who walked towards the station and prayed that somehow he would save him. Yoongi was rather surprised when the policeman asked him to check the lights since he had only been asked to check the engine compartment this far, so this was a whole new experience, so of course, he hadn’t prepared himself for it. He somehow struggled to explain if the backing light was okay and to his and the policeman’s surprise one of them didn’t seem to work. It was one of the small so the bigger one and another small still worked, so Yoongi figured that was the reason he was allowed to proceed. He then tested the brake, which he luckily knew how to do and off they were.

 

 

Yoongi could barely believe his luck when his instructor asked him to drive on the main road and asked him to drive onto the highway. He drove completely relaxed and he was even speaking to the Policeman since he knew he would get nervous if the conversation ended. With Yoongi being awful at small talk it was rather awkward but Yoongi did learn that the male's son was a professor at a big university in Tokyo. Needless to say that Yoongi was impressed. Yoongi struggled a bit more on the smaller roads and missed one spot where he had to check for cars so when he parked he honestly didn’t know if he had gotten it or not.

 

 

“Well, Yoongi there was, of course, that mistake in the end but you passed.” The policeman stated and started explaining how he should have handled the situation but it all drowned in Yoongi's ears after he had been told he passed. He had fucking made it, he was able to drive freely around now. No longer did he have to skip classes because of tests or had to worry about it during assignments! He was free! He could barely contain his excitement and smiled like an idiot while signing his papers and held his temporary driver license in his hands feeling utterly proud.

 

 

He drove back with his driving instructor and unlike the other times he didn’t feel like burying himself down in a big hole but felt like he was flying home. The second he was home, he texted Baekhyun and Minseok that he had finally passed. His dad was currently struggling with some baggage and Kangin was trying to help him but it seemed like a big pain since one of the wheels had fallen off. Yoongi rushed to their rescue, much to the two males surprise. Yoongi explained he had gotten his license and felt embarrassed the second their praise came. Yoongi wasn’t one to accept praise that well, especially in person. His mom also expressed her excitement and Yoongi simply accepted the congratulating peck on his cheek with a kind smile. He finally felt like everything was working out and he could finally relax after a stressful month. Now he just had to practice driving his car and then he should be all but flying to Sweden with ease.

 

 

“Yoongi, now that you have your license can you drive us to the airport in our car? Then it can stand in the driveway, which means that there’ll be less chance of having a burglar come.” Yoongi's dad asked and Yoongi felt completely ready to show off his skills to his parents.

 

 

Unfortunately, his brother really hadn’t been kidding when he said it was very different to drive a petrol car compared to a diesel. Yoongi had managed the trip but not without stressing a little in the car and feeling rather discouraged. He wanted to stay for longer with his family but he had to go. He waited until his aunt and grandpa arrived, then hugged them all and bid them a good trip and remembered to ask for loads of pictures. He also, to his own big embarrassment, asked his mom to buy some albums for him and Jungkook if she managed to find any.

 

 

Driving back alone in the car was really strange for Yoongi but he managed to stay calm during the trip to his own surprise. He couldn’t back up the car into their driveway, which made him curse as an angry woman on her period, so he settled on driving in the traditional way and settled with that. He rushed inside the house and grabbed a nice shirt on his way to the shower. He was definitely late, so he hurriedly tried to tame his crazy hair and put some earrings on so he seemed a bit more festive. He packed a sleeping shirt and other necessities before he was finally able to close and lock the front door and make his way towards the bus stop. He took advantage of the waiting time to finally bring his friends the good news, or rather, the bad news.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Guys…

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Yes o.o???

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I didn’t fucking get it QAQ

 

 **Park Jimin:** You didn’t QAQ?!?!?!?

 

 **Park Jimin:** HOW?!?!

 

 **Park Jimin:** What happened?!?!

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Baba QAQ

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Well that sucks… I’m sure you’ll get it next time hyung!

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I didn’t notice this car at the end, and he took it from me because of it. I was so close, it really sucks.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi hoped his acting was convincing, he absentmindedly got on the bus and showed the bus driver his card.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Park Jimin:** Well I mean… I’m sad you didn’t get it babe… I really am, but hopefully you’ll get it next time..

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi felt bad for lying, especially to Jimin but he figured it was all for a greater cause. He soon tried to tell the others in a convincing I-am-depressed-way that he hoped would get it the next time. His bus finally made its final stop and Yoongi quickly pulled off the usual ‘I get motion sick when texting’ excuse and sighed in relief. He hoped he hadn’t seemed too awkward but then again lying through the Internet was rather easy compared to lying to someone's face.

 

 

Yoongi was rather excited about the party, especially since his friend Joshua would be there. Joshua was the only person Yoongi still talked to from his old class, they didn’t speak that often but Yoongi did care for Joshua a lot. So it was nice that Jungkook managed to invite him, so they could finally hang out. Yoongi couldn’t help but smile when he saw his two friends at the station he was approaching. He immediately jumped off and noticed how Joshua had made the awful decision to wear ripped jeans in this weather.

 

 

“Wazzup.” Yoongi stated, pulling Joshua into a hug feeling excited about tonight. He quickly gave Jungkook a side hug, simply to keep the younger from pouting from the lack of attention.

“Not much, definitely regretting that I’m the only one who chose to wear ripped jeans.” Joshua stated, giggling slightly from his own stupid decision.

“The others who are eating here should be arriving soon, so we need to hurry back. I promised to order before they came.” Jungkook stated, monitoring for them to get a move on.

 

 

The three of them moved through the outskirts of the capital. Jungkook lived in a neighborhood with a rather bad reputation, the younger had even seen someone gotten attacked once and it had certainly left an impression on him. Usually it didn’t seem that intimidating though, since Yoongi hardly ever saw people where Jungkook lived. It was close to the city, so it was ideal when you had to get into the capital, not to mention there was a station right beside the place.

 

 

“So I’ll finally meet the infamous Jeonghan?” Yoongi asked in order to make conversation since he noticed Jungkook seemed to feel sorry for the elder. Yoongi couldn’t wait to tell him about how he actually got his license. Since Yoongi had always been one for dramatic reveals, he decided he would wait and let the conversation flow freely.

 

 

When they finally got to the apartment, he left his wallet in the living room and started searching for something in the kitchen. He figured this was the best time and asked Jungkook to see if he had a 50 bill in his wallet so he could pay for the food. Yoongi observed the younger; earning a confused look from Joshua but Yoongi simply motioned him to stay quiet. Yoongi could hardly keep his laughter in when he noticed a certain white piece of paper in the younger's hands. Soon he was met with a wide-eyed Jungkook who seemed completely baffled.

 

 

“I lied, I got it.” Yoongi simply stated and Jungkook was instantly bouncing off the walls. Running over to the older and hugging him tightly while congratulating him a thousand times. Yoongi felt like it was rather cute and weird behavior coming from the younger but he supposed he had noticed how he had struggled with it.

“Congrats Yoongi.” Joshua stated. He probably felt like his congratulation was a bit tame compared to Jungkook's but Yoongi didn’t mind.

“But why would you lie?” Jungkook asked, finally having progressed all the information.

“Well, apparently Jimin's dad thought it would be fun if I come as a surprise, so he asked me to tell Jimin I failed. He would have managed the transportation even if I actually failed but I have mailed him the good news so the plan is going smoothly.” Yoongi explained.

“Oh my god, he is either going to absolutely murder you or I don't know, hug you.” Jungkook laughed, finally remembering that he was actually ordering food so he quickly made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room where a list of take-out menus was placed.

“Jimin?” Joshua asked confused.

“Some guy we met online, he’s from Sweden and my parents are out of the country this Christmas. He offered me to come and I have wanted to visit him for a while so I decided to go there.” Yoongi explained, completely excluding the fact Jimin was technically his boyfriend now.

“Well that sounds rather cool.” Joshua agreed. “Which also reminds me, have you seen that new kpop group that debuted earlier this year? You have to see them!” Joshua insisted, dragging Yoongi into the living room.

 

 

Yoongi laughed internally at the elder excitement, somehow Joshua had fallen for kpop as well so they always managed to have something to talk about. Of course all of them were into kpop to different extents. Yoongi was probably the most relaxed of them; he mainly knew things about the fandoms and such from Jimin who would talk about it excitedly four hours to no end. Yoongi liked the music but that was it. Then there was Jungkook and Joshua who liked to follow kpop related things on Facebook and other social medias. Yoongi had as well but that was mostly to check if some idol had posted a good picture that he could send to Jimin and watch the elder spazz cutely. Jungkook was a massive Big bang fan, and Joshua was in love with groups like BtoB and Highlight. Then there was Taehyung and Jimin who were die-hard fans of several groups. Taehyung would praise some artist, which Yoongi tended to forget the name of, like a god. Both of them were into writing fan fictions and loved to follow all the latest gossip on their groups. Yoongi had to admit he liked to watch the funny edited videos people posted of the idols but he did find personal videos not as interesting. He was into it for the music and the good laughs but not much more.

 

 

Soon Jungkook's friends started piling in the door, Yoongi recognized a couple since some of his old classmates attended the same school as Jungkook so he had kept contact with them. Jungkook's friend Jeonghan surely matched up to Jungkooks description, the male had long pale purple hair and was certainly quite feminine much to Yoongi's amusement. The elder kept cracking jokes and Yoongi felt quite entertained about the elder's ability to constantly make Jungkook blush since he was so much more blunt than the younger, especially with a few shots in. The party, which soon contained around 10 people, had already entered the dangerous grounds of drinking games. Of course Yoongi was the poor soul to lose a lot and had to consume a giant glass of cider with a nasty shot of blueberry mint. Yoongi had immediately dashed to the sink and spat out the content, feeling his stomach squirm in discomfort from the nasty taste. Yoongi was happy to notice that all of Jungkook's friends apparently had the exact same goal and that was to get Jungkook shit drunk. The younger refused a lot of the drinks in the beginning of course but soon he was picking up shots here and there and Yoongi had to tell him to slow down a bit since they hadn’t even gone to the club yet. After the party had split in half, since there were a lot of people who wanted to gossip with the smoker, Yoongi and one of Jungkook's friends, Seungcheol if Yoongi remembers correctly, decided it was time for them to go.

 

 

Yoongi and Joshua found it rather amusing to walk behind Jungkook, since the younger was already half clinging to one of his female friends who seemed rather amused by his constant remarks on her obviously being smaller than him. Yoongi was glad she took it so nicely; because if Yoongi kept being told he was short Jungkook might’ve not made it all the way to the club. They got quite a few looks in the bus as well, since a few of them had decided to sit on each other so they weren’t completely spread. Yoongi, of course, had apparently found himself in a political debate with that Seungcheol dude and was currently discussing who they voted for at the last election while they waited in line for the club. Yoongi noticed Jungkook was speaking to Jeonghan and they both seemed to be talking about divorces. Yoongi knew that Jungkook had a really bad time when his parents separated. It had completely surprised him and he had not known what to do with himself at the time. Yoongi hadn’t been that close to the younger back then but sometimes Jungkook liked to speak about it and Yoongi didn’t mind at all since he knew how much it took for the younger to admit how hard it was for him.

 

 

Yoongi often felt bad for the effect his parents break up had on the younger since Jungkook had been bullied for ridiculous things as well back then and Yoongi supposed with the divorce on top of that just made it extremely hard for the younger to let anyone into his heart again. He did seem to do much better now and liked both of his parents’ new partners as well and he had improved is trust issues, but the younger still couldn’t imagine himself in a proper relationship. Yoongi, still, didn’t believe your happiness depended on having a partner or not but he did wish for the younger to have that opportunity. That he somehow, perhaps, found a person he would be comfortable with and not only when he was drunk. Yoongi felt quite grateful that he personally didn’t have the same troubles as the younger, he had too suffered some bullying when he was younger. However his brain had chosen to erase all the memories of it, so even when his parents had told him how bad he had felt at the time, Yoongi couldn’t recall it at all. Perhaps his crybaby nature was the only thing remaining from that time and Yoongi was eternally grateful for having kept the ability to give his trust to other people without feeling uncomfortable. Jungkook loved his friends of course but he didn’t trust them with his computer or phone since he had a cribbing fear of them messing around with it. The only reason Yoongi hated leaving his computer in Baekhyun's or Minseok's possession, was that they had found it quite amusing to make him join all sorts of random clubs on Facebook. A facerape might have seemed bad but Yoongi could assure that nothing was more annoying than waking up every single day for weeks and notice a new weird group had added him.

 

 

They finally made their way into the club and Yoongi looked around in wonder. He had never been at an actual club, since he had turned 18 before summer and with his personality and schoolwork he had not really found the time to make his club debute. But here he was in the depths of some building in Copenhagen, staring at a big crocodile, which was giving him the creeps. They soon found a table and Yoongi was too lazy to go and get a free glass of beer so he was currently sitting and sipping on Jungkook's glass, while the younger had found some attractive dude he apparently found hot. Not that Yoongi blamed him at all and he knew Jungkook didn’t really care about gender. He only focused on whether they were nice or good looking, especially he was drunk, then you could bet he was on the case the second he saw some good kissing material. Of course Jungkook usually quickly settled on simply speaking to them, since he sometimes got distracted from his main ‘goal’ and simply ended up enjoying people's company. Yoongi simply swayed slightly to the music blaring through the club. He really appreciated that it wasn’t just beats with no lyrics but actual songs which were simply pounding in his ears but with the slight buzz from the alcohol he enjoyed it wholeheartedly.

 

 

Soon Jungkook had disappeared with his little ‘flirt’, Yoongi had hardly caught the name, and he noticed how a guy was seemingly having fun speaking to one of Jungkook's classmates. The girl, however, didn’t seem to enjoy his company that much. Yoongi assumed his approach wasn’t as charming as he had assumed and simply sipped on the rest of Jungkook's beer. Joshua had quickly abandoned him to go with some of the girls, since they were quite determined to get him a date or a kiss or whatever they had spoken about. Yoongi quickly determined he needed more alcohol to stand the guy's awful flirting and split 10 shots between him and Seungcheol but of course he gave some to the girls since they had been kind enough to share some beer with him. The delicious fruit shots were quickly gone and Yoongi was left behind with the slightly awkward remains of what was once the entire party crew. Seungcheol seemed to have met one of his friends and was excitedly speaking to her about god knows what while Yoongi awkward ignored the ‘flirts’ friends’ attempts to make him ‘grove’ to the music with him. Yoongi sure as hell wondered how all the others had managed to find somebody they knew and go off somewhere with them when Yoongi literally knew no one. Luckily Joshua returned after deeming that no one in the club was his type.

 

 

“Maybe I should head home soon, there’s a long way back.” Joshua stated, leaned back in the seat beside Yoongi.

“Yeah but I think we need to wait for Jungkook.” Yoongi stated. He was all in for the idea of sending the elder home, since they had already been there for a few hours and it would probably take the elder quite a while to go home. Yoongi wasn’t really trained in the whole; stay up late and party, thing so he personally thought it was late as well. “Where the hell is that brat even?” Yoongi asked, not having seen the younger for a while. “I swear if he has been smooching with that dude this entire time somewhere I am going to murder him.”

“Relax, let’s give him a few minutes.” Joshua stated.

 

 

To both males annoyance they waited for long a while and even walked through the entire club twice looking for the male. Yoongi went upstairs and checked if his ‘flirt’ perhaps was a smoker and that was where they had been but unfortunately he was nowhere in sight. Yoongi soon returned to the table and reported the news to Joshua, who seemed rather lost as to where the younger could be. Yoongi lazily looked around the club, only feeling a slight haze with all the searching he had done when his eyes widened at a familiar sight. His friend quickly recognized him and her chin almost fell off cause this was certainly not Yoongi's scene so he supposed it was quite unusual to find him there.

 

 

“Yoongi!!” Christine exclaimed, immediately joining the elder by the table with some dude of her's in a tow. Yoongi greeted her with a smile and half hugged her while making room for both her and her friend. Joshua also greeted her, since they all knew each other from school. Yoongi hadn’t expected to see his friend here at all and he had truly wished she had decided to drop by in a bit earlier because getting Joshua home had become first priority. So Yoongi could only enjoy talking to his music-studying friend for a few minutes before he saw a tall familiar frame.

“YAH! JEON JUNGKOOK WHERE WERE YOU!?” Yoongi exclaimed but it was barely noticed above the loud noises. Jungkook seemed rather surprised and instantly went to his upset hyung who was currently trying to get out from the round couch without having to make it more awkward than necessary for the people seated at the openings. “Jungkook, Joshua needs to go home, so grab your jacket.” Yoongi stated while making his way towards the wardrobe, knowing that the younger would be following him. Soon they were outside and Yoongi breathed in the fresh air like a kind friend and pulled out a cigarette and lightened it immediately.

“Well, someone has gotten a bad habit.” Joshua stated, while Yoongi blew smoke out in the opposite direction of his friends.

“Sorry. I'm trying to quit entirely but god Jungkook, your man candy left some fucking annoying dick at our table and he just doesn’t get that the girls really didn’t find his drunk personality charming.” Yoongi grumbled, taking another inhale.

“Well, the man candy wasn’t much interesting, only looks and no brain apparently.” Jungkook sighed, looking at the cigarette with puppy eyes.

“No.” Yoongi stated sternly. “Don’t care about how curious you are, the doctor said no, your mom said no.” Yoongi growled, making the younger look ahead.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just curiosity, not really seeing anything beneficial from smoking.” Jungkook mumbled.

“There sure isn’t.” Yoongi agreed, taking a last inhale before throwing his half used smoke down on the pavement and crushed the last life of it with his foot. “This is not going to be one of those weird followers of yours right?” Yoongi asked.

“Shut up.” Jungkook growled, making Yoongi full out laugh in the abandoned square they were crossing.

“This one too? What’s with you and attracting the weird ones?” Yoongi asked, finally feeling the cold reach his legs but his head was still running on alcohol so that would be hot for the hours to come.

“I don’t know hyung, can’t we leave?” Jungkook whined, clinging to Yoongi's arm.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah but you’re dealing with our rudeness. Just text one of your friends and tell them we’re leaving.” Yoongi stated.

“But hyung! I can’t text when I am drunk, I just end up posting weird shiiit.” Jungkook slurred, clearly still affected from the alcohol.

“I swear Jungkook, you’re such a fucking lightweight even with your height.” Yoongi groaned, making Joshua chuckle.

“Well, at least he is not an angry drunk?” Joshua offered.

“Could you even imagine him being an aggressive drunk? God, it would be so embarrassing.” Yoongi sighed, quietly accepting that Jungkook would be clinging to his arm for the remaining of their way home.

“Oh my god, your train is going in 4 minutes!” Joshua exclaimed startled, as they entered the station and noticed the information board, notifying them about the trains’ schedule.

“Okay, Jungkook get up and run, Joshua nice to see you man! Lets meet up soon okay?!” Yoongi exclaimed, already dragging a slightly unsteady Jungkook along.

“BYE HYUNG!~” Jungkook exclaimed happily and soon they were running like the devil was after them. Luckily there weren’t that many people left at the giant station and none of them fell on the way down the stairs so they ended up safely on the train.

“You’re such a cuddly drunk Kookie.” Yoongi sighed as the younger had already made himself comfortable on his chest, being on the verge of falling asleep.

“I’m cute though, so shut up.” Jungkook stated. “I wish Jimin hyung was here, he is much nicer than you.”

“Who knows, maybe he wouldn’t accept your cuddles.” Yoongi laughed, feeling his heart warm comfortably.

“He totally would hyuuung~” Jungkook whined and the younger had definitely taken a shot or two before they left because something was defiantly kicking in on Jungkook.

“Come on Jungkook we need to change train.” Yoongi stated, lifting the younger up with him.

 

 

After many struggles with Yoongi having to nearly carry Jungkook up the stairs to his mothers apartment, they were finally back inside the apartment. Yoongi instantly sent the younger to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and relieve some of the alcohol in his system. Yoongi found one of the younger's big shirts and when the younger finally stumbled out of the bathroom he helped him change so he wouldn’t have to be in his smoke smelling clothes, maybe the man candy had been a smoker.

 

 

Yoongi quickly changed as well and when he finished his business at the bathroom he flopped down on the bed. Jungkook was already very deep in dreamland and Yoongi quickly fished his phone out to see if someone had written to them. Apparently Jungkook had played a round of marry, fuck and kill with Jimin and judging by the time he was quite drunk as well, making Yoongi chuckle lightly. Yoongi quickly opened his private chat with Jimin and started pouring some random cheesy lines he had been thinking of during the night. He had seen so many people flirt and hug and kiss and he just couldn’t help think about how he would have wished he had Jimin with him so he could have kissed the elder all night. After sending the countless lines of cheese, which probably would leave him extremely embarrassed tomorrow he lied down and instantly fell into a dazed sleep.

 


	19. 19th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover

# 19th December

 

 

Yoongi let out a gentle sigh as he felt himself stir from his deep sleep. Before he even opened his eyes he felt the familiar sickness run through his body and decided that keeping his eyes shut for the time being was the best course of action. After waiting for a few minutes, and deeming himself able to open his eyes without puking, he opened his eyes and stared up into the white ceiling of Jungkook's/his mom's/ his brother's bedroom. He turned slightly to check on Jungkook and saw to his relief that the younger was still sleeping heavily, and it didn’t seem like he would wake up for another 5 years. Yoongi fished his phone out from under the covers and decided to check the time. He groaned when he noticed it was only 8 am, and decided to curse his inner clock for being the biggest bitch in the entire world.

 

 

Yoongi was surprised to find notifications by his Skype application and instantly opened it to check since he probably wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again. He noticed that Jimin had messaged him; Yoongi was quite impressed that the elder had been up since 7 am and decided to read what the elder had to say. His eyebrow rose as the elder spoke about how it was embarrassing he had written such things to him, and Yoongi immediately tried to raid his mind to figure out what the elder was talking about.

 

 

He realized, to his own embarrassment, that he had indeed messaged the elder last night and he instantly proceeded to check his messenger to check the ‘damage.’ Yoongi instantly blushed from seeing what his kiss deprived-self had written to the elder and he could defiantly see why Jimin would have been embarrassed because Yoongi had basically written a few paragraphs about how he wished for the elder to be by his side and kiss him all over and when he said all over, he really meant all over. Yoongi quietly got up from the bed, thank god he decided to take the side closest to the door because he sure as hell didn't want to have to crawl over a completely hungover Jungkook.

 

 

He finally managed to get up on his feets, even though he was a bit dizzy. He closed the door gently behind him so Jungkook could sleep through his bad hangover. Yoongi could definitely feel he had been drinking, but he wasn’t feeling too bad since he had stopped drinking when he did and drunk some water before bed. He was, however, insanely tired so he only made it to the couch in the living room and proceeded to lie down on it. He felt too lazy to answer Jimin's texts, so he settled on calling the elder instead. He had to wait a minute, but the elder finally picked up and greeted the male sounding surprised.

 

 

“Babe, come and help me! I don’t want to clean this place.” Yoongi whined, pulling the blanket from the bed around his bare legs. Jimin instantly laughed hearing Yoongi's rough and defiantly tired voice trying to be whiny.

“Sorry, it’s a bit too far away for me to want to come and clean up your guys' mess. Besides the place is probably stinking from all the liquor you've been throwing all over the place.” Jimin stated, making Yoongi sniff the air which immediately confirming the elder's assumptions.

“Yup, it smells like someone brought in a candy factory and poured a gallon of vodka and rum over it. It’s quite disgusting.” Yoongi stated, feeling himself get sick from the mere smell alone.

“Exactly, so I am definitely enjoying lying in my bed with Luna much more.” Jimin laughed, making Yoongi smile lazily at the amazing sound. “Where is Kookie even? Is he chickening out of cleaning up?”

“Nah, poor kid got shit drunk yesterday so I figured I wouldn’t wake him up yet, I mean it’s 8 am and we got back around 3-4.” Yoongi explained.

“Oh my god, someone must have spiked your drink or is Min Yoongi actually caring about others?” Jimin teased, chuckling slightly at his own joke.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny babe.” Yoongi grumbled. “Remind me why I called you?”

“Because I am an enjoyable human and you’re obviously bored right now since you don’t want to wake Jungkook up.” Jimin stated. Yoongi hummed as his eyes scanned the room while listening to Jimin's pleasant voice. He noticed a big bowl of chips, which unfortunately had fallen and had spilled half its content on the floor and the table. There were clear stains from the blueberry shots and there were multiple empty cider and beer cans, making Yoongi groan internally.

“Anyway, how is it in Sweden? By the way, I’ll be spending Christmas with Jungkook. I think Mr. Jeon will definitely dread this one since me, Jungkook and Jungkook's baby brother will be at the table.” Yoongi laughed, trying to imagine the chaos that they would make in front of Mr. Jeon's girlfriend and her children.

“Well, now it’s a lot more boring, I don’t blame you at all for failing I was just getting excited and all. The family is coming the 23rd so I am basically just sitting here and getting ready to write some updates.” Jimin stated. Yoongi could imagine the younger sitting on his bed and pouting slightly. Yoongi somehow felt happy that the elder was disappointed because if he was anything but that Yoongi would probably have felt quite insulted.

“Awww, are you missing me there?” Yoongi teased.

“I would have to actually meet you to be able to miss you.” Jimin stated.

“Well, that was a rather depressing thought babe.” Yoongi laughed, sensing the elder had probably just let that slip out without much thought. Once again Yoongi wished he had been able to simply say ‘fuck you’ to his work schedule and joined Jungkook on his trip. Unfortunately, Yoongi would never do such a thing, he even felt bad when he had to call and tell them he was sick since he knew how much they struggled when someone hadn’t turned up.

“It wasn’t meant to be, it’s just you know. Technically you have never been here so I don't know if there’s anything to miss, I am speaking to you right now after all.” Jimin stated, clearly fumbling around to find the right words.

“Yeah, I know what you mean and it does suck that instead of heading there Monday I will probably be sleeping in my bed and laze around. Hopefully, you’ll get some time off this spring then I promise you I’ll have that damn license and come visit you.” Yoongi promised.

 

 

He internally patted his back for keeping his mask up this far but the last thing had definitely been the truth. Even though Yoongi would visit now he hoped to visit again if it ended up being great. With his pay he would gladly invest in train tickets once in a while, especially to see the male. Jimin did promise to come visit them that summer, so Yoongi figured he could visit the elder so Jimin's wallet would be spared without it being too unfair. Now that Yoongi thought about it, it was kind of essential the week went well or at least didn’t end up entirely awkward. They would be seeing each other again and Yoongi would never forgive himself if he ruined Jimin's visit to Jungkook. So he really hoped they would click immediately when they met each other. Then again they had spoken for a while, and with their new status they found themselves talking much more over Skype and through calls so Yoongi figured if they clicked there then it would be easy for them to click in person as well.

 

 

“Hopefully,” Jimin said with a sulky tone.

“And there’s a new Star Wars movie coming out in the spring, so I could bring you on a movie date. We could have a movie marathon before it and then we could enjoy the new movie in the theater.” Yoongi stated excitedly, remembering how he had watched the trailer a few days ago and had seen some of the old cast and the Millennium Falcon, making his inner fanboy go absolutely insane.

“Yoongi… please no.” Jimin whined making the elder laugh instantly. Yoongi knew the younger didn’t find a particularly big interest in the movies and was sure as hell not excited about watching them.

“Come on Jimin!" Yoongi begged, fiddling with a pillow since he had some difficulty keeping his hands still for long periods.

“Okay but on one condition! If I have to watch Star Wars.” Jimin started and stopped to draw out the suspense.

“Yeah?” Yoongi hummed warily.

“Then you’ll have to watch something with me as well.” Jimin stated, voice sounding on the verge of teasing.

“Yeah and what exactly is that?”

“You’ll have to watch all the Twilight movies and the 50 shades of Grey movie with me.” Jimin stated.

“No way in hell am I doing that, Jimin! That’s not the same! I am asking you to watch sci-fi history, not some shitty romance stories which seem freaking damaging to both parts.” Yoongi stated, almost feeling personally insulted for even being asked.

“Well babe, it’s your choice. You want that movie date or not?” Jimin asked, clearly seeming amused about the entire predicament. Yoongi quickly weighed his opportunities; on one hand, he would be showing his boyfriend one of his favorite movie series. On the other hand, he had to watch different awkward romance movies for hours. Yoongi was visiting in just a few days and they would probably be spending some time watching those god-forsaken movies so Yoongi really had to think about it. Then again he had the opportunity to show Jimin the Star Wars movies and who knows, maybe the elder would actually like them somehow.

“Fine! I’ll watch those stupid movies but pinky promise on watching the Star Wars movies as well.” Yoongi grumbled, making Jimin laugh loudly and agreed with the younger on the deal. Yoongi fell quiet as he noticed sounds coming from the bedroom, and he was soon met with a very tired look Jungkook who seemed to be a living zombie. The younger simply managed to come with a short ‘morning’ and then he was lying face down on the couch, barely missing Yoongi's legs. “Well, seems like sleeping beauty has decided to join us.” Yoongi stated. “I am sure he wants to speak to you Jimin.” Yoongi handed Jungkook the phone happily and got up to go find some painkillers for the younger since they had to go out and practice driving today. Jungkook hadn’t finished his driver license yet, but he was currently taking classes so Yoongi figured it would be a good thing to have him with him.

 

 

Yoongi quickly heard the maknae complain about how he was feeling and got the leftover pizza out so the younger could get something else other than having alcohol in his system. He found some soda as well and walked into the living room once more. Yoongi made sure the younger took the pills and that he ate slowly along with drinking soda as to not upset his stomach. Yoongi let the younger speak to Jimin while he cleaned the worst parts of the table, he also opened the window so the younger wouldn’t feel sick from the disgusting stench in there. Jungkook quickly hung up on Jimin once they began eating and when they were done with breakfast they both proceeded to make the living room look livable again. Jungkook wrinkled his nose as he tried to rub the stains away, he was really getting angry at it and was basically shaking the entire table trying to remove the blue sugar stain.

 

 

“Easy there warrior, you’re making the wine bottle un-easy.” Yoongi stated, quickly getting all the vulnerable items off the table and away from the younger's reach.

“This. Is. The. Last. Time. We. Drink. Fucking. Blueberry. Shots.” Jungkook stated, making a rough attack on the table after every word.

“I would love to say that was possible but I don’t really think that’s going to happen.” Yoongi stated, knowing the younger's love for that disgusting drink.

“At least I didn’t throw up this time. ” Jungkook said. "And shouldn't we get ready and go to your place?" Jungkook asked, after seeing that all of the disgusting blue sticky liquid was gone.

“Yeah, we should and we could take a shower there too, we have two showers after all.” Yoongi stated while searching for his remaining possessions.

“You’re taking the one downstairs, there are spiders and other shit down there.” Jungkook stated, shivering slightly.

“Yeah, yeah, you big baby. Let's pack a bag with a change of clothes for you and then get moving.” Yoongi laughed.

 

Yoongi was quite impressed by the speed they managed to finish the tasks they had to get done that day. It wasn’t with their stomachs wholeheartedly approval but they managed to take the train and once they got to Yoongi's they separated to shower, which did help their mental state a lot. Yoongi was impressed overall. Last time he had been staying at Jungkook's after drinking he had been sleeping like a pair of rocks until 2 pm but this time they were actually dressed and freshly showered before 2 pm. 

 

 

“Okay, now that I’ve stopped smelling like a smoker can we drive now?” Jungkook asked.

 

 

Yoongi fiddled around for a bit, his driving experience the day before had been a bit of a let down so he wasn’t really looking forward it completely. He still had his nerves to deal with but it was all for the possibility to go to Jimin so Yoongi got his shit together and took the car keys and motioned the younger to come with him outside. After being clad in thick clothes they got out of the house and into the cold car. Jungkook fished out a few cd’s he had taken from Yoongi's room and put Big Bang's Alive album inside the car stereo. Yoongi smiled slightly thinking about how the younger would react when he finally got his Christmas present. He had decided on giving the younger a G-Dragon hoodie along with one of G-Dragon's solo albums. Yoongi had managed to buy one that was signed by the idol himself and he was excited to hear about Jungkook's reaction seeing as he wouldn’t be there when the younger opened the present but at least he could enjoy the thought about how Jungkook would embarrass himself in front of his family.

 

 

“What are you smiling at?” Jungkook asked, raising a brow at his hyung's weird behavior.

“Nothing. Can’t I just be in a good mood? Geez, you're such a little ray of sunshine.” Yoongi mumbled as he started the car and put the car into reverse so he could get out of the garage.

“God! I hate this fucking mini hill, like, can we please get a flat garage? It’s annoying.” Yoongi grumbled as he finally managed to get out of the garage and put the car in 1st gear.

“Sometimes I feel really jealous of Americans. They don’t have any gears, they just have automatic. Could you imagine how much simpler that would make it?” Jungkook asked, seeming consumed by his own dream of the magic automatic car.

“Maybe it makes us look cooler when we change gear. I mean, it’s not that exciting if a dude just sits with his wheel, they have to change gear and such for it to look impressive.” Yoongi stated as he got out of the side road and onto a bigger road. He found himself at a red light and dreaded getting the clutch to work with him. Yoongi could especially feel the nerves when he didn’t manage to find the right spot during the first green light. Fortunately there was no one behind him and he managed to get the clutch just right when he tried again.

“Relax hyung, I can feel your nerves all the way over here.” The red haired male pointed out, as Yoongi finally felt like he got into a comfortable pace.

“Yeah, yeah, I just hate this right now. Like I feel so unsure about whether this freaking car will actually move or not. It’s like gambling every time I’m trying to start it.” Yoongi sighed.

“Come on hyung, it’s all about confidence! You need to go all the way to Jimin so we need to train you on all kinds of different roads.” Jungkook stated.

“Yeah, I know but remember it’s not me who is terrified about driving on the highway.” Yoongi growled as he turned got onto the said thing.

“Hey! I am trying to help you here asshole, don’t get moody with me.” Jungkook hissed, drawing an apology out from Yoongi. Yoongi knew he shouldn’t be growling at the younger but he was so stressed out which made him easily agitated. Yoongi could feel his nervousness let up slightly as they progressed, it was still present and every time he made a small mistake the nerves got back to the wreck they were in the beginning but he could feel himself get comfortable with the clutch and was actually able to make the car move without it being a complete gamble.

“Want to go somewhere so we don’t just drive around randomly?” Yoongi asked. They had been driving around for 2 hours and even though Alive was Yoongi's favorite Big Bang album he still felt like throwing the damn thing out the window because there is defiantly a limit to how many times you could listen to Fantastic baby while being on the verge of a mental breakdown.

“Maybe we should just go home. I mean, you have definitely improved. I just think we should rest for a bit, since your leg has started to shake hyung.” Jungkook stated, chuckling at the end cause Yoongi's leg was indeed shaking like a small Chihuahua. Yoongi felt grateful that the younger had noticed because he had just felt like he had to continue this journey forever. They finally made it back to Yoongi's and Yoongi miraculously managed to back the car into the garage without making the motor scream like it was molested. “I’m sure Jimin will be impressed with your driving skills, especially when you’re cursing like a sailor.” Jungkook laughed, while making his way to the door closely followed by Yoongi who had stayed behind for a minute to lock the car.

“Very funny, I am glad you had fun. God! I just need to lie down and die somewhere.” Yoongi sighed as he got inside and lied down on the couch.

“Hyung, I think I’ll head to my dad's and then I can come back tomorrow so we can get some last minute practice in.”

“Yeah, let's do that. I am way too tired to socialize right now.” Yoongi mumbled, but did manage to get up to hug the younger, and thank him for his effort.

 

 

Yoongi let out an exhausted sigh the second Jungkook closed the front door behind him. He really wished he had made more progress than he did today but when it came to driving he just didn’t seem to be able to reach his own expectations, which was strange. Not to say Yoongi was a cocky male, who believed he was amazing at everything but driving had always been a dream of Yoongi's. He remembered when he was smaller and he had watched Top Gear for the first time and they had just made driving seem so interesting and cool and Yoongi couldn’t wait to become 18 and hit the roads. So during the years he had somehow build up the expectations that he would be some kind of genius, and be able to drive like a dream. Now that dream was burst, he really felt like driving was a wholly different threat. Yoongi guessed this was the reason Jungkook always felt so bad when he got low grades and such. Not that Yoongi particularly enjoyed them but he was simply relaxed about them and believed he could do it better. Jungkook, however, would have a long rant about his grades and how they had either gotten lower or higher. Now that Yoongi finally felt how it was to have actual expectations from yourself he simply thought it sucked. Ambitions and such were great but right now they seemed like a pain in the ass and Yoongi had sure as hell liked it more before than now.

 

 

Yoongi moved into his room and fished out his big bag and suitcase. He figured he could start packaging all his crap now so he just had to practice driving tomorrow and sleep before the big day. Yoongi casually threw a few shirts and pants inside the suitcase but did remember to have some good outfit with him so Jimin wouldn't get a completely horrible view of his fashion capabilities. Yoongi smiled as he gently packed Jimin's gift with the rest. He was probably looking forward to the elder's reaction more than anything else. Seeing the happiness cross his face like Jungkook had when he had received his first album. The little shit had gotten used to them now, not that he didn’t express his gratefulness but he still didn’t seem as mind blown as he had the first time. Yoongi was ready to claim his second victim in the album gift saga. Then Yoongi took out Jimin's mothers gift, which was a scarf that had the words _GO! DENMARK_ printed on with big red letters on the white material. Yoongi was sure he would get a beating for it, so he had remembered to put a small pair of earrings inside the gift as well. For now the not-so-serious gift would simply be used as protection of Jimin's gift, but Yoongi doubted there would happen anything to either packages.

 

 

Yoongi quickly cooked some dinner when he noticed the time and decided that he would plan his outfit for the trip to Jimin the next day. It might have sounded like much, especially coming from Yoongi but he figured it was now or never to make that jaw dropping first encounter. He was pretty sure he would simply wear a good shirt with loads of colors and then some tight blue jeans and his trustworthy Timberlands to give the look some kind of fashion. Yoongi played around with some other ideas and used some time in writing a long letter for Taehyung since the elder did feel bad about the younger not receiving anything. So he decided it was time to write to the younger and Jimin already had the address so Yoongi simply put the address on and held it before his face. He gently poked the item into his forehead, hoping some of his brain waves would be able to make his letter better. The letter and then chatting with the others had somehow stolen the rest of the day and Yoongi plopped himself down into his bed and sighed.

 

 

He was definitely exhausted since he forgot to say goodbye to the others on the chat so he simply put his phone down and closed his eyes. It sure had been a long day but the conversation in the morning with Jimin and the fact he got to hang out with Jungkook the entire day defiantly brightened his day. Yoongi might’ve been surrounded by idiots but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 


	20. 20th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover

# 20th December

 

 

”No need to pull that face, you’re doing great.” Jungkook laughed as the elder glared angrily at the person driving behind them. The asshole decided that he was in a hurry, so of course, he would be able to get there faster if he was driving up in the ass of Yoongi's car. Yoongi swore he would fucking choke that man if he kept it up because Yoongi was driving exactly like he was supposed to and he sure as hell wouldn’t get a speeding ticket just because someone was impatient.

“Suddenly I understand why my aunt always curses when she’s driving, it really is a different situation when you’re the one driving.” Yoongi stated while turning left since he was tired of being pushed around.  “Hopefully Swedes are a bit more polite on the road, instead of these city assholes.”

“Hey, we had to get some city practice and we got some McDonald’s food so there’s nothing to complain about.” Jungkook laughed, munching on the few fries he had left.

“Speak for yourself, you have probably dropped half of your potion on the floor.” Yoongi stated, holding a hand out, making the younger place a few fries in his hand.

“Hey! If anything ended on the floor I blame you entirely. You keep making us turn all over the place.” Jungkook stated.

“Hey! I don’t know my way around the city and the navigation seems just as confused as we are.” Yoongi stated, pointing at the awful device.

“That’s just because you muted her hyung.” Jungkook said cheekily.

“Well, it was better than the alternative where I flung it out of the window. I swear to god, companies have so much money for investment and they choose the lady with the most annoying voice in the world to do this shit.” Yoongi growled.

“Hyung, stop being so moody, you’re seeing Jimin tomorrow, cheer up.” Jungkook laughed, switching the radio channel so they didn’t have to listen to the news.

“Yeah, yeah, I am excited but that doesn’t mean that I’ll suddenly turn into a happy idiot.” Yoongi mumbled, turning so they could finally leave the packed capital.

“You sure?” Jungkook teased, yelping when the elder's hand pinched his side.

“You better stop being bratty or I won’t give you the gift that’s waiting for you at home.” Yoongi stated.

“Well, then you won’t get my gift either.” Jungkook stated, crossing his arms while sending his hyung a challenging look.

“Suit yourself, then I’ll just give it to Jimin.” Yoongi stated, immediately making the younger's determined look falter and a pout quickly took its place.

“Don’t be mean hyung~”

“Hey, maybe it’s part of my image, didn’t you know I was going with the bad boy image? I mean look at me, I have a leather jacket, a big tattoo on my arm and not to mention I’m a rapper. I should be making you pee your pants.” Yoongi stated, earning him a judging look from Jungkook.

“Yeah right, saying you’re intimidating is kind of like saying Namjoon is innocent.”

“Well, who knows, maybe he had invented Jin so that Jimin would stop bothering him about getting a boyfriend.” Yoongi suggested, finally backing into his parents' garage.

“Yeah because Namjoon is determined enough to make a fake account, have loads of pictures, and edit himself into multiple of them.” Jungkook stated. “And Jin's a nice guy, I have spoken to him a few times and I think he’s up for joining the chat.”

“God forbid he does that. We have enough attractive people as it is. No need to make us average people look like city rats.” Yoongi groaned playfully and stepped outside the car closely followed by Jungkook.

“Hyung you know, you give me too much credit, I am not that good looking!” The younger stated but was quickly startled by the elder turning around.

“Listen, if you’re not attractive then we’re all doomed. Girls are messaging you all the time, how does that not say something?” Yoongi stated, rolling his eyes at the younger's lack of confidence.

“That’s not true!”

“My ass it’s not true, I have seen your Facebook Kookie and it’s loaded with chicks.” Yoongi stated as they got inside.

“Well, people just add me, they don’t talk to me that much.” Jungkook pouted.

“And why do you think that is hmm?" Jungkook rolled his eyes with a pout and Yoongi waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, the truth is a bitch but seriously, we’d all be doomed if you were average looking.”

“I am.”

“No you aren’t but let's end this discussion because I have places to be before it turns too dark outside and you have a present to unwrap.” Yoongi stated as he went into his room and found the box that he had wrapped in ‘nicely’. The younger had already sat himself on the couch in the living room and was already looking at the present like he was a hungry child about to get dinner. They had decided that instead of the younger opening it at his dad's he would be doing it together with Yoongi on their last day together before Yoongi went to Sweden. “Knock yourself out.” Yoongi laughed and handed the gift box to the younger. Jungkook immediately proceeded to unwrap the present gently, much to the elder's annoyance. “Can’t you just rip it open? Geez, what are you gonna use the paper for?” Yoongi mumbled.

“Hey! I am trying to be nice here hyung! Show some respect but you’re making it hard with all the god damn tape you’ve put on this thing.” Jungkook stated and proceeded to rip the paper off because there was at least a meter tape all around the present and it was simply impossible to spare the wrapping paper. Finally, he managed to get the wrapping off but was greeted with more tape around the lid, making him glare at the elder.

“I wanted to make sure it didn’t fly off.” Yoongi defended but it simply made the younger scoff.

 

 

Finally, the younger managed to get the lid off and remove the thousands of stuffing. Yoongi didn’t exactly appreciate that he decided to simply throw them on the floor but he guessed it was for the best if he remained silent. Yoongi almost couldn’t hold his laughter in when he saw the look the younger had when he noticed the hoodie. He basically lifted it slowly up and just looked at it from both sides and kind of resembled a fish trying to survive on land.

 

 

“This is, this is.” Jungkook stuttered, running his hands down the sleeves.

“A hoodie?” Yoongi joked and the younger was instantly hugging him again. Yoongi didn’t really know what was up with the younger and spreading the love lately but he simply accepted the hug and patted him on the back.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I am awesome, little fanboy but take a look again because there’s more than just a hoodie.” Yoongi pointed out.

“Well, I already got a fucking hoodie what else should there be bu- OMFG IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!” Jungkook asked, taking out the giant box out of the gift box.

“And here I at least expected you to be able to read.” Yoongi teased, taking the big album out of his hands and read the title. “G-Dragon, Coup D’etat vinyl LP and then a lot of other stuff but I think you get the picture.” Yoongi laughed and handed the Album back to the younger.

“And it’s signed?” Jungkook stated in such a high-pitched voice, Yoongi feared he might have forgotten how to breathe.

“Yup.” Yoongi stated patting the Younger's back. “Merry Christmas brat.”

“HYUNG HOW CAN YOU BE THIS CALM!? THIS IS A FUCKING LIMITED EDITION ALBUM! AND IT HAS FUCKING BEEN SIGNED!? THIS BABY HAS BEEN IN THE PRESENCE OF A GOD! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!? I THINK I AM GOING TO DIE! OH MY FUCKING GD, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” Jungkook screamed as he clung to Yoongi for his dear life. “I’LL NEVER BE MEAN AGAIN, I’LL DO EVERYTHING YOU WISH FOR. I’LL CLEAN YOUR ROOM! I’LL FREAKING CATCH ALL THE SPIDERS IN THERE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HYUNG!”

“Easy, easy there, glad you liked it.” Yoongi stated, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the younger's reaction. “No need to catch the spiders in my room, I mean you won’t even be able to play it since it’s a vinyl.”

“That doesn’t matter hyung this one has so much stuff in it like do you even know?! I have seen so many videos of this baby and now I need someone to pinch me, I think I am dreaming.” Jungkook explained quickly while opening the album. “And don’t actually pinch me.” Making Yoongi laugh cause he was just about to do it. Yoongi's eyes widened slightly when he noticed how much crap they had been able to stuff inside the album. They had everything from posters, to badges to a fucking product number. Jungkook just looked like he was riding the fucking rainbow because he was just staring at it all like it was the best Christmas in his entire life. Yoongi knew the younger was a G-Dragon fan but he had never imagined seeing him act like Taehyung and Jimin did when something new was released. “And look at all the pictures, if I didn’t know people actually visited my room I would make a fucking G-Dragon wall with all this stuff.” Jungkook squealed as he spread the huge pictures out on the table.

“Well, his hair very charming, just as colorful as the hair of the little troll dolls.” Yoongi joked earning a dangerous growl from the younger making Yoongi pale. “Now, now, easy there, no need to go all angry crazy fanboy on me.”

“I would marry this man, don’t talk shit about him hyung.” Jungkook stated and finally started to pack all the things inside the album, which turned out to be rather difficult since they weren’t exactly great at bending the things the right way.

“Well, now you’ve gotten your present, where the hell is mine?” Yoongi asked, looking at the younger putting his new hoodie on.

“Sorry hyung, it hasn’t arrived yet so I can’t exactly give it but I promise to give you it when you return from Jimin's.” Jungkook stated. “But I need to go home and wrap the last of my presents and you said you had something to do, so I will disappear now.” Jungkook stated and finally got up. The two males bid each other a Merry Christmas and a goodbye, while Jungkook pressed the last thank you in there for his present. Yoongi was quite happy he was able to make the younger found his old excitement he had when he had given him his first album.

 

 

Yoongi noticed it was already 3 pm and the sun would surely go down soon so he hurried over to the nearest grocery store and bought a bouquet of flowers and put them gently on the passenger seat in his car, while he started up his car. Yoongi thought that now was the best time for him to finally go do the thing he had been thinking of doing for almost 2 years now. None of his family was there and he had a car to drive him there now, which he luckily had gotten to know much better during the last 2 days. He finally felt comfortable when he stopped the car at red lights and didn’t feel like he would hit 50 people every time he made a turn. Now he was simply enjoying driving down the highway, and the only thing that ruined the fun was the annoying voice of his navigator who he sadly had to rely on. He had gone to the town many times but he had only been to that specific place once so he needed her ‘guidance’ to get there, unfortunately. Luckily his dad wasn’t there to tell him not to yell at her, so Yoongi enjoyed having a nice and totally not aggressive conversation with the navigation system.

 

 

Yoongi finally got off the highway and drove past the giant trees, which surrounded one side of the city. Yoongi always liked to drive through here when it was autumn and spring, cause there was so much to look at. You could drive past them one week where they were green and summer-looking and then you could come back the next week and it would be a blur of colors, showing the familiar picture of autumn. Of course, he couldn’t enjoy it as much now since he had to focus on driving, but he did notice the remains of the snowstorm a few days ago, so now it luckily looked like a winter wonderland rather than the boring dead forest it usually looked like during this time of the year.

 

 

He finally managed to figure his way through the actual city and stopped his car right outside the big old building, which evokes familiar memories in him, both good and bad. He followed the path and opened the gate to the gardens of the dead. Since Christmas was just around the corner there were quite a few people, but most of them were old and looked peaceful visiting an old friend or family member. Yoongi made his way through the well-kept graveyard, where the snow had been removed from the flat tombstones. They were many lights all around the tombs, and beautiful decorations families had come with to share some Christmas feeling with their deceased family.

 

 

Yoongi opened yet another gate and found himself looking over the lake by the church. Even though the cold was biting him all the way to his bones, it had yet to affect the clear water. There was a big round rock, which posed the place where visitors could place their gifts to their deceased since they had after all asked to be buried in an un known grave. Yoongi gently placed the flowers beside the other bouquets, many much bigger and probably more expensive than Yoongis own. He checked around him if anyone was in the area, and after deeming that no one would witness his weird behavior did he sit down on the ground before the thin trail of trees surrounding the lake. Yoongi knew his grandmother was buried under one of the trees, probably already disappearing among the roots and bugs in the ground. Even though the last physical remains were soon gone, they would always visit this place if they wanted to ‘see’ her. Yoongi guessed it was a rather funny thing to think about, but it did prove how much human adoration could do to immortalize a person. Even though his grandmother's memory would probably end with his own kids, and for them she would only be a name and not a person they would ever have the pleasure to meet.

 

 

Yoongi dug a little elf out of his pocket, which he had in there for quite a while. His grandfather had given him a present each Sunday and Yoongi had opened one in a rush and put the elf inside is pocket since he had no where else to place it at the time. Now it simply served as something to keep his hands entertained, so he could actually focus on sparing his grandmother a few minutes of his time, which he hadn’t done for such a long time.

 

 

“Hi, grandma.” Yoongi stated, voice soft so no one would notice him speaking. Yoongi proceeded to apologize for his absence from her side for such a long time. “I suppose I am the brattiest of all your grandchildren. You had to wait one and half years before I came. If I was you I would probably have cursed me all the way to hell by now but at least I came so, that counts for something right?” Yoongi chuckled, focusing his view of the sunlight’s reflection in the lake. Yoongi started giving her a long explanation about all the things that had happened to him during the time. He was surprised himself from all the great people he had gotten to meet during the time. “It was a shame you weren’t able to meet Namjoon after all grandma, I am sure you would have liked him. Grandpa did take us around Copenhagen and you would think I knew more than Namjoon since I was local but Grandpa surely educated all three of us that day. You should have seen him! He was able to name almost all buildings in the city. Jungkook was rather surprised at least but then again that’s Jungkook.” Yoongi stated with a fond smile, happy to relive the memories by telling them all like a half assed storyteller. “I hope you don’t get too lonely staying here alone grandma but I am sure grandpa visits you every Sunday so I hope that you aren’t too bored out here. At least you have a nice view out on the lake and the angry swans. Which reminds me, you should have seen Jungkook when Namjoon, Kookie and I were out on the lake. Some aggressive swan swam after us and Jungkook were about to cry. Luckily it left again but then Namjoon dropped one of the oar holders. It was so windy you have no idea, so me and Namjoon had to try and row it like people in Venice.” Yoongi explained excitedly.

 

 

His dad, who had been on the lake as well, had luckily saved the three of them but it must have been quite an experience for Namjoon. His dad had to row both boats to the other side of the lake, and his butt had hurt for weeks. Yoongi had often found himself scolding the elder for not asking Namjoon to row, since the younger was actually on a rowing team but as usual his dad was stubborn and had to pay the price. Yoongi somehow found himself speaking about the new people in his life, namely Taehyung and Jimin. He also touched the subject of his grandfather's newer actions. Not that he wanted to speak poorly about his grandfather in front of his grandmother’s grave but he found it rather nice to speak about it here.

 

 

“I swear grandma, sometimes I think grandpa really needs you to be here to keep him in check.” Yoongi stated, voice slightly teasing. His grandfather didn’t seem to have a filter on his opinions lately and Yoongi remembers clearly how it was before where his grandmother's sharp eyes would be on his grandpa in seconds as if she sensed he was about to do something. Yoongi had a tendency to ignore this behavior of the old man because one thing was being called things for having a tattoo but he could perfectly imagine his grandpa's reaction if he got a notice about his grandsons’ current sexual orientation and that scared him a lot. “I don’t know what you would have thought about this, I of course hoped that if you were alive you would have been happy to know I finally found a partner, even though it is a male partner. I know grandpa won't like it, I don’t think I’ll tell them for now. Maybe keep it a secret from him, because it’d probably do him more bad than good.” Yoongi sighed, feeling his heart contrast slightly. “But I am sure you would have liked Jimin, at least his personality grandma. He's small and cute and he has a lot of positive energy. I’m sure you’d love to have someone kick a bit more energy in me or I would rot before I turned 30.” Yoongi laughed, remembering how his grandmother always told him to be more active and put on a smile once in a while. “I miss you a lot, grandma. I know you’d probably prefer going the way you did, with all the things they needed to do to keep you alive. Grandpa told me about all the things the doctor had told you and I don’t think you would’ve liked to have your legs cut off. So I guess it was for the better you went as quickly as you did, without having to suffer for too long.” Yoongi sighed. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t miss you.” Yoongi quieted before he continued. “I hope I’ll be as lucky as you grandma, having someone stay by my side. Of course, it wouldn’t have to be a partner but I suppose it would be nice. Right now I am counting on that sarcastic swede. I know you always spoke about us grandchildren and our bad habit of choosing foreigners but come on! He’s only from Sweden.” Yoongi stated, finally lifting himself up. “It was nice to talk to you, grandma. Even though I probably did the most talking, that’s got to be a first.” Yoongi stated with a fond smile, while he placed the little elf beside the flowers. “I’ll be going to Sweden tomorrow, to visit Jimin. I know I can’t demand much from you but you’re the only one from my family who knows about my secret. So please wish me luck grandma, I really like him a lot so I hope this won’t turn out horribly.” Yoongi stated.

 

 

He finally bid his grandma goodbye and wished her a Merry Christmas and felt how his heart got lighter somehow. It was like an old nagging feeling had taken residence there for quite a while but now it was finally gone and Yoongi felt like flying home. It had become rather dark outside but you could still see the little elf clad in red clothes. Lightened up by the single lantern by its side, which made its happy face shine through the darkness.

 


	21. 21st December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover
> 
>  
> 
> Also, guys, I will upload all the remaining chapters today since Christmas is just around the corner and I want to feel relaxed and not have an update to upload when we have loads of Christmas preparations to do. I hope you guys will understand and on behalf of MaliDK as well, we wish you all a very, Merry Christmas <3 :D

# 21st December

 

 

Yoongi finally threw the last bit of his luggage into his car and sighed in relief when his arms were freed from the heavy bag, which contained all the gifts he was bringing. He had definitely also overpacked a bit when it came to clothes, but he somehow had a bad habit of doing that since he had heard his mom suggest insane scenarios where his clothes might get ruined and he would definitely need at least 3 extra shirts.

 

 

The air was still fresh since it was still morning, and Yoongi had barely made it out of bed without two cups of coffee to recharge his batteries. He had gotten used to staying up late and sleeping half the day away, so when he heard his alarm a7 am that morning he felt like tossing the damn thing through the window. He surely would have done that if it was not for the fact that his alarm was his precious phone, which was pretty expensive and Yoongi didn’t really feel up for going out and buying a new one. His car was also packed with snacks and a few water bottles cause as his dad always said; you got to stay hydrated when you drive. Yoongi was rather scared in a sense since he was not just driving to the nearest mall, it took around 5 hours to get to Jimin's place by car and that was just a long freaking journey when you just got your license a few days earlier. Yoongi was, however, much more excited than scared because he would be meeting Jimin in a few hours.

 

 

Yoongi found himself wondering about small things, which could sound creepy but when you had never been in the presence of a person but known them for a while he thought it was alright to be curious about such thing. Such as how Jimin smelled, did he use some expensive perfume or did he simply pick up some cheap deodorant from the convenience store down the road? Was he a cuddly person or a more reserved in person? Yoongi didn’t even know where he would be sleeping, he hoped he would be allowed to cuddle up with the elder in his bedroom, but he could possibly end up on the couch as well. Yoongi had seen Jimins room from their Skype calls and the elder's room seemed rather cozy with all the different decorations and stuff he had chosen to put on his walls. Yoongi's room was rather boring, he only had a poster with some skulls because he had bought it when he was younger and was simply too lazy to remove it.

 

 

Yoongi finally placed himself in the car and put a random rock album he had lying around, into the stereo. Yoongi had, had a period earlier where he had been obsessed with some rock artist for a year or two and he had found himself going to the nearest music shop and just bought as many albums as he could from them. Many of them were because his friend had introduced it to him, and he had listened to their most popular songs and remembered how he had listened to them when he was a kid and the power of nostalgia, plus the fact it was pretty good, had just sold him immediately. Yoongi did struggle to put his dad's bridge sensor up in the window since the damn thing never stuck and already at the first bump, Yoongi ran into it flew off and ended up on the car seat. Yoongi figured since he wouldn’t be needing it for another half hour it could stay there, and he’d try something when he got to the border control. The worst part of the trip was definitely one thing and that was the navigation. Yoongi was currently driving down a never part of the highway, which the navigation system simply did not know existed so it kept telling him to find the nearest road making the blonde curse loudly at it to shut up. He couldn’t even turn it off since he only knew parts of the way to the bridge since it was located on the same road where the airport was. Luckily he was soon on a highway it recognized and she finally calmed down enough for Yoongi to actually be able to listen to the music.

 

 

Yoongi had fortunately been able to avoidable to avoid the worst traffic and he was soon going over the bridge and looking down at the water, which was many meters beneath him. The sun was out so he had to, unfortunately, use his mom's awful sunglasses since he didn’t own a pair himself. He really hoped no one would be looking inside his car; because those brown, sparkling glasses sure as hell shouldn’t be seen on his face. Soon he found himself in Sweden, and it almost felt like he had breached a barrier and entered hell. Now he had literally no experience with the local drivers and just had to pray that someone would not pull the trick where they would simply just drive out if they felt like it and blink in the last second. Yoongi's dad had always told him that the Swedes had a tendency to do such a thing but then again had every other person said that Danes were as bad as Swedes so Yoongi figured it hopefully wouldn’t be that bad. Yoongi did feel confused with all the different roads and that there were pretty fucking many highways meeting outside the city but he someone managed to get the right one and sighed with relief. He would be driving on this road for a long time, so he relaxed slightly and found his own place on the road. The highway led all the way to the capital of Sweden, but Yoongi didn’t need to go that far up.

 

 

Yoongi loved the landscape of Sweden and the way the landscape would change as you got further into the country. Yoongi loved to see the change when they were visiting his family in Sweden and how when they had passed a small region of tiny mountains he would be able to see bedrock sticking out of the ground. He also loved seeing the forests of Sweden, since he loved the vegetation in them. He loved how there were beautiful pines in the south and as you both further up north fir trees would replace them. Yoongi personally likes pines the most but he defiantly didn’t find any of the other trees ugly. Sweden’s forest also simply seemed unending compared to those they had in Denmark. Of course, there were big forests in Denmark as well but so much of it had been removed so it could be farmed.

 

 

In Sweden, Yoongi could drive for an hour and still feel surrounded by trees. Yoongi was actually rather curious as to how it looked at Jimin's place. He had after all never been to that region before. His family usually went up the western coast, since one of his aunts lived in a city a long way up there, only an hour from the Norwegian border. He had also been on the east coast but that had been in the bottom of the country and his family had only been in that cabin twice compared to the other one on the west coast where they spend at least a few days every year. Yoongi liked it a lot when they were there in the autumn and all the leaves would have a giant variety of colors and it would simply look like something from a postcard. He had always wanted to see how it was when it was winter but the cabin wasn’t open in the winter since it was mainly used a fishing hut and since the fishing season stopped in November there was no point.

 

 

Unfortunately, his enjoyment of the landscape was interrupted by the annoying navigation, which felt like telling him how there was only 50km left before he had to change highway. Yoongi felt like smashing the ting to pieces and feed it to a garbage can. If people could see him sitting there and growl at the navigation they would probably think he was mad but Yoongi could not help himself. It was a long and lonely trip after all and if his only person to nag to was a navigation system who would never shut up, then so be it.

 

 

As the miles passed by his excitement grew, and soon he was barely 50km from Jimin's hometown and had already picked up his phone to call Jimin's dad as they had agreed on. He quickly placed the phone down after putting it on speakers, because getting a pissed off Swedish policeman on his tail wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. The male answered surprisingly quickly in Swedish and Yoongi quickly greeted him in English making the elder gasp much to Yoongi's wonder. He heard some noises on the other end, and Yoongi simply looked on the road while giving his phone weird stares.

 

 

“Gosh Yoongi, you could have texted or something! We were watching tv and Jimin was about to answer the phone because I was in the bathroom.” Hoseok whispered, judging by the voice he was definitely hiding in the bathroom.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to startle you but you said I should call you when I was 50km away from Kisa.” Yoongi explained, quickly taking the exit leading to said city since his navigation almost screamed at him to do so.

“Oh, you’re that close already? That’s great! Then you’ll be able to have dinner with us! I will spoil the news to my wife so she doesn’t kill me when there’s suddenly an extra mouth to feed.” Hoseok laughed. “But we can just place your car at the convenience store a km from our house, then they won’t get suspicious from seeing a foreign car.” Hoseok explained and Yoongi hummed.

“But did you give me the address to the convenience store?” Yoongi asked, looking at his navigation screen briefly.

“Yeah, don’t sweat about that kid! You just need to be sneaky and then I’ll handle the rest.” Hoseok encouraged and they soon bid each other goodbye.

 

 

Yoongi felt his nervousness and excitement grow for each kilometer. By the time he was parking at the convenience store he felt like hiding in a deep hole and just sit there for a few years, when there was a sudden sound at his door he let out a scared scream only to recognize the familiar face of Jimins dads face. Yoongi quickly apologized to the male and got out of the car after turning all his different things off. He was slightly startled from receiving a hug from the elder, but he awkwardly returned the hug nevertheless, Jimin had after all said his dad was a really friendly man.

 

 

“Well you’re definitely smaller than I had imagined but I mean, good things come in small packages as well right?” Hoseok asked making Yoongi flush slightly and thank the elder for the compliment or at least he supposed it was a compliment. “I took the dogs with me, so you’ll have to live with them being on your lap.” Hoseok stated as he opened Yoongi's cars trunk. “Wow! You have bought a lot of stuff, are you trying to buy your way into our hearts because I can surely say it is already working.”

“Well, some of it is my luggage as well.” Yoongi stated, happy he was able to sound so relaxed around Hoseok whom was basically a stranger to him and he didn’t really deal with strangers that well. They quickly got the luggage transferred to Hoseok's car and Yoongi proceeded to lock his car and went over to joing the elder in his car. He was instantly met with barking when he opened the door, and looked down at the two small dogs whom seemed surprised to see him. Yoongi gently offered them one of his hands so they could smell him and deem if he was a friend or foe. It didn’t seem to help much since he was still a completely new scent, so Hoseok gave him a few biscuits and soon they were lying on his lap and finding the blonde stranger enjoyable.

“It’s lucky for us they think more with their stomach than anything.” Hoseok laughed while he petted Luna on the head, which caused said blonde dog to wag her tail. Yoongi gently petted her after Hoseok resumed driving. He noticed she stared a lot at him, so he simply stared back at her because there was no way she was going to win some staring competition. Yoongi could feel his heart skip a beat when she reached her head up to his chin and proceeded to lick his jaw. Apparently he had been approved for now, so hopefully the both of them would warm up to him. Loppan had not really expressed her dislike of him but she seemed rather passive about him being in the car. “Well, we’re here.” Hoseok stated as he turned making Yoongi widen his eyes in alarm.

 

 

Jimin's house someone seemed bigger than it did with the few pictures the male had shared. Yoongi had somehow imagined it to be smaller than his own house but it was roughly the same size and since the elder had mentioned that his brother had his room in the basement, Yoongi had assumed that their basement space had to be roughly the same as well. It was already quite dark outside, so you could see the lightened up windows and one of them clearly showed a TV playing something and Yoongi needed to remind himself not to freak out now. He was about to meet Park Jimin in person, no need to give him a horrible first impression by being his weird awkward self.

 

 

“Go on and knock at the door, we have insiders so don’t worry. I just want Jimin's surprised look, need some stuff on him since he keeps calling me short.” Hoseok stated, pulling his phone out making Yoongi look slightly surprised. He keeps forgetting that some parents are pretty handy with new technology, while his parents weren’t exactly that good at it yet. Yoongi nodded awkwardly and stepped before the big door. Luna and Loppan was barking, probably impatient to get inside because it was rather cold outside so Yoongi took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Yoongi heard Hoseok chuckle behind him and he somehow felt like this was a huge mistake until the door opened and he was met with an annoyed Jimin, who probably assumed it was his father.

“You have your damn keys you-“ Jimin started in fast paced Swedish until he actually noticed who was at the door and his eyes widened significantly, making Yoongi chuckle internally. Yoongi felt like his brain was running a thousand miles an hour and that everything around him was moving in slow motion because this was actually happening. He was actually standing before a very real Park Jimin with his dad standing beside him chuckling lightly from seeing his son look like that. Simultaneously they had the dogs whom seemed totally excited about seeing Jimin again and was jumping on the frozen boys legs. Yoongi's mind was too clouded to really process the situation so he simply got his shit together and tried to manage to make the situation seem less weird.

“Hi.” Yoongi stated, he was simultaneously happy and pissed that he was able to say something but at the same time it was probably the most awkward greeting he could have imagined. Jimin seemed to have a reaction instantly, he almost seemed conflicted if he should shy away or squeal in excitement but luckily he chose the latter and instantly flung his arms around Yoongi's neck and clung tightly to the younger. Yoongi was slightly startled by the greeting but he managed to circle his arms around the elder's waist and breathed out in relief.

“What are you doing here!? You said you didn’t get your license!?” Jimin asked so quickly Yoongi barely managed to catch what the elder said. He was too busy thinking about what a long day he had been and just wanted to hug Jimin for a few weeks because the feeling was quite amazing. Unfortunately the elder loosened his grip and Yoongi guessed their greeting hug was over and decided he might as well answer the male.

“I lied, we wanted to surprise you.” Yoongi stated with a wide smile, which seemed impossible to remove right now.

“We?” Jimin asked confused but his confused expression seemed to vanish the second he saw his father shit eating grin when he finally put his recording phone away.

“Well, you don’t seem to mind right? And it’s only healthy for you to get a few surprises once in a while son.” Hoseok laughed and quickly went to the car to unload Yoongi's luggage.

“I swear, sometimes I don’t even know what to do with that man.” Jimin stated, sending a slight glare towards his dad. “Here I have been sulking for days and it was all for a surprise.”

“You’ve been sulking?” Yoongi asked with a smile, immediately making Jimin blush and the elder was already doing his usual thing with fumbling around with his words. “It’s alright, I would also be sulking if I knew we wouldn’t be seeing each other.”

“Stop teasing me, you haven’t even been here for 5 minutes.” Jimin stated with a pout and pushed the younger slightly. He finally noticed the whines coming from his dogs and scooped Luna up and patted her on the head.

“Well, seems like we’re biased much?” Yoongi asked, lifting up Loppan since she seemed rather disappointed she hadn’t been chosen to be lifted. Jimin was about to come with a comeback. They were, however, interrupted by Hoseok, who seemed to be struggling with carrying Yoongi stuff. Yoongi immediately went to the elder's rescue and together they managed to carry the presents and Yoongi's heavy luggage inside the house. Jimin's mother instantly greeted Yoongi in the hallway. She was a tall, not as tall as Hoseok though and she was a lady with beautiful brown hair and a smile Yoongi felt was all too familiar.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Yoongi.” She said in Swedish and Yoongi understood it just fine and answered in Danish.

“God! This house suddenly turned much more international.” Hoseok groaned, earning a playful glare from his wife who only seemed slightly amused by his comment.

“We can slow it down a bit if you can’t keep up, honey.” She answered in perfect English.

“Is that a challenge, just wait or I will pull off my Korean skills Pernilla.” Hoseok stated challenging.

“Okay! Can we please stop, mom you were cooking and dad your series is about to air so can we please stop this.” Jimin stated in fast pace English. Before either of the adults had time to answer he had already motioned Yoongi to follow him, which he did while carrying his heavy baggage.

“Where am I going to sleep?” Yoongi asked as they made their way to the door at the end of the hallway.

“We don’t have that much space and my grandmother needs a comfy place to sleep so I guess you’ll be stuck in my room.” Jimin stated but it was clear to see that his ears were iron hot.

“Well, I don’t really mind.” Yoongi chuckled earning a light punch to his shoulder from Jimin.

“Stop being embarrassing or you’ll sleep on the floor.” Jimin stated, seeming too want to help but he probably didn’t want to risk anything with his knee.

“I’ll handle it, don’t worry.” Yoongi stated while picking the baggage up and throw it down on Jimin's bed, making the bag bounce a few times.

“I’m sorry about that.” Jimin apologized again and Yoongi simply patted his arm and said it really was no problem.

“But what in the world did you bring?” Jimin asked as the younger opened the bag, which looked on the verge to spilling its content all over the place.

“My mom called me yesterday and basically made me make a long list of all the stuff I needed to bring and I brought those movies we were talking about as well so there’s no running away this time.” Yoongi stated with a satisfied smile.

“Yeah but look at all of this, what is that even?” Jimin asked as he noticed something peek out from under one of Yoongi's shirts. Yoongi just shrugged and took some of the movies out until realization hit him about just what it was Jimin was about to pull out.

“Nonononononononono!” Yoongi quickly stated, holding the elder's wrist so he couldn’t pull the package out.

“What is it?” Jimin asked with wide eyes.

“Nothing!” Yoongi stated with a high-pitched voice, making the elder even more curious. Yoongi grabbed the package quickly and instantly hid it under his hoodie so it was out of the elder's reach.

“Min Yoongi, what is that?” Jimin asked with a slight glint of excitement. “Is it a present for me?”

“You could say in some sense it was.” Yoongi joked, cursing at himself cause the elder was defiantly going to murder him when he saw just exactly what it was he had brought.

“Then there shouldn’t be a problem, it’s wrapped.” Jimin shrugged and went to try and grab the package out from the younger's hoodie.

“Yah, stop that!” Yoongi squealed because it did tickle considerately when the elder's hands brushed against the naked skin of his stomach.

“Then give me it.” Jimin insisted. Yoongi tried to keep the elder away but it just tickled too much for him to focus and eventually the red package landed in the elder's hands. Yoongi decided that it would be a really good decision to hide on the other side of the bed right now because the instant the elder saw the package his head went completely red.

“My mom said I should bring it since I was traveling! I swear!” Yoongi stated quickly, he might be a brave man but there’s no reason to get on bad terms with his boyfriend 15 minutes after they’ve met each other in person.

“You’ve. Brought. Condoms.” Jimin stated but instead of the murderous voice Yoongi had expected he simply full out laughed. Even though he definitely seemed embarrassed he could not seem to stop laughing.

“Hey stop laughing! It was you who seemed like you wanted to kill me.” Yoongi stated and took the package out of the laughing Jimin's hand.

“But it’s so funny just, your mother asked you to bring condoms and she doesn’t even know you’re visiting a boyfriend!” Jimin laughed, feeling his head get slightly light from all the laughing so he leaned on Yoongi's chest so he was sure he wouldn’t faint from all the laughter. “It’s just, you’re literally the most innocent person babe and your mother is expecting you to run around and bang girls.” Jimin laughed and finally sighed contently, like he had heard the best joke in his entire life.

“I am trying to not feel too insulted here.” Yoongi mumbled sounding rather insulted.

“Sorry.” Jimin stated and hugged the huffing younger. Yoongi returned the hug but Jimin didn’t seem to stop laughing.

“Yah! What’s funny now?” Yoongi asked the elder, who was trying to muffle his laughter by burying his face in Yoongi's collarbone.

“It’s just, its nice to know your mother knows your size.” Jimin giggled, making the younger red with embarrassment. He might’ve been on his way out of the ‘everything my parents do is embarrassing’ phase but that was certainly something that still could make him embarrassed. Yoongi was about to come with a cocky response, when a tall younger male entered the room. Yoongi assumed it was Jimin's brother Junhong, with the younger's tall frame and baby cheeks. Yoongi would defiantly have been glad to greet the male but then he remembered how awkward it must look with them hugging and Yoongi holding a condom package so he instantly send a pleading look to the younger but the younger simply smiled and left the two males.

“MOM! CAN YOU PLEASE TELL THEM NOT TO HAVE SEX RIGHT NOW?” Junhong yelled and Yoongi swore he felt that deep black hole he was thinking of earlier, was very welcome to come and eat him up that instant. Jimin also seemed to realize the situation and looked like he shared Yoongi's hopes.

“YAH! PARK JUNHONG, STOP SAYING SHIT!” Jimin yelled and walked out the room, closely followed by Yoongi who had left the package in the room.

“It’s not like your situation helps you hyung. I know you’ve been waiting for a visit but no need to be desperate.” His younger brother teased and Yoongi wondered briefly why all younger siblings had to be assholes.

“Stop it you two, Jimin can do whatever he wants, he’s 20 after all.” Pernilla stated. “But food is ready so sit down and stop trying to embarrass each other in front of our guest.”

 

 

The rest of the evening went rather uneventful, other than the two siblings picked on each other but it was definitely more loving than the stuff he saw at the Jeon household. Yoongi even got to be apart of the spooky time, which Jimin always talked about where he and his father would watch ghost hunters. They both seemed rather on edge but not terrified, even though Jimin did cling to him a few times. Not that Yoongi blamed him because ghost stories freaked him out, actual horror movies didn’t but stuff like that did. They finally called it a day and Yoongi finally stood in his big t-shirt and waited for the elder to get comfy on the bed.

 

 

“Sorry but I need to lie an specific way for my knee to not fuck up while I’m sleeping.” Jimin stated as he placed a pillow between his legs to separate his knees.

“It’s fine, do you need me to lie a specific way or?” Yoongi asked, standing slightly awkward at the bedside.

“As long as you don’t bump into my knee then it’s fine.” Jimin stated. Yoongi nodded and decided the safest thing would probably be to lie down facing Jimin's back. Not that he minded at all because then he could tease the elder by saying he was the big spoon in their relationship. Jimin seemed to pick up what the younger was thinking and warned him not to tease him with it making the younger laugh.

“It’s not like it mean something.” Yoongi stated as he laid one of his arms around the elder's waist and tried to get comfortable without having a lot of hair in his face.

“Just stop, we both know you’d joke about being the ‘man’ in the relationship.” The elder grumbled.

“Yah! I just enjoy the cuddling, no matter who is the bigger spoon. Though I wouldn't say I hated this.” Yoongi defended, making the elder sigh playfully.

“Goodnight Yoongi.”

“Goodnight.”


	22. 22nd December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover

# 22nd December

 

 

Yoongi shifted slightly in his sleep, as his body sensed the cold air hitting his back. Yoongi tried to ignore the cold shivers but his body was not cooperating with him. He let out a gentle sigh and opened his eyes to the dark bedroom. The sun was probably already up, but Jimin's curtains were fantastic and they managed to block most of the light from entering the bedroom. Speaking of the devil that was currently taking the entire duvet and leaving Yoongi to freeze his ass off. Yoongi gently took a bit of the duvet from Jimin's iron grip and let out a content sigh when his body was covered with the warm material once again.

 

 

He got comfortable again and snuggled into Jimin's back to get some of the elder's heat as well. Yoongi was quite happy the elder seemed so comfortable with cuddling with him already, cause Yoongi did want them to act like a full-fledged couple as quickly as possible. Not that he was rushing but he did want to experience as many things as possible in his week-long stay since it would be a few months until they would see each other again. But Jimin had surprised him with how comfortable he had been with everything, heck, he even hugged Yoongi before he could enter his awkward bubble. He had been considering kissing the elder the day before but they had simply been busy speaking to the elder's family and Yoongi finally really got them to know. They were all pretty fun and his parents made fun of each other to the point where Yoongi could sense the elder's embarrassment from the other side of the room. But Yoongi was excited about today since the redhead had said that his parents would be out working, while his brother had his last day of school so he had promised they could drive around and see the city and nature around. Yoongi had only gotten a few glimpses when it had been dark, but it seemed like it was stunning up here where the mountains had started to peak up. Of course, it wasn’t full blown mountain landscape, but it was a beginning.

 

 

Yoongi grew slightly bored from simply lying there and enjoying the nice fruity smell from Jimin's deodorant and fished his phone out to see that they had already slept for 10 hours. Here Yoongi had thought he was a heavy sleeper but Jimin didn’t seem to ever want to wake up again. Yoongi opened his messenger since they hadn’t really had much time to message yesterday so he figured Jungkook was wondering where he was.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Anyone here? o.o

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** oh hi o.o

 

 **Min Yoongi:** What are you doing here?!?! it’s like 3 am at your place???

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Well Jungkook decided to add Jin yesterday so I was just checking what damage he had caused, I am on my way home and my flight is delayed so I am basically waiting for it at the airport right now.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Oh he did, dammit I missed him… Well, I guess I’ll just question him later =w=

 

 **Min Yoongi:** And wow that kind of sucks… when are they expecting your flight arrives?

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** It’ll be here in an hour probably, so no worries. There was a smaller snowstorm earlier, but it seems to have died down now so the traffic is getting back to normal now.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Well then enjoy your time waiting for the flight while I am having fun in Sweden =w=

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Yeah, yeah, where’s Jimin btw?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I think he’s still sleeping, but I dunno I am not sleeping in the same room with him.

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Seems like someone got REJECTED.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi smirked when he saw the younger's comment, he had fooled that idiot like a professional.

 

 

“Who are you texting?” Came a tired voice and Yoongi shifted his gaze towards the awakening male beside him.

“I’m texting Namjoon, he’s asking where you are.” Yoongi stated, rubbing the elder's side.

“What in the world is he doing up right now?” Jimin asked, shifting his head slightly so he was able to look at Yoongi.

“Something about his flight being canceled.” Yoongi shrugged, which made the elder sleepily hum and lie his head back down on the bed. “You tired?”

“No, I just need to wake up.” Jimin sighed, yawning cutely.

“Huh, I guess I am not the true lazyass in this relationship.” Yoongi joked, earning an elbow in his stomach making him groan and roll away from the aggressive elder.

“Talk shit and get hit.” Jimin laughed while taking the entire duvet and wrapping it around him.

“Babe! That’s not fair.” Yoongi stated and walked around the bed, remembering the elder only could lie on one side because of his knee.

“It’s completely fair.” Jimin grinned.

“You seem rather confident lying there and all, huh?” Yoongi asked, rolling onto the bed until he was facing the elder who seemed to be slightly alerted now but kept his confident expression. “I can fight with a giant like Jungkook and win, who says I can’t win against you, babe?”

“I am not as slim as Jungkook and I have a bad knee so don’t you fucking dare tickle me.” Jimin stated while glaring at the younger.

“Now you’ve ruined my best strategy.” Yoongi pouted. “Guess I need to figure out a new one.”

“Pfft, good luck with that.” Jimin stated, finally having gotten all his confidence back from earlier.

“Well, I do know one thing that can make that cocky smile fall off your lips.” Yoongi chuckled while slinging his arm around the others soft waist. Jimin already looked like he had a blush coming.

“Yah, s-stop that.” Jimin stated, while Yoongi simply stared directly into his eyes, knowing it made the elder fidgety and nervous.

“Where is the all-powerful Park Jimin now?” Yoongi laughed as he scooted closer to the male but without bumping into his knee.

“S-says you, you don’t have the guts to do anything.” Jimin stated, trying to fight Yoongi using his own game but he was quite nervous with the younger that close to him.

“What is this ‘anything’?” Yoongi asked, hoping the elder had the same thoughts as him about taking their relationship up to the next level. That level only being kissing but it was a step nonetheless.

“Yah! Stop being embarrassing and make me explain stuff.” Jimin stuttered. His face already beat red.

“What stuff?” Yoongi teased, rubbing the elder's plump waist.

“You know what I mean, stop being annoying.” Jimin hissed gently, but he didn’t seem to mind Yoongi's hand on him or the fact he was close. He might’ve been blushing and be stuttering about how the younger should stop his teasing but he hadn’t pushed him away yet so Yoongi figured he could go a bit further.

“Well, then you wouldn’t mind me doing that stuff to you?” Yoongi asked and that seemed to shut the elder up because there was no way he would answer such an embarrassing question and Yoongi knew it.

 

 

He simply inched his face closer to the elders and the elder didn’t seem to have any objections so Yoongi placed his lips gently on top of the elder's, knowing he hadn’t had any experience kissing someone before and he didn’t want to potentially freak the elder out. The elder didn’t seem to mind the approach, so Yoongi decided to tilt his head slightly to deepen the kiss gently. The elder seemed to enjoy it since he closed his eyes and let out a gentle sigh. Yoongi separated them so the elder could breathe in again and then he was back at the elder's lips. Yoongi didn’t know how long they lied there, simply enjoying each other lips but it was long enough for Jimin to grew slightly confident and actually initiate a few of the kisses. Yoongi had tried to initiate a French kiss but Jimin had squashed his hip warningly so the younger had settled on simple kissing. He didn’t blame the elder for not feeling that confident about kissing yet since he basically lost his first real kiss a few minutes ago.

 

 

“You know if we actually want to get something done today, we might have to get up soon.” Yoongi mumbled while his lips were still grazing the elder's because he had already grown addicted to their softness.

“Then stop kissing me.” Jimin laughed, especially when the younger pouted and gave him another peck on the lips.

“Fine, if you insist.” Yoongi stated in a hurt voice but it was only to tease the elder. Unfortunately, he didn’t fall for it and Yoongi was sent away to the shower.

 

 

Yoongi was quite surprised that it had felt that natural to kiss Jimin since he had only kissed girls this far. He guessed it was because Jimin was still shy about kisses because of his lack of experience, not that Yoongi minded at all but it did leave him wondering how the elder would prefer it when he had grown comfortable to the deep kisses as well. Maybe there was a good old kissing maniac hidden in the elder, who was just waiting to be released. Yoongi did know that the elder was simply shy around people but he definitely had the mindset of a pervert, so he was excited about how things would evolve during the stay. He finally exited the bathroom with a fresh t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

 

 

The house was quiet, which Yoongi already found strange after staying only one evening cause the Parks could yell and have a good time that was for sure. He entered the kitchen to see Jimin putting slices of toast into the toaster. He was still wearing his sleeping shirt but he had added a pair of loose shorts to his outfit.

 

 

“The shower is free.” Yoongi stated as he surprised the elder with a back hug because Yoongi was simply a clingy person by nature.

 

 

Jimin seemed amused by the younger's affection but definitely didn’t seem to mind it at all. He hummed in reply and pecked the younger's cheek before going towards his room to get some clothes. Yoongi instantly broke out into a shit-eating smile and was rather happy that he had decided to kiss the elder that morning. Jimin soon finished his shower and they were soon ready to go. Jimin just needed to get his knee gear and put it on, which Yoongi happily volunteered to help with, even though he wasn’t much help since the elder was ‘completely capable of doing it himself’. Yoongi had completely forgotten he had parked his car away, so he asked Jimin to stay with the dogs and walked towards the convenience store as fast as he could without slipping. Finally, they had both the car and were dressed for the cold weather and were on their way to the city center to get Jimin's mom's gift.

 

 

Yoongi could finally appreciate the landscape or not much landscape because Jimin lived beside a ton of houses but he could still see the small mountains in the distance. Jimin sat on the passenger seat and spoke excitedly about all the things they passed. He pointed at his old school as they passed it and said they usually went to a lake a few kilometers away since it was great to bathe in. Yoongi was grateful that there wasn’t that much traffic anywhere and they soon arrived at the parking lot, which led to the small shopping street of the town. Jimin pointed in the direction the store was and they soon got out of the car. Yoongi offered to help the elder getting out of the car but he simply huffed and stated he was perfectly capable of doing such a thing. Yoongi really had to resist the temptation of holding Jimin's hand, there probably weren’t many who would care but there would probably be enough to make Yoongi uncomfortable. At times like this Yoongi would wish he was a woman, girls could do almost everything in public and still be considered friends but if boys as much as held hands there was a big shiny GAY sign hanging over their heads. Yoongi didn’t need anyone’s attention, just like everyone else didn’t. He just wanted to enjoy his time with Jimin and that sure as hell wasn’t anyone else’s business.

 

 

“It’s over there.” Jimin stated while pointing at the lone jewelry shop.

“No shit.” Yoongi joked, earning a slap on his shoulder once again. It was good he hadn’t decided to get his tattoo a few days before he would go there because that would surely have been more painful.

 

 

They made their way to the shop and Jimin greeted the employee happily. Yoongi assumed Jimin probably bought a few of his mother's gifts here and they probably didn’t change their staff often. Yoongi got slightly lost in their conversation about orders and prices and don’t even get him started when he heard that the price would have the number 7 in it a few times. If there was one thing that was impossible then it was to pronounce that damned number. Jimin had already teased him over the chat for not being able to do it, because, of course, Jungkook nailed it. Yoongi noticed the beautiful heart necklace the employee walked out with and Jimin nodded happily and the employee was nice enough to wrap his present nicely, at least nicer than Yoongi would probably ever be able to do.

 

 

They were soon out in the cold again and Jimin didn’t seem that fond of walking for such a long time so Yoongi suggested they could stay at a café and then go back home and watch some movies. They could always continue their trip later in the vacation then they could invite his parents and brother as well.

 

 

They finally found a place, since it was basically the only café in the entire town apparently, and sat down in the nice and cozy seats. It was a nice, warm temperature inside the café and there was a nice smell of coffee hanging in the air. Jimin decided to get some hot chocolate with a few marshmallows in, while Yoongi chooses some random latte he found interesting.

 

 

“Can’t even drink coffee huh?” Yoongi teased as the waitress left with their orders. The elder didn’t seem too bothered with it and simply rolled his eyes at the younger's comment.

“Yes, because one's maturity depends on one's ability to consume coffee.” He drawled sarcastically.

“Perhaps, it’s always the focal point of any series with adults, so yeah, you’re basically a baby in coffee years.” Yoongi joked, resting his head on his folded hands with a teasing smirk.

“Yeah, because drinking latte is such a hardcore thing, perhaps they actually pour some coffee in it.” Jimin stated, with a scandalized gasp.

“Hey! I drink coffee regularly at home.” Yoongi stated.

“Well then, enjoy your caffeine addiction while I am here being totally free from all the harmful things as coffee and cigarettes.” Jimin stated and eyed the younger especially at the last word.

“Yah! I didn’t even bring any and I don’t smoke that often babe.” Yoongi pouted.

“But you smoke.” Jimin fired back.

“Well your mom smokes as well.” Yoongi defended, making Jimin roll his eyes.

“It’s not like I have a problem with you being a half assed smoker, just remember to brush your teeth before your lips get anywhere near mine.” Jimin stated with a smirk, showing the younger he wasn’t serious about the last thing. “Just remember not to tell my mom or you’ll end up smoking like a freaking fireball before you go home, ever since my dad stopped she has been missing a smoking partner out in the cold.”

“Well, maybe I could bond with her over our common unhealthy habits.” Yoongi suggested but he didn’t really have in mind to smoke during the trip. It would just be minutes wasted where he wouldn’t be able to be with Jimin.

 

 

Their discussion about Yoongis smoking habits was soon interrupted by their orders finally arriving and Yoongi happily sipped at the sweet, hot drink, yearning for it to warm up his cold body. Jimin looked rather comical with the small stripe of whipped cream on his upper lip because apparently this café gave you the entire combo with both whipped cream and marshmallows.

 

 

“You have something there.” Yoongi stated and pointed at his own upper lip, Jimin immediately blushed and wiped it off his lip. Of course Yoongi would have found it more fun to remove the cream like couples did in those classic romance movies but it would probably look awkward if Yoongi had to lean his entire body over the table to even reach the elders lips. They finally left the café with hot stomachs and Jimin even reached out for Yoongi's hands and even though Yoongi had the entire internal dialogue earlier he would never reject Jimin if he offered his hand. So he took the elder's hand and stuffed it inside his big jacket pocket, so they would actually be able to keep the warmth in their fingers. Jimin seemed rather happy after Yoongi accepted his hand and he had a wide smile all the way back to his house. “Maybe we should text the others, just so they know we aren’t dead.” Yoongi suggested as the two small Chihuahuas in the hallway jumped them.

“Yeah, probably.” Jimin shrugged, lifting Loppan up, leaving an expecting Luna who shifted her gaze towards Yoongi. Yoongi chuckled slightly and lifted the little dog up making her wag her tail. Yoongi loved dogs so that made his heart skip a beat, he guessed this was why people said that having a pet was a great way to get a girl/boyfriend. “But let’s put on a movie on my com to the tv! Aren’t you excited Yoongi? You’re going to watch Twilight.” Jimin smiled, seeming super excited as he went towards his own room.

“Yay, lucky me.” Yoongi sighed, feeling Luna lick his jaw. Probably unsatisfied with the amount of attention she was currently getting. “You’re just as bad as your owner, always cute and attention seeking.” Yoongi laughed gently as he scratched her behind her ear.

“YOONGI!” Jimin called sternly.

“I am coming, I promise not to run away geez.”

 

 

They had barely watched half an hour of the movie before Yoongi felt like jumping out Jimin's window. This had to be the most awkward ting he had seen in his entire life and that really said something coming from Yoongi. He didn’t even get why that vampire guy even liked the chick, like yeah, she was okay looking, Yoongi wasn’t gonna lie but she was pretty damn boring. Like where did all these people come from, flocking around her like she was some queen bee. Her popularity was as likely as if Yoongi suddenly went to school and everyone wanted to talk to him. And when that dude had to act like he was thirsting for her and leave he felt like leaving the room because what the actual fuck!? Like, if you have lived for hundreds of year can you even act for shit!? The only positive thing about it was that Jimin was cuddled up to his chest. He did have a pillow to rest on, on top of that but Yoongi defiantly didn’t complain when he also had his arm around the elder's waist and could see just how into the movie he was. Yoongi would almost rather see the reactions the elder gave, rather than the movie, which probably had some decent actors but a sucky plot and some actors just couldn’t save stuff like that.

 

 

“Remind me why we are watching this again?” Yoongi asked as the couple was out in the forest and there was some anticlimactic reveal of the guy, obviously, being a vampire.

“Because I am going to watch Star Wars, so you’re going to watch this with me. So I have someone to actually talk with about these movies.” Jimin explained. “Besides I like to see you suffer.”

“Well, what a sadist we have in the house here, look even your dogs are shaking of fear from your mere presence.” Yoongi stated, pointing at Loppan who was lying beside him, and she was indeed shaking but then again she was always shaking as Jimin pointed out. “And just look how weird this is like, he watches her sleep for Christ sake. Like if you woke up a bit earlier and look at your partner for like a few minutes, okay, you’re not creepy but he watches her sleep at night what the actual fuck babe!?” Yoongi stated, earning a gentle hit from the elder.

“I am trying to watch the movie here and your whiney commentary is not appreciated.” Jimi stated.

“Well then, you should have chosen Jungkook rather than me, who knows maybe he has some vampire fetish.”

“Oh my god! This is not about fetishes, what are you even on about?” Jimin asked, shifting his head so he was actually looking at Yoongi.

“We could be doing a lot more productive things than watching a stupid chick flick if it’s even worth calling it that.” Yoongi mumbled.

“Like what?” Jimin asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Like this.” Yoongi stated and duck down to plant his lips on the elder's lips.

 

 

Jimin seemed to try to hold his laughter in, as he rolled his eyes at the younger's suggestion. However, he didn’t seem to mind Yoongi kissing him at all so Yoongi decided that he might as well use his momentum now because the longer kissing time the less awkward stares time. Yoongi shifted down so he wasn’t half choking himself from having his jaw in such a weird position, making Jimin laugh because seeing the younger start out with kissing and having a few extra double chins to go with it was slightly hilarious. But Yoongi managed to get out of his uncomfortable, and rather hilarious, position and was instantly intending to get revenge on the elder and what better way were there than to embarrass him by trying to deepen the kiss. Yoongi was of course not an asshole, so if the elder rejected him he would stop like before. He turned his head slightly and poked his tongue out gently so the elder wouldn’t get freaked out but unlike before where he was met with teeth he was met with nothing.

 

 

Yoongi quickly opened his eyes to see the elder's reaction and happily noticed how the elder had closed his eyes but had a blush that covered his entire face. Yoongi simply closed his eyes again and enjoyed the shy movements from Jimin's tongue, as the elder clearly didn’t know what he was exactly supposed to do. Especially what to do to make Yoongi feel good, so Yoongi took charge and led the kiss so the elder could get comfortable with this as well. Yoongi heart soared as the elder felt comfortable enough to return his kisses wholeheartedly and the movie was soon forgotten as Yoongi continued his mission on making Jimin get comfortable. Yoongi did have a slight thought in the back of his mind though because this was as far as Yoongi could come when it came to experience. He was as clueless, okay maybe not as clueless as he knew a thing or two about gay sex while Jimin knew even more because he researched a lot about it for his fanfictions. Yoongi felt his cheeks heat slightly from the mere image of what the future could bring. Yoongi didn’t know for how long they kissed but the boring girl had apparently been kidnapped while Yoongi had been busy and was currently lying on the floor with blood dripping down her arm.

 

 

“You know this isn’t fair, you’ve barely seen any of the movie now.” Jimin pointed out with a pout, making Yoongi chuckle and peck his lips.

“You don’t seem to mind our kissing time at all.” Yoongi stated, moving his arm underneath Jimin's head so he had something to rest on.

“Well, of course, I don’t I am still a hormonal 20-year-old male. That’s like being surprised that Jungkook actually likes a G-Dragon song. It kind of goes hand in hand.” Jimin stated. “But you didn’t seem to mind either Mr. Min.” Jimin stated.

“Well why would I when my beautiful boyfriend is making me loose my breath?” Yoongi asked, making Jimin groan loudly and contrast his face in disgust.

“God! That was a bad one.” Jimin stated.

“It was romantic!” Yoongi stated but he couldn’t hold his mask and ended up laughing.

“No, it was awful, I should text Jungkook and share that one. I am sure he would agree with me.” Jimin stated.

“Yah!” Yoongi grumbled, poking the elder in the stomach making the redhead chuckle gently.

“What are you jealous?” Jimin asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Perhaps.” Yoongi muttered childishly, making Jimin smile warmly.

“Don’t be, I only like you, you know that.” Jimin stated and Yoongi felt his heart skip a beat knowing the elder cared enough to explain himself to the elder instead of just letting the joke continue.

“Yeah, I know.” Yoongi hummed.

“Well, aren’t you cocky? Maybe I should text Jungkook and ask him to come?” Jimin laughed.

“Would you really like to have that brat around and destroy your entire house before we made it through the week?” Yoongi asked.

“You must be mistaking him for Namjoon again babe.” Jimin stated. “Well, then we can invite Taehyung then he can get some of my kisses as well.”

“Yah! I am the only on to receive any kisses.” Yoongi grumbled, glaring at the elder. The elder simply smiled and lifted his head slightly.

“Of course.” He said before their lips met once more.


	23. 23rd December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionlover

# 23rd December

 

 

”You know we should probably tell them that we’re dating, right?” Jimin mumbled as they laid in bed next morning. They were going to the skiing resort later that day but Jimin had written letters to Taehyung and Jungkook and he really wanted to see their reaction when they opened them so he had arranged for them to Skype in less than an hour.

“So you haven’t grown tired of me yet?” Yoongi asked teasingly but he was rather happy the elder wanted to tell their friends about their relationship. It was a clear indicator that the elder wanted this relationship to continue and hopefully last a long time.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course, I haven’t. You were as annoying as when I met you in the chat and that hasn’t changed from then, so why would I get tired of you now?” Jimin mumbled, snuggling his head under the younger's jaw placing a peck there.

“Stop that tickles.” Yoongi laughed. “And you do make me sound like an awfully attractive person huh? Real boyfriend material right here.”

“Where?” Jimin asked with a short chuckle.

“Right here.” Yoongi stated, pointing at himself.

“You sure? Because I don’t see any?” Jimin asked, leaning back so he could actually look at the younger properly. “There’s just an 18-year-old teen with a bad sense of humor and is that, a pimple?” Jimin asked playfully, pointing at a red dot on the younger's forehead. The younger simply rolled his eyes, making the elder giggle happily and peck his lips.

“What a fine personality you have there, babe.” Yoongi sighed, running his hand lazily through the elder's hair.

“Comes with the package.” Jimin stated, making the younger snort. “But you didn’t answer me, should we just tell them during the Skype call? If we wait they’ll just get more and more upset about us not telling. I think they’ll forgive us for not saying it for a week.”

“Yeah, we can do that. You should just be prepared for all the teasing Namjoon will come with when he finds out later. Just so you won’t have a few ‘embarrassment attacks’ each day.” Yoongi stated, referring to the times where the elder would lose his voice and not be able to speak because he was too embarrassed.

 

 

It happened a lot when they started Skyping in the beginning since Yoongi and he had a play relationship and Yoongi would find the worst jokes from the book and use them to embarrass the elder cause it was the most amusing thing ever. Now he only stuttered around him but Namjoon was a completely different case. Yoongi could simply not keep his mask while doing it, so he kept laughing so some of the effects went away. Namjoon, however, was a force to be recognized because he just had a poker face through it all and spoke bluntly about everything. Yoongi remembered once where the younger had shown Jimin a picture of some guy's pierced dick and the elder almost fainted from embarrassment. Yoongi could just feel the pain thinking about having something like that done to his little guy. One this was those small piercings but those were big and wide, some of them even reaching a few centimeters and Yoongi simply shivered from the memory.

 

 

“Yeah but I think I’ll be able to survive that.” Jimin stated, trying to get comfy even though he was lying on Yoongi's skinny arm.

“You sure? That 17-year-old boy is rather scary, especially his dancing skills.” Yoongi joked making Jimin roll his eyes.

“I am not scared, are you?” Jimin challenged, making the younger instantly shake his head and boast about how he wasn’t afraid of anything of course. “Then you wouldn’t mind us telling them now, right?” Jimin asked and made the younger to grab the computer since he didn’t want to risk anything with his knee.

“Now?” Yoongi asked as he placed the computer gently on the elder's lap, as the elder sat up in his bed and put his pillow behind his back to support it.

“Let's see if they’re there.” Jimin stated, opening his computer and entering the app to see that the younger two already were online. Yoongi did notice that there were only 20 minutes until it was time for the call, so it wasn’t that surprising they actually were there. Jimin quickly typed a message to the two boys, making Yoongi tease him with his habit of smashing his fingers down on the keyboard.

“What has your laptop ever done to you?” Yoongi asked as the elder answered Taehyung's excited greeting. Jimin just hushed him and soon he was calling the two other males and placing the laptop further down on his lap so they would be able to see them both.

“Go grab Taehyung's letter, it got the day before you arrived and I promised him I would read it.” Jimin stated, pointing at the right drawer of his desk.

“Hyung!” Came an all to familiar voice from the laptop, making Yoongi roll his eyes cause Jungkook certainly was never that excited when he greeted him.

“Where is baba?” Came a deep voice and Yoongi simply grumbled that he was looking for something. He finally found the envelope after digging through so much trash in the drawer, he swore he found several years of school items in that drawer. He could just sense his appreciation for the fact that Jimin had chosen to place the letter in his messy drawer, instead of the others, which were probably neat and orderly as heck.

“Hyung! I miss you!” Came a cheerful voice from the computer, making Yoongi chuckle.

“Who says I miss you brat?” Yoongi asked, as he finally made his way back to the bed and placed the warm duvet on his cold toes.

“Wow, it’s so weird seeing you guys on the same screen.” Jungkook pointed out. The male was currently sitting on his bed with his new hoodie on and a beanie to cover his bed hair. Taehyung was simply wearing an oversized t-shirt and was lying under his blanket with the fat letter in his hand.

“Why didn’t I get a letter?” Yoongi suddenly asked, glaring playfully at Jimin making the elder shrug.

“You’re getting a present tomorrow, so it wouldn’t be fair.” Jimin explained, earning nods from Jungkook and Taehyung. The blonde simply deepened his pout to the elder's annoyance but let it go since it wouldn’t be that fun to tease him with it.

“Which letter should we open first?” Jungkook asked as he held both letters up.

“You guys have two letters, so just open mine first.” Jimin stated. “That way Yoongi will know exactly what he is missing out on.”

“Yah!” Yoongi whined but the elder simply chuckled and watched with hawk eyes as the younger two opened their letters. Yoongi noticed there was quite a bit of content but one of the things made him growl because the elder did not just give the two younger males his favorite candy and exclude him.

“Jimin… You know I love those candy cars.” Yoongi stated, glaring lightly at the elder who seemed happy while watching the two youngest laughing at his letters.

“Yup, sucks you visited anyway huh?” Jimin stated, laughing when the younger's glare turned more intense.

“You better have something stashed in this house or you will not be forgiven.” Yoongi stated.

“We’ll buy some on the way home after our ski trip. So stop whining and let the others speak, you’re too damn loud!” Jimin stated and slapped his chest gently.

“Hyung, this is so cool!” Jungkook stated happily as he opened the package and threw a few cars into his mouth, much to Yoongi's distaste.

“I am coming after you Jeon Jungkook.” Yoongi threatened but Taehyung apparently found it as funny to tease the elder so he also decided to pop a few into his mouth and chewed happily in front of the camera.

“Yah! That counts for you as well Kim Taehyung.” Yoongi state while glaring at the happy polish male.

“Come on papa, read the letter.” Taehyung stated and Jimin opened the letter, while Jungkook fished his out of the pile of stuff on his bed. Jimin unfolded the letter and Yoongi's eyes widened from seeing the neat and beautiful handwriting the younger had. Yoongi sometimes thought his own was decent but now that he saw this he felt like his handwriting was absolute shit, even on its best days. Yoongi tried to get a glimpse of what Taehyung had written to Jimin, but Jimin simply hissed at him followed by Taehyung's complaints about his curiosity so he settled on looking the other way, feeling quite rejected.

“Where’s my letter?” Yoongi asked with a pout.

“Here.” Jungkook stated and held out a white sheet of paper with a big ‘baba’ on the front. “Got it a few hours after you left, so didn’t get the time to bring it to you.” Jungkook explained.

“Okay, now you can burn them.” Taehyung stated, referring to the letters since both Jungkook and Jimin had finished them and were currently gushing about how it was such a nice greeting from him. Yoongi tried to seem interested but he hadn’t gotten one of his own so he simply looked at the threes reaction to each other’s letters and tried to find some amusement in that.

“What are you guys dong today?” Jimin asked the other males and Taehyung's big sister was apparently coming to town. Taehyung didn’t exactly ‘like’ his sister; since he often complained about what an utter bitch she was at times. Luckily she had gotten married, so she lived long away now but she was still coming home for Christmas. Jungkook was just going to have a lazy day and enjoy some alone time since his dad was at work. His brother had apparently stayed up till an ungodly hour, so he would surely not be wake up any time soon. So the younger was planning on blasting music in the kitchen when he finally got his shit together and left his bed.

“But what are you guys up to today?” Jungkook asked curiously. “Hyung, is Sweden awesome?”

“It’s cold as shit up here, like there’s snow everywhere and the Chihuahuas look like they’re vibrating every time we walk with them. Loppan even refused to walk in the snow yesterday because it was cold, so I had to carry her.” Yoongi explained.

“Hey, look on the bright side! She likes you even more now! You’re her knight in shiny armor after all.” Jimin chuckled. Yoongi simply rolled his eyes at the comment. “But we went shopping yesterday, since I needed to get my mother's present and I made Yoongi watch Twilight with me as well.” Jimin explained.

“You got Yoongi, of all people, to watch Twilight?” Jungkook asked with a raised brow.

“It was horrible.” Yoongi groaned. “It was so awkward, like who even watches those movies?”

“People who are more interested in love stories unlike you?” Jungkook suggested.

“Well, those are some sick love stories they are seeking.” Yoongi pointed out. “But I mean I managed to entertain myself, so it wasn’t that bad.”

“Hyung that just makes you sound like a pervert.” Jungkook pointed out, making Taehyung laugh and Jimin blush slightly because he knew for a fact what it was that the younger referred to.

“Oh! That reminds me, Jimin had something he wanted to say.” Yoongi stated, making Jimin turn his head quicker than he ever had before and glare intensely at the younger for giving him the job of confessing their relationship.

“What is it hyung?” Jungkook asked, noticing the elder's fidgety movements.

“Ehm.” Jimin started and kept shifting his gaze from place to place until he looked at Yoongi with big begging puppy eyes. Yoongi let out a sigh, since how in the actual fuck was he supposed to be able to resist that and turned to the camera.

“What he is trying to say is that we’re dating.” Yoongi explained relaxed but was instantly met with a confused Jungkook.

“Ehm, yeah, you’re married?” Jungkook asked. Taehyung seemed slightly confused as well with the confession, which was not really a confession?

“No guys, we’re really, really dating.” Yoongi explained again, making Jimin start to get beet red aöl over his face and he guessed he wouldn’t have some back up from the elder who probably couldn’t even speak now. Jungkook seemed as confused as earlier while Taehyung let out a squeal, not really helping Jimin's embarrassment at all.

“You’re joking right?” Jungkook asked, not sounding offensive or anything but Yoongi guessed the younger didn’t want to be pranked again with some random bullshit. Namjoon and him had earlier pretended to be dating for a few days and the younger had actually fallen for it. Yoongi had even walked around in an amusement part with the younger, while he discussed their relationship with a complete poker face.

“No, I am serious.” Yoongi stated, putting his usual poker face on.

“Prove it.” Jungkook stated, probably too stubborn to believe anything until anything was proved. Yoongi was about to complain about it until he got a brilliant idea, which would both crush Jungkook and Jimin's life at the same time.

“Fine." Yoongi stated and before Jimin could protest he had grabbed the elder's chin and placed his lips on the elder's firmly. Jimin instantly broke away from his lips, releasing a girly scream and hid himself under the duvet, hoping that there was some deep hole down there he could live in for a few years. Yoongi simply laughed at the elder's action and especially after seeing Jungkook's surprised face. Yoongi knew nothing better, than seeing the younger's jaw fall to the ground with wide eyes.

“WHAT?!” Jungkook exclaimed, figuring his hyung wasn’t a big enough douche to play with Jimin's feelings to make a joke. “SINCE WHEN?!”

“Like a week ago or something.” Yoongi shrugged, patting Jimin's back soothingly so the elder might actually be able to come back to the screen.

“Why was I not informed?!” Jungkook asked angrily. Taehyung was basically in his own world, spazzing while mumbling about how his ship had finally sailed or something along those lines.

“If we ended up not being able to stand each other when I visited then I didn’t want to get your ‘hopes’ up. But it has been fine and we thought we would tell you guys. It’s just one week Jungkook.” Yoongi sighed, while the younger still looked like a choking fish.

“But you lied and shit and you- Wow hyung, you’re the worst boyfriend I have ever met! You have not even been in a relationship for a week and you’ve already lied to hyung.” Jungkook stated. Jimin seemed to agree with the younger because he finally got the courage to resurface from the duvet and startled Yoongi slightly as he let out a bit too loud ‘exactly!’.

“Here I was sad about him not coming and then found out that he had been hanging around with you in a fucking car for 2 days. That’s like saying you’re going to a bachelor party down the corner and you end up calling shit drunk from Vegas.” Jimin stated, probably feeling happy he finally had someone to gang up with him against Yoongi.

“I came here okay, I arrived when we had agreed to anyway so what’s the matter? And babe, you have obviously been seeing too many Hangover movies.” Yoongi stated, slinging his arm around the upset elder who excitedly spoke about his bad habits with an agreeing Jungkook, completely ignoring Yoongi all together. “Taehyung, show your baba some support here.” Yoongi stated but the younger was still spazzing, and his hand around Jimin's waist was apparently not helping at all.

“But hyung I feel so bad for you, ending up with Min Yoongi as your boyfriend. Life must be rough, I mean I remember that time where he slept in and was an hour late for something we had to do.” Jungkook complained but with a teasing glint in his eyes.

“He has nothing to say in this matter, this guy sleeps like a rock.” Yoongi quickly butted in, making Jimin pout at the younger.

“I just enjoy sleeping, you’re not a busy student, studying to be a teacher are you?” Jimin asked.

“If I choose to become a teacher, I would technically be on my way there now.” Yoongi pointed out but Jimin simply shrugged him off.

 

 

The rest of the conversation was basically Jungkook and Jimin sharing complaints about the Yoongi, since Jimin had a few encounters during their Skype dates that he found hilarious to share. Yoongi and Hoseok had already done a few embarrassing things by now, since the adult had chosen to sneak up on Yoongi during one of the ghost shows and scared the living shit out of him. Jimin, of course, failed to mention how he had screamed just as loudly and had even woken his mom up. Hoseok had not exactly been delighted to see his angry wife and she had made them call it a night faster than Yoongi could count to 3.

 

 

Jimin finally hung up on their Skype call since his mother had called on them, making Yoongi glare slightly at him after he closed the laptop screen.

 

 

“So I am a scaredy cat now? And my mouth smells bad?” Yoongi asked, sounding rather insulted but it was all for show because Yoongi didn’t really feel insulted.

“Sorry babe but your morning breath is kind of bad.” Jimin pointed out, making Yoongi roll his eyes.

“You don’t seem to mind.” Yoongi pointed out, pouting slightly.

“Maybe I don’t.” Jimin stated and pecked the younger's lips. “I mean I can defiantly live with it, your lips aren’t too bad.”

“Damn right they aren’t.” Yoongi stated, slinging his other arm around the elder and went in for a much deeper kiss that would leave the elder breathless.

 

 

“Come on guys, we need to get some skiing done before we leave.” Jimins mom stated as they were standing at the bottom of one of the hills. Yoongi was currently trying to walk with his skis on. Skiing was a big no no for Jimin so he was simply walking beside the younger feeling rather amused. Junhong was using his ski poles to get him forward and he did it with style, clearly experienced. Yoongi had only learned how to ski when he was younger and back then he learned it without the poles so he was basically making sloppy movements with no support whatsoever.

“Here let me help you.” Jimin stated, and placed Yoongi's hand on his shoulder. The elder took careful steps forward, dragging the younger with him as he went and Yoongi was rather grateful since he made it to the lift in one piece.

“Okay, Yoongi we can try the child hill while Pernilla and Junhong can go skiing on the bigger and scarier hills.” Hoseok stated and tightened his helmet around his head.

“Don’t worry Yoongi, Hoseok sucks at skiing.” Jimin's mom theater-whispered to the Danish teen, earning herself a glare from her husband.

“Anyway, lets go people. Jimin you’ll be here so you can see us when we ski down that hill like freaking professionals.” Hoseok stated then off they were.

 

 

Hoseok and Yoongi were on the lift, which demanded you to have your ski down on the snow while a pole supported your butt so you got pushed up. Yoongi saw multiple kids around the age of 10 and Yoongi couldn’t help but pray in his head that he wouldn’t hit anyone today. They finally reached the top and suddenly the children hill looked far scarier than it had done from the bottom. Yoongi could barely see Jimin's blue beanie and felt his legs shake slightly but he was definitely going to do it. Min Yoongi was no damn coward, he was invincible, he was not afraid of anything, not even a sma-

 

 

“Off you go.” Hoseok exclaimed happily and gave Yoongi a small push sending him down the hill. Yoongi instantly screamed because he was not ready for that. He tried to avoid all the people whom were in his way, sending him from on side to the other in an alarming speed. He had suddenly completely forgotten how to stop and when Jimin finally caught sight of him and smiled he was met with a Yoongi who frantically signed for him to move out of them way. The elder moved a few feet and Yoongi was, fortunately, sent into a big pile of snow and groaned.

“Babe?” Jimin asked worriedly but nothing had been broken except for Yoongi's ego.

“I am coming after your dad babe, he is going to pay.” Yoongi grumbled.

“I think he is already paying, he just rammed into some male.” Jimin stated, recognizing his father's bright yellow skiing jacket further up the hill. “Yup, he caught one of the aggressive ones. Oh wait, he is trying to run away. Ouch, that got to hurt, I think he kind of forgot about the skis.”

“Is he alright?” Yoongi asked as he removed his skis and tried to pull one of them out from the snow pile.

“Yeah, he fled further down the ill, oh! Here he is coming.” Jimin stated and Hoseok was standing a few meters from them panting slightly.

“Okay, that was not a success, anyone up for hot chocolate until the professionals are down?” Hoseok asked, earning agreements from all parts.

 

 

Jimins mom and brother joined the trio an hour later and the family finally decided to head back home to the Park's house. Jimin's mother managed to make an amazing dinner and Jimin actually kept himself from the bad sweet potatoes because they were a no go on his diet. Yoongi did try to help him by stating how he had never liked them but the elder simply munched on his delicious salad and eyed the treat with sad eyes.

 

 

After the delicious dinner, they watched a singing contest on TV, which Jimin and his mother had very loud opinions about. Yoongi and Junhong simply watched the show relaxed and sent judging looks to the two of them. Hoseok was simply excited to sing along on a few songs but he did contribute to the other's discussions once in a while. Later they decided to play Monopoly or that was until Jimin and Hoseok were screaming at each other about the price of some Hotel and Jimin's mom decided to call it a night.

 

 

“You don’t think that Kookie or Tae are going to mind our relationship right?” Jimin asked while Yoongi lied himself under the covers. He had chosen to forego his t-shirt, since it was rather hot inside the bedroom and he didn’t want to sweat like a pig all night. So it was either the t-shirt or cuddle times with Jimin and Jimin defiantly won that round.

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Yoongi stated, placing his arm around the others hip and laid his head above the other's, making Jimin rest his head on his collarbone.

“I just don’t want to be that annoying couple.” Jimin explained, letting out a content sigh as the younger put his other arm underneath his head and pillow.

“We’re not gonna be more annoying than we usually are you know.” Yoongi stated, chuckling gently because he could feel how sleepy he was.

“I guess so.” Jimin hummed.

“But you should get some sleep you know, goodnight.” Yoongi stated, pulling the covers over the elder so his shoulders were covered.

“Yeah, goodnight.” 

 


	24. 24th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover

# 24th December

 

 

”Stop looking so nervous Yoongi! You’re making me nervous and it’s my freaking family coming over for Christmas.” Jimin nagged as he helped the younger with his tie, because Yoongi had always been told by his grandfather to dress well when he was celebrating with others', so he had, of course, brought a white shirt and a blue tie with him. He didn’t really know if it would suit the situation though since he had seen Jimin's dad in a bright green Christmas shirt with snowflakes and a reindeer on.

“It’s just, your dad makes me look like I am going to visit the freaking queen.” Yoongi hissed lowly, so no one would hear them.

“Don’t hiss at me.” Jimin warned with a glare but quickly sighed and softened his eyes. “Listen I have a blue sweater with snowflakes on. Why don’t you just wear that over your white shirt?” Jimin suggested, walking to the closet to get it.

“Jimin, you’re a life saver.” Yoongi sighed in relief, feeling his anxiety from earlier disappear. “And sorry for hissing at you, I just get riled up because of the nerves.”

“It’s okay.” Jimin stated, pecking Yoongi's lips quickly. “Just don’t get a habit of doing so or I’ll kick your ass.” Jimin added with a smirk, making Yoongi chuckle. The younger quickly put on the blue sweater and luckily it didn’t look too big on him. Jimin was already clad in a red sweater but he didn’t have any design on it. He had changed his usual loose sweatpants for a pair of cotton jeans, black cotton jeans to be precise, which made him look great.

“Jimin!” Jimin's mom called and was at the door to the male's room a few seconds later. “Your dad's mom just called and she is on her way here. I swear that woman always forgets to inform us when she is visiting the country.” Jimin's mother grumbled.

“Grandma is coming?” Jimi asked with wide eyes, Yoongi was definitely not prepared for this which made his nerves take a double turn.

“Yeah, your dad just took the car so he can get her at the station. How she even managed to end up there I have no idea and my mom is coming in like 10 minutes, great!” Jimin's mother stated while throwing her hands up, walking towards the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be calm when everyone is here.” Jimin whispered to Yoongi when he noticed the younger's deer-caught-by-the-lights expression.

“I hope so.” Yoongi stated and briefly what he had gotten himself into.

“Mom! Grandma is here!” Junhong yelled and helped the lady off with her coat and took it upon himself to carry all her presents to the living room. Yoongi's eyes widened at the sheer size of the bag, especially when he knew how few they would be.

“Granny!” Jimin stated excitedly and made his way to his grandma carefully and give her a hug making the lady chuckle happily.

“Aww, look at you my little Jiminie, did you grew since I saw you last time?” Jimin's grandmother asked but she spoke Swedish rather slow and clear so Yoongi could keep track of the conversation somewhat.

“I’m 20 grandma, I don’t think I’ll be growing anymore.” Jimin stated, letting out a chuckle as well. “And this is Yoongi, my boyfriend that I've told you about.” Jimin stated, pointing at Yoongi who widened his eyes. Since when was Jimin comfortable with telling people he was his boyfriend, what in the world had Yoongi been missing? He could feel his heart beat increase, getting a bit uncomfortable but it instantly eased up when Jimin's grandma gave him a wide smile.

“Well, Jiminie where did you find such a handsome man? A bit skinny on the skinny side but I am sure we can get that fixed tonight. What was your name son?” Jimin's grandmother asked, making Yoongi blush slightly.

“My name is Yoongi.” Yoongi stated in Danish, making sure to say it as clearly as possible without sounding like he was speaking to a 3-year-old.

“Jiminie! Why didn’t you tell me he was Danish?” Jimin's grandmother asked as she turned her gaze toward Jimin.

“Grandma, I have told you many times.” Jimin explained, making Yoongi have to hold back a chuckle because the elder looked like he was a bit too used to his grandmother forgetting things.

“Yeah, yeah but getting a boyfriend and even one from Denmark. Do you wander around the globe scoring men without your grandmother noticing?” The elder lady asked, making Jimin's cheeks flare up. Luckily his mother, who joined them, saved him.

“Mom!” Jimin's mother stated happily and hugged the elder woman tightly. It looked slightly comical since Jimin's grandmother was smaller than Yoongi, so Jimin's mom just towered above her. “Did you arrive safely? The taxi driver didn’t charge too much did he?” Jimin's mom asked but the elder simply shrugged it off.

“Pernilla, calm down! He was a nice young man who even helped me with loading all the presents and it’s only a few km from here so it was affordable, don't you worry.” She stated calmly. “But where is my energetic son-in-law?” Yoongi seemed to have completely zooned out of the conversation, so Jimin decided to whisper translations to the younger since he found the conversation rather entertaining.

“He’s getting his mother at the station, she has apparently decided to celebrate Christmas here.” Jimin's mother stated, seems like she had already given up on the lady.

“Well, that is delightful! I haven’t seen her for some time. How is her Swedish nowadays?” Jimin's grandmother asked excitedly. Jimin noticed Yoongi's confusion and explained that his other grandma really liked his mother, so she was pretty determined to learn Swedish so she could speak with her properly since her English wasn’t the best.

“She said she has been taking lessons from time to time, so I think it’s better than last time.” Jimin's mother stated.

“Well, she is surely going to be excited when she sees Yooni” Jimin grandmother stated happily.

“Grandma, it’s YoonGi.” Jimin stated, saying it slowly and clearly.

“Sorry sweetheart but you know how hard it is for me to learn names. I mean, it’s impressive I even learned your father's.” She stated. “But where is Junhong? He promised to help me, I think.”

“Mom, judging by how all your baggage is already gone, I would say it’s safe to conclude he already did that.” Jimin's mother explained.

“Yeah, yeah, no need to be sassy, young lady! It just ends up rubbing onto your children. Jimin might have found a boyfriend but Junhong will not be able to find a proper lady if he acts like that.” Jimin's grandmother sighed.

“I’ll be fine!” Junhong yelled from the living room. Jimin's mom dragged her mother towards the kitchen and Yoongi and Jimin were about to leave the entrance when the doorbell rang again. Jimin seemed rather excited and opened the door to be greeted by another elderly lady and Hoseok stood behind her.

“GRANNY!” Jimin squealed excitedly and instantly hugged the elder woman. The elder woman mumbled something along the lines of a sweet ‘jiminie’ and it all made Yoongi's heart miss his own grandmother. Not that they ever had a sweet reunion like that but it was still that kind of ideal scene which left you wanting for some grandma affection of your own. Jimin's grandmother seemed to take notice of Yoongi's presence and suddenly asked him something in Korean. Yoongi could understand her asking if he knew Korean and he answered that he did knew a little which was true since he did know a tiny, itty, bitty bit.

“He doesn’t know much grandma, his parents haven’t taught him much.” Jimin stated in slow Swedish, which even Yoongi could understand perfectly.

“What is with you people and not teaching your kids their cultural heritage?” Jimins grandmother grumbled, in heavily accented Swedish but she did use the right words so Yoongi was rather impressed.

“I’m sure his Danish is amazing so that’s always great.” Hoseok suggested joking, but gulped as he felt the weight of his mother's slight glare.

“What is your name young man?” Jimins grandmother asked turned her attention to Yoongi instead.

“Min Yoongi.” Yoongi explained.

“Oh, where are your parents from?” Jimin's grandmother asked, seeming curious.

“They’re from Daegu.” Yoongi explained. “They’re in Korea to celebrate Christmas right now.”

“Maybe it was for the better he didn’t learn Korean, that Daegu accent always confused me.” She stated and Yoongi simply laughed because he didn’t really feel offended.

“Mom.” Hoseok pressed and she simply waved a hand to shrug him off.

“Will you calm down Hobi? He seems like a nice kid who can take a few jokes, now where is my sweet daughter-in-law? Not to mention my other grandson.” Jimin's grandmother asked, already making her way to the kitchen with a basket. “And please put the presents under the tree.”

“Yes mom.” Hoseok sighed, earning a teasing look from Jimin.

“Such a mother's boy you are, dad.” Jimin teased, earning a glare from his father.

“If you find that so funny, why don’t you bring her presents in?” Hoseok asked.

“Nope! She asked you and me and Yoongi promised to help in the kitchen, so you’re on your own.” Jimin teased, grabbing Yoongi's hand and led him to the small kitchen in the house.

“What are we suppose to be able to help wit in the kitchen? I think I’ll do more bad than good.” Yoongi stated, making Jimin chuckle.

“That was just to get out of doing chores.” Jimin stated happily.

“So you’re running away from your chores young man?” came a voice further ahead and Jimin seemed to pale slightly seeing his mother's smirk. “Because I have just the thing for you two.”

 

 

“Remind me again why we didn’t just take the presents?” Yoongi asked, as he peeled a potato. He wasn’t as efficient as he’d liked but it was getting done at a decent speed so he didn’t beat himself too much about it. Jimin, however, had been punished by getting the old peeler so he was currently struggling to keep up with Yoongi's speed.

“Because I had to be a smart ass and now we’re in this cold ass room with a hungry Chihuahua wanting a piece of potato and a few spiders that I hope won’t touch me or I’ll scream bloody murder.” Jimin grumbled and sighed as Loppan jumped onto his legs once more, whining about not getting any goodies. Yoongi chuckled from hearing the elder's angry mumbling, making the elder glare at him. Yoongi knew he didn’t mean anything with it, so he simply pecked his nose, laughing at the face the red haired made.

“Stop being lovey dovey and get back to work.” Jimin's mother stated as she passed their room, seeing Yoongi making her son blush.

“We were doing nothing!” Jimin yelled after her.

“That’s not what your cheeks tell me honey!” Jimin's mother responded, making Jimin curse lowly.

“I. Should. Not. Have. Bought. Her. Such. A. Nice. Present.” Jimin grumbled and attacked the potato after every word he said.

“Hey, it’s Christmas! It’s all about loving family and such.” Yoongi stated. Jimin simply raised an eyebrow at the younger's comment because Yoongi was definitely not the person who usually said stuff like that. “Or we can simply keep peeling potatoes and half hate your mother?” Yoongi suggested making Jimin nod but he could only keep his poker face for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

“But I mean, she is quite mean. Look at all these potatoes!” Jimin stated, pointing at the 4kg bag.

“Yeah but we’re around halfway through them though.” Yoongi shrugged, petting Loppan’s head since the dog had chosen him as her next victim since Jimin ignored her.

“This will take forever.” Jimin whined.

“It will if you keep acting cute and all.” Yoongi teased, pecking the now blushing elder's cheek.

“I’m not acting cute, it’s just you being weird.” Jimin stated.

“Shut up.” Yoongi grumbled, making Jimin laugh now. Loppan soon left them after she realized she was probably not gonna get a snack there. So she had probably gone to the others in the kitchen, where she might’ve gotten some ham there. The two males didn’t talk much during the work but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Yoongi found it rather comfortable to simply be in Jimin's presence with the gentle sound of the Christmas music coming from the living room where Junhong and his dad were probably struggling to get all the gifts under the tree.

“Did you buy me a gift?” Yoongi asked suddenly, earning Jimin's attention instantly.

“Of course I bought you a gift. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” Jimin asked, rolling his eyes playfully.

“I was just thinking, since I hadn’t said I was coming and all.” Yoongi explained. He had brought Jimin's present but it was technically a joined present from him and Jungkook so he guessed it lost some of the gifts intimacy.

“Well, I had already ordered it before you said you weren’t coming, so you would have gotten it anyway.” Jimin explained, widening his eyes slightly. “You didn’t hear that.”

“Oooh, it’s ordered? Is it custom made?” Yoongi asked, slinging and arm around the elder's waist.

“I am saying no more Min Yoongi, no more.” Jimin stated, busying himself with peeling a small potato.

“Well I am looking forward to your present.” Yoongi laughed, pecking Jimin's cheek before retreating his arm and resuming their work.

 

 

IT took them a good half an hour to get through all the potatoes, but soon they were ready and all they needed was the ham to be cooked enough so they could time the potatoes. Yoongi handed the heavy pot to Jimin's mom, making her smile gratefully. Jimin's grandmothers were currently sitting in the kitchen and Hoseok's mom was currently stating her wonder about some of the Scandinavian food traditions. Jimin's aunt had apparently arrived while they had peeled the potatoes and was instantly gushing over Yoongi because she had been curious when her sister had said her son was finally dating someone. Yoongi didn’t really know if he liked the attention but Jimin's cousin was rather cute but unfortunately he had gotten quite car sick from his journey, so he had ended up sleeping in Junhong's room until he woke up from his nap. The ladies in the kitchen seemed busy chatting with each other, and Jimin's mother noticed their bored looks.

 

 

“If you’re bored then I think Junhong and Hoseok are going to watch the Donald Duck Christmas show.” Jimin's mother stated and that immediately sparked Yoongi's attention. The male hadn’t watched the show for a few years, and was curious as to how it had changed.

 

 

Jimin almost laughed at how eagerly he nodded and they were soon placed on a sofa between Hoseok and Junhong watching the show begin. Yoongi was surprised about some of the appearances, even though it had been years since he last had seen it, he still remembered some of the show, so he was pretty sure he could say that the Swedish program was different. Jimin was simply sitting and chuckling at a few of the scenes, while his dad had a wide smile on during the entire thing. Junhong seemed slightly amused by most of it but laughed mostly at the scenes with Donald Duck. Yoongi felt the afternoon flew by, with him and the others watching Christmas shows while Jimin had made himself comfortable laying his head on his collarbone. In the beginning he hadn’t been that into skinship but now that his parents had told them it was alright as long as they weren’t sucking their faces off in front of them, he had grown more comfortable. Yoongi enjoyed it quite a bit but it did leave him to wonder how he was going to tell his parents. Because telling one meant that his grandfather probably would be notified off of it and Yoongi didn’t really know how to feel about that. Of course he didn’t want to keep Jimin like some dirty secret but he didn’t want to loose his grandpa either.

 

 

“What’s got you bothered?” Jimin whispered, noticing younger's expression.

“Nothing, I just stared at nothing for a few minutes.” Yoongi explained, rubbing the elder's arm.

“Yoongi, I know the difference from when you’re just staring at nothing to when you’re actually thinking about something.” Jimin stated. “But if you don’t wanna talk about it, it’s fine.”

“I’ll tell you later.” Yoongi mumbled, pecking the elder's forehead.

“Ew, could you love birds leave? We’re actually trying to watch Mr. Bean here.” Junhong stated, making Hoseok laugh at his comment.

“Come on Junhong! Someday you’ll bring a girlfriend home and you’ll be a sickening as your big brother.” Hoseok stated.

“You’re just jealous.” Jimin stated, leaning more of his body towards Yoongi so it looked like he was almost lying on him instead of simply leaning.

“Nope, I just feel pity for Yoongi.” Junhong stated, making Yoongi laugh at the pissed off expression Jimin pulled.

“Well pity him all you want, he’s still mine.” Jimin hissed, placing his better leg over the younger.

 

 

Junhong simply rolled his eyes at the action and opened his mouth to come with a comment but he was interrupted by his mother who called them to the table. Yoongi could literally feel his stomach grow excited at the view of all the food, it did seem kind of random that there was a random Korean dish in the middle of it all but he assumed that Jimin's mom had lost a battle against Hoseok's mom. They all dug into it and Jimin seemed excited that he had his golden ticket for today so he could eat all the food he wanted. So today it was finally time for sweet potatoes and all the other stuff he wouldn’t be able to have as often when he finally went fully into his diet. Yoongi ate excitedly but he had a bad habit of only being able to take one portion since he just liked to systemize it like that. Luckily Jimin's grandmother, on his moms’ side, forced him to try everything and eat another portion so Yoongi was absolutely stuffed when they danced around the Christmas tree.

 

 

Yoongi was simply happy he wasn’t the youngest, so he didn’t have to bring all the presents to the guests. Junhong was kind enough to help his little cousin bring all the presents around and soon people were gifted with clothes and alike. Yoongi was rather happy that Jimin's mother found the scarf rather funny and joked about how she was definitely wearing that next time she went to the inner city. Yoongi was happy about getting a few bags with candy cars and other nice small presents from Jimin's family. Yoongi was quite curious as to what Jimin had bought him but he noticed the elder was holding his and Jungkook's present and couldn’t wait to see him open it up. The elder looked confused as to what it was but the second he laid his eyes on the two Topp Dogg’s albums he lost his mind. Yoongi was rather impressed about how emotional the elder got, he even spilled a few tears while hugging Yoongi. Thanking him for the present and just keep saying how he wasn’t sure this was even real. Yoongi simply laughed and said it was true and said that he was glad Jungkook and himself had picked the right present. The presents started to thin out and everyone seemed to have a small pile of presents by now.

 

 

“And this is to Yoongi.” Jimins cousin stated, and handed the elder the present, making Yoongi thank the smaller whom returned to the tree to look for more presents.

 

 

Yoongi noticed that the package was from Jimin, and grew slightly excited. Everyone was busy speaking about the nice necklace Jimin had given his mom, so Yoongi took advantage and opened the present quickly. It felt quite solid in his hands and he wondered briefly if Jimin had bought him some book. Yoongi could definitely imagine the elder trolling him by giving him a cookbook and say that he could start his cooking training now. But what he was met with was a beautiful black notebook, which had his name engraved in on the back in a nice golden color. Yoongi turned it around and it said ‘Song Lyrics’ with big letters, written beautifully. The elder had even asked for them to add a quote about inspiration on the bottom of the front, making Yoongi chuckle. He simply didn’t quite know what to say, because it was all so pretty and nicely done. Yoongi didn’t even know what to say when the elder asked if he liked his present, he just gave Jimin a blank look making the elder chuckle. Yoongi was definitely not spilling a tear in front of strangers, so he tried to calm down and hugged the elder tightly. He was defiantly going to try and muster a better thank you than the one he gave there, later, but for now, he settled on that.

 

 

The unwrapping took quite some time and when everything was finally unwrapped it was pretty late. Jimin's cousin had already fallen asleep, leaving Jimin's aunt to prepare their air mattress and change the boy's clothes. The grandmothers went to sleep in the guestroom with the giant double bed and the rest of the household called it a night. Yoongi was still quite dazed from receiving the present and he had even walked around with it, making Jimin chuckle as he finally laid the damn thing on the nightstand, before lying down in the bed.

 

 

“Did you really like the book that much?” Jimin asked, turning his head so he could look at the younger creep under the covers.

“Just, how did you find the book? Yes of course I do, that’s one of the best presents I’ve gotten in my entire life.” Yoongi stated, trying to resist jumping the male because he really felt like bathing the elder in affection but he was also pretty damn tired.

“I am flattered. Have you looked inside of it yet?” Jimin asked. Yoongi quickly shook his head and picked the notebook up again and opening it on the first page. He was surprised that he wasn’t met with a blank piece of paper but a short message carved into the first page.

 

 

_Dear Yoongi,_

 

_I don't how much use you find in this notebook but Jungkook told me you needed a new one so I hope you’ll give it a chance, even though I am sure the old one has more value to you._ _I had found the quote a few months ago and I found it rather inspiring and liked it a lot so I hope you find it nice too and if not… Well you got to live with it because every letter cost money!_

 

_I don't know how the visit will turn out but I do know that I do care dearly about you and I hope this book finds a special place in your heart, just like you have in mine._

 

_I love you._

 

_-Jimin_

 

 

Yoongi felt his cheeks warm up considerably and noticed how the elder had hidden himself under the covers, probably from not being able to watch Yoongi read his letter. Yoongi simply placed the notebook gently onto the nightstand and placed himself on the other side of the elder so he was face to face with the elder.

 

 

“Jimin, don’t hide yourself.” Yoongi stated gently but the elder seemed like he was quite embarrassed, so he figured he had to wait for a bit. “Of course I am going to love the notebook, the old one is falling apart anyway and it was just something I bought from a convenience store. Yours is custom made by you and it even has a letter from you in it so of course I’ll treasure it dearly.” Yoongi explained, lifting the covers gently, revealing a heavily blushing Jimin. Yoongi simply dipped down, kissing the elder. He knew he wasn’t that good with words but he hoped his deep kisses at least conveyed some of the feelings he had coursing through his body. The elder didn’t seem to mind at all, and quickly relaxed and ran his hands through Yoongi's blonde hair. Yoongi broke away from his lips, catching his breath while looking into his deep beautiful brown eyes. “I love you too Park Jimin.”


	25. 25th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by SwedishFanFictionLover

# 25th December

 

 

”Remind me again, why we are watching Twilight New Moon when we literally have the entire house to ourselves?” Yoongi groaned, staring at the screen with slightly bored eyes as some character was yelling at one of the main characters. He was currently placed on the couch in the living room with Jimin sitting beside him with a big bowl of popcorn, which the elder was happily munching on while watching the movie with great interest.

“Because you want me to watch Star Wars, so suffer the torture since I will be suffering later as well.” Jimin stated, clearly getting tired of the younger's constant remarks during the movie.

 

 

Yoongi had warned him that he wasn’t good at watching movies quietly; he always had an urge to comment on the movies. How some of the characters were ridiculous or if there was something that seemed weird and forced. He personally blamed his love for cinematics for making himself grow the habit of speaking during movies but he was pretty sure he would have grown it himself either way. It was hilarious when Yoongi was in the movie theater with Baekhyun since he had the same urge like himself. They would basically sit and mutter about the movie because Yoongi did try to stay silent for the other people in the cinema since they paid good money for the movie. Though sometimes he wasn’t that conscious about the volume of his voice and he had gotten glared at a few times but Baekhyun was a whole other story. The male had asked him to watch the new Hunger Games movie with since Yoongi had watched the other Hunger Games with the elder and Yoongi had decided to join him. Baekhyun however, had decided to laugh uncontrollably as one of the main characters had begun crying, because he simply could not take it seriously when someone was gurgling and drooling all over the place. He had definitely gotten quite a few stares, especially since they had laughed during a few deaths in that movie so they had surely pissed off a few fangirls/boys. Jimin didn’t seem amused about his commentary either, especially when he kept asking why one of the characters kept removing his shirt.

 

 

“Would you shut up, he has a great body. Let's appreciate it and shut our mouths.” Jimin commented, showing some popcorn into Yoongi's mouth before he could make a comeback at the elder. Yoongi looked absolutely ridiculous with his gigantic cheeks, which were stuffed with popcorn and Jimin couldn’t help the laughing fit.

“Shut up.” Yoongi growled but it all came out a bit unclear since his face was stuffed and Jimin only seemed to laugh harder after hearing the muffled command. Yoongi immediately attacked the elder, still being mindful of his knee and started tickling the elder male who seemed to have difficulty catching his breath since he was overwhelmed with all the laughter he felt like he needed to release. Yoongi simply smirked in victory and gulped down the last remains of the popcorn. “Are you done making fun of me now?” Yoongi asked, having stilled his tickling, so the elder could catch his breath.

“Not really, hamster cheeks.” Jimin teased, seeming rather happy about the pissed off look on Yoongi's face.

“I do not have hamster cheeks.” Yoongi stated, caging the elder in by placing both of his arms on either side of his head.

“Oh yes you do and it’s glorious.” Jimin chuckled, making Yoongi pout slightly.

 

 

The two of them had grown so used to skinship that it had become increasingly difficult for Yoongi to make the elder male blush, which was very frustrating for him. He knew nothing better than when Jimin would turn all shy and start stuttering cutely because it just made Yoongi's ego boost somehow. Yoongi tried to place pecks on Jimin's face but the elder didn’t seem to be affected at all making Yoongi feel quite disappointed. Jimin did seem to have figured out he was trying to embarrass him, so the elder forced everything that simply reminded of a blush into the deep parts of hell cause there was no way Yoongi was going to win.

 

 

“Stop teasing me, if anyone has cute cheeks then it’s you.” Yoongi stated, using a much calmer voice, pleasantly surprised that Jimin did seem to not laugh as much when he spoke relaxed.

“Stop talking bullshit, they’re just big.” Jimin stated, not seeming that impressed by Yoongi's compliment but it did seem like he was growing weaker under the younger's gaze.

“They’re pretty cute though.” Yoongi stated while placing gentle pecks on said cheeks. “Just like the rest of you.”

“Stop.” Jimin begged as he seemed to be on the brink of blushing, making Yoongi smirk in victory.

“With what?” Yoongi teased, noticing how the elder tried to evade his eyes.

“Trying to make me blush, it’s embarrassing.” Jimin stated, finally having the familiar blush on his cheeks which soon spread to the rest of his face since Yoongi didn’t seem to move after he got what he wanted.

“Maybe I didn’t want you to simply blush.” Yoongi stated in a low voice. “Maybe I just wanted to continue where we left off yesterday.”

 

 

Jimin somehow managed to turn even redder now, remembering how the elder had kissed him breathless the evening before. Not seeming to ever grow tired of running his hands over the elder body while making Jimin completely lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Jimin had not imagined such a strong reaction from the younger when he had ordered the notebook but he was certainly not complaining about the thanks he got. His heart had almost burst from Yoongi's confession, making him have goosebumps all over his body. Going further had touched Jimin's mind but it had been too sudden and he had called it off, saying he was tired and Yoongi had happily decided to cuddle with him instead. Jimin had felt disappointed somehow, that the younger had seemed so happy to just let the tension go but now he knew that he simply had respected Jimin and was still eager to discover new territories.

 

 

“Unless you have something against that?” Yoongi asked gently, feeling nervous from Jimin's lack of response. Jimin seemed to grow as nervous as himself when he asked the elder but Yoongi was quite surprised when the elder squeezed his hip, giving him a gentle nod. Yoongi figured he was too shy to verbally accept the question and smiled widely at the younger's nod. He instantly dove down to give the elder a deep kiss, making the red-haired sigh contently. Yoongi could honestly just keep kissing the elder for hours, feeling his plump lips and his now practiced tongue. Jimin must’ve hidden a natural talent in the kissing department because Yoongi was definitely not complaining when the elder was bold enough to take a bit of control and explore Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi mewled in surprise when Jimin decided to caress his hips, making Jimin blush furiously. Yoongi simply chuckled gently and started to map out the elder's neck, placing hickeys as he made his way down.

“S-stop, they’re hard to cover.” Jimin mumbled, running his hands through the elder's hair gripping it gently to motion him to stop.

“Then we just have to place them somewhere you don’t need to hide them.” Yoongi breathed and motioned the younger to remove his baggy t-shirt.

 

 

Jimin instantly blushed but followed Yoongi's directions. Yoongi quickly removed his own t-shirt, usually, he would have been shy about the approach but he had already slept barechested with Jimin so he didn’t really mind. Besides, he guessed Jimin would be less uncomfortable if he was as undressed as the elder. Yoongi took a few seconds to appreciate the pale skin of the elder; even though he knew the elder thought his chubbiness made him unattractive Yoongi didn’t mind it at all. All he saw was his lovely boyfriend in front of him, trusting him enough to let him take these approaches and that was the most important thing. Yoongi shifted some of his weight to his right arm and started caressing the elder's chest, peppering his collarbone with kisses and licks; earning him small mewls and moans when he hit a very sensitive spot. Jimin seemed to grow impatient with Yoongi's pace, much to the younger's surprise and started to draw big circles on Yoongi's stomach, knowing the younger was really sensitive there. Yoongi did nothing but enjoy the touch, feeling the electricity go straight to his groin.

 

 

“Maybe we should move into your bedroom.” Yoongi breathed, as the elder's hands came dangerously close to his groin.

 

 

Jimin simply nodded, while Yoongi helped him up and picked up their discarded t-shirts. Jimin didn’t seem to appreciate the fact that the younger left him for something as simple as two t-shirts but Yoongi simply circled his arm around the elder's waist and kissed him deeply again. Yoongi would have wished he was strong enough to lift the elder up, so the trip to the bedroom could be considered more romantic but he was quite honestly not that buff so that was out of the question. Jimin didn’t seem to mind much anyway and they somehow managed to end up safely in the elder's bedroom, locking the door just to be on the safe side because Yoongi sure as hell didn’t want to make his own first time mortifying. Yoongi quickly threw the t-shirts away and approached the elder male who was sitting on the bed. The elder spread his legs slightly, making room for the younger to stand between them and kiss him. Yoongi let his hands rub the elder hips and proceeded to take hold of the elder's waistband for a few seconds until he knew the elder didn’t mind him removing the annoying black shorts. Yoongi took his time and was especially mindful of the red-haired males knee. Yoongi finally got the piece of clothing off and threw it in the t-shirts general direction.

 

 

“Do you need something for your knee?” Yoongi asked, placing gentle pecks on the elder's throat.

“I don’t really think I have anything for that but we could use a knee sleeve for safety.” Jimin breathed, glad the elder didn’t need directions to find the damn thing because he was quite riled up. Yoongi rushed through the room, digging out the necessary items and finally returned with the knee sleeve and a few extra things. Jimin seemed to blush seeing the condom package; as if the item reminded him of what activity they were about to begin.

“You’re not chickening out on me now right?” Yoongi asked, but in a rather teasing manner as he gently helped the elder with the knee sleeve.

“No, you have caused a problem and I need you to deal with it.” Jimin stated, leaning backward, taking the younger with him until they were both lying on the bed. Yoongi smirked as he felt the elder's problem and quickly discarded his pants, as the elder got comfortable with the pillows.

“Are you getting comfortable over there?” Yoongi teased, placing himself between the elder's legs.

“Maybe.” Jimin stated with an intense blush but smiled when the younger started working with his collarbones again. Yoongi continued his attacks on the elder's collarbones until even he got slightly bored with the same area and started descending down over Jimin's body. The elder was a panting mess when the younger had arrived at his hips and started twirling his tongue around, Jimin almost losing his mind from how close the younger was to his groin. “Yoongi.” Jimin hissed with no bite, “Stop teasing.” He continued, surprising himself and Yoongi who raised his head and seemed to get quite a mischievous glint in his eyes, making Jimin shiver.

“As you wish babe,” Yoongi stated, crawling up again and placed his lips on the elder's. He grabbed Jimin's blanket and draped it over their lower bodies. Yoongi was sure Jimin did trust him wholeheartedly but he wanted the younger to be completely relaxed so he didn’t hurt him. So making sure Jimin was less embarrassed was the first priority and Jimin seemed to appreciate his decision instantly by deepening their kiss. Yoongi was almost too distracted from the elder's kisses, to focus on undressing him completely. But he did manage to remove Jimin's boxers, groaning as he felt just how excited the elder was. He quickly shrugged his own off and relished the feeling of their naked bodies rubbing against each other. Jimin seemed to enjoy the new situation quite a bit as well and moaned as Yoongi settled himself onto the elder as he reached for the lube by the end of the bed.

“Remember to tell me what to do, I am not as practiced as you are in this department.” Yoongi stated, dripping quite a bit of lube on his fingers just to be sure. Jimin hid his face in his neck from hearing his remark, making Yoongi chuckle. The elder had admitted to him in the chat that he had tried to finger himself before; he had however stopped after his parents almost caught him. After that, he swore he would never do it again, at least not while he lived at his parents’ house. “Sorry.” Yoongi stated quietly, smiling as he felt the elder slap his chest gently. His smell fell as he tried to relax and not freak out about the fact he was about to finger the elder. No gay porn could remove his crumbling nervousness about hurting the elder but Jimin's gasps as he brushed his entrance encouraged Yoongi greatly and he gently tried to push one finger inside.

“N-not that quickly.” Jimin gasped, startling Yoongi who stopped halfway. He quickly apologized and the male simply pecked his cheek saying it was alright. Jimin took a few seconds to relax and then gently encouraged Yoongi to continue. With Jimin's patient guidance they finally got up to 4 fingers and Jimin deemed that he was ready, even though Yoongi needed a bit of convincing before he pulled the fingers out from the breathless male. “Just be careful.” Jimin asked as he tried to catch his breath. Yoongi cursed internally because that was easy for the elder to say as he wasn’t the one who could possibly rip his boyfriend asshole because of his inexperience. “And don’t be too nervous, you’re doing great.” Jimin added, sensing that the younger was probably really nervous now that they came to the vital thing. Not that Jimin wasn’t nervous but he could sense the younger needed some encouragement, so he couldn’t have a mental breakdown now. “And remember the condom.” Jimin stated, startling the younger who quickly picked one out of the package and ripped the wrapping open and put it on with shaky hands.

“Okay.” Yoongi sighed, trying to relax his shoulder as he positioned his member. He tried to close his eyes and completely relax. Simply focus on the gentle circles Jimin was drawing on his shoulder and started to push in. Yoongi had barely gotten his head in before Jimin tensed, making the younger worried. The elder reassured him that he was fine and Yoongi continued to push in, trying to distract Jimin by kissing him and massaging his hips. Yoongi could barely comprehend how nice Jimin felt around his dick, making him wonder how he had ever survived just masturbating in his room with porn playing on his screen. “Are you okay babe?” Yoongi asked, wiping some of the sweat away from the elder's forehead.

“Yeah, just, I feel so full.” Jimin breathed, moving his hips slightly, trying to get used to the feeling.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Yoongi stated, finally feeling relaxed since he felt like they got past the riskiest part. Jimin weakly slapped his shoulder, making Yoongi smile. Yoongi kissed his neck while massaging his hips, waiting patiently for the elder to give him the go. After a couple minutes the elder finally told him he could move and Yoongi proceeded to gently retreat his member. Yoongi had to get used to the foreign movement but he quickly got used to it and started thrusting gently into Jimin. The elder was already moaning gently, feeling intoxicated by the feeling of the small pangs of pleasure. Yoongi let out breathy moans as he picked up the speed but searched Jimin's face for indications of him having hit that special spot yet. “Babe.” Yoongi breathed, nearly lost from his own pleasure. “Help me find your prostate.” Jimin let out a moan from the mere memory of when he had found it himself back during one of his masturbating sessions and tried to give the younger breathy pieces of advice. Yoongi grew slightly frustrated from not being able to find the elder's special spot but after a few minutes, he heard the elder gasp loudly. Yoongi tried to hit the same spot and was awarded a loud moan, nearly making himself blush at the mere volume.

“Found it.” Jimin breathed out, making Yoongi laugh breathlessly. Yoongi didn’t want to waste any time since he already felt how close he was. So he instantly picked up his speed and made sure to hit Jimin's prostate every time. He cursed at himself for not training more, since he could feel himself grow breathless.

“Babe, are you close?” Yoongi asked, having a hard time keeping the pace up after a few minutes.

“God yes.” Jimin breathed out, letting out another moan as Yoongi kept abusing his prostate. Yoongi smiled, hearing how lost in pleasure the elder sounded. He had a hard time himself not getting completely lost, too focused on making sure the elder was feeling good. Yoongi felt relieved hearing the elder was also close and used the last of his energy to keep up his pace. He grabbed the elder's neglected member and helped him jack off so he would reach his high quicker. Yoongi only lasted a few seconds longer before he felt himself lose it. He kissed the elder as he came, muffling his loud moan. Jimin wasn’t far behind him and let out a breathless moan as he finally joined the younger's high, painting Yoongi's hand and chest with his cum. Yoongi lazily trusted into the elder a few more times and collapsed on the elder, apologizing quickly. Jimin didn’t seem to notice the apology since he was too busy trying to catch his breath and return to earth. Yoongi chuckled gently seeing the elder's cuteness and pulled out of him, finally earning his attention. Jimin let out a slightly pained groan, making Yoongi peck his lips as an apology.

“I’ll get something to clean up with, okay?” Yoongi stated, stroking the elder's hair gently. The elder nodded sleepily and Yoongi quickly cleaned them and cheered internally when he noticed they hadn’t gotten anything on the bed. He climbed back into the bed and laid under the covers sighing in content. He was completely spent and hummed as Jimin laid his head on his collarbone, seeming as exhausted as the younger. “So that just happened.” Yoongi stated, rubbing the elder's arms.

“Yeah...” Jimin sighed, snuggling into the younger.

“So you don’t regret that I took your virginity?” Yoongi asked playfully, running his hand gently through Jimin's sweaty hair. Jimin simply rolled his eyes at the younger, usually, he might’ve bickered with the younger but he was far too tired for that.

“Of course not, I love you, you idiot.” Jimin grumbled, making Yoongi smirk and peck his lips.

“Good to hear, I love you too babe.” Yoongi responded. “When are your parents getting back?” Yoongi asked as he got his phone to check the time and informed the male what time it was.

“They should be here in like an hour, so we can lie for a bit longer.” Jimin sighed tiredly, making the younger hum as he typed on his phone. Jimin started growing suspicious as he didn't get any attention from his boyfriend after a few minutes and looked at the younger's phone. “Are you texting?” Jimin asks, seeing the younger type furiously.

“Jungkook is being a little shit.” Yoongi grumbles.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Hyung it’s not my fault you’re in Sweden~

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I swear to god Jungkook if you watch that 4minute comeback yourself I will destroy you.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jimin laughed seeing the conversation and took the phone out of Yoongi's hands, much to the younger's annoyance.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Kooookiieee!!!  <3 (Jimin)

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Hyuuunggg!!!  <3 how are you?? Is Yoongi hyung being annoying like he usually is?

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jimin giggled as Yoongi scoffed at the younger's question and simply pecked the upset male's neck and wrote a quick reply.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Jungkookie save me QAQ come and visit so I am not alone with the meanie! (Jimin)

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“You didn’t seem to mind it much a few minutes ago.” Yoongi stated, making Jimin blush, especially when Yoongi squeezed his ass. Jimin hit his chest hard in retaliation making which had the younger whine from the impact.

“Yah, stop doing that.” Jimin stated, rubbing the place he had hit since he accidentally hit a bit harder than expected. But Yoongi still felt quite hurt from being slapped that hard.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** BABA! Stop being a meanie!

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi quickly took the phone from the elder, making him pout, but he simply laid his head on the younger's collarbone and watched what the younger wrote, as Yoongi while his lower back.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Mind you guys, I am treating him perfectly fine -.-

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Also I have joined Namjoons ranks, so you two can stay in the innocent world.

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** What do you mean?

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Oh so you did? Huh =w=

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I did =w=

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Ehm… what are you guys talking about??

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** ??

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Well how should I say this…

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** HE LOST HIS V CARD.

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** HE DID THE NASTY BUSINESS.

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** o.o

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Wauw o.o I did not need to know-

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** …

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** Wait…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi tried to not laugh when the younger went over their schedule during the first days and saw how it dawned on the younger what they had just done before he texted. Jimin was quite embarrassed and decided to just ignore the chat so he wouldn’t turn into a tomato.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** EW HYUNG?!?

 

 **Jeon Jungkook:** I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THIS RIGHT NOW, COULD YOU NOT HAVE WAITED?!?!

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Well… congrats XD?

 

 **Min Yoongi:** Why thank you Taetae :3

 

 **Min Yoongi:**  And I thought you were curious Jungkook ;3

 

 **Kim Namjoon** : Welcome to the new world, where your boyfriend will be able to bribe you with sex, and believe me, it will work.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jimin instantly snatched the phone from Yoongi, looking like a red tomato.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Min Yoongi:** KIM NAMJOON WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THIS WHEN MY CHILD IS HERE IS THAT UNDERSTOOD, JUST CAUSE MY DUMBASS BOYFRIEND IS TELLING YOU! DOES NOT MEAN WE CAN DISCUSS THIS SUBJECT?!? IS THAT CLEAR EVERYONE????!!!

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** Papa ^w^!!  <3

 

 **Kim Namjoon:** Jimin has probably a good ass tho

 

 **Kim Seokjin:** Excuse me???

 

 **Min Yoongi:** I feel like adding your boyfriend was a great idea Namjoon, and no touching my Jiminie, he is off the market.

 

 **Min Yoongi:** But we’ll disappear again bye~

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Facebook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yoongi snickered as he noticed how Namjoon was currently getting a shit storm, but he decided to place his phone on the table, and lie down again. Jimin simply puts his head on his bicep and snuggled into his chest again.

 

 

“You know, we need to get up and change your sheets and open the window.” Yoongi stated.

“Just a few more minutes, let me enjoy this.” Jimin mumbled. “Before you ruin it by telling our friends more details.”

“I swear the rest will be buried with my dead body.” Yoongi chuckled, smiling as the elder muttered something along with ‘it better be’. “But thanks.” Yoongi added, pecking the elder's lips.

“I think I should be the one to thank you, you were really good.” Jimin smiled. “But then again I don’t have anything to compare with.” Jimin joked, making Yoongi whine about how mean he was to him and Jimin felt like he was on cloud nine. It might’ve not been a perfect relationship for a sappy Hollywood movie but it was definitely enough for Jimin.

 

 

The rest of Yoongi's visit went by in an instant and Yoongi felt quite sad as they stood by the entrance. He had, had an amazing week and Yoongi was going to miss the entire family. He was definitely going to try and see if he could stay the next vacation but even two months seemed like an awfully long time without getting his daily Jimin cuddles. Jimin seemed quite sad about it as well and clung onto Yoongi as they hugged goodbye. He didn’t seem to want to leave his embrace but all good things had to come to an end and Yoongi ended the hug and pecked the elder.

 

 

“Remember not to leave me for some tall, Swedish beauty.” Yoongi teased. “I know they have the height but who would appreciate Topp Dogg quite as I do?”

“Yoongi, you barely know any of their names and you can’t even recognize them.” Jimin joked but the sad smile stayed on his face.

“That doesn’t matter, I know Hansol's name and that’s the most important thing.” Yoongi stated and smiled gently. “We’ll see if I can come during Easter okay? But don’t be too sad if I don’t manage it.” Yoongi stated. “And remember to Skype once a week, even though you’re busy with school.”

“Why are you telling me now? And of course, I will.” Jimin stated.

“Because then I can see if you lie, you’re too sneaky in the chat but here I can see your eyes betraying you.” Yoongi smiled.

“I am going to miss you, you big idiot.” Jimin said and flung his arms around the younger's neck. Yoongi was supposed to leave now, so he should probably be bothered but he couldn’t help but smile.

“I am only a message away and you’ll see me soon okay babe. Now go, your dad will be annoyed if I keep making this more dramatic than it should be.” Yoongi stated.

“Okay, I love you and have a good trip back.” Jimin stated.

“I will and I love you too, so much.” Yoongi stated, giving the male one last kiss before entering his car.

 

 

The first kilometers felt hard but as he continued he felt his heart lighten and he couldn’t help feeling insanely grateful that the trip had ended like it did. Of course, he had some hickeys to explain to his parents and a new ‘identity’ he returned with. But he was happy he had taken the chance and had decided to go there even though he had been insanely nervous about ruining his and the elder's relationship but he could happily say he had found a partner who liked him. Of course, Jimin would comment on his annoying behavior and roll his eyes at the elder but he was so accepting and nice to him. Yoongi swore there were a few as caring as Jimin out there, putting his own nervousness away to tend to Yoongi and such. Yoongi just couldn’t believe how lucky he was to meet such a caring, sassy and dramatic male like Jimin and he couldn’t wait for it to be summer so he would definitely meet him again, and perhaps, make even more amazing memories.

 


End file.
